


Chaos Erupting

by lavenderquill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainiac - Freeform, But also not canon compliant because I'm trying to fix it, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jess and Eve, Kara doesn't know Lena knows, Krypton, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena and Imra have a moment, Lena gets an office at CatCo, Lena needs a distraction, Poison, Romance, Smut, Snuggling, Spaceships, SuperCorp, Supergirl gets a new suit, The Luthor Mansion, Worldkillers - Freeform, a rewrite of the latter half of season 3, bisexual babes because at this rate, it's pants, let me reiterate that, thank the good spirits this shit is anonymous, they go to the bar, this science is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 92,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderquill/pseuds/lavenderquill
Summary: Lena Luthor, hopelessly in love with Kara Danvers, finds out some shocking news about her best friend from an unlikely source. She agrees to try to fix the Legion's ship, urging their visitors home. While Supergirl is still comatose, Lena tries to distract herself with bad decisions, and runs into trouble. The only person who might be able to save her is lying unconscious in a red cape.This is a rewrite of season 3 post episode 9. A retelling of the plight to defeat the Worldkillers.





	1. distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This begins immediately after 3x09. Bon appétit, gays!

Everyone stared at Supergirl, motionless in the cushioning concrete. The police stared, the bystanders stared, millions around the country stared into their television screens in communal shock and silence. This did not happen to Supergirl. Her bloodied face must have been a mirage. Was she alive? Who could kill the girl of steel?

Lena startled when James squeezed her shoulder. “I gotta go. Catch up later?” He asked. She nodded and watched him run to the scene, squatting down next to a frantic Agent Danvers. Everything sparked back to life in an instant, with agents pushing back civilians, Lena among the crowd being turned away. She pulled out her phone to call Sam. No answer. She grunted in frustration and dialed Kara. No answer.

 She scanned the crowd for Kara, assuming she would find her near the action as she usually did. Lena’s heart started to pound in fear that something was very wrong. She called Sam again. Nothing. Going back to her apartment at a time like this didn’t feel right. She refused to be alone when the world seemed to be tearing itself apart. She called her driver, who always answered.

“Take me to Sam Aria’s house, please.” The ride was longer than usual due to road blockage and traffic exiting the city. When she arrived, the house was dark. She stormed up onto the porch and knocked on the door. No answer. She waited a few minutes before accepting defeat and heading back downtown.

“To Kara’s apartment, thanks.” She scrolled through her phone, updating the news, sending a few quick texts to her friends. Supergirl had fallen, she and James Olsen kissed, nothing was right. Her head fell into her hands as she let the weight of her actions finally settle. She didn’t have feelings for James. What was she thinking?

To do things just to feel the consequence was irresponsible and selfish. She used him as a means of distraction from her heartache. She needed to talk to Sam about everything, because Sam knew. Sam knew she was in love with Kara.

For months, she spent nights at her house, agonizing over the way Kara held her more intimately than a friend does, or looked at her more longingly than anyone ever had, or how beautiful Kara is, and how desperately she needs to get over her. They were, how did Kara phrase it? Sisters. It made her skin crawl.

But she was Lena Luthor, god dammit, and she didn’t need to be coddled. She began to annoy herself with pity. As she pulled up to Kara’s apartment, her heart raced again. Maybe she should leave, she thought. If Kara didn’t answer her phone, she wouldn’t want her showing up unannounced like an obsessed freak. She should at least check on her. No one answered the door. Lena waited, pushing an ear against the door to listen for movement.

“Lena?” She whipped around to greet the voice in the hallway.

“Mon-El?” Lena’s jaw dropped as she stared in disbelief at Kara’s ex-boyfriend, whom she thought was floating somewhere in space. “I thought you were…”

“I was. I…didn’t think I would see you here,” Mon-El noted.

“Does Kara know you’re back? How _are_ you back? I thought,” Lena began, slightly irritated, but more curious. 

“It’s a long story. I’m here to get something from Kara’s apartment.”

“Does Kara know you’re back?” Lena questioned louder this time, squaring her shoulders in front of the door to stand her ground.

“Yes. Obviously, I mean. She found us in the ship,” Mon-El crossed his arms and huffed impatiently.

“What ship? How are you breathing? I thought the lead in the air would kill you.”

“Well, thanks to your legacy, I’m cured.”

“What?” Lena asked in confusion.

“Listen, I don’t have time to explain everything. Kara is lying unconscious at the DEO, so if I could please get inside. I need to get something.”

“What did you just say?” She grabbed his arm, stopping him in the doorway.

“Haven’t you seen the news? Supergirl lost this one. That woman almost killed her, and she still isn’t waking up. So, if you don’t mind,” Mon-El tugged out of her hold and turned into Kara’s apartment.

Lena stood in shock as a thousand memories organized themselves to reveal the blatant truth that Kara Danvers is indeed, Supergirl. How could she have been so idiotic? How could her best friend be living a completely separate life without her noticing? A coldness flooded her body. She felt embarrassed and angry and stupid as she ran her hands through her hair, frantically pacing the hallway. When her memories caught up to the present, she started running.

Lena sprinted out of the building with her phone to her ear. She called Alex Danvers. No answer. So she called Alex Danvers again. No answer. So she called again, and again, until finally, it picked up.

“Hello?”

“Where do I go to see Kara?”

“Lena Luthor?” A voice inquired.

“Wait, who is this?”

“It’s Winn. Alex is a little busy,” he sang.

“I need to see Kara. Please tell me how to get to the… DEO,” Lena demanded, hoping she wasn’t saying the wrong thing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Winn answered timidly.

“Is she alive?” There was a silence at the other end of the phone. “I swear to god Winn, if you don’t tell me where to go right now I will fucking strangle you!” Lena yelled in between heavy breaths.

“Okay, okay! I’m sending the address to your phone. This is top secret! I will greet you when you arrive. She’s alive, so please don’t do anything stupid,” Winn said. She hung up the phone and kept running. 

When she arrived at the DEO, she found Winn outside waiting anxiously. She charged forward as he held his hands up to try to slow her down.

“Listen, Lena, you can’t go inside. I’ll be fired! Just let me keep you updated from the outside, please,” he begged in a lilting voice.

“You’ve taken me this far. Plus, I already know she’s Supergirl. I might be able to help,” Lena groaned. Winn hadn’t ever seen Lena in such distress. He didn’t know her well, but her reputation suggested she never lost composure. Kara would never let him live it down if he turned Lena away for anything. He knew how much Lena meant to Kara, so he quit the already lost battle and led Lena inside.

“When did she tell you?” Winn probed.

“Um, a while ago. I’ve known for a while,” Lena lied.

“She never tells me anything anymore,” Winn whimpered. They walked in silence for a few minutes as Lena took in her surroundings, trying to maintain amazement, excitement, and all of the new information. She had assumed there was a government organization that worked with the Supers, and she remembered Lex and Lillian mentioning such places, but she never thought she would be escorted inside freely.

“Kara loves you, Winn. She’s always talking about how funny and smart you are.” Lena put a hand on his shoulder, surprised by her own compassion. He returned a worried smile. 

“What the hell is going on?” Alex Danvers growled as she rounded the corner into the control room.

“She knows everything! She threatened me into bringing her here. Please don’t kill me!” Winn held his hands up to his ears in surrender. Lena shot him a disbelieving look. 

“What do you need, Ms. Luthor?”

“Can I see her, please?”

“No!” Alex said, shaking her head. “She’s not awake. She’s still,” fear flashed in her eyes, “you aren’t cleared to enter the medical bay. I’m sorry Lena. You should leave.”

Lena sighed. Alex was terrified. Lena hadn’t had a chance to talk to her at the Christmas party. James monopolized her quiet moments and she clung to Sam the rest of the time. She did remember that Alex recently broke up with Maggie and was nurturing a broken heart. Lena noticed Alex’s gaze narrow to the far side of the room.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Lena sighed.

“You can help me get rid of this,” Alex hissed and gestured behind Lena. She turned to see Mon-El jogging toward them. “Took you long enough!”

“Sorry. I ran into trouble,” he said as he met Lena’s eyes. She never cared for Mon-El. Not when Kara dated him, or when she was almost forced into marrying him by his late mother. “Here are the requested belongings.”

Alex took the things from Mon-El and turned to address her team. “I will be taking over while J’onn tracks our villain. Agent Schott, keep an eye on the radioactivity monitor. If she resurfaces, we need to know immediately. Vasquez, go over the com recordings again to see if there’s anything we missed.” Alex leaned closer to Winn.

“You need to be ready to step in as Kara Danvers if anyone starts to question her whereabouts.” Alex handed him the pile of electronic devices Mon-El collected from her apartment. “Tell people she’s visiting our mother in Midvale. It might be unnecessary, seeing as she could wake up at any second, but be ready. We take care of all aspects of her life.”

Alex’s eyes lit up as she looked to Lena and Mon-El. She jumped out of her stance and approached the two, pulling them together. “Mon-El’s ship crashed and he and his wife need help returning to the 31st century.”

Lena shook her head in disbelief, trying to convince herself this wasn’t a joke. “Are you fucking serious?” Mon-El shrugged and nodded.

“And you thought it was a good idea to come back here and flaunt your wife to Kara so soon after leaving?”

“I left because of you! It’s been seven years for me. I want to go home just as badly as you want me to leave. I’ll be gone soon and you can have Kara to yourself,” he exclaimed. Lena furrowed her brow and looked at Alex in confusion.

“We are afraid the technology required to fix the ship does not yet exist in this era. No one has been able to figure out the problem yet. That’s where you come in,” Alex suggested gingerly. “I think you’re the only person who will be able to have a shot at fixing it. Will you take a look?”

“I do need a distraction,” Lena crossed her arms and shifted her weight. She turned to Mon-El. “Let’s go.”

“Right now? But,” Mon-El objected.

“You don’t get to worry about Kara,” Alex snapped. “I will inform you both when she wakes up. Then she will need time to recover. Let’s hope it’s fast. Who knows what this Worldkiller has planned.”

Suddenly, the DEO opened its mouth to welcome a caped visitor. Everyone’s attention turned toward the front of the room to greet Superman, who immediately bolted toward Alex.

“Agent Danvers. How is she? I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Follow me. Her vitals are stable. We’re just waiting for her to wake up.” Alex’s voice faded out as she led Superman deeper into the building. Lena looked to Mon-El with her eyebrows raised.

“What are we waiting for?”  

Mon-El led Lena to the ship’s command room. Lena feigned indifference as she took it all in. Time travel, advanced space technology; this was her heaven. Under different circumstances, she would be thrilled to get her hands dirty with this challenge. However, knowing Kara was suffering nearby made the whole thing difficult to endure. 

She was introduced to Mon-El’s stunning wife, who agreed to help while Mon-El rested. It looked like a device on the control panel short-circuited when the ship traveled back in time. Radio waves didn’t support the complex system. There must be a new way to transport information in the future. It was above Lena’s head, but she understood the basic problem and so she sat, staring at the singed apparatus in thought.

Imra was a kind person. She was soft and beautiful and seemed to have a very important role one thousand years in the future. Lena was thrilled that she married Mon-El. Kara deserved better than him, and if he had returned alone, she is sure Kara would have rekindled their flame. She relived the memories of Supergirl rescuing her and Mon-El from the Daxamite ship, but this time with the knowledge that it was Kara.

She couldn’t help but feel hurt for having been lied to by someone she cherished. If she would have spent less time obsessing over Kara Danvers, maybe she would have opened her eyes when Supergirl was saving her and connected the dots. No one had to know she didn’t figure it out on her own, though. Her struggle with pride was no secret to herself.

“Lena?”

“I’m sorry. I was daydreaming. What is it, Imra?” Lena asked.

“I said, what can I do to help?” She peeked up from beneath long, dark lashes. “I don’t understand much of this, but I want to be able to do something.”

“Do you have an operations manual?”

“Like paper?” Imra laughed melodically. “That is so adorable.” Lena stared at her with a blank-face.

“I never said it had to be paper. Any instructions? A mechanic onboard? Nothing?” Imra shrugged, so Lena kept on. “Okay. I’ll do this like I’ve done everything else in my life. Alone.” She stood out of a crouched position and left the room.

“Wait, Lena, let me look around.”

Imra busied herself by searching around for some sort of guide Lena could refer to as she tried to repair the ship. After a few hours, Lena felt fatigue hit her like a train. As she started to gather her things to give up for the night, she noticed a servovalve with no hydraulic actuator connection. Could it be so simple? 

“I think I found something,” Lena said, hopping up to hover over the panel. Imra rushed over to see. Ironically, the technology required to fix the ship was more antiquated than expected.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Imra asked, leaning into Lena to see the damage.

“The ship’s control during atmospheric flight is accomplished in the entry phase by deflecting the seven aerosurfaces of the orbiter. Since each aerosurface is driven by a hydraulic actuator, controlled by a set of electrically driven servovalves, one needs to be repaired to give power to the ship.” She rushed to locate the aft avionics bay, and noticed the fifth valve was burned up. Its path to the feedback transducers wasn’t sparking. “Imra, have you seen anything that looks like this elsewhere on the ship?” Lena pointed to the damaged valve.

“You know what? I think I have. Follow me.” Imra led her through a few dark hallways to a panel in the wall, which she opened to display a collection of wires. “This red one. Doesn’t it look similar?”

“Similar enough. Do you have a knife?”

“Like made of steel? So old-fashioned,” she laughed. “I’m sorry, we don’t. But, we have a laser bow.”

“Even better,” Lena smirked.

Imra located the instrument, which Lena used to carefully remove a valve on the ship which controlled temperature in a sub-unit. She ran back to the control panel and reconnected the casing to the broken valve. Lena waited for something to happen, but there was no response. She huffed angrily.

“Oh, right. Stupid Luthor,” she said, skipping across the room to the gearbox. She quickly flipped all the switches in the channel isolation and a series of yellow lights flashed green. She let out a loud cheer as the ship rumbled to life.

“I can’t believe it! You did it!” Imra screamed, running into the room to pull Lena into a tight hug. They froze awkwardly in that position for a moment, Lena stiff in her embrace.

Mon-El entered the room suddenly. “Getting comfortable?” The two startled apart, Imra slowly turning toward him. “You really fixed it? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Damn, it’s like the middle of the night.” 

“We can leave tomorrow, babe,” Imra said quietly. Her expression fell when she realized the success of the repair meant her imminent return to the future.

“I’ll turn the ship off for now. Whenever you’re ready to leave, let me know. I’ll explain what happened and what you can do to fix it in the future. But I’m very tired, and I’d like to go home now,” Lena said resolutely. She wasn’t going to stand around watching Kara’s ex’s wife pout, however charming.

“Right. Well, let us repay you. Tomorrow, please share a meal with us,” Imra asked hopefully.

“Maybe. I’ll come back to the DEO and talk to you then.” Lena pocketed her phone and threw her coat over her shoulders. “Get some sleep, Imra.”

“You too, Lena Luthor.” Imra said her name so reverently that Lena lost her breath for a moment.

By the time she reappeared in the DEO, all was still. New agents had replaced the ones she saw earlier, which meant she was leaving unannounced. Before she reached the exit, however, she heard fast and heavy footsteps come her way.

“Lena,” Alex huffed. “How is everything on the ship?”

“Alex, you’re still here? You should get some sleep.”

“I can’t sleep with,” Alex gestured behind her, “everything that’s going on.” Alex fidgeted nervously. “Well, how is it?”

“Oh, right. It’s all fixed and ready to go back to where it belongs,” she replied with a tight smile. Alex reacted in shock.

“We had our best engineers look at that ship for the past two days and no one could figure it out. How did you? I can’t believe it. I mean, thank you. You’re brilliant!”

“It’s nothing. Anything for Kara,” Lena’s eyes dropped from Alex’s to the floor. “How is she?”

  
“The same. Her cousin is here now too, and he might know how to speed up her recovery,” Alex shrugged.

“Her cousin? Oh, her cousin Superman. Right,” Lena’s eyes went wide in another obvious realization.

“Lena, I don’t mean to be rude, but when did Kara tell you about being Supergirl?” Alex’s voice dropped to a whisper. “She isn’t supposed to disclose that information without accompanying it with a non-disclosure agreement. Did she tell you?”

Lena considered lying to the agent, but she was Kara’s sister. And eventually, she would know the truth. She worked hard to earn her trust, so she spoke up. “Kara didn’t tell me. I didn’t even figure it out myself,” she chuckled dryly. “Mon-El told me by accident, earlier today. That’s why I rushed here to see her.”

“Oh,” Alex replied. “I know it’s late, but do you want to come back and see her now?”

Lena’s face lifted with hope. “Yes, please. I would love that.”

Alex swiveled on her heels and started walking to the medical bay where Kara was being held. Lena followed, her heart rate picking up as they neared the room. Alex stopped by a set of windows and peered inside. Lena spotted Kara on a bed, hooked up to a monitor, beneath bright lamps. A couple agents lingered beside her, observing her progress.

“Those lights… do they simulate the sun?” 

“Yes. It helps increase her energy levels. She heals at an astronomic rate. Look, already, the gashes on her face are healed.”

“Fascinating. I would love to learn about this science another time. Perhaps under better circumstances, and once I am fully trusted, of course,” Lena hesitated.

Alex whipped her head toward Lena. “You already are. You are, Lena.” Alex sighed deeply. “Listen. I know Kara better than I know myself. At first, admittedly, I was unsure about you because of rude assumptions. But I have never seen Kara fight so fiercely to defend someone like I have when she was sure of you. Kara often wavers when it comes to what is right for her. I think we can agree there,” Alex laughed dryly. “Kara is sure of you, Lena. So, I am sure of you.”

“Thank you Alex. It just seemed like earlier you were threatened by my presence. I’m not complaining, I just wasn’t sure,” Lena replied.

“It’s been a long day. You just took me by surprise,” Alex hesitated.

“How are you doing? I didn’t want to be intrusive at the party, but I know you and Maggie broke up. I am so sorry,” Lena reached out tentatively to squeeze her shoulder in comfort. Alex looked down at the contact, taken off guard.

“I’m fine. I haven’t been sleeping much,” Alex looked around, not wanting to reveal her vulnerability to other agents. “I’m fine, though.” Alex’s bottom lip quivered, trying to mask sadness. Lena pulled Alex into a soft hug. “This is ridiculous, oh my god. It’s just that I haven’t talked to Kara about it, because she’s still getting over that douchebag. That’s what she says at least. I think it’s a cover for something else though,” Alex rolled her eyes, trying to toughen up. “And then I had sex with that blonde assassin.”

Lena’s eyes widened in surprise. “Sometimes a rebound can help.”

“It’s just different with a woman. I feel like it takes longer to heal, since you’ve grown as close as two women can get,” Alex whispered. “Stop me before I embarrass myself.” She looked away coyly, a pink hue creeping up her cheeks.

“I understand. I exclusively dated women until I met Jack. There’s something about the closeness between two women that can’t be matched. How kind it is, how soft it can be.” Lena looked at Kara lying in the bed through the glass wall.

“You keep surprising me, Luthor. I didn’t know you were into girls. Does Kara know?” Alex prodded.

“I don’t know. If I tell her, should I make her fill out an NDA?” Lena winked at Alex, who laughed amusingly.

“Oh, speaking of that. Tomorrow? Come back? Sleep as much as you can though,” Alex looked down at her watch. “God, it’s almost morning anyway. Want to sleep here with me?” Alex looked up from her watch and heard her own proposition. “I didn’t mean sleep with me like that – it’s just that we have beds here! Some of the agents sleep here, and if you wanted to, I mean. You could,” Alex shuffled her feet nervously. “I’m tired.”

Lena chuckled to reassure Alex, then considered the suggestion for a moment. She really did. “I better go home. Thank you, though. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. I’ll see you soon, and I’ll call you if anything happens.”

When Lena got home, she threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. Then the thoughts flooded in. She rewound her mind to the moment she met Kara in her office, trying to connect all the memories that involved Kara and Supergirl as one and the same. What started as infatuation with Kara, evolved into intellectual stimulation, which naturally matured into love, however one-sided.

Kara was heartbroken over someone else. Someone Lena thought was very far from the planet Earth, but no. Regardless, Lena had to stop thinking about Kara in that way. She had to try, at the very least. Lena was lulled to sleep by sheer will. If the Luthors taught her one thing, it was to implement control.

*

After what was essentially a nap, Lena woke up and met the day with unexpected energy. She made herself espresso and jaunted off toward the DEO to check on Kara. No, she was completing paperwork and seeing off time-traveling aliens before returning to work at CatCo. This time, upon entry, she marched in like she owned a share of the place, and was shortly met by James Olsen with a furrowed brow, hands on his hips.

“Good morning, Lena. I didn’t think I’d be seeing you around here,” he speculated.  

“Likewise,” she muttered. “The surprises never end. I should have known you were involved in all of this,” she gestured to the room around her. Winn swiveled in his chair to greet her.

“Welcome back to the DEO, Ms. Luthor,” he exclaimed. A dozen agents snapped to attention when the name echoed through the halls. “I guess this isn’t the best place to chant your family name with such gusto. No offense.”

“Some taken. You have forms I need to sign?” Lena pressed, not willing to parade her desperation for Kara by lingering around her place of work.

From behind his back, Winn presented a manila folder and a pen. “You can complete these at my desk,” he gestured to his work station.

“Thanks, Winn,” she chirped as she sat down and started barreling through the stack of papers, mimicking a typical morning at work.

“So, Lena,” James said smoothly as he sauntered toward her. “I was hoping we could hang out tonight. Would you be interested in having dinner with me?”

Without looking up from her task, she replied, “I don’t know about tonight. I have a lot of work to do. Between CatCo and L-Corp, you know. And I still can’t get ahold of Sam.” She considered respect, and paused her assignment to meet his eyes. “Maybe, though. I’ll let you know.”

“Lena! You’re back,” Imra said, skipping over toward her at the work station. She couldn’t help but return a bright smile. “It’s as if we were together just hours ago.”

“Isn’t it? How strange. Time is a pliant construct, I’ve learned,” Lena smirked. A sudden sensation of affection ran over her for Imra. People didn’t often make a fast friend of Lena. Well, one person had, and she had become Lena’s joy and agony.

“Good morning, sir,” Winn crooned in acknowledgement of J’onn’s arrival. Lena hadn’t noticed him enter the room. She hurried her assignment so she could be more of a presence.

“Ms. Luthor. Thank you for repairing our guests’ ship. I am amazed and grateful,” J’onn said with a straight face.

“It’s nothing,” Lena said as she stood to greet him. He held her gaze intently, and after a firm handshake, she turned to Winn. “Here you are. Is Agent Danvers around? I’d like to speak to her before I leave.”

“You can’t leave yet! You promised you’d have dinner with us before we depart,” Imra pleaded. Lena looked around the room, first to a disinterested Mon-El, then to a beseeching James.

“I have to go to work,” Lena said as she crossed her arms. 

“Afterward, of course,” Imra replied.  

“We could make it a family ordeal,” Winn suggested sweetly. “I know Kara isn’t awake yet, but Alex said they’re expecting her to wake up at any time today. I don’t mean to invite myself, but,” he paused, looking around at the circle of people, “that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Alex joined the group with a fresh, rested face and new tactical gear. “What did I miss?”

“We’re making dinner plans,” Winn answered.

“There’s a supervillain on the loose, Supergirl is unconscious, and you’re all standing around talking about what you’re going to eat for dinner? Wow. I’m sadly not surprised.” She nudged Lena, joining the circle next to her. She whispered, “you get everything taken care of?”

“Yeah. All set.”

“First of all,” Winn began, “Worldkiller hasn’t resurfaced since the attack. My guess is she’s hiding out, calculating her next move. Secondly, these two are going back to the future and we’ll never see them again. A short farewell dinner won’t distract from the chaos erupting around us,” Winn shrugged.

“Well when you put it that way…” Alex rolled her eyes.

J’onn finally spoke up in command. “The dinner will be here, at the DEO. We need to be on site if anything happens. I’ll have everything arranged.” He turned and left the room.

Alex and Winn met eyes in shock. Alex shrugged and declared, “And so it shall be.” Everyone dispersed in different directions. She faced Lena, who spoke first.

“How is she?”

“She’s better. Stable. Recovering, although she’s still comatose.” Alex noticed Lena’s shaking hands and unsteady breathing. “She will be okay. You’ll have your best friend back soon,” Alex said in concern. Lena almost laughed, but curved it into a grateful smile.

“Thanks. I’ll see you tonight, then.” Alex patted her shoulder and turned away to start working.

“So, I guess we are having dinner tonight after all,” James said as he caught up with Lena as she made to leave. “I’m headed back to CatCo. Want a ride?” he offered. Although she didn’t want to lead him on, she’d prefer to get back to work sooner than it would take waiting for her driver.

“Sure, that would be nice.”

They approached a motorcycle, and before she could assume it as their means of transportation, he was handing her a helmet.

“Whoa, I don’t think so,” Lena objected.

“Oh come on, you don’t trust me?” He straddled the bike and revved it to life. “I’ll be careful. Promise,” he smiled behind his helmet.

She wasn’t scared of the bike itself. She appreciated a near-death thrill every now and again. Rather, she was hesitant to wrap her arms around his waist and lead him to believe that her death grip was anything but self-protection. 

They swung out of the parking space and onto the busy street before she could form another thought. James had the body of a god, she admitted to herself as she clutched his abs. She wasn’t blind, just interested in a different statuesque form; one that flew. She let out an apprehensive laugh at the still-chilling fact that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. 

He neared his parking space in the garage and hopped off eagerly, offering Lena a hand. She removed her helmet and let her hair fall back around her shoulders. He stared as she tucked a few strands into place.

“You’re so sexy,” he said.

“Ew,” she snapped. Her eyes widened. “I mean, thank you. You are too.”

Lena privately chastised her inability to find the fragile valley between rudeness and guilt-induced affection. James leaned forward abruptly, as if to kiss her. She froze in shock, but was quick enough to pull away before he could land. “We’re at work, Mr. Olsen.” She turned from him and marched inside.

“Lena, I’m sorry,” he called after her. She didn’t have time for this today. She wished she would have set up a private office in this building. That was actually a brilliant idea, she thought. She needed a distraction.

When the elevator doors opened, she found Eve and pulled her away to begin the process.

“Ms. Luthor, with all due respect, the perfect office for you is currently being held by Mr. Olsen. I can have his things moved immediately. It’s about time the CEO be respected enough to have her own chair.”

“No, Eve, that won’t be necessary. Don’t even mention this to Mr. Olsen. This project will be between us. Now, are there any available rooms in the building? Anything unoccupied at all?” Lena inquired.

“Well, Ms. Luthor, there are empty spaces, but nothing suitable for the CEO. All the offices with views are being used, but again, I can rearrange,” Eve insisted.

“Could you show me a few of the empty rooms? Preferably a space far from everyone, away from distraction. I won’t be holding meetings in this office. It will be a private space for me to do my work alone. Do we have an understanding?”

Eve faltered a bit beneath Lena’s intense glare. “Yes ma’am. Follow me. Discretely,” she whispered. Lena almost laughed at the appropriately radical difference between her two assistants. She was led down the stairs a few levels to a floor that was mainly empty.

There were rows of empty cubicles and boxes scattered across the floor. The carpet was being torn up in some spaces, and a few ceiling panels were missing, casting harsh fluorescent light onto the floor. Eve hopped over a few piles of plywood and led her to a door in the back corner.

“Eve, how do you know these are even here? Did you study the building’s floorplan?” Lena laughed.

Eve returned a nervous laugh and cleared her throat. “Well, I may have wandered a bit too much before starting as your assistant. Mr. Olsen did not give me many tasks because he didn’t consider me capable. Also, there were a few instances with a previous intern,” she clapped a hand over her mouth. “I’ve said too much.”

“My, my, my. Quite the scandal,” Lena replied as they entered the dusty room. The drywall was unpainted and there were no windows. But, it was large enough not to feel trapped, and the electricity was conveniently wired. One wall had a bulletin board nailed to it, and there were lamps with yellow light.

“There has to be something better, Ms. Luthor. This simply isn’t suitable for the CEO,” Eve said resolutely.

“It’s perfect. I want a place to work where I don’t feel exposed.”

“At least let me get someone to help clean it,” Eve begged.

“That’ll be fine,” Lena agreed. “Please make it quick. Also, have all my things brought down here if you will. I can roam with my work station in hand, but now I’ll have a designated area to keep my belongings. Change the lock, make two copies of the keys. One set for me, and one for you. You’re the only person permitted in this room.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. I understand. I will have this set up as fast as humanly possible.” Eve smiled wide and spun off to happily fulfill her duty. Within five minutes, there were two people there to clean, and they did so at a fearful, rapid pace. Before she knew it, her little office was coming together to be quite charming. Disheveled and undeveloped, but charming.

Hours somehow passed as she completed the setup. She unfolded her laptop and began to work on business proposals, meeting outlines, provisional patenting forms, and a little DNA sequencing for fun. She needed to stretch, so she headed upstairs with an iPad and did her rounds. She heard a few wisps of conversation regarding Kara’s absence, how she was spending time with her sick mother in Midvale. Lena shook her head at the truth of her whereabouts.

“Lena, where have you been?” James inquired sternly as she neared his office to check in with some of the motion graphic designers near the front of the room.

“Ah, there you are, Mr. Olsen. I’ve been looking for you,” she lied as she smoothly invented a diversion. “Did you get a chance to look over my notes on analytics? We need to do something about our social media presence. I don’t believe we’re up to our full potential with regard to outreach and participation. Let’s assemble the team later this week?” She proposed as she took notes.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Good idea. I was thinking the same thing, actually.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page. I was also hoping that you could become more involved in the photography department again. After researching our previous creative direction, I stumbled across some editions of the magazine featuring your work. It’s much better than what is currently being pushed out, by what I’m guessing is a rush job by a very tired photographer. Would you like to assemble a meeting with the art department, focusing on quality over quantity with regard to visuals?”

“Of course. I’ll have it scheduled right away,” he jumped to reply.

“Perfect.” She tapped her screen and finally looked up. “Anything else?”

“What time would you like to head to dinner?” James asked. 

She checked the time and was astonished to see that they only had about an hour before everyone planned to assemble at the DEO. “Well, I suppose soon. Let’s say forty-five minutes. My driver will take me. Start wrapping up projects and meetings and I’ll see you there.” Lena smiled up at him.

“Okay, sounds like a plan,” James said decidedly. He figured if she was going to be all business at work, he should be as well.

When she returned to her little office a few floors down, Eve was waiting outside the door with the keys in hand.

“The lock has been changed. Here is your copy. Mine is on my keychain upstairs. Is there anything else I can help you with, Ms. Luthor?”

“I just emailed you some notes. Schedule those meetings for later this week, if you don’t mind. Otherwise, you’re free to go. I’m going to be taking off a bit earlier than usual today. I have a dinner to attend.”

“That’s lovely. I do as well,” Eve smiled. “With Jess, actually.”

“My Jess?” Lena stared incredulously, a smirk on her lips.

“Yes. Well, my Jess as well. We sort of started dating after you suggested we meet to discuss your habits and work ethic. Is that okay?” Eve’s face flushed a bright red as she made eye contact with her boss. 

“Of course it’s okay. You don’t need my permission, Eve,” Lena laughed.

“It’s not permission I’m after, but approval.” She ducked her head innocently.  

“Eve, I assume you know a lot about me. Too much. I don’t like to think about how much my assistants know about me, especially Jess. She’s sharp and observant like no one I’ve ever known. Since you know more about my personal life than my friends, at this rate, I assume you know you have my approval. I’m happy for you two. Pleasantly surprised.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Who knew I was such a matchmaker?” Lena smiled at Eve. “Do tell her I said hello tonight.”

“I will, thank you. She preemptively returns your hello,” Eve nodded in cheer. “Take care of yourself, Ms. Luthor. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye now,” she called after Eve as she left her office. Jess and Eve. It embarrassingly reminded her of the dynamic she and Kara shared. Dismissing the thought, Lena finished a few things on her computer, called her driver, and locked up as she went downstairs to leave for the DEO.

A farewell dinner for two people she barely knew, one she couldn’t stand, and the other who was confusingly nice to her. Thank god Alex would be there. She could also talk tech with Winn. He was good at maintaining conversation with her, seeing as they had a lot to discuss. He was very capable. She was sorry she didn’t scoop him up while she was still running L-Corp. He would have made a fine addition to her personal lab staff.

Arriving at the DEO for the third time in the past 24 hours, she walked in to greet J’onn in the center of the room. He nodded to greet her. “Ms. Luthor. Welcome back. Thank you again for your contributions, and for filling out the appropriate paperwork upon recent discoveries. We may need your help again in the future, and I hope that we can work together cordially and in trust.”

“You have my word, sir. I would never endanger Kara. She’s my best friend. I would do anything to protect her,” Lena promised.

“I know you would,” J’onn softened. “Follow me. We are getting ready to commence the farewell meal. A bit of a relief in your mind, if I’m not mistaken.”

“No, not at all. I get along perfectly well with Mon-El,” she said, gritting her teeth. 

“Perhaps it is just Agent Danvers, then, who has shown up in the true spirit of celebration.”

Lena had to suppress a laugh as she followed him around the halls to a room set for dinner.

Winn approached her as soon as she appeared. “Was I the only one assuming that this dinner would be held on the spaceship from the future? I feel let down,” he said.

“My apologies, Mr. Schott, for the lackluster nature of this event.” J’onn spoke.

“I was just kidding, sir.” He slumped his shoulders and fell away as Lena made her way into the room.

Lena was quickly introduced to J’onn’s father. From the far side of the room, Winn was waving his hands in the air, mouthing “he’s from Mars! He’s from Mars!” Lena held onto that amazement, afraid she would soon be desensitized to implausible information.

Alex saddled up next to her, handing her a glass of dark liquid. “Is this,” Lena inquired.

“It is,” Alex smirked. “Long day.”

“Agent Danvers, what did I say about bringing alcohol into the DEO?”

“You said nothing about bringing alcohol to dining events at the DEO. How was I to know?” She asked in flippant naivety. He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore it. “He doesn’t really care." 

“If you’re sure,” Lena said, taking the glass and downing it. “Long day indeed.”

As Alex refilled the glass, Imra and Mon-El made it into the room. Before a few seconds, Imra was forcing Lena into the seat beside her, where she told her all about her day and how hilariously outdated the world was in this era. Lena was genuinely charmed and interested, giving Imra all the attention she craved.

When the food was delivered, Imra stood to speak. “Could I have everyone’s attention please?” The room fell silent and everyone listened intently. “It is customary to reward someone’s hard work with quality time and appreciation. Spending time face-to-face with all of you has been an experience I won’t forget. I want to extend my gratitude to The Lena Luthor, for being a genius beyond her years, and for repairing the ship to help us return home.” Everyone looked to Lena, who was donning a faint blush. 

“It was nothing. Just a minor, overlooked reparation,” Lena responded. She should practice graciousness in the spotlight, she thought. Her humility quickly turned to bitchiness.

“We’re grateful regardless,” Imra said smiling. Mon-El stood beside her to speak as well.

“If Kara doesn’t wake up before tomorrow when we leave, please tell her we said goodbye, and that we hope she feels better soon. Thanks,” Mon-El said, sitting back down. Imra joined him as Alex initiated a toast with the group, filling Lena’s glass afterward like an over-attentive waiter.

“Easy girl,” Lena warned playfully.

“Ah, come on, it’s a party,” Alex said. Lena scooted the bottle away from Alex in scrutiny.  

“Let’s take your mind off of it,” Lena suggested.

“Off of what?” Alex huffed.

“I’m usually the one drinking to forget a girl,” Lena laughed before realizing what she said.

“What? Who are you seeing?” Alex prodded quietly. The other conversations weren’t quite loud enough, though, to keep theirs private. She shook her head pleadingly to distract Alex from her growing curiosity.

“Fine, then. You’re as bad as me. Here,” Alex took the bottle back and refilled her glass as Lena sighed in relief that she dodged that bullet and went along with Alex’s ploy to forget the night.

Imra turned toward Lena. “So, who are you seeing these days?”

“No one,” Lena snapped. She looked around the table and found James’s eyes fall down to his plate. She felt bad for him. But then she remembered their kiss and the resulting dull sensation, like she was kissing the drywall of her new office.

“Not yet, at least,” Imra said giggling.

  
“Wait. Do you know of me in the future? Do you know what happens to me?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I know of you, Lena. I know what happens to you. But, if I were to tell you, I could derail the course of the future. Additionally, it is against the law to inform subjects of their fate when time-traveling,” said Imra, gravely.

“When do I die?” Winn squeaked. “And how?”

“I don’t know,” Imra laughed. “Sorry bud.”

“Enough prodding,” J’onn ordered. “It is not appropriate.”

Winn objected. “But we’re curious!”

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” Lena apologized.

“Don’t be. You were just wondering. It must be strange to not yet be able to travel. It must be very isolating,” Imra shrugged. The room held a speculative silence.

“Lena, if you could go back in time and change one thing about your life, what would it be?” Winn asked playfully. 

“Um. I – well. I suppose I would do more to stop Lex from plummeting into the depths of an obsessive, power-driven mission to kill Superman.” Lena replied nonchalantly. She grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured another glass. “You?”

“Not as fun a game as I thought,” Winn said flatly.

“Why would you even ask that, Winn?” James defended. Imra put a hand beneath the table and slid it up Lena’s thigh tenderly. A shock ran through her entire body as she sat, frozen until Imra pulled her hand back to the table. What an invasive yet sensuous way to be supportive, Lena thought in utter confusion. 

“Enough,” J’onn spoke.

“Sorry, sorry,” Winn whispered. “Alex, could you pass me that bottle?” Before she reached out to grab it, the bottle lifted itself off the table and over to Winn’s glass, where it tilted sideways, filling Winn’s glass with whiskey. Winn whipped his head to the side to gawk at J’onn. “Oh my god! Thank you, sir!”

“That wasn’t me, Agent Schott,” J’onn said as he slowly brought his eyes across the table to Imra, who shrugged and smiled.

“You’re telekinetic? I knew you were cooler than you seemed! I mean,” Winn struggled. “Do it again?”

Imra refocused on the table and closed her eyes in concentration. As she opened them, all the dinnerware lifted a few feet above their heads. Lena’s jaw dropped as she witnessed another superpower she hadn’t been witness to in the past. It had nothing on Supergirl, on Kara, but what an incredible feat. 

“Stop showing off,” Mon-El muttered under his breath. “They get it.” In response, Imra brought everyone’s dishes down softly except for Mon-El’s, who she let fall with a little less grace.

“Imra, we could use that skill around here to give J’onn’s mind a break every once in a while. It’s a shame you have to leave so soon,” Alex said kindly. She looked to Lena and mouthed, “she’s hot!” Lena shook her head in judgment.  

“Unfortunately, it is getting late. We should get some sleep,” Mon-El added.

“Thank you for dinner, J’onn,” Alex praised.

“Yeah, we should do this more often,” Winn suggested. “Wait, where is Superman? I thought he’d be here,” Winn whined dreamily.

“He returned to Metropolis until I felt he was needed,” J’onn answered.

“It was lovely spending time with all of you,” J’onn’s father replied. The whole group chimed in to exchange niceties in the face of nightfall.

A few minutes after J’onn, his father, and Mon-El left the room, Imra skirted the table to stand next to Lena and Alex, who were frantically mumbling under their breath. Imra pressed her hand against Lena’s lower back to inquire, “What’s wrong, dear?”

Lena turned to her rigidly. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just surprised to learn that J’onn can read minds,” she deflated.

“Oh, don’t worry. Unless you were having inappropriate thoughts during dinner?” She raised an eyebrow.

Alex interrupted, “So, I’m going to the bar. Lena, you in?” She tugged her sleeve like a nagging child.

“Sure,” she agreed as she was pulled out of Imra’s stare.

“Oh, could I come? Drinking out of vintage beer bottles? We have to,” Imra implored.

“If she’s going, we’re going. Obviously,” Winn gestured to himself and James. “You ladies need us to protect you,” he teased, immediately wincing out of Alex’s line of attack. “Kidding! Kidding!”

“Do you think it’s okay to leave Kara? What if she wakes up?” Lena asked. The group fell silent in consideration.

“We’ll only go for a little bit. One drink then we come back,” Alex decided.

* 

They traversed the city split between an uber and Lena’s car. Arriving at the bar, Lena’s thoughts started to plummet into regret. She hardly slept the previous night, and she would have to confront James under the influence of bad decision-making skills induced by a persistent whiskey pourer.

In addition to the risk of lunacy, the establishment was questionable at best. It wasn’t the type of place Lena typically found herself, but that wasn’t as much of a hindrance as the abnormally large alien presence. Aliens didn’t bother Lena, but she helplessly bothered aliens. She took her hair out of a bun and ruffled it up to use as a mask.  

Ducking her head, Alex shuffled into a seat at the bar, pulling Lena behind her. Lena, understanding the cue, checked the place for Maggie.

“She’s not here, Alex. You’re good. Calm down, calm down,” Lena cooed as she rubbed Alex’s shoulder.

“Oh, pshh, I don’t care. If she were here, I mean,” Alex shrugged. “I wonder where she is, though.”

“Do you cry when you’re drunk?” Lena pointed.

“Hell no,” Alex scoffed, thinking back to the recent nights spent weeping, using a bottle of scotch as a body pillow. “Why?”

“I’m merely calculating the way in which you’re best handled when out of control. I get a sneaky feeling I’ll need to know soon,” Lena smirked, handing her card to the bartender to pay for drinks.

“You’re one to talk! I hear you slurring your words, every second losing a bit of that Luthor composure,” Alex said. “Kara always tells me about how soft you are, and gentle and vulnerable. Maybe you’ll be the one to cry.” 

“She said that?” Lena felt her heart thump heavily at the thought of Kara mentioning her to anyone.

“Kara is always going on about you.” Alex waved her hand as she took a swig of beer. “Everyone at the DEO knows that Lena Luthor loves Portuguese wine, and that Lena watches history documentaries, and Lena had a cat once, and oh, oh, Lena has beautiful green eyes like nothing you’ve ever seen,” Alex exaggerated. Lena stiffened. Kara was a very flattering friend, but that degree of fawning gave Lena a harrowing false hope. She wrote it off as Alex trying to be nice.

“I don’t believe you. Anyway,” Lena changed the subject. “Hopefully she wakes up soon. With her unconscious and Sam missing, I’m friendless.”

“Really? Friendless? You’re out at a bar with five people and you’re friendless? I am so not celebrating this pity party.”

“Not like – you’re right. I’m pathetic. Please excuse my hesitancy in assuming the people surrounding me care for me. I’m insecure.” Lena rolled her eyes impatiently, downing her drink.

“Lena, I was teasing you. I consider you a friend. I hope we can continue to grow close. I think we have a lot in common. I really like having you around, to you know, buy me drinks,” Alex joked.

“I have no problem paying for friends if they’re Danvers quality.” Lena smiled.

“Look at this,” Imra said, joining the conversation. She slung her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “Here I am, in a non-virtual bar, drinking out of a glass bottle, talking to two beautiful, twenty first century women. Who would have thought?” She laughed sweetly.

“You’re fun Imra. Can Mon-El leave and you stay a while?” Alex chuckled, then smacked a hand across her mouth. “No offense.”

“None taken, love. He can be… troublesome,” she grumbled. 

Winn stumbled up to the group holding a pool cue. “Alex, play doubles with us! A pretty girl asked us to play, and James, who isn’t interested in her,” he said to Lena, as if to reassure her, “wants to be on your team so he can win.”

Alex looked at the pool table where James and the pretty girl were standing. “You’re right. She’s cute. What are we playing for?” Alex grabbed her beer and walked toward the table, pulling cash from her wallet to start a bet.

“And then there were two,” Imra regarded whimsically, leaning into Lena. “They have alien alcohol here. This place is way ahead of its time!”

“Alien alcohol? Oh right, I guess biologically it wouldn’t have an effect on,” Lena was shocked by memory, “that’s why Kara can drink so much! I’m always astounded when we’re having wine and she drinks five glasses without so much as a misstep. I mean, she’s always giggly and cute, but I’ve wondered why her demeanor doesn’t change after drinking. Can you buy to-go bottles here?” 

“I don’t know. You like Kara, hmm?” Imra poked.

“No,” Lena jeered. “Well, of course I like Kara. She’s my best friend.”

“James fancies you as well,” Imra added.

“As well? Kara doesn’t like me like that. Trust me,” Lena spoke in confidence.

“Are you interested in James? He’s a handsome man,” Imra moaned. 

“It sounds like you are,” Lena laughed. “Too bad you’re married. You could distract James for me. No doubt he’d be interested,” Lena looked into her eyes, starting to feel the warmth of alcohol.

“Right, 2018. About three hundred years from now, monogamy will be very dated.”

“Really?” Lena doubted. “What about jealousy and greed, or rather the genuine connection two people share? Do we evolve out of romantic love? Of privacy?”

“There are still people who practice monogamy, of course. I just mean to say that polygamy is socially acceptable in the future. It’s commonplace. I remember it as taboo in this time,” Imra corrected.

“Oh. And you and Mon-El? You have an open relationship?” Lena lifted an eyebrow in assessment.

“We do. When it’s appropriate.”

“So if he and Kara were to…”

“We discussed it and decided it would be disrespectful to Kara and her…friends,” Imra nodded.

“Good!” Lena nearly shouted. “She isn’t in a place to be used.”

“She’ll be okay, Lena. I promise.”

“I suppose I would be foolish not to trust your word, since, you know, time travel,” Lena muttered.

“Right. You can trust me,” Imra soothed, tucking a loose strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear. She cupped Lena’s face and ran a thumb against her cheek. Lena leaned into the action feebly. “I’m going to go get some air. Would you like to join me?” Lena nodded absentmindedly and let herself be led out the door.

“Are you happy to be leaving tomorrow?” Lena spoke into the peace of the alley.

“Part of me is. But there’s one thing I wanted to do before I left,” Imra said as she gently backed Lena against the brick wall.

“What’s that?” Lena whispered, inches from Imra’s face. She felt the heat emanating from her skin, her breath against her neck.

“Can I kiss you?” Imra asked.

“Yes,” Lena begged. Imra brought their lips together tenderly, running a hand along her jaw and further down. She pressed into her, pushing a knee between her legs. Lena gasped against her mouth. Her longing for affection grew into fierce hunger. She took Imra’s shoulders and spun them around, pushing her into the wall with force.

“Shit,” Imra giggled before crashing their lips together again. Lena ran her hands through Imra’s dark hair and pulled tightly, trailing kisses down her neck to the exposed skin of her chest. Lena felt blinded by the desperation for distraction. “Let’s go to your place,” Imra suggested.

Lena pulled back in consideration. She never took people to her apartment. Kara hadn’t even been before. Kara. Lena was violently pulled out of a trance. “What the fuck am I doing?” She stepped away from Imra suddenly. “Sorry, I can’t.” Lena brought her hand over her eyes and bent over to catch her breath. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“No you aren’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have initiated anything, I,” Imra started.

“Don’t apologize. I - I just,” Lena stood up, composing herself. “I should go get some sleep.” Lena declared, walking back into the bar. She spotted the others across the bar at the pool table. She picked up her drink from the bar and finished it before shouldering her coat and taking a few steps toward the door.

Before she could cross the room, the entire bar started to spin and she felt her throat swell. She strained for air but couldn’t take a breath. Within seconds, she hit the floor, clutching at her throat. She only heard muffled voices before everything went dark.

*

“What the hell happened?” Alex screamed at Imra, who was walking into the bar from the alley.

“What do you mean?” Imra asked guiltily before seeing Lena on the floor. “Oh my god!” She rushed over alongside Winn and James. “She was fine a moment ago. We were in the alley...getting fresh air.” She met eyes with a suspicious James.

Alex checked for a pulse. “Her heartrate is going down. We need to get her to the DEO now.”

“It’s what she deserves!” A voice cried from the far side of the bar. A large alien with blue and black speckled skin stepped out of the shadows. “She’s responsible for the death of thousands of innocent people. My son was killed during the Daxamite invasion. It’s time she be punished for her crimes!”

“Alex,” Winn shouted, examining Lena’s glass from the bar. “It’s laced with poison.”

“Shit, fuck, shit. Call J’onn, now!” Alex screamed. “Don’t die on me, Lena.”

The man spoke again, “Get that Luthor scum out of here!”

Imra channeled her fury, using her mind to lift barstools and nearby tables to launch at the assailant.

“Take him down!” Alex yelled, still hovering over Lena in examination.

Imra brought a piece of metal scaffolding from the ceiling down with enough force to knock him out. “That should hold him off.”

James rushed to the man and tied his hands behind his back, dragging him to the door.

“Backup is on the way,” Winn said. He bent down to push the hair out of Lena’s face. “Is she going to die?”

“No. Fuck no. Not on my watch. We need to offset the poison. Where’s J’onn?” She screamed, her hands shaking aggressively.

Just then, the door to the bar was blown off and in came a team of agents. J’onn rushed to Lena’s side and picked her up gently. “Hurry back to the DEO. We need your medical assistance,” he told Alex before disappearing into the night sky.

“Let’s go!” She screamed and led the four of them into a van that sped off to the DEO.

The ride across the city was unbearable. Tension infected the air as they all sat in silent fear. Finally, James spoke up.

“What were you doing in the alley?” He asked Imra.

“We were talking.” Imra looked down at her fidgeting hands. James stared at her intently, eyes dark in search of the truth.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex said. “Poison acts quickly. As soon as we get into the DEO, we start to do research. Winn, where’s that glass?”

“I have it,” he said as he held it up carefully. “Can you imagine how Kara would feel if she didn’t make it?” Winn’s voice broke.

“Don’t talk like that! God! What’s wrong with you?” Alex smacked Winn in the head.

Before long, the doors to the van were opening and the group was running inside to the medical bay.

Lena was on a bed next to Kara, connected to an array of tubes.

Alex rushed to her side, shuddering. She pressed her fingers into her neck. “Her pulse is weak, but it’s there. The effects of poison can take minutes, hours, or days. We need to inject an antivenin as soon as possible.”

Winn ran around the corner to start running tests on the residue from the glass.

“Her muscles aren’t contorting or having spasms. It seems she’s paralyzed or comatose from the effects. We need to investigate the person responsible for this. Where he’s from, what he used. Go now!” Alex shouted at another agent.

Mon-El came running into the room in curiosity. “What happened?” 

“Lena was poisoned at the bar.” Imra replied. “They’re running tests to try to see what poison was used so they can come up with an antidote.”

“Why were you at the bar?” He asked incredulously.

“Because they invited me,” Imra shrugged.

“If she wouldn’t have taken Lena outside, she never would have been poisoned.” James stated angrily.

“That’s not true,” Alex said.

“She knew what she was doing,” James accused.

“I was not responsible for this! We both left our drinks unattended. I didn’t know she’d be attacked,” Imra revolted.

“How can we trust her? She could have set this up,” James claimed.

“That’s insane!”

“Really? Then why did you go outside in the first place?” James nearly yelled.

“To kiss her! There! Is that what you wanted me to say? I didn’t fucking poison her, I just made out with her,” Imra said in defense.

Mon-El grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward him. “Are you serious? We didn’t have that conversation.”

“I didn’t plan it. It just happened,” Imra shrilled. James stomped out of the room in irritation.

“Batrachotoxin!” Winn ran into the room, struggling to catch his breath. “The most similar poison on Earth is batrachotoxin. Its chemical properties are almost identical. It is produced in the skin secretions of the Dendrobatidae family of frogs found in Colombia. I scattered the alkaloid and fed it into the database of extraterrestrial contagions, and boom,” he threw a stack of paper on a nearby table. Alex picked up the packet and starting leafing through it.

“Kowaldians are a reptilian-humanoid species whose first documented arrival on Earth was a measly three weeks ago. When triggered by stress or alarm, a Kowaldian will secrete a poison on the outermost layer of the skin that temporarily paralyzes its victim, and if not properly treated, it can result in death. The real nail-biter is Kowald, the planet, was pretty close to Krypton. My guess is the only person who knows a counterdrug is lying right there,” Winn pointed to Kara. “We need to wake her up.”

“Do you two know a remedy?” Alex groaned.

“I’m sorry, but no.” Imra stated flatly. Mon-El shook his head. “But we know someone who can help.”

“Imra, no. We can’t,” Mon-El countered. She turned to him and they started whispering in frustration to one another. After a few moments, Alex interrupted.

“Can you help or not?” She yelled impatiently.

“Yes,” Imra replied. “Down in the ship, we have a friend. He’s part of the Legion. His name is Querl Dox, also known as Brainiac-5, better known as Brainy. He uses an invasive, yet harmless technology to enter into one’s brain so that he can communicate with people while they’re unconscious. He might be able to talk to Kara, find the cure, and hopefully bring her out of this dilemma.”

“Go! Get him!” Alex demanded. Imra and Mon-El turned and ran out of the room. Alex ran over to Kara’s bedside. “Wake up, Kara. Please.”

Winn put a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “She’ll wake up.” They met eyes and shared a rare moment of hope and determination. “I’ll keep trying to find an antidote. The agents talking to the attacker probably have something by now. I should actually go warn them about the poison,” he professed with a finger in the air. “I’ll be back.”

Alex kept tending both motionless bodies. She scooted their beds closer and stood back to examine them side by side. Lena Luthor, someone everyone doubted for so long, finally gained everyone’s trust and then got poisoned. Her thoughts turned to guilt and remorse. It didn’t help, either, that she was still feeling slightly drunk. 

“Hello, there!” A man with blueish, purple skin and white hair rounded the corner with Imra and Mon-El. “I’m Brainiac-5. It’s lovely to meet you, however grim the circumstances,” he yawned and stretched. “Nothing like hibernation!”   

Alex tried not to react too wildly to his unique appearance. There were three glowing lights embedded into his forehead. “What can you do to help my sister and friend? I’m grateful for your willingness.”

“Of course, of course. It is good to exercise my abilities. To complete the procedure, I will need to connect her to the system. Once connected, I will be able to communicate with her directly using AI technology. This will not take long. Do I have permission to proceed?”

“Um – I guess so. Does it hurt her in any way?” Alex asked.

“Not at all. It will be as if she’s in a dreamlike state. La-di-da-di-da, you know. No harm,” he said, smiling. Alex looked at him sternly. “This is more serious than I’m making it, I detect.”

“Could anything go wrong?”

“There are thousands of different scenarios that could result in devastation. I could enter her mind and discover she has completely lost all memory, or no longer harbors the will to live on,” he stated. Imra nudged him, signaling silence.

“You better hope that’s not the case,” Alex said in disdain. Brainy nodded in acknowledgement and prepped the equipment. He secured a headpiece to Lena’s forehead.

“Wait, I thought you were entering Kara’s mind. That’s Lena Luthor,” Alex objected. 

“Lena Luthor. Oh my. You didn’t mention that to me,” he turned to Imra. “Regardless, I figured I would kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. A twofer, one might say. To both have the cake, but also to eat the cake. Are these idioms establishing a better understanding based on deduction and recurrence?” He peeped.

“No,” Alex grumbled.

“Apologies. It has been quite some time since I have interacted with anyone from this century, let alone anyone at all,” he said as he continued to arrange the tools. “I am going to connect both of them together. Therefore, we will all three be able to communicate at once. It will save time, and it may be of great assistance to Kara. If she interacts with someone she is familiar with, the odds of waking up increase.”

“I don’t understand how this works, but let’s go for it,” Alex confirmed.

“I must work with haste, as this one here is dying,” Brainy said as he pointed to Lena. “And if she dies, we three will cease to exist.” The room fell silent and he looked around at the strained faces. “I’m sorry. That was insensitive.”

“Just fucking do it,” Alex demanded.

“Okay. Here I go."


	2. dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainiac-5 enters the minds of Kara and Lena in an attempt to pull Kara from a coma, and to determine the antidote needed to counteract the poison currently killing Lena. Kara must remember who she truly is in order to save them.

There was a delicate morning breeze rolling in through the window. It was either that or the sunlight that roused Kara out of sleep. She hummed in comfort, turning beneath blankets, and noticed the presence of another. She opened her eyes slowly, out of confusion and dread, before recognition settled her heart. Unmistakable dark hair spilled onto Kara’s pillows; a perfect contrast.

Kara stared at Lena in reverence. For a few moments she closed her eyes and listened to her familiar, tender heartbeat. Usually so expressive and attentive, she hadn’t seen Lena in a peaceful sleep. How beautiful. How angelic. How… did she get into her apartment? Kara reached out to touch Lena’s bare shoulder, hoping not to scare her awake. Curiously, she pulled the blankets back and noticed Lena’s black dress. Her lingering questions demanded answers.

“Lena,” she whispered. She brushed the hair out of Lena’s face carefully. Lena opened her eyes slowly, smiling at Kara.

“Kara,” she hummed serenely. “Kara?” Her eyes went wide and she leapt out of bed. “You’re awake! Thank god. How are you feeling? How did I get here?” Lena looked down at her dress in confusion. “What happened at the bar?”

“What bar?” Kara held her gaze.

A knock at the door startled them out of their bewilderment. They rushed to answer it.

“It worked,” a white-haired man with blue skin cheered. “Here you both are.”

“Who are you?” Kara asked, strengthening herself, taking on the Supergirl persona. Lena huffed a laugh at how she could have missed it for so long.

“I’m Brainiac-5, but the Legion calls me Brainy.”

“Did Imra send you?” Lena asked quickly.

Kara whipped her head to Lena in shock. “You know Imra?”

“Imra did send me.” He walked into the apartment and began to pace around. “Your compatriots at the DEO thought my skills could be of assistance. I am half computer, half lifeform. I am here to examine your neuro pathways and overall brain health. This is a chief paradigm of 31st century technology. Although it seems we are having this conversation in an apartment, it is actually taking place in your minds.”

“That can’t be true,” Lena negated in a huff. 

“It is. Try to imagine something into existence,” he asserted. Kara and Lena looked at each other in speculation. Suddenly, a plate of potstickers appeared on the counter.

“It worked!” Kara exclaimed as she ran over in excitement. 

“In the morning? Kara,” Lena chastised.

“It is not the morning. On the outside, it is very late at night. This setting is the manifestation of your subconscious contentment and desire. It is the combination of where you feel most comfortable with one another.”

“We do spend most of our one-on-one time here,” Lena voiced.

“Maybe because you won’t have me over to your place,” Kara teased. “Ashamed of your palace.”

“I am not!” Lena grinned. “I just prefer being here. Everything is so…you.”

“And I’m in pajamas and Lena is dressed to the nines? I mean, that dress,” Kara’s eyes slowed to examine the tight, off-the-shoulder black dress Lena wore. She collected herself with a deep breath. “Waking up in bed together? If this is your doing, it’s really creepy,” Kara sneered at Brainy.

“Oh, this has nothing to do with me. Woke up together, you say? That is not the typical procedure. Cheeky! Nevertheless, I have connected us to achieve two goals. The first is to wake you up from this coma,” Brainy said in a rush. 

“I’m not in a coma. I’m right here in my loft. This is insane,” she turned to Lena. “This is insane, right?” Kara asked desperately. Lena shrugged and returned a compassionate look.

“You’ve been in a coma for two days, Kara,” Lena confirmed.

“Reign defeated you,” Brainy added. A rush of memory and realization dawned on Kara as she felt dizzy in her own mind. Her eyes darted to Lena.

“Me? What do you mean me?” Kara laughed nervously, reaching for her glasses. Her eyes went wide when she realized they weren’t on her face.

“Kara, you don’t have to,” Lena said slowly. “I already know.”

“Know what? This is crazy, I have to go,” Kara said, running to the door. But no matter how hard she pulled, the door wouldn’t open. She whipped her head toward Brainy. “What is happening?” She yelled.

“Supergirl, don’t be angry,” Brainy said.

“I’m not Supergirl,” Kara laughed. “That’s a ridiculous accusation. I mean, me? Ha!” 

“Kara! Stop lying! I already know!” Lena snapped. “I know,” she softened. Kara looked at her in fear and guilt.

“Lena, I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you,” Kara said, stepping into her space. She pulled Lena’s hands into hers gently. “I wanted to tell you every time I saw you, but I didn’t want to endanger you.”

“Am I not already always in danger?” Lena grumbled.

“I thought if you knew, people would use you as a way to get to me, and I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt as a result.”

“Kara, I would never put you in harm’s way. I’d die first,” Lena nearly shouted.

“Exactly.” The two held eyes intensely.

Lena broke the silence. “I didn’t deserve to know. I understand.”

“Lena, don’t say that. You’re my best friend!” Kara whined.

“God, that again,” Lena rolled her eyes. “Do they serve alcohol in this psychological dreamscape?”

“No, Lena. Listen to me,” Kara demanded. Lena’s chin shot up obediently. “I never wanted to hurt you. The decision to keep this from you was…selfish! You’re my only friend who doesn’t know me as Supergirl.”

“Oh, that makes me feel better,” Lena chuckled dryly.

“Please, Lena.” Kara’s tone softened and Lena helplessly stepped even closer to her. “You like me for me, Kara Danvers. We like the same music and share similar interests, and the time I spend with you is so,” Kara sighed as she searched for words. “It’s so good. I don’t have what we have with anyone. You aren’t friends with me because I can fly or have heat vision. I can be myself around you and it’s easy.”

“Well, one part of yourself,” Lena began. “I’m sure the fact that I’m a Luthor doesn’t help.” 

“That has nothing to do with it. I have relentlessly fought every person who has ever accused you of anything negative. I trust you more than I trust myself! You know this,” Kara pushed.

“It’s okay, Kara. I understand. I’m not mad. To be honest, I was starting to wonder. I would like to have watched you stumble around all flustered a few more times, but Mon-El accidentally told me, and then I fixed their ship, and we all had dinner at the DEO. Then we went to the bar, and…oh god.” The color from Lena’s face drained instantly as she turned to Brainy, who was reclined in a chair with a cup of tea. He leaned forward at his cue.

“Are you two done squabbling? Because we don’t have much time. Lena, you are dying,” Brainy stated plainly. 

“She’s what?” Kara growled. 

“I remember now. I was in the alley with Imra and then I rushed out because I,” Lena faltered. “I just needed to leave. I finished my drink and then everything went black.”

“You fixed the ship? And went to the DEO? Rao, what is happening? You were with Imra?” Kara asked incredulously. 

“And Alex and everyone,” Lena added. “You’ve been unconscious for two days, Kara. A lot has happened.”

“Lena was poisoned by an alien from Kowald. Kowaldians can secrete a deadly poison when angry, and while she stepped away from the bar to canoodle in the alleyway,” Brainy alleged impishly. Lena shot him a look of death. He continued, “He contaminated her drink. He claimed his son was killed in the Daxamite invasion, and she should be punished for her wrongdoings. We all know Lena’s interference in the invasion was nothing short of salvation, but parts of the city still don’t understand,” Brainy said. Kara’s eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in disbelief.

“I need to help. I need to wake up. Lena!” Kara rushed to her and cradled her face in her hands.

“Kara, I’ll be fine,” Lena whispered nervously, leaning into her touch. “Reign is still out there. You should focus on that. Don’t worry about me.”

“Supergirl, do you know an antidote for the poison? Kowald was relatively close to Krypton. Unfortunately, I am not programed with that knowledge,” Brainy said.

“Of course I remember! I – I think,” Kara strained in thought. “I – no, I can’t remember it. Agh! What’s wrong with me?”

“You may be losing your memory, or, you may have simply forgotten. So, should I tell the others you don’t know?” Brainy asked.

“I will remember. Just give me a minute. This is basic Kryptonian first aid!” Kara shouted.

“Kara, it’s okay. Don’t stress about it,” Lena reached out to touch her shoulder.

“Don’t stress about it? Are you kidding me? I should be out there throwing that bastard into space!” Kara shouted, turning toward her front door and blasting it with heat vision. Brainy and Lena leapt out of the way as Kara screamed. The more she exerted her power, the less effective it was. Watching Kara Danvers use her powers astonished Lena. It completed the reality of conjecture.

Kara turned to Brainiac, stepping close to him. “Why can’t I wake up?”

“I don’t know. The error is calculating as a mind penitentiary. Is there any unresolved disconnect or trauma you have buried?” He asked lightly. Kara laughed at the obvious answer to his question.

“How long does she have?” Kara asked. Lena bowed her head in thought.

“An hour, maybe. She is lying on the bed next to yours, experiencing paralysis, which will lead to gradual heart failure,” he stated matter-of-factly.

“But I thought Mon-El could travel back in time because of L-Corp’s remedy for the lead in the air. Lena is responsible for leading the company in that direction. If you’re here, it must mean she lives past this!” Kara implored. Lena reacted in surprise at such news of her forthcoming successes.

“Time travel prohibits the disclosure of such details. I can assure you that if we weren’t to have come in contact with her, she would not be in this scenario. Therefore, we are afraid that this injury is a result of our presence. If she doesn’t make it, we could disappear. Of course, we can’t be certain of any of this,” he said.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said. “I’m messing everything up. And if I die, Mon-El won’t be around anymore, and I will have let you down.”

“Lena, for Rao’s sake, I couldn’t care less about him right now,” Kara spun around with her hands on her head. “Kowald, Kowald. Think, Kara.”

“You’re going to give yourself a headache, darling,” Lena laughed.

“How are you so calm right now?” Kara looked at Lena in determination, stepping closer to her.

“You inspire me to be brave. Either that or my rapidly decreasing heart rate,” Lena smirked.

“No. I can still hear it,” Kara whispered as she put her arms around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her close. “I know your heartbeat like a hymn.”

Lena came undone in Kara’s embrace. She breathed in the scent of her hair and pressed her face into her neck. She could almost reconcile her death, if it were to end in Kara’s arms.

“Thanks for saving me all those times, Supergirl,” Lena murmured into Kara’s hair. She felt Kara’s hand trace down her back to hold her lower, more securely.

“I hate to interrupt a moment, but Reign has resurfaced, and the Legion needs my full attention,” Brainy said. Lena pulled out of Kara’s hold.

“What’s going on? Is Alex okay?” Kara asked quickly.

“Yes, your sister is alive. They’ve come up with a viable solution to use kryptonite against Reign, seeing as she claims to be Kryptonian. They are going to attack right now.”

“I need to get out of here. They need me,” Kara huffed. 

“And right now, they need me. I will return shortly. Try to remember the antidote, Kara. Either that, or prepare and deliver a goodbye,” he nodded before swiftly disappearing.

“No! I’m not going to say goodbye. Hell no, not like this. This isn’t even real,” Kara spewed before turning to Lena. She struggled to take a breath, gasping for air as she clutched at her chest. Lena pulled her over to the couch and sat her down, taking the space next to her. 

“Kara,” Lena said, holding both of her shoulders squarely, “breathe.” She ran a hand down Kara’s face and back through her hair. Kara finally met her eyes, losing the edge of panic. “Will you tell me about Krypton?”

“Krypton? Why?”

“I want to know about your home planet,” Lena soothed, attempting to calm Kara. 

“It exploded,” Kara exclaimed. “Just beforehand, my mother put me in a pod and launched me into space. Everyone I knew and loved died. Then, I spent twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone before landing on Earth. I still have nightmares about it.”

A silence hung in the air. “Kara, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Psh, it’s fine. How could you have known?”

“I hate that you have to hide who you are and what happened to you, all to sacrifice yourself for others every day. You’re amazing. Every single part of you is amazing.”

“Yet I’m going to let my best friend die because I can’t remember the name of a simple flower.”

“Kara, I don’t care. Let’s just talk for a while,” Lena suggested. “Tell me about Krypton. About your life there.”

“Really? Why? Shouldn’t I be trying to figure out a way to get us out of here?”

“I’m on my death bed, come on,” Lena pouted.

“Don’t say that,” Kara’s voice cracked. “I can’t lose you, Lena.” She held her stare for a moment and saw masked fear. Lena was trying to be strong for Kara when it should have been the other way around.

Burrying her fear, Kara stood up and took Lena’s hand, leading her to the windows. “According to Brainiac’s explanation, this should work.” Kara closed her eyes in concentration. “Close your eyes,” she said as she squeezed Lena’s hand.

“Okay,” Lena let out a short laugh. “Why?”

“Just wait,” Kara said. A few moments passed and Lena relished in the warm, simple touch of Kara’s hand. “Okay, open.”

When Lena opened her eyes, the view of National City had been replaced with an unrecognizable, foreign landscape swept in soft red light. A sea of buildings spread out in all directions, and dark mountains traced the outline of the horizon. Lena hadn’t ever seen anything like it.

“Is this?” Lena asked quietly, turning to Kara. Tears ran down Kara's cheeks as she stared out the window.

“Krypton,” she replied. “This was the view from my family’s residence.” She wiped the tears off her face and took an uneven breath.

“It’s incredible.” Lena said in awe.

“Not as bright as Earth, but I do miss it.”

“What do you miss?” Lena asked, gazing out over the city. Kara’s spirit peaked at her curiosities.

“I miss my family. You would have loved Krypton. Compared to Earth, the science and technology was very advanced. We mastered intergalactic communication and exploration, cloning, brain linked virtual reality, weather control, reusable energy, and a lot of stuff I can’t even explain. I left when I was thirteen.” 

“I would love to have seen something like that,” Lena replied in true intrigue. 

“Oh, you would have fit right in. I mean, it had its downfalls. Isolationism eventually led to our destruction, hence my passion for cohabiting and amnesty,” Kara smirked. “But besides all of that, it was awesome. My family made up the science guild.” 

“So when I drone on about science as if you’re uninterested or unaware of its intricacies, you’re probably laughing about how elementary I sound,” Lena declared in shame. 

“Of course not. I love listening to your ideas,” Kara said in seriousness. “Remember, I was only thirteen. And while, yes, we learned calculus and certain other topics such as quantum entanglement during the equivalent of kindergarten, I don’t remember that much. I can’t exactly study the materials anymore.” Kara stared out at the skyline with a smug look on her face.

“Oh, god. So your human disguise transcends glasses to a good-natured ignorance,” Lena concluded. “I hate to say it, but you fooled me, Kara Danvers.”

“Zor-El,” Kara replied quickly.

“What?”

“My name is Kara Zor-El,” she turned from the Kryptonian skyline to face Lena.

“Oh.” Lena looked at Kara in the warm, rosy light of her home planet. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara Zor-El,” she smiled.

“Likewise, Lena Luthor.”

“You are so beautiful,” Lena whispered adoringly as she looked up at Kara. It felt as if the words escaped her defenselessly. She brought a hand up over her mouth and turned away from Kara.

“You are, too,” Kara said, gently grabbing Lena’s hand again and turning her around. “Lena, I – I hope you know I’m sorry. I hope you can come to trust me again. I don’t want to keep secrets from you anymore,” Kara said as she laid a hand over her own chest where her family crest usually lay. “El Mayarah, stronger together.” 

“If I don’t make it,” Lena began. “I need to tell you something. Kara, I…”

“Kolyar-sag!” Kara screamed, startling Lena’s peaceful trance. “Kolyar-sag! That’s the flower used as the base for the antidote to Kowaldian toxicities. Kolyar-sag, tannic acid, magnesium oxide. The flower produces a charcoal extract that will be easily manufactured on Earth using carbon treated at a high temperature. It will prevent your body from further absorbing the toxins. Where’s Brainiac?”

Kara leapt further into the room. In an instant, Krypton’s skyline faded back into National City. Lena stared at its loss. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the memory of which Kara was so fond. She put a hand to the window before turning to cross the room.

“Lena, look!” Kara gestured to the kitchen table. Atop its wooden surface sat a single, silver key. Kara snatched it up and went to the door. “Well, come on! We don’t have much time.”

Lena smiled at Kara, now jumping up and down impatiently. In a way, Lena wanted to stay in the in-between world forever. But Supergirl was needed out there, so she took one more look around before walking to the door.

Kara turned the key and the door swung open. They crossed together. 

* 

Lena opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath. Bordering her line of sight, were the concerned faces of Alex, Winn, Imra, Kara, and a few others she didn’t know yet. Brainiac-5 stepped into view as everyone stood up to relax in relief.

“Everyone back up,” Alex demanded. “Lena, how do you feel?” Alex put a hand to her forehead.

“A little hungover,” she joked. The group sighed in realization that she was okay.

“We were so worried,” Imra said, taking her hand. “I’m sorry about what happened, Lena. It was my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Lena dismissed. “It was just your typical campus alcohol policy overlooked,” she stated, smiling. Kara was staring intently at Imra’s firm hold on Lena’s hand. Lena released her and reached up to touch Kara’s forearm. “You’re awake. Thank god.”

“Thanks to you, Lena Luthor,” Brainy replied.

“I didn’t do anything,” Lena disregarded, sitting up in bed. “Alex, what happened?” Lena gasped as she saw the agent balancing on crutches.

“Just a minor battle wound. I’m fine. We held Reign off for a little while longer. She’ll be back, though, and we are going to need your help.”

“How long have I been out?” Lena asked in confusion. 

“About a full day,” Winn shrugged. “We administered the antidote soon after Kara woke up and launched herself to the lab to start concocting it. But you haven’t missed that much excitement, don’t worry.” Lena laughed weakly. 

“We should let her rest,” Alex said to the room. “Take your time getting up. The poison is nearly out of your system. Kara will take you home when you’re ready.” Lena nodded and everyone left the room diligently. 

Lena softened her grip on Kara’s forearm, letting her hand fall back to her side. Kara chased it with her own to refasten the hold.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Lena said with a smile.

“We saved each other’s lives this time.” Kara nodded in seriousness.

“How were you able to wake up?” Lena asked.

“I’m not sure. Maybe I needed more motivation,” Kara shrugged. “Maybe the desperation to save you brought me out of it.”

“I think it was more than that,” Lena regarded thoughtfully.

“Maybe you’re right. I think I needed to be reminded of who I am. Who I started as, and who I’ve become as a result,” Kara decided.

“Kara Zor-El,” Lena smiled up at her.

“So all of that really did happen,” Kara hummed. “I wasn’t sure you would remember.”

“I remember,” Lena said, staring intently into Kara’s bright blue eyes. “Well, I need to get to work! Vacation is over.”

Kara laughed as Lena swung her legs off the hospital bed. Kara situated herself between Lena’s legs to block her from standing. Suddenly, Lena felt a rush of heat flush through her body. Kara bent down closer to her to speak. She lowered her voice, taking on the authoritative, Supergirl tone.

“You are so not ruining this opportunity for me to see your apartment, Ms. Luthor.” 

Lena closed her eyes and cleared her throat. “But, but the work, I have so much to do,” Lena muttered distractedly.

“You need to rest,” she asserted.

“I just did! I’m awake now,” Lena said as she put her hands on Kara’s thighs and tried to push her away so she could stand up. She ended up pushing herself back further on the bed.

“You are now under my care. If you wish to leave the DEO, you must be escorted out by a friend or family member,” Kara stated.

“Okay. I would like to call my mother, Lillian Luthor,” Lena smiled.

“Very funny,” Kara smiled back. “Do you really feel ready to leave? I trust you.”

“I am more than ready. Let’s go.” Kara offered her hands for balance, which Lena took gratefully, however unnecessarily.

“So, I guess you know your way around a bit now,” Kara said as they walked out. “Everyone told me what happened. How you barged into the DEO like a badass.”

“I don’t barge,” Lena denied. “They told you  _everything_?” Lena stiffened uncomfortably.

“Uh, yeah,” Kara nodded. The rest of the walk was silent as they made their way to the main door of the building. “Would you like to fly or drive?”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up in reaction to the offer. “As you know, I don’t exactly love flying. I’m still feeling a little nauseous, so let’s drive.”

“I’ve flown you before! That time you got thrown off your balcony, and the whole airplane incident,” Kara counted on her fingers.

“Maybe those memories are a bit more enjoyable for you than they are for me,” Lena glared. “I’ll call my driver right now.”

“Understandable. If I’m going to emerge into the world, I need to go change out of my suit and get my bag. Do you mind waiting here?” Kara asked. Lena shook her head as she dialed the phone, Kara disappearing in a flash.

“Hey, wait! Before you leave,” Alex waved to Lena from across the room. She hobbled up next to her on crutches. “I have something for you. Here is a clearance badge for the DEO entrance and biological engineering lab. I want you on the team, whenever you can, of course. No pressure,” Alex smiled sweetly. 

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena took the laminated card and ran her thumb over it slowly.

“No, thank you. You brought my sister out of a coma. I owe you big time,” she said.

“Maybe I’ll stop by your place with a bottle of Lagavulin this week,” Lena tempted.

“I would love that,” Alex agreed. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Lena replied.

“Is everything good?” Kara asked, rejoining the two of them dressed in a typical Kara Danvers getup.

“Yeah,” the two of them chimed together.

“Cool. We’ll see you soon, Alex. Call if you need anything.”

“I will!” She waved as the two left. 

Lena’s driver pulled up to the curb and escorted them into the car. Lena rested her head against the seat as they started toward her penthouse apartment on the other side of the city. Lena was hesitant to bring Kara to her place before because of the rift she feared it would cause between them. Oftentimes people were intimidated by her wealth.

After what they experienced together, Lena would have to be an idiot to feel such reluctance. Kara showed Lena her home planet, and the resulting closeness they shared disseminated the chance to separate them in such a petty way. When they arrived, she led Kara up to her place on the top two floors of the building.

“Well, this is gorgeous! What a view. I love how you’ve decorated. Very modern,” Kara sauntered into the open room in inspection.

“Make yourself comfortable. I know it’s not very homey,” Lena noted. She pulled out her phone to control the settings of the room. She lit the fireplace, dimmed the lighting, and turned on soft music. Kara whipped around in reaction, smiling. “It’s a smart apartment,” Lena shrugged.

“Could you give me a tour?” Kara asked with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

“Sure. Right this way, Ms. Danvers,” Lena led her into the kitchen and living room, meandering through to the home office and library. She pronounced her inspiration behind the minimalist décor and art selected specifically for each room.

“I didn’t know you were into art!” Kara exclaimed. 

“It comes with the territory of being rich,” Lena teased. “I do love to support local artists.”

“You’re a great person,” Kara hummed.

“Psh, enough of that,” Lena said as she exited the library, leading Kara down the hall past two guest bedrooms, an empty room she hadn’t decided what to do with yet, and a winding staircase. 

“I love this,” Kara said as she ran her hands up the railing, jogging up the stairs in excitement. When she surfaced on the next floor, she came upon one large room with an open view of the city. “This is your bedroom? Wow,” Kara said in surprise. Lena finally appeared in the room and Kara had already made her way into the closet on the far side. 

“Slow down, Supergirl. I just narrowly escaped death. I feel like I’m chasing a puppy that broke free of its cage,” Lena said laughing.

“Sorry,” Kara smiled, peeking around the corner. She disappeared again into the closet and Lena followed her inside. Kara was running her hands across all the clothing, admiring it. “I remember this dress you wore to the conference, and this blouse from work, oh, and these amazing shoes from last time we had lunch together. Oh Rao,” Kara whispered.

“What? Did I leave a price tag on something?” Lena asked.

“No. I found this dress,” Kara flew up a little off the floor to reach a dress hung higher above the rest. “It’s the one you were wearing in our dreamscape.” Kara ran a hand over it in awe. 

“Right,” Lena looked down at her hands. “I haven’t worn that one yet. I guess my subconscious was impatient to try it out,” she laughed vulnerably. “I should change out of these clothes I’ve been in for days. Perhaps I could have a little privacy.”

Kara looked shy and hung the dress back up where she found it. “Of course. Sorry, Lena.” Kara basically ran at superspeed out of the closet and waited on the foot of Lena’s bed until she was done changing. She reemerged in a set of flannel pajamas, a new image for Kara.

“You look so cute! I rarely get to see you dressed down,” Kara noted, standing up to meet her.

“Well, I don’t usually sleep in Chanel,” Lena smirked. “So, do you have Supergirl duties? What’re your plans for the night?”

“I am off for tonight, luckily. Unless something major happens. My plan was to stay with you to make sure you’re safe, if that’s okay with you,” Kara fidgeted, reaching up to push the glasses up her nose.

“That’s fine with me. What would you like to do?” Lena asked, feeling the edge of awkwardness set in. She usually imagined a different scenario involving Kara and her bedroom.

“Anything! We’ve never had a sleepover before. This is so fun!” Kara smiled, bouncing on her toes. 

“Do you want a drink? I could have some of that alien alcohol Imra was drinking sent over from the bar,” Lena stepped toward her and put a finger to her chest. “I thought you could handle your liquor better than I could. Imagine my relief when I found out that I had been trying to outdrink an invincible alien all this time,” Lena smiled.

“I’m not invincible,” Kara said, suddenly distraught.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Kara, you’ll defeat Reign. The public still believes in you. I believe in you,” Lena insisted. 

“Thanks, Lena. I’m going to train harder than I ever have. Oh, wait!” Kara pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “Here is a list of things Alex gave me as I babysit you,” Kara smiled, changing the subject.

“Ha! I think it’s the other way around. Regardless, continue,” Lena said with her chin in the air.

“Number one, no alcohol! She already has poison in her body. Pouring more in may complicate her healing process,” Kara stated firmly.

“Ugh, fine,” Lena rolled her eyes. “What else?”

“Number two, don’t leave her by herself. If anything happens, fly her immediately back to the DEO.”

“Oh, god. I’m fine,” Lena dismissed, trying to hide her smile. She didn’t usually have people caring for her to such a degree.

“Number three, eat a good meal,” Kara perked up and looked at Lena in excitement. “We should order potstickers and pizza!” She looked back down to the note to keep reading. “No pizza, no potstickers, something healthy, Kara,” she smirked in guilt. Lena let out a spirited laugh. “Fine,” Kara surrendered.

She continued, “Number four, regularly check her vitals and text me updates. Number five, make sure she sleeps for a full eight hours. Both of you. Feel better soon. Love, Alex,” Kara looked up to Lena. “That’s so sweet. She’s the best.”

“She is. I wish I had a sister like her. You’re lucky, Kara.”

“I know. So, food?” Kara smiled wide.

Lena had an array of different options sent to her house from around town. If Kara expressed an interest, she ordered at least a double portion. They made their way back down to the kitchen. Kara changed into sleeping clothes, and quickly found herself relaxing comfortably.

“What singer is this, anyway?” Kara asked about the music playing around Lena’s apartment. She was lying on the floor, surrounded by dozens of empty boxes of take out. 

“Joni Mitchell. Do you want something more upbeat?” Lena offered.

“No, it’s nice.” 

Lena stood up and started to gather the trash.

“What are you doing? You aren’t to be lifting a finger!” Kara teased. “Allow me.” In a flash, mere seconds, really, Kara had sped around the apartment and all the trash was thrown away, sorted into recycling, and the surfaces were cleaned.

“That’s cheating,” Lena whispered in astonishment. “Actually, very handy. Show me what else you can do.” 

“Really? Okay, well, I can lift you up pretty easily,” Kara said as she made her way to Lena and picked her up by the waist, flying a bit off the floor.

“Stop that! Put me down!” Lena cried. Laughing, Kara gently lowered her back down to her feet. They were so close at that point that Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her face. She basked in her scent for a moment, Kara’s hands still on her hips. “Kara,” Lena whispered. Kara searched her green eyes intently for something she didn’t yet understand.

“How’s it going with James?” Kara asked abruptly, pulling back from Lena.

Lena sighed at the loss of contact. “It isn’t going anywhere. Like I said, no chemistry.” 

“Winn told me you guys kissed.”

“We did. I don’t know what I was thinking. It wasn’t for me,” Lena admitted firmly.

“Alex thinks you have feelings for someone,” Kara said carefully.

“She said that? She’s been misguided,” Lena refuted, turning from Kara to walk toward the window.

“Is it Imra?” Kara asked.

“Fuck no,” Lena contested sharply. “Sorry. Pardon my language. I barely know her, and she’s married to your ex-boyfriend!”

“Winn told me you guys kissed, too,” Kara said softly, approaching her.

“Wow, Winn really likes to chat! She kissed me, and I kind of kissed her back because I was caught up in the moment. I don’t have feelings for her. I have to know someone well to feel romantic affection toward them,” Lena denied irritably.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Kara said.

“Don’t be sorry,” Lena said, reaching out to Kara. She calmed down a bit before continuing. "I was taken off guard at the bar with Imra,” Lena sighed. “It almost got me killed. I thought she was just being nice. People don’t usually treat me with kindness upon meeting me, and that could be my fault, I know. But then I found out she only wanted to, you know,” Lena rolled her eyes and squirmed uneasily.

“It isn’t your fault,” Kara asserted. 

“James never trusted me in the first place,” Lena persisted. “He was threatened by my presence at CatCo. I was stupid enough to assume he was trying to make amends and be cordial, maybe even become friends. Well, he obviously expected a different outcome when I started to open up to him. I have a hard enough time trusting people,” Lena huffed.

“That infuriates me,” Kara said angrily, clenching her fists. “They had no right to use you like that.”

“I was leading him on anyway. I needed a distraction,” Lena waved a hand in dismissal.

“You deserve better, Lena. I’m sorry to have assumed anything, and I’m sorry to have formed our friendship based on anything but honesty and respect.”

“Kara, you’re one of the only people I can count on,” Lena admitted. “Cape or no cape.” Kara pulled her into a hug. Lena relaxed into it for a moment before pulling herself right back out.

“I am a successful businesswoman and scientist. I own two major corporations, four hospitals, an orphanage, and two small islands, among other things. I need to stop moping around like a teenager,” Lena declared decidedly.

“Lena, you need to let yourself heal. Just because you’re successful doesn’t mean you shouldn’t feel human emotion,” Kara said, putting her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“We both should be better about addressing our trauma. Speaking of, how are you feeling about Mon-El being back? I almost punched him in the nose when Alex told me he returned with a wife,” Lena laughed.

“Honestly, I’m glad he’s here. I think when he left, I started to forget all of his toxic behaviors and abusive tendencies. I mean, he couldn’t abuse me physically,” Kara huffed a laugh. “But he wasn’t good to me, or good for me. When he left, I romanticized our relationship into something it wasn’t. Now that he’s here again, I’m able to see that, and I couldn’t be happier that he will be leaving soon,” Kara said matter-of-factly.

“Closure is good,” Lena replied, trying to tuck her relief somewhere other than her sleeve.

“I’m kind of glad you made out with his wife,” Kara snickered. Lena laughed and covered her face. “I hate to admit it, but she’s sexy.”

“Kara, please. You don’t have to say that,” Lena laughed.

“She is! She has nothing on you, of course, but you could have done worse,” Kara winked. Lena’s heart dropped into her stomach and she had to remind herself to take a breath.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. Should we go to bed?” Lena offered. 

“That sounds nice,” Kara nodded. Lena led her down the hallway and stopped in front of a guest bedroom.

“I have fresh linen in the closet, and there are new sheets on the bed,” Lena said, pushing the door open in an offer.

“Alex said I can’t leave you by yourself. I have to sleep in your room!” Kara cheered.

“Kara, you don’t have to. I feel fine, seriously.”

“I want to. I want to make sure you’re okay, I mean,” Kara replied, pulling her own hair up into a ponytail.

“Fine. But if you get uncomfortable, feel free to come down to one of these rooms,” Lena said.

“Thank you. I rarely get uncomfortable. I could sleep in midair and be just fine,” Kara smiled.

They walked back up the stairs to Lena’s bedroom and got washed up to sleep. There was a couch on one side of the room. Lena spread out on it with a blanket, her hands behind her head as she gazed out at the city.

“Really? You’re going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” Kara exasperated.

“What do you mean? You can take the bed, I’ll take the couch,” Lena shrugged innocently.

“I don’t think so,” Kara said, walking over to Lena and picking her up bridal-style, carrying her across the room to the bed.

“I am not a doll! You can’t keep picking me up like this.” She wiggled in Kara’s arms.

“But you’re so stubborn, I have no choice!” Kara teased. She laid her down in the bed and covered her up sweetly. She then crawled over top of her and laid right next to her.

“Kara, this is a king-sized bed, you can scoot over,” Lena said, rolling onto her side to face Kara.

“Well, we were so close yesterday when we woke up together that I figured you preferred it like that,” Kara smiled.

“That was out of our control,” Lena contended.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked seriously, holding Lena’s gaze.  

“I don’t know. Maybe we were subconsciously tired, or cold,” Lena suggested.

“Hmmm, maybe,” Kara sang. “Or subconsciously, you needed me to hold you,” Kara said as she scooted closer to Lena and wrapped herself around her. Lena lost her breath as Kara slid a knee between her legs and an arm around her waist. She rested her chin against Lena’s forehead.

“Kara, what is this?” Lena whispered against her chest.

“This is me protecting you,” Kara replied, “and you protecting me." Kara rubbed Lena's back lightly. "Do you feel safe?”

“Yes,” Lena sighed. 

At one time, her mind would have reeled in this position. She spent many nights desperate to fall asleep in this exact setting. But for some reason, the only thing her mind conjured was a soft, _don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._ An unsuccessful plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!


	3. regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finally gets in contact with Sam and plans a meeting at Alex's apartment for the evening. After finding out her business enemy has been attacked after a press conference where he smeared Lena, she puts aside her frustrations and decides that she deserves to have a little fun. Kara is confused by her own jealousy, and angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already wrote about poison (I'm psychic thanks), I'll have to alter some storylines from here. Cheers!

Lena laughed at the idiosyncrasies of the documents spread across her desk. She had spent her life studying science, engineering, and technology, but here she sat, approving articles about celebrity dating, weight-loss, and nuanced fashion trends. Granted, the clickbait gossip section was only one aspect of the media company, but she still got a good laugh as to how she ended up approving the final drafts of literature she considered menial and posturing.

When she came across the name on the bi-line of an article titled, _The Privatized Prison in a Post- Amnesty World_ , she smiled in remembrance of her motivation. Only a Luthor would go to the extreme of spending nearly a billion dollars on unrequited love. The phone on her desk vibrated an alert. She looked at the screen and jumped to answer it.

“Samantha, where have you been? I’ve been worried about you! Jess has been calling me nonstop at your absence. You’re lucky she is essentially equipped to run the company,” Lena spewed before Sam could say anything.

“Lena! Hello to you, too. I’ve been busy. I’m so sorry for neglecting your calls. I don’t know what got into me,” Sam replied apologetically.

“I couldn’t stay mad at you if I tried. What are your plans for the night? I want to see you and we have some things we should discuss regarding L-Corp,” Lena proposed.

“I’m available to meet tonight. Let me see if Alex can watch Ruby,” Sam said.

“Alex Danvers?” Lena asked.

“Yes, your sister-in-law,” Sam teased. Lena could hear Sam smirking across the line.

“Shut up. We have a lot to talk about,” Lena groaned into the phone. “But you’ve been talking to Alex? What’s that about?” She lilted an accusation.

“Not like that. Well…no. Not like that,” Sam replied, decidedly stern. “She is really good with Ruby. I trust her.”

“Fine. I’ll come to L-Corp in a few hours and we can catch up. Love ya,” Lena said as she hung up the phone.

A measured knock sounded at her door. “Come in, Eve,” Lena said.

Eve walked in with a stack of papers piling above her face. “I know you said to make these accounts paperless, but this is the last batch you have to authenticate before switching over to digital files.”

“That’s no problem,” Lena waved, looking down at her work.

“Also, Ms. Luthor, you asked me to keep you updated on current events involving Morgan Edge,” Eve hesitated.

“And?” Lena replied immediately.

“It is being reported that he purchased the alien refugee shelters in National City and plans to replace them with high-rise structures to set new standards for contemporary city living. He has framed you as anti-growth, claiming that your advocacy against new development is an attempt to keep second-class accommodation underdeveloped and overlooked,” Eve read from her iPad.

“What the fuck? I haven’t even spoken on the matter! When did he say this?” Lena crossed the room in a huff.

“Galaxy Communications held a press conference this morning on city expansion and reconstruction.”

“And no one is thinking to comment on the obvious fact that his targeted zones affect the alien population alone? That snarling, gluttonous prick. I’m going to go bankrupt dismantling his ruinous plans.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor,” Eve tiptoed tensely to the door. “I better go back upstairs.”

“Thank you, Eve,” Lena said as she marched back to her desk and pounded her fists down on the wood.

“Nice place you got here,” a voice startled her out of her frustration.

“Kara, oh my god,” Lena whipped around, clutching her heart. “How did you get in here?”

“I was hiding around the corner and when Eve left, I slipped in before the door closed,” Kara smiled mischievously.

“How’d you know I was down here?”

“Um, well, I followed your heartbeat. I knew you were in the building, and I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I gave up patience and used super-hearing to track you here.” Suddenly Kara’s chin dropped to her chest as she took on a look of guilt. “Sorry to invade your privacy.” 

“Don’t be. I’m impressed you could distinguish my heartbeat from the thousands of other people in this building.”

“Easily. I can single yours out above everyone in the city,” Kara said, walking further into the office and taking a seat on the corner of Lena’s desk. Lena examined her striped button down, tucked neatly into tight pants. Lena drew in what felt like a very thick breath.

“Do you have your suit on now? How does it fit underneath your clothes so well?” Lena asked in a daze.

“Oh,” Kara fumbled with her shirt buttons, undoing it about halfway as Lena watched, holding eye contact. The House of El appeared on her chest. “It’s a special material that I can fit beneath anything. Winn made it.” Kara started to unbuckle her belt as if to pull her pants down.

“No, stop,” Lena halted. She rubbed her hands on down her dress to dry them. “I get it. I can see. Thank you.”

“Why are you in here, anyway?”

Lena refocused and went on. “I wanted a place to go during the day where I could have some privacy,” Lena shrugged.

“People might react negatively if they found out you had a secret office in what is essentially a closet. No offense, boss, but I think you need to talk to James about switching some things around,” Kara smiled. “I could talk to him for you.” 

“Are you implying that as a Luthor, I am held to an elevated standard of trust?”

“No, of course not,” she replied. Lena cracked a smile.

“It’s true. I’ll talk to James myself. I suppose I felt uncomfortable and out of place before. At L-Corp, I’m at least qualified to make decisions on every detail of the business as a bio-chemical engineer. Here, I feel that people don’t take me seriously, and I can’t blame them.”

“Don’t say that. You’re well respected around here. I wouldn’t tolerate it otherwise. Plus, buying CatCo was badass, and you still have the upper hand on Edge.”

“Speaking of that fuck head,” Lena leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Suddenly, Kara hopped off the desk and slid underneath it, hiding between Lena’s legs. Lena gasped in confusion as the door swung open and Eve made her way into the office in a rush

“Ms. Luthor, Mr. Olsen is looking for you. He seems worried.”

“I’ll be right up,” Lena said in a high pitched voice, dismissing Eve with a wave of her hand. When the door closed, Lena pushed her desk chair back and Kara crawled out.

“What the hell?” Lena asked breathlessly.

“I’m sorry! I panicked! I didn’t want to blow my cover,” Kara whispered, gesturing to her open shirt.

“You’re lucky she didn’t come closer and find Supergirl between my legs,” Lena teased. Kara changed the subject, attempting to calm the blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“I wonder what James is upset about. Probably Edge. That little…” 

“I could kill him Kara, I swear,” Lena seethed. She stood up next to Kara to prepare to go upstairs. They became unexpectedly close in the confines of the room.

“Tight quarters,” Kara said so quietly Lena could barely hear it. Kara was staring directly down at her lips. Lena cleared her throat and brought Kara out of her trance.

“Let’s go, Ms. Danvers. Shouldn’t you be reporting or saving the world?”

“I already submitted my article. Did you read it?” Kara backed away excitedly.

“I did read it. You’re a great writer. I was entertained and enlightened, as always,” Lena smiled.

“You are too nice to me,” Kara said.

“You’re my favorite person,” Lena said. “I have to get going. Sam called me back, finally, and I need to talk to her.”

“Oh, right. Another reason I wanted you,” Kara remembered. Lena’s heart dropped a bit at her wording. “Sam called Alex, and Alex agreed to watching Ruby later, but then she recommended you two meet at her place and she invited me along too! I think she’s bored with that broken leg. She’s been watching a lot of old movies, and she gets really worked up about the negative representation of women in the media. Like, she throws stuff at the screen,” Kara rambled.

“I can see it. So, I’m holding my business meeting with Sam at Alex’s apartment? And you expect me to get anything done with the Danvers sisters there?”

“Yes! Please,” Kara smiled.

“I’m going to L-Corp first to get Sam, and then we’ll head to Alex’s once we get Ruby from school. Sound good?” Lena asked.

“Roger that, boss,” Kara grinned as she reached for the door handle of Lena’s office. Lena grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Kara stepped closer to her.

“Your shirt is still open,” Lena spoke carefully, releasing her grip on Kara.

“Right,” Kara said as she situated herself.

“I’m shocked you kept your identity from me for so long,” Lena stated. They walked upstairs together, making their way to James’s office. He was leaning against his desk facing the wall of screens. Kara recently told Lena all about his and Winn’s schemes as Guardian. She appreciated the vigilante approach, but she could tell Kara was hesitant because of the dangerous risks her friends faced.

“You guys need to see this,” James said.

“What is it?” Kara asked, taking on her Supergirl role.

“Edge was attacked after the press conference,” James said as they all looked up at the news reporting the incident. “He survived, but he got beat pretty bad.” James lowered his voice as he approached the two closely. “Do we know anything about this?”

“No one we know would hurt him, especially for simply slandering a competitor,” Kara replied.

“He thinks you’re responsible,” James stated flatly, turning to Lena. “All of his anti-alien rhetoric, and he honestly thinks it’s Lena Luthor.”

“I would have been more thorough,” Lena groaned.

“It’s not good to joke like that right now,” James said. “Keep your eye out. He’s angry.”

“Not as angry as me. That piece of trash,” she leered, staring at the screen. “I’m sorry the assassination attempt failed.”

“Lena, don’t talk like that!” Kara replied in shock. “You sound crazy.”

“It’s the Luthor rage,” Lena seethed. “This certainly won’t help my image. I need to get over to L-Corp.”

“Let me walk you,” James offered. “It isn’t safe to be alone out there right now.”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you, though,” Lena said.

“I will walk with you,” Kara said. “James is right. We know you’re a strong, independent woman, but now isn’t the time to prove that.” Lena studied their intense faces.

“Well, aren’t the heroes of National City swooping in to help their favorite damsel in distress?” Lena said dramatically, rolling her eyes. “First of all, I have a car. Surprisingly, I wasn’t going to walk. But now that you mention it, James, we need to talk business, so a walking meeting could actually be nice,” Lena regarded.

James started to collect his things immediately at her suggestion. Kara stood there, looking confused.

“I’ll see you later, beauty,” Lena said to Kara as she marched out of the office with James in tow. As the elevator doors were closing, Lena saw Kara still standing there, bewildered.

Over the past week, Lena had noticed a definite change in behavior from James. He came off as cooperative rather than threatened, respectful rather than flirtatious, and seemed to understand the situation as unmoving. She knew he had his fair share of working with powerful women, what with operating under Cat Grant, always having Kara around, and dating that military officer Kara always blushed about. The only thing she had to do was initiate a conversation.

“James,” Lena turned to him. “I want to be able to foster a healthy work environment, and I’m afraid we got off to a bad start. You disrespected me in my place of work. When you were threatened by my arrival, you handled it immaturely and without grace. I apologize for leading you to believe I had feelings for you. Heedlessly, I would like to propose a reconciliation of our partnership. I am the owner of CatCo, and I have put a lot of time into being CEO, but I would be a fool to think I am better equipped to handle the media than communications experts, journalists and artists. I’m a businesswoman. I’m here to keep everything running. You are an artist, and I admire that.”

“Lena, I should be the one doing this. I was unfair to you when you arrived. I let my feelings for you get in the way of my professionalism. I’m sorry,” James said as they exited the building and started to walk down the sidewalk toward L-Corp.

“I know we’re both friends with Kara, and that means we’ll be spending time together in and outside of work. I want to get along, for her sake and the sake of CatCo,” Lena said.

“I agree. I know you love Kara,” James said.

“No more than you love her,” Lena quickly amended. “Now, unfortunately, as I become more involved in the management of things, I am in need of an office. I hate to displace you, but,” Lena said. 

“I understand and agree. I’ll text Eve and tell her to start moving things around. I’ll go back to my old office. I kind of miss it anyway,” James acquiesced.

“Thank you,” Lena said, turning to him. “Enough of that. Now that we’re on the same page, let’s talk concentrated target marketing,” she began. James listened to her go on about business and marketing strategies and her ideas for the company. He was definitely engrossed and ready to learn. Lena was relieved to have the tension weakened and to feel respected, like she had been at L-Corp.

They walked up and ended their discussion with a firm handshake.

“Thank you for walking with me,” she said, waving a goodbye before disappearing into the building.

People always seemed to grow taller when she entered L-Corp. She removed her sunglasses and looked straight ahead to the elevator, maintaining a powerful balance of authority and elegance.

“Ms. Luthor! It’s so good to see you,” Jess said, standing up from her desk, rapidly tidying her workspace.

“It’s good to see you too, Jess. How are you doing?” Lena asked.

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking. And you?” Jess inquired back.

“Also well, thank you. Is Ms. Arias busy at the moment?”

“She’s on a call with the investors from Kiyoto, but if you snuck in and waited, she wouldn’t be upset. Ms. Luthor, are you coming back any time soon? I feel that Sam isn’t as present as she could be,” Jess said in concern, making sure her tones were hushed.

“She seems to be handling things just fine. I keep an eye on the stocks and every day affairs. We’re doing very well, actually.”

“It’s not that, Ms. Luthor. I just don’t know where she goes sometimes. It’s strange,” Jess said.

“She has to take care of her daughter. Jess, I was here too much. Your standard is skewed. I assure you, Ms. Arias is equipped to handle the position. I wouldn’t have selected her otherwise,” Lena said with a smile. “Thank you for voicing your concern, though, I appreciate the feedback and how much you care about L-Corp.” 

“I just don’t want to see everything you’ve worked so hard for falter in any way,” Jess replied.

“It won’t. Not while I’m alive,” Lena spoke. She pushed the door to her old office open and crept onto the couch in the back. Sam waved as she finished up the conversation and Lena sent emails from her phone.

As soon as she hung up, Lena was crossing the room to greet her. “Samantha, where have you been, sweetie? I’ve been worried.” She lingered in a hug.

“I’ve been here, securing new investments and starting new programs and making sure L-Corp remains a force for good in my best friend’s name. Also, I’ve been out with Ruby occasionally. I’m sorry,” Sam whined.

“Don’t be. I just missed you,” Lena said. “Can I help with anything? I could use a heated debate with a truculent employee. Did you hear about Edge?”

“Yes. That bastard had it coming, I hate to say,” Sam said, looking over her tablet inattentively.

Lena walked to the window and held the attention of the skyline. Sam noticed her distraught demeanor. “What happened? Is it Kara?” She asked.

“Nothing happened, which is the problem,” Lena laughed. “Also, when I see you, I feel the need to unleash all of my feelings. That happens, I guess, when you only confide in one person,” Lena said, leaning her head into her hand.

Sam reached to comfort Lena. “Want to get out of here and talk? I’m done for the day. I can manage everything from Alex’s place.” Lena nodded and the two left L-Corp to get Ruby, chatting along the way.

“So you slept in the same bed and snuggled all night, and she’s still acting like you’re just friends? It’s unfair. She shouldn’t be playing you like this.”

“She’s not playing me. She’s genuine. Some girls are unrestrained with their friends. And that’s fine! Kara just loves me as a friend, which is why I’m so confused by her behavior. It’s not like I haven’t had sexual feelings for a friend before,” Lena laughed, making eye contact with Sam, pumping her eyebrows, who laughed back. “It wasn’t as vexing as it is now.”

“We were young,” Sam replied. “Not that I regret a minute of it. It’s different with her, though, isn’t it?”

“It is. Every second I’m with her I can’t stop thinking about kissing her or tearing off her clothes. So I try to distract myself with James or Imra or alcohol or work; anything to get my mind off of obsessing over Kara Danvers.”

“That sounds extremely healthy,” Sam said. The two shared a hearty laugh. “Who’s Imra and what did you do?” Sam glared accusingly. 

“Um, she’s just a friend. We work together sometimes. She’s in town from overseas for business. We didn’t do anything serious, though. I stopped myself.”

“Lena, you need to let yourself have some fun,” Sam teased.

“I don’t know,” Lena shrugged. “You always make me feel better.”

“Maybe you should try to win Kara over. I mean, just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen?” Sam asked.

“I kill myself out of embarrassment of rejection! I can’t lose Kara, even if it means we’re friends forever. She’s always there for me, and I am lucky to have her. Really, really lucky. I mean, I’m a Luthor, and she’s…” Lena caught herself.

“She’s what?” Sam asked curiously.

“She’s a beautiful, alien-loving journalist,” Lena replied.

“What would she have against you as a Luthor? Get rid of that toxic thought!” Sam exclaimed.

“You’re right. I’m insecure,” Lena breathed heavily. “I just can’t risk it.”

“We could make her jealous,” Sam said as she slid a leg up Lena’s thigh in jest. “See if she makes the first move.” 

“Ha! Get off of me. She would see right through that. Plus, I thought you were trying to get with Alex,” Lena said.

“I’m not trying to get with Alex!” Sam reacted defensively. “I’m not saying I wouldn’t, if she expressed interest, though.” She smiled.

“So it would be a terrible idea to flirt with me to make Kara jealous. She probably wouldn’t even notice. No lie. Plus, I’m trying to be open and honest with Kara, and that isn’t sincere.”

“You’re always taking the high road.”

“My family gave me no choice. No room for error,” Lena said, shaking her head. “Not all my decisions are good, hell.”

“Invite your friend Imra, then. It’s a work meeting, and she works with you sometimes,” Sam suggested as she pulled into Ruby’s school. Lena was suddenly considering it. She enjoyed Imra, anyway.

“That’s not a bad idea. You’d like her. She’s cute,” Lena said.

“Call her!”

“She doesn’t have a phone.”

“You’re Lena fucking Luthor. Figure it out,” Sam said, rolling her window down and waving to Ruby, who started toward the car.

“Okay,” Lena said, sending a quick text to Winn.

“Hi, Lena,” Ruby said cheerfully.

“Hello there, Ms. Ruby. How was your algebra exam?” Lena asked.

“I got a 98%,” Ruby smiled, taking it out of her bag and handing it to Lena.

“Great job! Where did we fuss up?” She asked, looking it over. 

“I drew a graph wrong,” Ruby grumbled. 

“No worries. Now you know,” Lena smiled, handing it back. “You’re still the smartest kid in your class.”

“I am not,” Ruby laughed.

“She is,” Sam nodded, looking at Lena, who nodded along with her. “Making her mama proud every day.”

“So, we’re all going to have a girls’ night slash business meeting at Alex’s apartment. Want to join?” Lena proposed.

“I want to, but Andrea invited me to dinner with her family. Can they drop me off afterward?”

“Sure,” Sam nodded. “That’d be fine. I’ll text you the address later.”

“Do we know Andrea?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, she’s been over to the house a few times,” Sam said, catching Lena’s protective glances.

“Oh, right. I think I remember her. She plays lacrosse, doesn’t she?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, she’s really good,” Ruby said, impressed.

“I used to play, you know,” Lena turned in her seat to appeal to Ruby.

“She wasn’t good,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Hey!” Lena pushed her shoulder. “She’s right, though. I was not good at all.”

Lena had known Ruby since she was little. At first, Sam was clueless when it came to taking care of a baby, but she figured it out, and Lena offered help whenever she could. Sam was an amazing mother, and Lena respected the fact that Ruby came first above everything.

They dropped Ruby off at Andrea’s house, then drove over to Alex’s apartment after stopping by a wine store to pick up some goods for the evening. After spending a few thousand dollars, and laughing ridiculously at their habits, they appeared in front of Alex’s door. The door swung open and Kara peaked her head around in greeting. 

“Hi, guys! Come in. It’s been a while, Sam. Thanks for letting us hijack your meeting,” Kara said as they walked inside.

“This sure beats staying at L-Corp any longer. Just because Lena used to live there, doesn’t mean I do,” Sam said, pecking a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek. Lena glared at her and noticed Kara doing the same. “We come bearing gifts,” Sam said as she held up a bag of wine and liquor.

“For the whole building?” Alex said in awe. “Thank you. You didn’t have to, but I’m fucking glad you did. Hey, where’s Ruby?”

“She’s having dinner with a friend, but she’ll be over later if that’s okay,” Sam said, walking over to sit next to Alex on the couch. They eased into their own conversation.

“I’ll get drinks,” Lena offered, walking to the cabinet to look for the appropriate glassware. Kara came up beside her to help.

“When I left the office today, a crew of people were moving James back into his old space. How did that go?”

“Oh, really? I suppose our conversation was a success, then,” Lena said. She lined up the bottles on the counter and considered each for a moment before settling on a Nebbiolo from Piedmont. “It went well.” She stated simply, concentrating on bartending as opposed to giving her full attention to Kara as she usually did.

“Okay. Was he mad?” Kara bent down beside her to be more of a presence in her line of sight.

“Oh, no. I wouldn’t have allowed that, Kara. He’s an employee. He doesn’t get to be upset when he takes instructions from his boss. We handled things professionally.” Lena finally looked at Kara; an intense moment in the eyes, then a fleeting moment at her lips. She turned from her as Kara stuttered and lingered in a daze.

“That’s - that’s, I mean, great. I’m glad you worked things out,” Kara said, picking up a glass and holding it out for the pour.

A knock sounded at the door. Sam, who was examining Alex’s injuries in concern, stood to answer it.

“That should be Imra,” she said.

At the sound of her name, the wine glass in Kara’s hand shattered, startling everyone in the room.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! It was an accident. These are so fragile,” she said, looking at Alex guiltily, who was waving as if not to worry. She bent down to clean up the glass. Lena knelt beside her. “I’ll get it, don’t worry.”

“Kara, shouldn’t you get a dust pan and a broom? You might cut yourself,” she whispered behind gritted teeth.

“Right, right,” she said, brushing the glass off her hands. “I’ll clean this. Don’t worry about it. My fault.” Kara gave a sad smile.

“It’s okay, Kara.” She put a hand on Kara’s knee, which was slightly shaking. “I invited Imra to the meeting because I thought she could be of assistance. The basic technology of the future far supersedes that which we have now. I thought it might be a good idea to have her as a consultant. Plus, Winn told me she’s been bothering him all week out of boredom.”

“Ha, why would I even care?” Kara flinched. She leaned close to Lena to whisper. “Does Sam know about me? Or Imra?” 

“No. I would never tell anyone. Don’t worry,” Lena said, cupping Kara’s face gently. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“No! Of course not. I’ve just been training a lot this week, so I’m feeling extra strong,” Kara gave an unconvincing, weak laugh.

“I can tell. You’re looking extra buff,” Lena winked playfully. Kara stared back silently. “I told Sam that Imra is an old colleague from overseas,” Lena smiled. “That okay?”

“Yeah, yes. It’s all good,” Kara smiled quickly, then turned to get a broom. Imra and Sam were exchanging introductions. Imra was prepped before arriving about Sam’s lack of knowledge of Kara as Supergirl and Imra as an alien superhero from the future.

“Thank you for inviting me, dear Lena. I’ve been cooped up all week at the…hotel, and I couldn’t be happier to spend some time with you ladies,” she smiled brightly, kissing Lena on both cheeks. Lena looked at Sam, whose mouth was hanging open in awe.

“Hey, Imra. Help yourself to whatever,” Alex called from the couch. Imra went to her on the couch and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Injuries last so long in this era. I’m sorry you’re still suffering, dear,” Imra cooed.

“Samantha, let me get you some wine,” Lena said, trying to distract her.

Sam leaned in to whisper, “She is incredibly attractive. You should pursue her.” Lena laughed as she poured a couple more glasses. She looked to Kara, who was finishing up cleaning the mess. She desperately hoped Kara could hone her super-hearing and be selective.

Lena mouthed, “shut up,” to Sam and walked to the table. “Let’s get the business portion of this soiree out of the way, shall we?”

Everyone clutched a drink and took their respective spots around the apartment. While Sam, Imra, and Lena talked business at the table, Kara laid across Alex’s lap on the couch and watched a show.

“Why is the Legion still here, anyway? I can handle National City by myself,” Kara groaned after a while.

“Maybe because a supervillain is still out there, and we might need their help. We should feel lucky, however inconvenient their presence for you. Are you still jealous of Imra?" 

“Jealous? What the heck do you mean? Why would I be jealous of her? Weirdo,” Kara snapped.

“I don’t know, maybe because she’s married to your ex-boyfriend,” Alex said, running a hand through Kara’s long hair.

“Oh, right. Well, no. I don’t care about that. They deserve each other,” Kara said.

“You’re not very convincing,” Alex chuckled.

“What does she even know of technology? 31st Century Earth looks like a kid’s playset compared to Krypton.” 

“How do you even know?” Alex reprimanded.

“I – I just do. I can imagine,” Kara stuck her chin in the air.

“Go over there and offer your expertise, then, you Kryptonian genius.”

“Maybe I will go see if they need anything.” She leapt off the couch and walked to the table where Lena led the conversation.

“But if a volume of space can be thought of as encoded on a lower-dimensional boundary to the region,” Lena started.

“Preferably a light-like boundary, like a gravitational horizon,” Sam added.

“Right.” Lena sustained, “then the holographic principle should include string theories which suggest the entire universe can be seen as two-dimensional information on the cosmological horizon.”

“That makes sense to an extent,” Imra said nonchalantly. “But, what they observed a thousand years ago, I mean a hundred, of course, is that string theory admits a lower-dimensional description in which gravity emerges from it in a holographic way.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Kara asked curiously, pulling up a chair between Lena and Imra, taking a seat. Sam looked to Lena with a knowing smile.

“Boring stuff we wouldn’t want to make you sit through,” Sam smiled. “We’re almost done. Working on clarifying a few developments.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Kara responded with a tight-lipped smile. “I love boring stuff. May I join?”

Imra looked to Lena and raised her eyebrows. Lena laid a hand on Kara’s. “Of course. We’ll try not to annoy you with tech-talk.” Lena smiled.

“Like I was saying,” Imra continued, “on the event horizon, information may still be gathered and not lost due to the natural limitations of space-time supporting a black hole.”

Lena picked up, “therefore the three dimensions we observe are an effective description only at macroscopic scales and at low energies. You are brilliant!”

“It’s nothing. Cosmological holography has not been made mathematically precise, partly because the particle horizon has a non-zero area and grows with time,” Imra said. Sam and Lena were writing notes as fast as they could at what, to them, was revolutionary information.

Kara interrupted. “You said cosmological holography hasn’t been made mathematically precise?”

“Of course it hasn’t. It’s all theory,” Imra laughed. Kara mocked her laugh stridently.

“That’s not true,” Kara asserted. The three of them looked up from their work to Kara in skepticism.

“Please, Kara. I think I know what I’m talking about, darling,” Imra reassured with a smile.

“Really? Oh. Then could you tell me why black hole thermodynamics conjectures that the maximal entropy in any region scales with the radius _squared_ , not cubed, as you asserted earlier? The insight is that the informational content of all the objects that have fallen into the hole might be entirely contained in surface fluctuations of the event horizon. The holographic principle resolves the black hole information paradox within the framework of string theory. It supports itself. But what would I know of this…boring stuff?” Kara picked up Imra’s wine glass and finished its contents. She stood up to walk away.

Lena grabbed her wrist and pulled, looking down at her research in astonishment. “You’re right, Kara.”

“How did you know that?” Sam asked. She turned to Lena in excitement. “How did she know that?”

“Fifth grade,” Kara mumbled.

“Okay! It’s time for another drink. Are you guys done debating?” Alex interrupted to break the tension. Kara pulled her hand free of Lena and walked to the counter, bringing Alex a new glass of wine.

“Yeah, they’re done,” Kara said, smiling. “Want to play a game?” She offered to the room. Everyone sat still for a moment until Imra broke the silence.

“A game? Sure, that sounds fun!” She smiled, clueless as to any sort of drama.

Lena took a few deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart, which she now knew Kara could hear. The growing intimidation she felt toward Kara was astronomically multiplying her arousal. She very quietly let out a pent-up moan.

“Pull yourself together, Luthor.” She opened her eyes and saw Sam, inches from her face. She smiled tauntingly. “I’m going to steal her from you if you don’t do something about it soon.” She blew air onto Lena’s face then walked away. 

Lena cleared her throat and then stood up, organizing her notes and straightening her dress. She mumbled under her breath about the recent scientific discoveries to distract herself from the heat building between her legs.

“I hope you don’t mind, I opened another bottle,” Kara said, holding a glass out to Lena.

“Of course not. It’s all for you guys, anyway,” Lena said, taking the glass. “Thank you, Kara.”

“No problem. Sorry about that back there. I can usually keep my mouth shut.”

“You shouldn’t. You,” Lena exhaled heavily. “You shouldn’t keep that knowledge to yourself. It could help save the world.” Kara laughed. “I’m serious, Kara.” Lena reached out and put a hand on Kara’s chest. She felt her stiffen, but held it there, reaching up to button her shirt, where dark blue was starting to peek out. “I understand why you can’t go publishing scientific journals, but confidentially, I could use your help on things like this. That’s all.”

“You don’t need me, Lena. You’re a genius. You could have come to that on your own.”

“You are very sweet,” Lena said.

“You are,” Kara replied in kind, bringing her hand up over Lena’s and spreading their fingers together. She started to pull their hands down her chest.

“We’re starting the game, losers. Let’s go,” Alex shouted from across the room.

They startled apart and went to gather around the coffee table, where Codenames was laid out. It was Alex’s favorite game, and after a thorough explanation for Imra, they started to play. After a few rounds, a few more bottles of wine, and many frustrated losses on Sam, Lena, and Imra’s part, they sunk into a lull.

“What time is Ruby getting here?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, checking her phone. “Should be soon.”

“How old is your daughter?” Imra asked.

“She’s thirteen,” Sam answered with a sigh. “Getting to that age where I’m terrified every time she leaves the house.”

“Do you think she’ll be wild?” Alex asked, smiling endearingly at Sam.

  
“Hopefully not as much as I was,” Sam laughed, looking at Lena. “But really, I don’t think so. She’s caring and smart and respectful. She hasn’t shown an interest in anyone romantically, so to speak.”

“She is the best kid I know,” Lena added.

“She’s the only kid you know,” Sam said. The group laughed.

“At what age do young ones start to mature these days?” Imra asked genuinely.

“Well, how old were you when you made your first bad decisions?” Alex asked Imra. She made eye contact with Sam and winked. Sam smiled back and steadied herself with a hand on Lena’s thigh. 

“When did I first have sex? Hmmm,” Imra thought.

“That too,” Alex laughed, entertained.

“I was about 17. He was my boyfriend at the time, so it was to be expected. My first time with a girl was when I was about 23. She was beautiful and kind. Both were really nice,” she speculated, recalling the instances.

“That’s lucky,” Alex replied.

“What about you, Agent Danvers?” Imra teased. “Who was your first?”

Alex tilted her head in thought. “I was in college. One of my friends, Nick, wanted to have sex with me and I figured that’s the way it is, so I did it.” 

“I remember Nick!” Kara recalled. “He was cute.”

“It wasn’t great, but it wasn’t terrible. Maggie was the first woman I slept with. That’s when I really learned to enjoy sex. A lot,” Alex laughed to herself, staring into her glass of wine. “Shit, why am I divulging? Sorry.” 

“Don’t be, I love hearing these stories,” Sam said, drawing Alex’s eyes to hers again.

“What about you, Sam?” Alex asked. Sam blushed a hot pink and looked at Lena.

“I don’t know,” Sam said, leaning further into the couch. 

“Don’t push her, Alex,” Kara said.

“You don’t have to tell us, of course,” Alex reassured her.

“She’s not telling you because Sam and I were each other’s firsts,” Lena said. Kara and Alex’s jaws dropped in sync.

“Really? You two?” Imra asked, delighted. “I can see it.” 

Sam took the opportunity to explain the story. “We were sixteen, wouldn’t you say?” Lena nodded in affirmation. “We were studying for an exam together and it got late, so I stayed over. The Luthors were hosting an international gathering to unveil some new technology, so all the guest bedrooms and houses were taken. After a year of sexual tension building up, being pressed together in her bed finally led us to having sex. I was afraid we were going to wake up Lionel and Lillian. She’s loud,” Sam exaggerated the word, pointing to Lena.

“Okay, enough! Enough, Samantha. They get it.” Lena looked down into her hands uncomfortably, staggering a breath.

“Oh my god,” Alex laughed. “That is so amazing. I’m shocked. Thank you for telling us.”

“Why’d you guys break up?” Imra asked. Kara was still in shock across the couch when Lena looked her way.

“We never dated. It was just sex for a while until Lena met a girl and wanted to get serious. Then I met someone who wasn’t serious and had Ruby,” Sam replied. “Anyway, Lillian would have killed me if she found out. Lena didn’t come out until college, when she was far enough away to act freely on such instincts. And did she ever,” Sam teased.

“I’m going to kill you,” Lena snarled, looking threateningly at Sam.

“I’m kidding! You’re the best, Lena,” Sam smiled. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Don’t suck up. We’re done,” Lena teased, holding a hand up so she couldn’t see Sam.

“Oh, stop!” Sam said, pulling her hand down and crawling toward her playfully. 

“Kara, what about you? You haven’t told us your story yet,” Imra prompted.

“Oh, nothing as interesting as all of that. Really,” Kara fixed her glasses routinely.

“Kara is a really good girl,” Alex exaggerated, nodding.

“Not in a weird way,” she shoved Alex.

“Hey, broken leg!” 

“Toughen up,” Kara glared. “I was nervous that I would hurt someone. I mean, you know. Normal stuff. I didn’t want to lead anyone on,” she shrugged unnaturally. “I dated this guy Kyle in high school, and when we first had sex, I,” Kara struggled.

“She broke his arm,” Alex interjected.

“Okay! I didn’t interrupt your story!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex said innocently.

“I broke his arm.” The group laughed together. “So we took a break for a while and I didn’t date anyone else until college, when I was with this guy Matt for a while. That was a more realistic first time because he didn’t end up in the hospital.”

“Not that time, at least,” Alex corrected.

“He was fine! And that little incident didn’t stop him. So, we practiced a lot until I was able to control myself better. Since then, I’ve had no problem. The last person I slept with was Mon-El, so, looks like we have that in common,” she looked to Imra, who smiled.

“Damn, Kara. You must be crazy,” Sam speculated, confused by the connection Kara had with Imra’s husband.

“I’m not! I’m normal. It’s just that they were…adventurous, so,” Kara closed her eyes and she took another swig of wine as the group teased her.

“Mon-El tells me you were a good lover,” Imra said.

“Ew, stop!” Alex said. “I don’t need to hear this.”

“Why would you talk about that with him?” Sam asked, laughing.

“We have an open relationship,” Imra replied. “If we’ve slept with someone noteworthy, we discuss it. If we want to sleep with someone noteworthy,” she looked straight at Lena, “we discuss it. Once we’ve acted on it, we discuss it. It’s an easy system, really. Mon-El wouldn’t have married me unless we had an agreement. He’s not one to observe fidelity,” she mumbled. “But neither am I, so it works out.”

“Sounds like it really does,” Alex replied, thinking. “I could never have done that with Maggie.”

“It’s not for everyone,” Imra said. The room fell silent on that note, interrupted by Sam’s phone ringing.

“It’s Ruby,” she slid to answer it. “Hey, doll. How was dinner? Oh, good. Yes, we’re all still here, come on up.” Sam stood up and started to gather her things. Lena and Imra followed suit. Alex stood up with Kara’s help and went to the kitchen counter, where they worked to clean up the mess.

Ruby knocked at the door shyly, and Sam answered, pulling her into a hug. “Did you have a good time?” She asked.

“Yes, it was nice. The food was good and I like her family a lot. They invited me to their cabin this weekend, can I go?”

“That shouldn’t be a problem. We’ll talk about it later,” she said, still holding her in a hug.

“Hi, Alex. How’s your leg?” Ruby went over to help her in the kitchen.

“It’s fine. Want to sign my cast?” They waddled off to the table while Kara finished cleaning.

Imra sat beside Lena on the couch. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Imra asked, putting the backside of her fingers to Lena’s cheek.

“I’m much better. Back to feeling like myself. Poison free,” Lena smiled.

“Good. That was a close call. Not to scare you,” Imra said.

“It doesn’t scare me,” she said, meeting brown eyes. Imra had an undeniable ability to look at Lena like she was a temptation she didn’t care to resist.

“What are you doing with the rest of your night?” Imra traced a hand along her thigh and Lena felt her heart speed up. She stood up to avoid Kara hearing her body react to sexual stimulation.

“I need to finish up some work at my place,” Lena said offhandedly.

“Do you need help with anything?” Imra asked. Lena bit her lip, considering having Imra over for the night. She did deserve to have some fun, but wouldn’t that be reckless? 

“I’ll let you know.” Lena walked to the kitchen table and knelt next to Ruby.

“Hey, my girl. How was Juniper and Ivy? I’ve been wanting to try that restaurant for months,” Lena asked.

“It was good. A lot of vegetarian options. You’d love it,” Ruby smiled.

Kara walked over and knelt down beside Lena. “I’ve been wanting to try that place, too.”

“You have? But you hate vegetables,” Alex laughed. 

“They serve other things,” Kara defended. 

“Kara, we should go together this week, if you have time. I know you’re busy,” Lena offered.

“I’m never too busy to eat. I’d love to!” Kara smiled brightly, brushing her thigh against Lena’s.

“Okay, kid. We should go home. It’s getting late,” Sam called.

“Please can we stay? Alex said she would show me her collection of knives.”

Alex held up her hands innocently. “Not to use on anyone! Just as an admiration of a well-built weapon." 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m afraid we’ll have to wait until next time. I’ve kept you out late enough,” Sam said. 

“Okay, fine. Next time,” Ruby sighed. Alex started to stand up to say goodbye, but Ruby stopped her. “I’ll give you a hug from here. Don’t get up.”

“You’re a sweetheart, Ruby. Thank you. It was good to see you,” Alex said.

“You too,” she replied.

“Bye, Lee,” Ruby stretched her arms out toward Lena for a hug.

“Bye, Bee. I’ll see you soon. Be nice to your mom,” Lena said smiling.

“I always am,” she smiled.

“Why don’t you go wait in the elevator, doll? I’ll be right out.” Ruby walked out and Sam approached Alex, seated at the table. She wrapped her hand around the back of Alex’s neck and rubbed soothingly. “If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to call me. I know you have Kara, but if for some reason she can’t make it, I’m available,” Sam leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Alex sighed longingly. “Thank you, Sam. Take care of yourself.”

The two of them left, leaving an eerie silence in their absence.

“Well, well. I think someone wants you, Alex,” Imra teased.

“Don’t be silly,” Alex waved a hand in dismissal. “She doesn’t want that. Ha, I mean, yeah right.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Alex,” Lena winked.

“Why? Did she say something?” Alex asked, trying to play it off as cool.

“Sam may have mentioned something,” Lena smirked. “Just an admiration of a well-built weapon.”

“Damn, Lena Luthor. You’re good,” Alex pointed to her. 

“I should probably be leaving,” Lena said. Kara stepped in front of her defiantly.

“Aw, don’t go yet,” Kara begged. Lena studied her eyes. If Kara asked her to jump off a building, she would. Then again, she’d be able to catch her. 

“It’s getting late. Some of us need to sleep to live,” she teased.

“You’re right. You should sleep. You’ve been working a lot this week. I’ll walk you home,” Kara insisted.

“What is it with you all and walking? I’m going to take my car!” Lena said obviously.

“Oh, come on. It’s beautiful outside,” Kara pouted.

“It’s cold,” Lena countered.

“I will keep you warm. Superhero body temperature,” Kara bragged.

“I know. I’ve slept with you before. It’s like sleeping against a heating pad,” Lena laughed, stepping closer to Kara. 

“Well if you wore thinner pajamas, maybe you wouldn’t get so hot,” Kara suggested, tugging at the collar of Lena’s dress.

“Oh, my god,” Alex said suddenly. The two whipped their heads in her direction. She was observing them, leaning back in the chair.

“What?” Kara asked, tucking her hands into her pockets.

“Oh, nothing. I’m going to bed. You three be careful getting home!” Alex stood up and balanced on a crutch.

“Let me help,” Kara insisted, flying over to her side and picking her up.

“I can walk! It’s like twenty feet. Kara,” Alex groaned

“Looks like that’s our cue,” Imra said, walking to the door. Kara put Alex down and gave her a big hug, rocking her back and forth. When she was ready to leave, she put her coat on and went to the door.

“All right,” Kara situated herself, smiling. “Let’s go.” Two phones dinged simultaneously as she swung the door open. “Shoot.”

“Did you get that, Kara?” Alex called from the back of the apartment. The three stepped back inside.

“There’s a robbery on 14th,” her head sank low. “I can fly you home on my way,” Kara suggested to Lena.

“I’m not flying after drinking all that wine. I’ll puke,” Lena said.

“I can walk her home,” Imra offered.

“I’ll take my car, please,” Lena said.

“Someone should be with you, just in case. With Edge angry like he is, I don’t feel comfortable letting you go alone,” Kara said. Her phone dinged again.

“I could take care of the robbery,” Imra shrugged. “Sounds easy enough.”

“I don’t need help protecting my city.”

“I wasn’t saying you need help. I was offering so you could take Lena home,” Imra replied.

“I don’t need to be babysat,” Lena objected.

“And I don’t need to be replaced,” Kara said. “The Legion doesn’t need to be here anymore.”

Alex called from across the room. “Kara, enough!”

“Fine, then. Do you want to take the robbery or Lena?” Imra asked, emotionless.

Kara glanced between the two women in front of her. She couldn’t decide whether or not she wanted to take Lena home, probably to be turned away at her door in reassurance that she didn’t need to be watched, or help the police take down a criminal. She couldn’t risk Supergirl being phased out by some passing fad in tight black leather. 

“Well?” Lena asked, arms folded across her chest.

“Make sure she’s safe. Check the premises before leaving her alone,” Kara demanded of Imra. She turned from the two of them and disappeared through the window in a flash, a pile of clothes left in her place.

“Okay, let’s get going. You can call your driver and I’ll ride back with you. I don’t want to risk walking at night,” Imra said. They said goodbye to Alex and left the building. 

Lena couldn’t decide whether or not she was upset that Kara chose to fight crime rather than take her home. On the surface, of course she wasn’t. She knew Supergirl was needed, and she understands the competitive drive in wanting to maintain her place as the city’s hero. But she couldn’t help but feel a little let down out of a pathetic self-pity. Sometimes Lena felt as if she would let L-Corp fall to pieces just to be with Kara.

And that was the problem. Because Kara didn’t feel the same way. On Earth, the way Kara treated Lena typically indicated love or lust. Lena had to remind herself that it was a difference of culture, and Kara would act on it if she felt drawn to Lena romantically. Since she had not done so, Lena could only assume there was nothing there. She wasn’t the type of person who wasted time in wishful thinking.

In considering Sam’s advice, Lena did deserve to have some fun. When the car pulled in front of her building, Lena took Imra’s hand and led them inside and up to her place. Imra followed her willingly and without a word. They broke the silence when they found themselves looking out at the city from Lena’s bedroom.

“It looks like you’re safe and the apartment is clear,” Imra smiled.

“Thanks for doing this, Imra. You didn’t have to. I feel badly having to be watched like a child,” Lena rested a hand against the glass and turned toward her.

“People want you to kill you. And you have too many good things to do for the world. The least I can do is help ensure your safety. You matter, Lena. You matter so much I can hardly explain it.” 

Lena looked Imra up and down. She wasn’t often praised. The response was very effective. She felt drawn to her in that moment, all the accompanying emotions falling to the wayside. She mattered, and she deserved to have fun.

“Will you stay a little while?” Lena asked in a low voice. Imra smiled.

“Anything you want,” she said, stepping forward and running her hands through Lena’s hair. Lena leaned into her and kissed her, letting her hands wander down her body without reserve. Imra walked her backward toward the bed on the far side of the room. 

She pushed Lena down gently and continued kissing her, pressing against her with force. Imra unlatched for a moment and looked at Lena, bringing her hand to her head in concentration. Lena felt her clothes start to constrict and pull, and after a second, they ripped open and off of her body.

“What the – oh fuck,” Lena said as Imra brought her hand between Lena’s legs and pushed her fingers inside her.

“You’re so hot, Lena,” Imra whispered into her ear. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the night we met.” Lena moaned helplessly as Imra continued to move rhythmically on top of her.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Lena asserted between heavy breaths.

“I won’t,” Imra answered. She bit and sucked at the skin of Lena’s neck, then kissed her way down her chest and stomach. She suddenly stopped all movement and pulled her fingers out of Lena. She brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean, then pulled her shirt over her head to undress. Lena watched, wanting to reach out and touch, but maintaining patience. 

“Come here,” she finally said, scooting up the bed. Imra crawled toward her and pushed her against the headboard, pulling her hair back to expose her neck. She kissed her gently as she spread her legs apart, touching her again. Lena urged her on with pleas for more. 

She wrapped her arms around Imra’s back and scratched as hard as she could, feeling herself leave raised marks. Imra moaned into her mouth and moved harder inside her, gaining more aggression at Lena’s prompting. 

Never one to only receive, Lena brought her hands lower on Imra, who situated herself so she could be touched at the same time. They moved together quite well for near strangers, and after a while of careful stimulation, Lena felt a much needed release sweep through her body. 

“Sam was right. You are loud,” Imra whispered. Lena pushed Imra’s shoulders back and laid her flat on the bed, roaming down her body to finish her with her tongue. 

A few minutes later, Imra was catching her breath and clutching the sheets beneath her, trying to steady herself. Lena crawled up beside her and gave her a quick kiss before rolling onto her back to unwind. Imra sighed as she stood up to collect her clothes.

“You don’t have to leave right now,” Lena said, pulling a blanket over her exposed body.

“I should get going. Thank you for that. You are absolutely delicious,” Imra said, buttoning up her pants and pulling her shirt over her head.

“But it’s so late. You should just stay,” Lena offered, not wanting to be alone.

“I would, but I don’t want Mon-El to worry. I’ll let Kara know you got home safely,” she said, walking around the edge of the bed and kissing Lena on the lips before turning to leave the room.

“Okay. That makes sense, telling your, uh, husband. Well, be safe. Thanks for stopping by,” Lena laughed as she stood out of bed. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you before we leave. I’ll keep this between us,” Imra smirked.

“Thanks,” Lena said, tying a robe around her waist. Lena walked Imra to the door, said goodbye, then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Trying not to let the ensuing sadness wash over her, Lena thought of the happiest things she could imagine. Summers she used to spend in Italy, decoding algorithms for non-binary code, stumbling upon a wedding party, fresh flowers, anything to keep her mind off the sudden loneliness and regret that began building exponentially.

She heard a knock at her balcony door. At first she was startled and scared, until she turned around and saw her caped crusader. She rinsed her hands under the sink and fixed her robe so less skin was showing. Then she walked to the door and swung it open in invitation.

“Supergirl, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena smiled nervously, hoping she just flew up in the last thirty seconds and avoided Imra’s departure.

“I just finished helping the cops handle the robbery, which turned into a shootout. But everyone is fine and the bad guy is in jail!” Kara smiled from ear to ear. Lena assumed she was clueless as to the events that just unfolded upstairs.

“Good work, Zor-El. You always save the day,” Lena smiled. “Sorry I’m not dressed for the occasion of entertaining a guest.”

“You look amazing, as always. I wanted to make sure you were safe. Sorry for bombarding you,” Kara said hesitantly. 

“Kara, you’re welcome any time of day. You know that. Can I get you anything? Water, tea, a midnight snack?”

“Ooh, you have food?” Kara bounced up and down excitedly.

“Let’s go see,” Lena led her to her kitchen and unleashed Kara on her fridge. She didn’t usually stock her apartment, but since Kara’s last visit, she bought more food than ever before, just in case she ever visited again. While Kara ate a few things and talked about the robbery, Lena listened from across the table, leaning against her hand.

“You’re super tired. You should go to bed,” Kara suggested.

“Okay,” Lena yawned.

“Come on, I’ll walk you upstairs and tuck you in,” Kara smiled, giddy.

“How do you have this much energy?”

“I get an adrenaline rush when I use my powers,” Kara answered. Lena looked at her in the Supergirl attire, amazed at the combination of beauty and strength. She looked a little closer and noticed a tear in her suit along her ribcage.

“What happened there?” She stood up and walked to Kara. She touched the place where it was torn and tugged.

“That was from when I fought Reign the first time. I need to get it fixed, actually.” Kara put her own hand over it, meeting Lena’s eyes.

“I could repair it, and maybe even make improvements to the suit. Cover your legs, perhaps. Or is that a fashion statement?” Lena smirked, running her fingers along the hem of her skirt. 

“Oh, haha, um, it’s just easier to change quickly. But I wouldn’t mind a suit with pants. Reign has pants,” Kara grumbled.

“Consider it a new project, then,” Lena said, now distracted by the task. She stood up straight and tried to find the seams of the suit, running her hands along Kara’s arms and across her back.

“Lena,” Kara breathed. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. “I’ll have Winn send over my measurements. I appreciate it.”

“I would do anything to help you. You know that, Kara.”

“I do. You’re like my sidekick,” Kara laughed. 

“Excuse me? I am no sidekick,” she glared at Kara and walked toward her room. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I just think we make a good team,” Kara said. She ran up beside her and grabbed her hand, holding it as they ascended the stairs.

“We do,” Lena nodded. She suddenly remembered her torn clothes and unkempt bed.

“It’s nice that you can see out of these windows but not see inside,” Kara said, walking to the wall distractedly. Lena grew nervous, fearful Kara would notice her recent trysts with Imra.

“Yeah, it’s a necessary touch. Wait. You tried to look into my apartment? Kara!” Lena said, picking up her clothes and throwing them into the closet.

“No! Not in a creepy way. I noticed while flying by, is all. I mean, if I really wanted to look inside, I could use x-ray vision,” Kara laughed. Lena gave her a questioning look. “But I don’t! I don’t do that. I promise. I respect you and your privacy.” Kara fidgeted uneasily until Lena cracked a smile.

“I trust you. I’m only teasing,” Lena said. Kara walked up beside her bed and helped straighten the room.

“This is Imra’s jacket.” Kara picked it up and held it out.

“Oh, weird. She must have forgotten it. Oh well, you can give it back to her. I may not see her ever again,” Lena laughed awkwardly. Kara stared at the jacket and then to the rest of the room.

“How long did she stay?” She questioned.

“Only for a little bit. She had to get back to Mon-El.”

“Hmmm. Interesting,” Kara said, examining the room and Lena.

“What?” Lena asked. She could feel her heart racing.

“Why is your heart beating so fast? What happened?” Kara speculated. 

“Out of shape,” Lena whispered.

“No, no. That’s definitely not it. You’re nervous to tell me the truth. Did you and Imra?”

“What? Did we what?” Lena breathed, turning away from Kara. Suddenly Kara appeared right in front of her, startling her a bit. “That certainly doesn’t calm my racing heart.” Kara walked toward her, causing Lena to take several steps backward, not meeting her eyes.

“You did. You definitely did. You and Imra had sex!” Kara pointed in accusation. Lena suddenly looked into Kara’s eyes, and accepted defeat.

“Yes. We did.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Kara said suddenly.

“Kara, don’t go. I’m sorry,” Lena pleaded.

“Why would you be sorry? You’re an adult woman who can make her own decisions. You obviously thought it through and decided that’s what you wanted. I shouldn’t feel like this,” Kara said.

“Like what?” Lena reached out and took her hands. Kara pulled away.

“Nothing. I don’t know. I shouldn’t have intruded. I have to go,” Kara said quickly.

“Kara, please,” Lena begged.

“I thought you said you didn’t have feelings for her?”

“I don’t! It was just sex,” Lena sighed, the horror of the moment catching up to her, feeling as if she ruined everything. But what was there to ruin? 

“With my ex-boyfriend’s wife,” Kara shivered at the thought.

“You said you didn’t care,” Lena declared.

“Well, I do!” Kara paced around the room. “I should leave. Why can’t I leave?”

“You promised to tell me the truth. You should have told me it would bother you. I never would have done it if I thought it would hurt you,” Lena said gently.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it! I thought,” Kara growled. “Never mind.”

“What, Kara? Be honest with me. Say it,” Lena demanded.

“I can’t! Lena,” Kara squared her shoulders in front of her and looked down into her eyes, fighting back tears. Lena stepped forward and laid her head on Kara’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. Kara tried to pull away, but Lena held on tighter. “I have to go." 

“Please don’t leave me,” Lena asked quietly, standing up to face Kara. Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and rested her forehead against Lena’s, nearly brushing their lips together. Lena was motionless, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Please don’t ask me to stay,” Kara said, backing away. “Not tonight.”

“Be careful out there, Supergirl.”


	4. what you're good at

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds herself training harder than ever, taking her to new places. After developing a new Supergirl suit, Lena confronts her mother and teams up with Kara to take down a common enemy. The mission brings them closer together, revealing parts of themselves they don't often confront.

Concrete shattered around Kara’s knuckles as she attacked the block of cement in the training room. In seconds, each obstacle provided to recover her strength was pulverized into dust, which floated in the air like fog. She looked around the room and discovered her training materials destroyed.

In what was perhaps the DEO’s measure of controlling her exertion, she came to a halt in her routine. She didn’t feel as if she had properly channeled her rage, so she marched out onto the balcony and flew up into the sky, high enough that the clouds obstructed her view of the city. A sudden stillness offered a moment of peace. Her thoughts should surround one thing; the fight to defeat of Reign. Yet other concerns became a lethal distraction.

Instead of moving closer to the complexities of her pain, Kara flew off to train every time her mind led her to Lena. The confusion was so debilitating that she had to physically remove herself from all tasks that reminded her of the dilemma. When she closed her eyes, high above the city, and saw Lena’s green eyes, she started flying. She flew as fast and as hard as she could. 

After a while, she was afraid the effort would strip her of the ability to use her powers and she would fall to her death, so she touched down on land below. She started to walk the streets aimlessly, curious as to her strange location. The sun was just setting, so she must have gone farther than she thought. She spotted two girls giggling at a small table down a side street.

“Excuse me,” Kara interrupted. The girls turned toward Kara, nearly spilling their drinks. 

“Supergirl?” The one in a blue dress asked, the other sitting silently in shock. 

“Yes! That’s me. Um, sorry to interrupt, but where are we right now?” She asked.

“Florence! We’re from Arizona, but we’re studying abroad here for the semester.”

“Wow, Italy. Okay! That’s a bit farther than I expected, but not a bad place to end up. I should get going,” Kara pointed to the sky awkwardly.

“Can we get a picture with you first? We’re huge fans,” the girl asked.

“Oh, sure,” Kara laughed. She walked around the table and bent over to smile next to the girls.

“Why are you here, anyway? Should we be worried?” The other girl finally spoke up.

“No, no. Don’t worry. There’s no impending danger. I’m just, uh, traveling! I can circumnavigate the planet pretty quickly, so I might as well stop for a bite to eat in Italy every once in a while,” Kara laughed.

“That’s amazing. Do you want to eat dinner with us? We haven’t even ordered,” the girl offered.

“No, I can’t intrude,” Kara said.

“Come on! Take your cape off. You can wear her sweater and blend right in,” she begged.

Kara laughed at how badly they wanted her to stay. If she passed by in her regular clothes, they wouldn’t have looked up from their drinks. A waiter walked onto the street from the restaurant, carrying a tray of pizza. Kara felt her knees get weak and her mouth water. 

“I don’t have money with me. To be honest, I was distracted while flying and came here by accident. I should get back to National City.”

“I will buy you a pizza. It’s the least we can do.” The girls had such hopeful faces, she couldn’t say no.

“Only for a little bit, okay?” Kara slid into the seat next to them as they cheered in excitement.

“How awesome is this?”

“Oh, Rao, this is so against protocol. Oh, well. What are your names?” Kara asked, abandoning the limitations of Supergirl’s social parameters.

“I’m Rose, and she’s Victoria,” she said with a smile.

“How do you like Italy?” Kara asked, slipping into her role as listener. The girls talked about their time abroad, art history, culinary studies, and their dreams for the future. Soon, the food was delivered to the table.

“This is so good! It’s literally the best pizza I’ve ever had, and I eat pizza at least twelve times a week,” she exclaimed, overthrown by her passion for flavor.

“Damn, girl, get it!” Victoria chanted. Rose laughed along with her and reached across the table to hold Victoria’s hand. Victoria’s eyebrows shot up as she slowly pulled her hand away, reaching for her napkin.

“You can hold hands!” Kara blurted out artlessly. 

“Oh, okay,” Rose said. “Sorry, we’re never sure.”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re in good company. Are you dating?” Kara asked, trying not to come off too aggressively supportive.

“We are,” Victoria answered with a smile, looking across the table to Rose. “We’ve been dating for about two years, but we still get nervous to hold hands. Sorry to be weird.” 

“You’re not being weird at all. I’m a romantic, so I’m charmed,” Kara sighed, looking between the two of them.

“That’s sweet,” Rose smiled and took another sip of wine.

 “I don’t mean to pry, but how did you know you liked each other?” Kara asked, leaning closer.

Rose laughed. “What do you mean? I told her I had feelings for her that exceeded friendship. She confessed to similar feelings, then we kissed.”

“But how did you know you had feelings for her in the first place?” Kara held her attention in a childlike wonder.

“I always knew I liked girls. I’ve dated before. I’m a confident person, gifted with clarity, and Victoria was my dream,” Rose replied easily. 

Victoria chimed in, “You’re making it sound way easier than it was.”

“Victoria had a more difficult time with self-acceptance,” Rose mentioned. Victoria shot her a cue of silence. “Which is completely normal!”

“How was it for you, then?” Kara asked, turning to Victoria.

“Well,” Victoria began, smiling, “we were friends first. I only dated guys before. I justified my attraction to her as a uniquely intimate friendship. I considered us friend-soulmates,” she laughed. “I wanted to be around her all the time. All the time. Then, after a while, I found myself imagining what it would be like to kiss her. I had dreams about her. Really good dreams. I craved her smell. I couldn’t concentrate on anything without her in my head. Then she went on a date with someone, and that’s when I realized I was jealous, that I liked her in a romantic way.”

“Oh, I see,” Kara replied, taking it all in heavily.

“But it was more than that. When we talked, she really listened. There was unchallenged trust. If she asked me to do something, I would do it. I felt crazy. More than anything, though, I wanted to make her happy. Sometimes I felt like my whole world was crashing down around me, but as soon as I so much as rested my head on her shoulder, I felt okay.” 

“That’s beautiful,” Kara said.

“Well, I didn’t know what I was doing at all. She helped me learn to trust my heart and accept myself as I am,” Victoria replied.

“Thank you for saying all that. I love you,” Rose said, eyes fixed on Victoria.

“I love you too. It’s good to be reminded about that time of our relationship. Not a lot of people ask. Thanks for letting us relive it for a moment, Supergirl,” Victoria said warmly.

“You two are so cute! Thank you for opening up to me. I’m grateful,” Kara smiled with her chin resting on her hands, propped on the table. 

“Love isn’t always easy like they say. But it’s worth it,” Rose declared.

Kara shook her head in agreement. “Where I’m from, the planet Krypton, people loved people. It was simple.”

“That’s hard to imagine,” Rose said. “Sounds nice, though.”

“It was less confusing, that’s for sure,” Kara sighed. “Anyway, enough of all that. If you don’t mind keeping our chat under the radar, I would appreciate it,” Kara smiled.

“You got it. I’m still shocked this happened. I’m like, looking around, waiting to be pranked,” Victoria said.

“Nope. It’s the real me,” Kara smiled, then stood up to give them hugs. “I wish you the best. Thanks so much for the pizza. Like, so much. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.”

“Any time,” Rose said. “Good luck with everything. Stay safe.”

“You two stay safe!” Kara smiled, then walked back a few feet before taking off into the air. She worried she let too much time pass. Hopefully no one noticed her absence. She flew back at top speed, watching the sun come into view from the other side of the planet.

After a while, longer than she remembered, she landed back at the DEO. Luckily, lunch break was almost over, so she could blend in with everyone coming back for the afternoon. Or so she thought.

“Supergirl, what the hell is this?” Alex asked, marching up to Kara, finally off crutches. Brainy helped to speed up her recovery with advanced regenerative technology. 

“What’s what?” Kara asked, clueless.

“Surprise dinner date with Supergirl!” Alex shoved her phone toward Kara’s face. “The location tag is Florence, Italy!”

“I can explain,” Kara said, backing up.

“You can’t just sit down with people and chat! Now your face is all over Instagram. With facial recognition technology, you’ll be lucky if people don’t discover your true identity because of this stunt!”

“It wasn’t a stunt. It was an accident,” Kara said.

“Oh, sounds nice. Accidentally flew to Italy!” Alex mimed.

“I did!”

“What is up with you? I can barely catch a second with you. The DEO is literally going to fall to pieces if you keep training so hard. Our earthquake detection devices have been going off all week! I didn’t think I’d need to say this, but you need to chill out,” Alex said, guiding her anger into concern. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll ease up,” Kara said, turning around to walk away. Alex caught her arm.

“Wait. Is this about the other night? We need to talk about that,” she said gently.

“We don’t. Trust me,” Kara replied.

“Fine. Well, I’m getting dinner with Lena tonight. Do you want to come?”

“You’re what? Why? What does she need?” Kara asked, suddenly frantic. 

“A friend? I don’t know. She asked me to dinner,” Alex replied.

“Oh, Rao. That’s incredible. Really, now you two? Great!” Kara spun around and started walking away.

“Kara, you turn around this instant or I’m calling mom,” Alex warned. Kara stopped in her tracks. 

“And why would you do that?” She asked, facing the opposite wall.

“Because you’re acting crazy. Destroying the training room, flying to Europe, treating me with disdain. You’re not yourself,” Alex said. Kara turned around slowly to face her.

At that moment, Mon-El and Imra walked into the room.

“Hey, you guys. What’s going on?” Mon-El asked. Kara felt the fury rise up inside of her, threatening to explode.

“Why are you still here, Mon-El?” Kara turned to them with a stern face.

“You need our help to defeat Reign,” he stammered.

“No, we don’t. We have it under control,” she said.

“If it weren’t for us, you’d still be in a coma,” Mon-El asserted.

“I would have found another way out of that without Brainiac. Why are you here?” She repeated.

“I just told you!” He yelled.

“Okay, guys, let’s just calm down,” Imra said hesitantly. Kara walked toward her and examined her eyes.

“I don’t want to hear from you right now,” Kara said, trying to keep her rage in check.

“Seriously, we’re just trying to help, Kara,” Imra said.

“You’re making everything worse!” Kara yelled. Everyone took a small step backward. “We don’t need The Legion. We can do this without you. Your presence here is way more of a burden than a relief! I am this city’s hero, and I can handle it on my own. Your ship is repaired. Please go!” 

“Kara,” J’onn entered the room.

“No, J’onn. We don’t stand a better chance of beating Reign with them here,” Kara argued.

“Kara,” he repeated.

“Every time I see them I get distracted. I can do this on my own! Why doesn’t anyone trust me?”

“We trust you,” J’onn replied. “Kara, you’re right. It’s time for them to go home.”

“Really?” Kara perked up, looking at J’onn.

“We had a farewell dinner weeks ago. We thank you for your assistance, and wish you the best. But now you are getting in the way of our fight. It is time for you to leave. Right now,” J’onn ordered. Kara looked to Alex in shock and delight. 

“Fine. We’ll get the ship ready and leave right away,” Mon-El said. “Coming here was a mistake.”

“I think this is the first time we’ve agreed on something,” Alex smirked. She high-fived Kara and took her by the shoulders, walking further into the DEO.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Kara said, stunned.

“J’onn has our backs, Kara. He cares about you,” Alex said.

“I know he does,” Kara agreed.

“Will you tell me what’s going on?” Alex asked, once they were away from people.

“Alex, it’s nothing. I’ve been training more because of Reign. I’m focused,” Kara said, eyes darting anywhere in the room but at her sister.

“Okay. Well, I’m not having the best day. I have good days, I have bad days, and today I can’t stop thinking about Maggie. This time last year was the first time I was introducing her to everyone as my girlfriend. I can’t get that out of my head,” Alex smiled unhappily.

“Alex, I’m sorry. I’ve been so selfish about my own stupid, petty heartbreak that I haven’t been there for you.”

“You don’t have to be. I don’t want attention, I just,” Alex started.

“I know you don’t want to sit around and cry about it,” Kara replied. “I’m sure you’d rather drink it off, but you need to make sure you’re doing this the healthy way.”

“You need to take your own advice, sis,” Alex nudged her.

“I don’t drink,” Kara said, chin in the air.

“You do other stupid, reckless things,” Alex looked down at her phone. “Damn, this Rose chick has like twelve thousand likes on this picture.”

“That was an accident, but I don’t regret it. I had the best pizza on Earth. I was thinking about Lena and I just flew too far,” Kara admitted mistakenly.

“What about Lena is making you so crazy? I thought you two were inseparable.” Alex grabbed Kara’s shoulders and forced her to look at her. 

“She had sex with Imra,” Kara whispered.

“Oh,” Alex grinned. “Good for her.” Kara reacted in absolute horror. “Bad, bad for her. Bad, Lena. Wait, why is that bad?”

“Because, Alex!” Kara threw her hands in the air. 

“Does this have anything to do with the other night? You can’t just fly into my window, crawl into bed with me, cry for an hour, then never bring it up!” Alex exclaimed. “I’m here for you, but you have to talk to me.” 

“I visited Lena the night she hooked up with Imra. I didn’t want to go home, so I went to you. I was just tired,” Kara shrugged.

“Is there anything else bothering you about that? You can be honest with me,” Alex said carefully.

“Just please don’t date Lena! Please!” Kara blurted out.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’m not going to date Lena Luthor!” Alex whisper-yelled back.

“Then why are you going out with her tonight?” Kara’s shoulders sunk.

“We are friends! You go to dinner with Lena all the time. Are you two dating?” Alex asked accusingly.

“No.” Kara rolled her head back against the wall.

“Lena called me because she wants to talk about the suit she’s been making for you. Also, we love drinking together. We do not have a sexual relationship, trust me,” Alex laughed. “Just because we both like women doesn’t mean we want to date each other.” 

“I know, I know,” Kara said, calming down.

“I’m depressed because I’ve been thinking about my ex-fiancé. Lena is surprisingly good at giving advice. She’s been through hell, so she can relate.” 

“I didn’t even know she was bisexual until the other night when she told us about Sam and then slept with Imra.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“You can’t be upset at someone for coming out in her own time. Maybe she was nervous to tell you,” Alex ran her hand soothingly down Kara’s arms. “Lena and Sam slept together like ten years ago. And Imra? Who cares? I had a one night stand with Sara Lance. An assassin! Don’t judge,” Alex said.

“I am not judging. I support women empowerment, of course! I just feel weird about it. Like it hurts my chest when I think about her doing that.”

“Oh, Kara. Do you have feelings for Lena?” She asked calmly.

“Um, I don’t know. No,” Kara shrugged, moving around Alex nervously, checking to see if anyone was around.

“Then why do you care if she has sex with someone?”

“I – I’m just a little confused,” Kara’s lip quivered and she closed her eyes, wiping away a few tears. “I’ll figure it out. I feel badly for how I reacted that night. It wasn’t fair to her. I need to talk to her.” 

“You know what we need to do first?” Alex asked, searching Kara’s eyes and reaching out to hold her.

“What?” Kara took a deep breath.

“We need to remember what we’re good at,” Alex studied Kara’s eyes intently. “What are you good at, Kara?”

“Me? I don’t know,” Kara pulled herself together and stood tall. “Which me? Supergirl is good at flying and fighting, looking out for the greater good. Kara Danvers is a good writer and researcher. She’s a good friend and sister. She cares about the people she loves,” Kara smiled at Alex. “Oh, and she’s not a bad painter. Kara Zor-El is like a genius compared to other people on this planet.”

“That’s all you! You! Just because you can’t comment on this picture of you in Italy and talk about how much you loved that pizza, doesn’t make Supergirl any less Kara Danvers, or Kara Danvers any less of a Zor-El. You’re a combination of all these amazing, good parts. All of it is you, and you are all good.” Alex held Kara’s arms snugly. 

Kara cleared her throat and nodded. “I know what you’re good at.”

“What’s that?” Alex smirked.

“Kicking ass,” Kara smiled. “What do you say, you and me, sparring like old times? We’ll use the green room so it’s even,” Kara suggested.

Alex smiled a bit and narrowed her eyes. “It’s on.”

*

 

“Alex, what happened to your face?” Lena asked in horror, handing her a glass of wine as she neared the bar.

“Kara happened,” Alex laughed, bringing her hand up to touch the gash on her eyebrow. “We were training earlier and she got me good. I needed to get back into the swing of things after breaking my leg, and she is not used to me missing a step.”

“Oh my god. I’m sorry for laughing,” Lena smiled, “but isn’t it a death wish to fight with her? Doesn’t she have a slight…advantage?”

“We train in a room where,” Alex leaned forward and whispered, “where her powers aren’t in effect. That way, she can train with a human and learn technique without killing anyone.”

“Fascinating! And you’re the one who trains her?” Lena asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I usually do, yeah,” Alex nodded, taking a long drink of her wine.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Lena said.

“Oh, I don’t think you’ll need reminding,” Alex smiled. “You should have seen Kara, though, after this.” She pointed to the cut on her face. “She felt so bad, then I felt guilty for making her feel bad. It was a mess.”

“How is she doing, anyway? We haven’t talked much this week. I think we’ve both been busy and haven’t had a chance to catch up.” Lena finished her glass of wine. Alex felt for her. 

“Oh, you know. She’s okay. Training really hard to be ready for when Reign strikes again,” Alex spoke quietly. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I saw that Supergirl went on a little trip today. Does she have friends there?” Lena asked, stifling a laugh.

“No,” Alex smiled and shook her head. “She got distracted and flew too far.”

“Not the worst problem in the world. Much faster than my jets are,” Lena shrugged, then bowed her head in regret.

“Right. I think she may have a little more clarity now that the Legion has officially left National City and the 21st Century.” Alex raised a glass.

“Really? I didn’t think they were leaving just yet. Oh well, you guys have it handled,” Lena said, trying to maintain a shield.

“Well, Kara may have pushed their departure along by demanding they leave. It was awesome,” Alex smirked.

“It’s definitely better for Kara,” Lena gave an unconvincing laugh.

“She told me about your rendezvous with Imra,” Alex said, fake-punching Lena’s shoulder. Lena let her head fall into her hands, groaning.

“Why do I do the things I do? The fucking Luthor gene,” she cursed.

“Do not beat yourself up for that. Imra was charming, intelligent, sweet, and absolutely gorgeous. Kara told me she wasn’t exactly proud of her reaction. She is my strongest supporter, but she didn’t jump up and down in joy when I came out either,” Alex said. “Now that you know more about Kara and her…ancestry, you’ll be able to handle these things differently.”

Alex continued, “when she got to Earth, she had to unlearn a culture in order to blend in. She changed so much about herself and her beliefs, her habits, rituals, language, I mean, can you imagine? So when she reacts harshly to things that push her to relearn something she was once told to forget, it overwhelms her. She had to adapt to the majority so she wouldn’t stand out. But Kara deserves to stand out because she’s extraordinary. Now that she has that opportunity as Supergirl, she feels she can’t be Kara Danvers at the same time, which puts her in a constant state of identity crisis.

On Krypton, no one had to worry about defining themselves with regard to gender and sexuality. When she got here, we regretfully taught her to do that, through conditioned example, through exposure to media, through language, through society’s compulsive heteronormativity. I’ve dismantled what I’ve taught. Kara is always worried about what she is supposed to be doing, rather than doing what she wants. So, just be patient with her.” Alex finished her glass of wine and poured another.

“That is a lot to take in. It makes sense, though,” Lena nodded. “Poor baby.”

“Let me see what you have developed in regard to a new suit,” Alex suggested, changing the subject. The two found a booth in the back of the restaurant and quietly discussed the plans over dinner. Lena met with Winn earlier in the week and they came up with a design together.

Lena introduced the idea of intelligent fabric. When Kara was attacked, the material could collect, transmit, and store information on the velocity of the impact and the substance the material comes in contact with, therefore giving her the ability to measure her vulnerability toward a weapon almost instantaneously. The technology allowed Supergirl to work more closely with the DEO during combat, so Alex highly approved. 

After handing off the plans, Alex disclosed her heartache to Lena, who listened tenderly. Alex was wont to receiving affection from Kara, but it felt different with someone who had similar experiences. Lena helped reassure Alex of her decision to leave Maggie, something she questioned daily.

A few drinks later, Alex and Lena left the restaurant to retire for the evening. As they were walking down an unfamiliar street, they encountered Lena’s most aggravating enemy. They ducked their heads, hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately, they were unsuccessful. 

“Lena Luthor, back to finish the job once and for all? Kill me in my own neighborhood? You’re classier than that,” Morgan Edge chastised.

“You know better than to assume I would let an assassination attempt fail,” Lena replied.

“And you have to think I’m an idiot not to recognize Luthor technology when I see it. Disappearing bullets? L-Corp will pay for this.” 

“Firstly, I do think you’re an idiot. Secondly, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I wasn’t responsible for the attack,” Lena opposed.

“Your little stunt backfired. The people are on my side now,” he seethed.

“Not the smart ones. Most know better than to listen to anything that comes out of your mouth.” She tilted her head and conjured her most condescending expression.

“You’re a pathetic woman,” Edge growled.

“Enough,” Alex warned.

“Goodbye, Edge,” Lena said, picking up the pace as she walked away with Alex at her side. She was grateful to have her there. She felt way more safe with the agent close.

“What a piece of shit,” Alex said once they were out of earshot. “Why is he so convinced that you’re responsible for the attack?”

“He probably doesn’t like to admit he has more than one enemy. It’s easier to pin all of his problems on one younger woman, I’m sure,” she said. 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable and need backup, at any moment, call me. Well, ideally, call Kara first. She can get there faster, but you know what I mean. I’m here for you. I want to see that fucker go down,” Alex stated.

“Thanks, Alex. I appreciate it. I feel like I’m going to need the support, and soon,” Lena huffed.

“Always. Hey, I’m going to Kara’s tonight, you wanna join? We’re just watching a movie and hanging out,” Alex offered. 

“That sounds nice, but I should get some work done. Plus, I don’t think she’d want me there.” Lena looked at her feet.

“Don’t be silly. Kara is always either talking about you, with you, or wishing she were with you. Trust me. If you’re worried about the other night, forget about it. I’m sure she’s over it,” Alex assured kindly.

“Thanks. Be safe, Alex,” Lena said as she got into her car and Alex started her motorcycle. She waved goodbye before shutting the door. “I need to make a quick stop at L-Corp,” she told her driver before he pulled away.

A bit of nostalgia bubbled up as she entered the building in the dark. She used to find herself leaving L-Corp around the same time after a full day of stressful, yet fulfilling work. For a while, she considered living in a room that extended from her office. It had its own bathroom and enough space for a bed. As soon as she considered the idea, Jess threatened to quit if she made such a reckless, unhealthy decision. Hence, her beautiful penthouse apartment.

Since she owned the building, she was able to sneak around. A dark, unmanned office at night was rather terrifying, but she had to do research. Edge mentioned something about a disappearing bullet and it sparked a memory. Gifted with a photographic one, she recalled a stack of paperwork from Lex’s time at Luthor Corp involving a similar development.

She made it into her office and scrummaged around for the appropriate file, using a small flashlight to illuminate her search. She located the bundle of papers and flipped through it hurriedly. Soon, she came across what she didn’t want to find.

The project for disappearing bullets was indeed a product of Lex Luthor. The plans specified the technological aspects of the product, and the location in which assembly would be held. It was a warehouse in National City called ThunderCorp Labs. Lena could only assume who she would find there.

*

She drove herself for privacy’s sake. As soon as she pulled up to the warehouse, it opened for her as if she were expected. Standing right in the middle of the place, with what had to be an ironic smile, was her mother.

“Darling, Lena,” she said with an egregious grin.

“Mother. I should have expected to find you here,” Lena glared.

“I’ve come out of hiding to protect my daughter. Family must take care of family,” Lillian replied wryly. Lena approached her with her hands clenched inside of shallow pockets. 

“You shouldn’t be here. What you’re doing is wrong,” Lena said.

“Who are you trying to convince? Yourself? We both know we can agree on this one. You’re no fool, Lena. Your recent decisions have been questionable, yes, but you want to see Morgan Edge die just as much as I do.”

“I assumed you would be on his side, partnering up with him to have me killed,” Lena said, smiling dishonestly.

“These things must be calculated. We have his attention, and he is scared for his life. You’ve come across him lately, have you not?”

“Have you been following me?” Lena asked.

“I am curious about your life. You don’t keep in touch, so I have to find a way to be informed. You know that, dear,” she smiled devilishly.

Lena felt a miniscule, somber relief in seeing her mother. She hated the thought, but she enjoyed the banter from time to time. It was reminiscent of the Luthor family dinners they once shared. A sort of battle to see who could keep calm while explicitly talking down to a loved one. She considered it business rehearsal for the real world.

“I will be framed for this murder and you know it,” Lena said loftily. She was playing the game, submitting herself to the level Lillian employed.

“You won’t be if you work with me. A mother-daughter venture that goes undetected. We can reroute the culprit to one of my willing accomplices. It’s for the cause, after all,” Lillian presented. 

“There is no cause, and I will never work with you to commit murder. I’m here to tell you to back down,” Lena threatened uneasily. 

“Whatever you say. You know how much I respect the authority of CatCo’s finest.”

“Enough,” Lena suddenly lost confidence and her eyes dropped to her feet.

“Ah, there it is. The guilt and shame I recognize so well. What do you think you’re doing, Lena?” Lillian asked.

“What do you mean? I’m expanding,” Lena replied unsurely.

“Expanding? What you have done is regressive and improvident. It’s an embarrassment to the family name. The funny thing is, I know exactly why you did it.” Lillian reached out and grabbed Lena’s jaw, lifting it to meet her eyes. Lena tried to remain composed despite her rising anger.

“It was an investment. I’ve significantly profited as a result.”

“Money is no reason. The Luthor empire has enough to cure world hunger. It’s that girl. That super girl,” Lillian laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You know, your best friend, Kara Danvers. You did it for her,” Lillian accused. “I just can’t figure something out.” Lena stared at her furiously. “No matter what you do, she’ll never love you back. Why submit yourself to such public humiliation?”

“Get away from me,” Lena pushed Lillian back into the table behind them. “How do you know her name?”

“She told me herself. Of course, that was after I stripped her of her powers and nearly killed her boyfriend,” Lillian laughed again, standing up and straightening her clothes. “She begged me not to tell you. She obviously doesn’t trust you. I can’t blame her, really. A Luthor and a Super, working together? Only in hell,” Lillian sneered.

“She told me,” Lena replied weakly. “We trust each other.”

“Then she will be able to help us in this endeavor. Morgan Edge is bad for our image. This pettiness, in addition to your rash business decisions of late, needs to end. I have a plan.”

“I’m not interested,” Lena turned around and started for her car.

“Then I will kill him tomorrow night and have you framed for it,” Lillian stated flatly. Lena stopped in her tracks and put her hand to her head. “Atta girl.” 

“Why not have him admit his crimes instead? He murdered people and poisoned children. He will end up in jail for life if the truth is revealed,” Lena presented, attempting to fill her tone with enough malice to win Lillian over.

“Why not take care of the problem entirely? Forget the lawyers and court and months of trial. In two days, this could all be over. You will return to L-Corp and stop messing around, and I won’t tell the world that Kara Danvers is Supergirl,” Lillian offered with a smile.

“You wouldn’t,” Lena retorted. 

“You really think that? Aw, honey,” Lillian cooed. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Fine. I’ll work with you if you promise not to touch Kara and to keep my name out of this,” Lena surrendered.

“Good. Then let’s take a look at the plan,” Lillian said, walking further into the warehouse, expecting Lena to follow. She cursed under her breath and obeyed.

*

Kara was in a trance, dragging a paintbrush across canvas. Painting relaxed her, and she was able to use a different set of superhuman abilities to her advantage. Extreme steadiness, finite detail, foreseen color composition. Her art was musical and inimitable. The piece she was working on was a recreation of the dreamscape she and Lena experienced. Kara was unable to describe it with words, so she decided to take another approach to satiate Alex’s undying curiosity. 

Alex was spread out on the couch, scrolling through an article on her phone. Every few minutes, she’d startle Kara out of her daze to read a quote out loud that was particularly inspiring. The two often enjoyed time spent together where they could focus on individual tasks, but share each other’s presence so as not to feel lonely.

A frantic knock on the door startled both of them. Alex looked down at her watch.

“Who is it? It’s after midnight,” Alex asked uneasily, reaching for her gun. Kara pulled her glasses down her nose and used x-ray vision to peer through the door.

“It’s Lena,” she said breathlessly, standing up to go to the door. “Put your gun away,” she whispered frantically, reaching for the handle and swinging it open.

“Is something wrong?” Kara asked abruptly.

“Hi!” Lena said awkwardly. “Sorry it’s late, but I need to talk to you.” Kara gestured for her to enter the apartment and closed and locked the door behind her. “Hey, Alex,” Lena said. 

“Lena, what’s up? Did you miss me?” Alex smiled.

“Ha, of course. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Kara alone. Just for a bit,” Lena reassured. “I don’t want to ask you to leave.”

“It’s completely fine. It’s late, anyway. I should get going.” Alex nodded, grabbing her coat and belongings. She gave Kara a kiss on the cheek and was out the door within the minute. Kara turned to Lena nervously.

“Could we sit down?” Lena asked. Kara led her to the couch. They sat abnormally far from one another.

“Thank you for coming over, Lena. I need to apologize for how I reacted the other night,” she started. “You were delighting in your own pleasures, and I shouldn’t have cried about it. It was disrespectful, and I promise it’ll never happen again, I just...”

“Kara, it’s okay. Seriously. I calculated that decision selfishly. I honestly didn’t think you cared,” Lena said silently.

“Of course I care about you!” Kara responded, scooting a little closer on the couch.

“Not like that. I mean,” Lena huffed. “That’s not even what I need to talk about, Kara.”

“I miss you,” Kara whispered. “I haven’t felt this uneasy since…for a while. I feel sick about it, trying to avoid you out of respect, punching Alex in the face, flying around the world by mistake. I’m going crazy.”

“Kara, it’s okay. Please.”

“I want to go back to how we were before. Our relationship means more to me than I can convey. Can we start again? Please, I miss you." 

“My mother is going to kill Morgan Edge and I told her I would help,” Lena blurted out. Kara jumped up off the couch, nearly taking flight.

“What!”

“I told her I would help because she threatened to frame me and expose your secret to the world. I didn’t tell her, I promise,” Lena said quickly.

“She’s known for a while. I was afraid she was going to tell you before I could,” Kara gulped. She started pacing around the room. “This is exactly what I was worried would happen.”

“I’m so sorry. You’re already busy with Reign, and this is a result of my own idiocy,” Lena strained, rolling her eyes.

“No, Lena. It isn’t your fault. We have time,” Kara sat back down across from her on the couch, this time closer. “When is she planning to do this?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night!?” Kara jolted back up off the couch.

“Here is the plan. Edge is holding a Gala in the evening, a sort of fundraiser for his so-called aid organizations. It’s all a big show to get investors on his side for this anti-refugee project. He’s manipulating them into crediting gentrification as charity work instead of minority displacement. Anyway, you and I are going.” 

“We are? Me as Kara or Supergirl?”

“Kara. He knows you and I are close, so he would expect us to be together. Plus, I don’t want to arrive alone and wait for you to drop out of the sky. I need you with me or I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Of course,” Kara reassured. Then what?”

“Lillian thinks I’m going to bring him into a targeted zone where she will blast him with a drone. Charming, right? Anyway, I was thinking that you and I could find a way to drag him into a corner by himself where he will admit to his crimes. I can threaten him into confessing, and right before Lillian tries to kill him, you swoop in and save the day,” Lena said. 

“That seems a little risky,” Kara speculated. “Do you think he would even give in to confessing? Shouldn’t I fly him somewhere to protect him for now? Then I could capture Lillian and turn her into the police?”

“No! You have to follow the plan until the absolute last minute. I know how this woman operates. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because we upset her before leading her to believe we’re working together.” 

“I trust you, Lena. I’ll do whatever you think is best,” Kara agreed. 

“My mother is wickedly intelligent. She underestimates my confidence. She still believes that I’ll forsake my goodness to be a lunatic serial killer. Her assertion that it runs in the family is incredibly effective in making me doubt my own integrity.”

“Lena, you’re not a killer,” Kara whispered.

“Remember the Myriad situation? Everyone thought I finally cracked,” Lena shook her head.

“I didn’t,” Kara shrugged. “I believed in you.”

“Maybe you’re naïve. Maybe I am capable of murder.”

“Lena, no,” Kara rushed.

“I almost killed Edge myself, Kara. After the lead poisoning crisis, I went to his office with a loaded gun and stuck it in his face. I felt this abysmal rage, a need to pull the trigger.”

“Why didn’t you?” Kara asked, standing still, masking an expression of horror. 

“I thought of you. What you would do, how it would let you down,” Lena said so quietly she could barely hear it herself.

“The important thing is that you resisted that urge. There is always another option. Trust me, Lena. Every day I wake up knowing that I’ll have to fight evil. I get so frustrated by humanity and its depreciation for life. Controlling my strength is really, really difficult. If I open a door too hard I could tear down a wall. If I hug someone too tight I could break their back. I’ve only held one baby since arriving on Earth, and Alex just put her in my lap. I didn’t even touch her. And she was so cute, I just wanted to lean down and kiss her, but I was afraid of my strength. When I had to visit Peter Thompson in jail after he kidnapped Alex and tried to drown her, I wanted to snap his stupid neck. But I resisted.” 

“You have a population of people praising you for your protection! They expect good from you. Everyone expects me to have a breakdown and go on a murderous rampage. Constantly being doubted and accused and framed is tormenting me into giving up!” Kara lunged forward and wrapped Lena in her arms.

“You are good. I know it! Resist them, Lena. We can do this together, I promise,” Kara whispered, holding Lena close, cradling her head in her arms, counting her rhythmic heartbeat.

“I don’t deserve your kindness or forgiveness,” Lena whispered.

“There’s nothing to forgive. And we’re going to keep it that way. Like I said, we make a good team,” Kara said, sitting out of the hug and looking into Lena’s eyes.

“We do,” Lena leaned forward and took Kara’s hand. “Okay, let’s go over the plan again.”

*

Lena waited in her car outside of Kara’s apartment building. She hadn’t eaten anything that day because of the nerves. Her breathing was unsteady and she couldn’t stop bouncing her legs. Finally, Kara exited the building. Lena sighed to herself at how incredible Kara looked in a simple black dress. If she thought killing Edge was going to be the hardest thing to resist that night, she was wrong.

Her driver opened the door for Kara and guided her into the car. She always laughed when she saw people give Kara a hand, or hold the door for her, knowing perfectly well that accepting the help was an exercise of restraint in itself.

“Hey, Lena! Oh.” Kara’s mouth fell slightly open as she stared at Lena’s outfit. “Whoa.”

“Kara, you look beautiful. I wish this weren’t all a front. You’d be a gorgeous date to a gala. That dress really accentuates your arms,” Lena smiled, holding Kara’s eyes.

“Your dress,” Kara said, damning her roaming eyes, “really compliments your, um, assets as well.” She turned to face the window.

“Thank you. Are you ready for this?” Lena asked, smirking to herself at the clear effect she was having on Kara. 

“Yep! Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be just fine,” Kara promised.

“I’m not worried,” Lena replied confidently.

“Then why is your heart racing so fast?” Kara asked, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. She turned to Lena for an answer.

“Okay. Maybe I’m a little nervous,” she smiled. Kara put a hand on her knee in reassurance. Lena felt her heart speed up even more, at which Kara slowly brought her hand off of Lena and into her own lap, chuckling to herself.

They hadn’t exactly thought of a good way to get into the gala. Lena figured they would just walk in unnoticed or Kara would figure something out. The whole idea of going to the event with Kara was deceitfully thrilling. Lena was relieved her mother created this scheme because it brought she and Kara together after the previous incident with Imra. Things felt like they used to again.

In all honesty, she hoped she saw people she knew with Kara on her arm. Not to devalue Kara as a trophy, but it still boosted Lena’s confidence to have a beautiful woman in accompaniment, however uncommitted. Lena only wished they didn’t have to disrupt the night with a terrorist attack. 

When they neared the entrance, Lena snuck in past the security guard while Kara distracted him. It didn’t take long to find Edge. Once Kara was back at her side, they approached the table together. He was smiling and shaking hands with National City’s wealthiest. Lena had many of the same guests at her gatherings. When it was their turn to get his attention, he met eyes with Lena and physically shuddered.

“What are you two doing here?” Edge asked under his breath.

“We’re here for the party. What else?” Lena smirked. Kara cozied up on the other side of him intimidatingly.

“You’re not welcome at this event. I will have security remove you immediately,” he started to turn from them, but Kara caught his forearm and held it to the table, leaving him immobile.

Lena continued. “We have a small proposition. You confess your crimes into this device, and we won’t have you killed at your own little party.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. What makes you think I would agree to that? You’re embarrassing yourselves.”

“Would you prefer death or life in prison? Sophie’s choice. Confess the truth about murdering people and poisoning children, and we will save your life,” Lena offered.

“From who? Yourselves?” Edge laughed.

“No, actually. My mother,” Lena said, lifting her eyebrows. “She is the one that shot you after the press conference, and she plans to kill you tonight. Soon, actually,” Lena perked up. 

“Lillian Luthor?” Edge leered. “Why would a terrorist come out of hiding to kill me?”

“The Luthor family is viciously loyal,” Lena smirked.

“Edge, this is not a joke. Lillian will kill you tonight unless you make a confession,” Kara assured.

“See that drone over there? It’s programmed to kill you,” Lena added.

“You must think I’m an idiot,” Edge said, turning from them and walking further back into the room.

Suddenly, amid a tawdry light show, the drone dipped lower in the sky and fired a shot in Edge’s direction. He dodged its path as the guests scattered in fear, screaming. More shots were fired. Edge managed to deflect the shots and make his way to a corner behind the main gathering space.

Kara snuck off to change clothes and reappeared seconds later, pulling Lena by the hand to get closer to Edge. They managed to corner him in the building while Lillian recalibrated the drones, currently searching for Edge’s badge, the programmed target.

“What the fuck is your problem? You’re insane!” He screamed in a terror.

“I gave you fair warning,” Lena remarked, her heart racing. “Confess and she’ll call this off.”

“Fine! I did it. I poisoned the damn kids and murdered the people that helped. Now, stop that thing!” Lena slid the recording device into her satchel and snatched the badge off Morgan’s neck, tossing it into the fountain. Before it hit the water, the drone blasted it into flames. The dust settled for a second before Lena turned around to go find Kara. Edge pulled a gun and put it to her head. 

“Give me that thing,” he demanded.

“Everyone is watching you,” Lena said, her breath shuddering.

“Why didn’t you let me kill him? Lena, we were so close,” a voice sounded from the outside of the gala, directing all of the attention her way. Edge turned toward her and brought the gun with it. “Oh, are you going to shoot me? In front of all your friends?” Lillian threw her head back and laughed.

From the distance, a drone lowered itself behind Lillian and started to unfold and expand to match her shape. The metal attached to her back and wrapped around her head. Seconds later, Lillian was standing in a green metal suit.

It was Lex’s suit he crafted to defeat Superman. If it failed Superman, it didn’t stand a chance against Supergirl, or at least Lena desperately hoped. Kara reappeared from the sky in front of Lillian. She managed to destroy all the drones in the few minutes that everyone else was distracted. 

“You derailed my plans, Supergirl,” Lillian said. “Perhaps these people would like to know the truth about who you really are.”

Kara glared at her and stepped forward. “You can’t use Lena as an excuse to kill,” Kara replied, charging toward her in flight. Lillian extracted a Kryptonite sword from the arm of the suit and struck Kara, sending her crashing through a wall. Lillian started toward Edge, lifting her arm up to shoot him.

“I will kill her if you take another step, I swear to god,” Edge threatened. His hand was shaking against the gun and Lena could feel him starting to slip toward the trigger. He was angry enough, and he had already lost.

“You’ve messed with the wrong family,” Lillian replied as she fired the missile from the suit. Edge stepped out of the way, but was struck in the shoulder. He dropped the gun and winced in pain, putting a hand to the wound and examining it. At that moment, Kara reappeared and knocked Lillian backward into the fountain.

With a hand still around Lena’s neck, Edge pushed her to the ground and started rummaging around on top of her for the recording device. When she threw it across the floor, Edge wound back and punched her in the face. Before he could land another punch, Kara pulled him off of Lena and slammed him into the ground.

She crashed a fist against his face and heard a crack. Blood poured from his nose. Lena scrambled on the floor to her knees, holding her own head up after the blow.

“Yes, Supergirl. Kill him,” Lillian seethed, reappearing in the suit. “He doesn’t deserve to live. He poisons children, he hits women, he is a murderer.”

Kara punched him again, splattering blood onto her own face.

“Supergirl, stop! Don’t listen to her,” Lena begged, crawling closer. She hadn’t ever seen Kara so fueled by hatred, so lost to her own rage.

“She’s right,” Kara growled.

“Our hero,” Lillian laughed. “Kill him, Supergirl, to avenge those lost at his hand.”

Lena crawled to Kara and put a hand on her back. Kara pinned Edge down by the throat with one arm. He was already unconscious, so close to death. Kara was so tense that Lena finally understood what they meant by Girl of Steel. She kneeled behind Kara and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

“Lena, get off, I’ll hurt you!” Kara strained. Lena tightened her grip, trying not to look down at Edge’s bloodied face.

“You would never hurt me,” Lena whispered. She held her tighter still, laying her head into the nape of Kara’s neck. A few seconds passed by before she felt Kara loosen her grip on Edge and fall forward, grasping at Lena’s hands. Lena stood up and pulled Kara to her feet. 

“You’re hurt,” Kara said, cupping Lena’s face.

“Barely,” she breathed. Kara dragged her thumb across her bleeding bottom lip and noticed her own bloodied hands.

“What did I do,” Kara worried, examining herself. Her face twisted into regret and she felt the threat of tears well up. Lena reached out to her, but Kara pulled away, turning to Lillian.  

“You two are no fun,” Lillian regarded, stepping over Edge’s body, poised to shoot.

Kara sprung forward and grabbed Lillian by the shoulders, taking flight. She flew to the open air, where she started upward as fast as she could. She was flying at such high velocity that Lillian was incapable of lifting a limb. She tried to use the Kryptonite to blast Kara backward so she could activate flight on her own, but was unsuccessful.

As they reached a higher altitude, Lillian’s suit set off a loud alarm to signify a loss of functionality at such heights. Hardly able to move, Lillian spoke instead.

“Okay! Stop! I will back off!” Lillian begged. Kara stopped so suddenly that a human would typically die from brain damage if not protected by high-tech armor. The suit was still beeping brashly.

“Leave Lena alone. Do you understand? Don’t involve her in your schemes. She’s doing good without your abuse. Any sane mother would be proud,” Kara spat.

“Fine, fine. Lower us,” Lillian demanded. She couldn’t breathe at the current elevation, and Kara realized just how high she flew when she looked below.

“When we hit the ground, I destroy the suit.”

“Yes, just,” Lillian fell silent. Kara realized she passed out from a lack of oxygen. She flew lower in a sudden panic. Once she was closer to Earth, she shook her gently.

“Lillian,” Kara stressed. She realized the suit was suffocating her after having malfunctioned. Kara lowered them to the ground, about a mile away from the gala. Kara carefully peeled the suit off piece by piece, like removing scales.

Once it was off, Kara shoved it aside and blasted it with her heat vision until it disintegrated. She waited for her to take a breath, listening to the sounds of her body. “Come on,” Kara chanted. 

A few moments later, Lillian drew a breath and panicked. Kara hadn’t ever seen the woman lose composure. She doubted anyone ever had, actually. Her confusion took over, and she reached for Kara as if she were a source of salvation. Kara held her hands in equal bewilderment.

As soon as Lillian came to, she yanked away from Kara and stood up. “Don’t touch me,” she fumed.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said. Then she was wondering why she was apologizing to a terrorist. “Wait, I’m not sorry. Don’t you ever hurt Lena again, in any way. Do we have an understanding?” 

“I was trying to save her life, Kara,” Lillian pronounced. 

“Well, you used her and manipulated her into thinking she was evil. And you tried to kill me!”

“I did not. What an anticlimactic way to kill a Super. I just wanted to prove you’re capable of murder. If Lena wouldn’t have stopped you, you would have killed Edge yourself,” Lillian teased.

“I – I was protecting Lena.”

“So was I. It seems we have more in common than you think,” Lillian smiled.

“Promise you’ll leave us alone.”

“What, you’re going to let me walk away?” Lillian asked, entertained by Kara’s grace.

“You have one last chance. The next time anything like this happens, you’ll be behind bars for life. I can guarantee that,” Kara declared. She shocked herself by how foreboding it came across.

“It looks like we have an agreement. Until we meet again, Supergirl,” Lillian smirked and held a hand out to be shaken. Kara looked at it askance and stepped backward a few feet before taking flight.

She arrived back at the gala a few seconds later. The ambulance and police were escorting Edge off the premises, and the civilians were filing out orderly. She saw Lena across the way. A paramedic was shining light into her eyes to check for a concussion, and she balanced an ice pack on her eye. A few people thanked Supergirl as she made her way to Lena.

“Is Edge alive?” Kara asked worriedly. Lena turned toward her and pushed the light out of her eyes. She threw the ice pack onto the ground and dried her hands on her dress.

“Yes,” Lena reassured. “He’s okay. Don’t worry. What happened? Where’s my mother?”

“Lillian got away,” Kara said, looking at her feet, then back up to Lena. She couldn’t tell Lena that she almost killed her mother then released her foolishly back into the world out of strange guilt and regard.

“That’s too bad. You’ll get her one day,” Lena voiced, unsure of herself.

“I don’t want to have to. She’s your mother.”

“Not a very good one,” Lena chuckled to herself.

“Still. Did you get what you came for?” Kara asked, smiling a little.

“It went a little differently than planned, but yes. An overall success,” Lena noted. Lena led Kara over to an area of isolation and leaned into her. “Will you fly me home?”

Kara looked at her in surprise. “But I thought,” she started.

“I just want to get there soon.”

“Are you cleared to leave?” Kara asked, putting a hand up to touch Lena’s bruising eye.

“Um, sure,” Lena smiled. Kara nodded and then pulled Lena by the hand to a spot behind the building where they were out of sight. She unclasped her cape and swung it around Lena’s shoulders. 

“I still won’t be able to fly, Supergirl,” Lena teased.

“Very funny. It’s cold at night. I want you to be comfortable so we can do this more often,” Kara grinned.

“This is a one-time thing!” Lena pointed at Kara sternly and broke into a smile. Kara leaned forward and picked her up gently. It was still an odd sensation for Lena, to be held effortlessly, as if she were weightless.

Kara cradled her close and took off into the sky. Lena was closing her eyes tightly and clutching the cape around her shoulders. Kara rubbed her back softly as they flew, and eventually, Lena was snuggled into her comfortably. Kara repeated a Kryptonian prayer in her mind over and over again at the risk of danger mid-flight.

Before Lena would have guessed it, they were touching down on her balcony. She opened her eyes and sighed in relief, fixing her hair and dress.

“Thank you, Kara. Would you like to come in and get cleaned up?” Lena propped open the door, gesturing to the blood all over Kara.

“Oh, sure. Sorry, I should have washed this off before carrying you.”

“It’s okay,” Lena shrugged. She led her inside and upstairs. This time, upon entering the room, everything was perfectly in place as it was the first time. “Come on, Supergirl,” Lena called when she entered the bathroom, starting the shower.

Lena felt the recurring pull of wishing this were a normal night where Kara came over for reasons other than to wash blood off her body, or make sure Lena lives through the night. But Kara was there, and that’s all Lena could want. She looked over to her, nervously tugging at the sleeves of her suit, scrunching her brows together.

“Are you all right, Kara?” Lena asked, stepping toward her. Kara met her eyes.

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Talk to me,” Lena prompted. Kara waited for a full minute before talking. Lena watched as fear invaded her blue eyes.

“I almost killed him,” Kara whispered, shaking. “I thought you were going to die.”

“You stopped yourself. Just like I did.”

“But if you didn’t stop me,” Kara tried to take a breath but failed. She looked down at her hands and clutched her chest. “I almost killed him.” Tears spilled from her eyes as the realization of her actions set in and anxiety took over. She felt the first tendrils of a panic attack spread through her body.

“Kara, look at me! Everyone is fine! You did nothing wrong,” Lena took her shoulders and tried to get her attention, but Kara was lost to the terror.

“Get this blood off of me!” Kara cried in a staggering breath.

Lena pulled Kara into the shower, where she fell to her knees. Lena kneeled beside her beneath the water, soaking her dress without care. Kara continued to hyperventilate while Lena took a cloth to her hands and washed the blood away. The base of the shower turned red as she scrubbed.

“You’re okay, you’re okay. Everything is fine, Kara,” Lena continued to reassure her as Kara turned her face to the water and scraped her hands down her cheeks. “Listen to my heartbeat. Can you hear it, Kara? Kara.”

In a confused panic, Kara met Lena’s eyes. In them she found a homing security. She channeled the roaring sounds of the water out and found Lena’s heartbeat. Kara bowed her head as she listened and counted along. It was beating so fast that it took all of Kara’s emotional faculty to concentrate on it, to fill herself with its comforting whirr.

Kara crawled onto the floor of the shower and put her head in Lena’s lap, wrapping her hands around her waist. Lena backed out of the direct stream of water and wiped her eyes, wincing in pain where she was struck earlier. She placed her hands on Kara, hoping to ground her. Her head fell back against the shower wall and she let a few of her own tears escape at the poignant weight of the moment. 

When she noticed Kara’s breathing level out, she turned the water off. It pulled Kara out of the trance and she sat up to face Lena.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara started.

“Shhh. Don’t apologize,” Lena reassured, standing up and offering a hand to Kara.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered.

“I’m always here for you. Let’s get into dry clothes.” Lena walked them out of the shower and into the closet, tossing a towel and pair of clothes at Kara. They dried and changed, Lena in the closet, Kara in her bedroom. The stillness of the night set in, and they reconnected on Lena’s bed.

“Can I stay here?” Kara asked. Lena smiled at her affectionately.

“Of course you can.” Lena pulled back the covers and gestured for Kara to climb in. They met in the middle, facing one another. Kara felt exhaustion take over.

“I lose strength when I’m exposed to Kryptonite. That’s probably why I freaked out. I was weak,” Kara said quietly.

“That was not weakness. It’s okay to feel,” she whispered back, elongating the word. “You taught me that.” Lena smiled at her. She reached a hand over and ran it down Kara’s arm. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered. Lena felt her heart immediately drop then pick up again at a rapid pace. Kara let out a soft chuckle and put her hand over Lena’s chest, aiming to settle it.

Kara felt as if the world was crashing down around her, but as she reached forward and crawled closer into Lena, she felt okay. Safe, understood, at peace.

“I love you too.”


	5. the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video of Supergirl beating Morgan Edge goes viral. Kara and Alex talk about what's really bothering Kara. She and Lena try that new restaurant, which becomes a series of dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers! Thanks for reading! :)

 

A ringing phone startled Kara awake. When she opened her eyes, she drew in a sharp breath at the way in which Lena was wrapped around her, where her hands were, how it made her stomach drop almost painfully. She sat up to reach for her phone, trying not to wake Lena.

“Alex, hey,” she whispered. “Oh. You’re at my apartment?” Kara paused. “I’m at Lena’s, actually.” 

Lena drew in a deep breath as Kara’s voice pulled her out of sleep. When she realized her hand was draped across the dip between Kara’s thighs, she gasped and sat up in bed.

“Have I seen what?” Kara asked. “Oh, Rao. I’ll be right over.”

“What is it?” Lena asked, concerned. Kara hung up the phone and flipped through apps until she pulled up a video. She leaned into Lena so they could watch the screen.

A video of the previous night showed Supergirl beating in the face of Morgan Edge. About a minute in, Lena crawls onscreen and holds Kara until she stops. The video ends when Kara flies away with Lillian. A bystander must have uploaded it after the gala. It already had half a million views.

They sat motionless, staring at the phone. The compassion the two shared in that moment jumped off-screen and held their attention. Lena felt strange watching herself in the video. People didn’t know her as affectionate and brave. But people did know she was close to Kara. She wondered if anyone would connect the dots.

“At least you can’t hear us,” Lena quietly noted.

“This is bad.”

“Kara, don’t worry,” Lena reached out to reassure her, but Kara was already out of bed and in her Supergirl suit. “Whoa.”

“I have to go,” she said suddenly. “Alex is going to kill me.”

“It isn’t that bad.”

“The whole world can see me beat a man half to death!” Kara swallowed a lump in her throat. “It’s okay. The DEO will take it down.”

“Good,” Lena said, fixing her hair. Her fingertips traced the part of her face that was sore from being punched.

“Oh, Lena. Your face.” Kara leaned back onto the bed and reached up to touch the bruise, but decided against it. “Does it hurt?”

“Barely,” Lena lied. She had a high pain tolerance, but this was a dull ache she wasn’t used to.

“I have to go,” Kara said. “I wish I didn’t.”

“It’s fine,” Lena whispered. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks for helping me last night,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand. 

“Of course,” Lena nodded nonchalantly.

“Have a good day.” Kara flew out of the apartment in the next second. Lena grabbed her phone and watched the video again.

*

Kara swooped gracefully through her window and found Alex waiting in the center of the room.

“I’m not mad,” Alex said.

Kara sighed in relief. “Thank Rao. I don’t know if I could handle that right now.”

“I’m _disappointed_ you didn’t call me for backup, Kara. This wouldn’t have happened if you contacted the DEO. What were you thinking?”

“I thought Lena and I could handle it. And we did,” Kara declared. Alex pulled the phone out of her pocket and scrolled for a second.

“Have you read the comments?” Alex tilted her head.

“No. Why?”

“’Morgan Edge deserved it! He’s a pig.’ ‘I’m glad Supergirl beat his ass.’ ‘This is proof that Supergirl is evil.’ ‘Supergirl almost killed that guy! She doesn’t belong here!’ ‘Luthor and a Super? Bad news.’ ‘She should have finished him off!’ ‘I wish Supergirl would punch me in the face.’ ‘The brunette girl is hot,” Alex rattled off with her eyebrows raised in speculation.

Kara stopped her. “Who cares what they think?”

“You do, usually. For some reason, I just can’t figure out why you wouldn’t have asked me to help. I can’t figure it out, Kara.” Alex held a serious expression.

“I like doing things on my own,” Kara shrugged. “Can Winn take the video down?”

“It’s already out there,” Alex said. “The public deserves to see the truth, no matter how bad it is. Do you want them thinking you keep secrets?”

“No,” Kara bowed her head. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You lose credibility for a while. If you gained their trust after the Red-K incident, you can do it now. I’m not concerned about your image, though. Why were you so worked up? What are you holding in?”

“He was going to kill Lena and I was almost too late,” Kara growled.

“Would you have killed him if Lena didn’t pull you out of it?” Alex was speaking quietly now, calm and apprehensive.

“Lillian was in my head.” Kara tensed at the memory. “I don’t know.”

“Again, I’m not mad. I hate that guy. I’m just worried about you.” Alex walked into the kitchen and poured some coffee that she made while waiting for Kara. She offered her a mug and they sat at the island, facing each other. “So you stayed at Lena’s last night." 

“Yeah, so? We’re friends,” Kara reacted quickly.

“I didn’t suggest otherwise,” Alex replied in a gentle tone. “Why are you being so defensive about this?”

“I’m just tired of – what people think.”

“Kara, I want to talk to you about something. But I don’t want you to fly away or get mad at me. Can you promise me that?”

Kara took a deep breath and sighed. “Yes.” 

“When I first realized I had feelings for Maggie,” Alex began.

Kara cut her off instantly. “Alex, it’s not like that.”

“You promised.” Alex stared at her intently.

“Sorry,” Kara shrank into herself.

“As I was saying, when I first started to recognize my feelings for Maggie, I was terrified. I tried to tell you a few different times, but I couldn’t. One of the times, we were sitting right here.” Alex paused and laid a hand on the table. “I worked up the courage, and right when I was about to tell you, Lena knocked at the door. This was the first time I noticed something unique between you two. I know how you are around friends, Kara. I have watched you interact with people since we were young. You have never had a friend like Lena.”

“Lena doesn’t have many people she can trust, is all,” Kara asserted.

“I know. You are good to each other. I admire your friendship.” Alex sighed. “I hope you don’t take what I’m about to say the wrong way.”

“You’re making me nervous, Alex, can you just get on with it?” Kara groaned.

“I have to apologize, Kara.”

“For what?” Kara’s face twisted into confusion.

“When you came to Earth, I put you into a box for your own safety. From what I’ve learned about Krypton, there were no such restrictions when it came to romantic connections. We taught you to blend in, when you should have stood out. Now that you don’t have to hide your powers, I think we should address some other things that may have been buried along with them.”

“What are you suggesting?” Kara asked timidly.

“I’m saying that it wouldn’t be bad if Kara Danvers weren’t straight.” Alex shrugged.

“She is, though!”

“That’s fine! I’m only telling you that it would be okay. I want you to know that.” Alex reached across the table and laid her hand over Kara’s.

“You can’t decide for me,” Kara replied, pulling her hand back.

“You know – I have tried to be nice about this. But now I’m starting to get a little offended. Why would it be so wild if you liked women? What’s wrong with that?” Alex stood up off the stool. 

“Nothing is wrong with it! I’m just juggling enough in my life right now. If I try to shake things up, everything will fall apart!” Kara slammed her fist onto the table and a loud crack resonated as it split down the middle. “See?”

“Kara,” Alex walked around the table and pulled her into a hug. “I don’t want to stress you out any more than you are. I just want you to know that when I started wondering about myself in the same way, it enlightened me. I felt free and hopeful. And I see something between you and Lena. I don’t want to keep that observation to myself anymore, especially after recent events. I’m your sister. I love you, I care about you, and I recognize what you’re going through.”

“I’m not going through anything.”

“So you can honestly tell me that you weren’t jealous when Lena and Imra had sex?” Alex looked her dead in the eyes.

Kara faltered beneath her gaze. “It wasn’t jealousy.”

“Then what was it?”

Kara finally allowed herself to consider the true reason behind her discomfort at Lena and Imra’s encounter. If it were Winn, she wouldn’t be upset. Kara sat in thought, staring at her hands. It didn’t matter to her that Mon-El and Imra had an open relationship, or that there was any connection to him whatsoever. Kara harbored no feelings for him. The thought of backpedaling was so extremely revolting that she let out a little laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” Alex asked, her lips quirking up in curiosity.

“I can’t believe I dated Mon-El,” Kara laughed. She drew in another breath and continued to laugh. A few seconds later, Alex broke into laughter as well, their shared amusement filling the room. A few musical sighs later, they sat in silence.

“You’re growing, Kara. Just talk it out with me,” Alex suggested. “If you want.”

Kara rested her chin on her hand and closed her eyes. It was time she faced the thoughts she was most confused by before someone got hurt. She felt her denial start to unravel.

“Well, when I first met Lena,” Kara began, “I was really taken aback by her beauty. I mean, have you seen her? It’s like my mind stopped working. I guess I considered that admiration. Ever since then, I’ve felt this very strong, constant pull to be around her. I consider that friendship,” Kara shrugged. “She’s always on my mind. I figure that’s me wanting to protect her. I can justify all of these feelings as platonic. But,” Kara took a sharp breath and paused.

“What?” Alex coaxed.

“Maybe you’re right. I don’t feel that way around my other friends. I don’t think it’s normal to want to kiss your friends. Is it?”

“Fuck normal,” Alex scoffed. “Have we ever been _normal_? Normal sucks.”

“Oh, Rao,” Kara groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. “Any time I start to think about this I just fly away. Will it pass?” Kara looked up hopefully.

“Why would you want it to? It isn’t bad. It’s beautiful, Kara.” Alex pulled Kara into her shoulder for a hug.

“I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Lena. Now that we work together, it could end horribly. Plus, I don’t think she likes me like that.”

“Are you insane? Have you seen the way she looks at you? You’re amazing. She would be lucky to date you.”

“You have to say that,” Kara rolled her eyes.

Alex took her hands and squeezed. “I mean that. I haven’t been a fan of anyone you’ve dated in the past, no offense.”

“None taken,” Kara chuckled.

“But I love Lena. At first, of course, I was skeptical of your friendship. But now I see her too. And she loves you. No matter what happens between you, you’ll always have each other’s support. I believe that,” Alex shrugged.

“I hope so.” Kara met Alex’s worried eyes. “I had another panic attack last night.”

“Kara,” Alex soothed. “You should take it easy.”

“There’s just so much going on right now. I can’t take it easy,” Kara huffed.

“Supergirl needs a night off. Relax, breathe. Go hang out with Lena.” Alex nudged her on the shoulder. “Let me know if you need any advice.” She winked.

Kara covered her face with her hands. “Ew, Alex. Even if we both like women, I still can’t talk about that stuff with you.”

“Me neither. I was just kidding. Not about taking the night off, though.”

“I could ask Lena to that restaurant we wanted to try,” Kara thought.

“On a date?” 

Kara’s head shot up in defense. “No!” She held Alex’s eyes. Her look of surprise twisted into an innocent vulnerability. “Well, I guess so. But I don’t have to call it that. I can’t do this.” Kara started pacing around the room.

“Easy, easy. Slow down,” Alex said.

“I have feelings for Lena. Now what?” Kara yelled at Alex expectantly. Alex started laughing helplessly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just so cute,” Alex said between laughs.

“Stop laughing!” Kara said with a smirk.

“I would say go for it. Kiss her, see what happens. That’s what I did with Maggie.”

“Yeah and Maggie wasn’t ready! What if that happens to me?”

“Then I’ll be here for you like you were for me,” Alex replied. “Thanks for the pleasant memory, by the way.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“I’m going home to relax. Promise you’ll do the same?” Alex held her eyes.

“Can you relax here? I’ll paint. You can watch a movie. Please!” Kara bounced excitedly.

“That sounds nice, actually. Sure.” Alex stepped out of her shoes and paced over to the couch. Kara changed into comfortable clothes and sat in front of her easel. She uncovered a painting in progress. Inspiration came in waves, and for some reason, that present moment shared its grace with her.

*

“What does that mean to you?” Lena asked, leaning forward to grab a glass of water from the counter. Sam and Ruby were there for brunch, a Sunday ritual. They had already eaten, and Ruby was lounging on the couch reading one of the books Lena bought for her to keep at her apartment.

“Damn, Lena, I don’t know. How often does ‘I love you’ mean ‘but just as a friend?’” Sam replied, sipping her coffee.

“I say it to you,” Lena regarded.

“That’s true. But it’s different and you know it. There’s a line, and you two have been dancing across it since you met.”

“I could be making it up in my mind,” Lena shrugged. “Anyway, enough about that. I’m annoying you. I need to get over this already.” Before Sam could reply, Lena said, “And no, hooking up with someone just made it way worse.”

“Fair enough. You’re not annoying me, though. I’m here for you when you need to talk about anything. That’s what friends are for,” Sam said with a teasing smile. 

“If I hear that one more time I’m going to puke,” Lena mumbled. “Tell me about you. How are you guys?”

“Good,” Sam answered. She looked into the other room to see if Ruby was listening. “I told Alex about the blackouts I’ve been having and she ran a few tests.”

“What? What came of it?”

“Um, nothing, actually.” Sam shrugged. “Which is good and bad.”

“Well, I’m here for you. In whatever way you need. Ruby is always welcome here, as you know. And I want to get back to L-Corp, possibly full time. I won’t be putting you out of a job though, I promise you that. Lots to do,” Lena smiled.

“Thanks, Lena. It’s just so strange. I feel like I’m losing control of my life.”

“You’re doing a great job of keeping it together. Ruby is an amazing young woman, and what you’ve done at L-Corp has been a saving grace.”

“Thank you for the reassurance. I guess I’m just nervous it’s all going to fall apart at any second.” She glanced back over at Ruby with a worried look. 

“If it does, I’m here to help put things back together. Kara and Alex are too. They’re the best,” Lena said, smiling.

“I’m glad you connected us. We should all do something together this week.”

“That sounds nice,” Lena nodded.

“Well, Ruby has homework that I told her she could not bring over because she needs to do it herself, unlike last time, when she asked you for help on every single question.” Sam laughed, giving Lena an accusing look.

“I miss entry-level mathematics. It’s so fun!”

“You’re a huge nerd,” Sam teased.

“Oh okay, and how many digits of pi do you have memorized?” Lena tilted her head in scrutiny.

Sam laughed then gave a quick wink. “More than you.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

“Ruby, come on girly, it’s time to go!” Sam called from the kitchen. Ruby came skipping in a few seconds later.

“Good luck on your homework today. If you have any questions, feel free to call me,” Lena offered to Ruby with a smile. “You too, Samantha.”

“You’re unbearable,” Sam groaned.

“I will,” Ruby said with a laugh. “Thanks, Lena. See you soon!”

“Put some ice on that eye, Luthor,” Sam said as she swung the door around behind them.

Lena turned around to face an empty apartment. The resulting loneliness advised her to seek out her phone. When she found it, she noticed a text from Kara. Her heart dropped in response, which was getting old.

_Hi, Lena! Do you have dinner plans?_

Lena bit the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back excitement.

She replied, _Not yet._

She chastised herself for not being funnier or more appealing over text like Kara is.

_Would you like to go to Juniper + Ivy with me?_

_I would very much like that. What time is best?_ Lena replied.

_How’s 7? I could fly over and we could go together from your place? Whatever you want!_

Lena smiled to herself as she thumbed a response.

_Seven works well. Come here and we will have my driver take us, if that suits you._

Lena waited a few minutes before receiving a reply.

_Sounds great! Can’t wait! See you soon!_

Lena ran to her home-office to finish the tasks she had procrastinated earlier. She wouldn’t allow herself the reward of dinner with Kara unless she completed what she set out to do that day – a product of the Luthor motivation madness.

In designing Supergirl’s new suit, Lena had realized she could apply similar technological advancements to a firefighter’s suit and a police uniform. L-Corp fast-tracked the proposition into research and development, and she had nearly completed the literature and science required to start production. Although she was still present at CatCo, she had been favoring technology over journalism, which restored her confidence in personal achievements.

After tidying her work space and retiring from her craft for the day, she made to get ready upstairs. She tried on a few different dresses until settling on pants and a blouse. It wasn’t a date, she told herself, so she needn’t overdress. Before she knew it, Kara was knocking at her door.

“Kara,” Lena whispered upon seeing her leaning against the door frame in a tight, black dress. Her hair was pinned back in a neat bun. Lena let her eyes drift down Kara’s body in reverence.

“Hey there.” Kara smirked, and something pulled in Lena’s chest. She let her head fall against the side of the door. “Are you ready to go, or should I come inside?” 

Lena straightened and pulled the door open wider in invitation. “I’m sorry. Come in, of course.” She gave a weak laugh.

“Wow,” Kara whispered, reaching out to brush the hair from Lena’s eye.

“What?” Lena asked, so close to Kara she could hardly move.

“I can barely tell your eye is bruised. You did a nice job covering it up.”

“Oh, right. Thanks,” Lena shrugged. “I didn’t want to draw attention to myself.”

“Well, that’s hard not to do when you’re the most beautiful person in the room,” Kara replied.

Lena looked up at her in surprise. “Don’t be silly,” she huffed.

“It’s the truth. So, are you ready to go? I’m starving,” Kara said, smiling. Lena examined her for a moment.

“I’m ready. Perhaps I should put a dress on, though, since you’re wearing one.”

“You look perfect. But it’s up to you,” Kara replied smoothly. Lena was confused by how Kara suddenly embodied such strong confidence. Other times, when they were alone, she was a rambling, adorable mess.

“This is fine, then. It’s just dinner,” Lena said, searching Kara’s eyes for a reaction that it could be anything more. Her eyes fell to her hands as she reproved herself for hoping. There were moments when she could easily forget the urge to push Kara against the wall and kiss her, and then there were moments like these when it’s all she imagined.

“Let’s get going,” Kara suggested, putting a hand on Lena’s lower back to lead her out the door. Lena’s driver took them to the restaurant while Lena told Kara about the rest of her day and the new technology she was developing for L-Corp. While Lena was digressing about nylon tricot garment liners and nonwoven polyethylene terephthalate, Kara listened intently, engrossed.

“Much like Supergirl’s suit,” Lena smiled, “this new fiber is engineered with a blend that will help to further enhance tear strength and abrasion resistance of outer shells protecting the moisture barriers and thermal liners inside. I don’t know why I didn’t have this idea before, honestly,” she chuckled.

“Supergirl is so inspiring, isn’t she?” Kara said whimsically as she offered a hand to Lena, exciting the car. Lena kept discussing the project all the way into the restaurant, until they were seated at their table.

“Enough about all of that, though. How did you spend the rest of your day?” Lena smiled at Kara as she reached for the wine menu. 

“Alex was over, as you know from this morning. We talked and hung out. Nothing crazy,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Was she upset about the incident?” Lena said in a low tone.

“Not really. Just worried about me, but it’s all good now,” Kara replied easily.

“Is it? All good?” Lena asked, freeing her hands and looking across the table with more intrigue.

“Yes. Alex helped me sift through some personal intricacies. She always makes me think things through way more than I would ever do on my own. Siblings are good for that,” Kara smiled. 

Lena lowered her voice even more before adding, “It’s stupid to say anything good about him, but Lex helped me a lot when I was growing up. Yes, he is insane, but he always cared for me.” Lena lowered her eyes, losing the conviction she usually carried.

“It isn’t stupid to say that. He’s your brother,” Kara reassured, reaching a hand across the table to softly touch Lena’s. Lena stared at Kara’s hand on hers, thinking back to what Sam said about a line. She needed to direct the attention off of herself, lest she get too emotional and throw herself into Kara’s arms.

“Did you have any other siblings from – before you came here?” Lena asked cautiously.

“No,” Kara said, straightening in her chair. “It was just me and my parents. Well, my aunt, uncle and cousin as well. Families weren’t as big as they are here because of population control. My aunt visited a while ago, actually,” Kara said, tucking a hair behind her ear.

“Really? She survived?” Lena asked in shock. “Why did she leave?” Lena was hooked to the news, surprised at how much she was realizing she didn’t know about Kara. 

“Well,” Kara laughed weakly and leaned forward to whisper, “it’s a long story. She wasn’t on Krypton when it exploded, and she didn’t exactly leave. She wasn’t here for a good reason, let’s just say. She actually died here,” Kara said slowly, barely able to get the words out.

“Oh my god, Kara, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s okay. Nobody asks me this stuff. I understand why, seeing as I keep it secret, but I feel a sense of relief in talking about it. A freedom,” Kara said, nodding as she realized the truth of her own words.

“Tell me when my curiosity surpasses your comfort, please. I don’t want to hurt you,” Lena insisted.

“You won’t hurt me,” Kara replied. They shared a tentative look. “Anyway, I’m glad you know now.”

“I want to know more,” Lena whispered. “It feels like I’m just meeting a part of you.”

“Well, you can ask me anything.” Kara smiled, adjusting her glasses. “Consider this first date territory.”

“First date?” Lena quirked an eyebrow. Kara flushed a bit when she met Lena’s eyes, looking back down at her menu.

“Well, you know,” Kara shrugged, losing the confidence she had built up earlier. “Hypothetically,” she managed.

“Okay, hypothetically, on a first date, I would want to know,” Lena started. A waiter interrupted her thoughts to introduce herself, list off specials, and take their order. Lena ordered a bottle of red, assuming she would drink the most of it. For some reason, she was starting to feel as if its warmth would be of great use.

When the waiter left, Lena continued. “Where were we? Ah, yes. Our first date. I typically like to measure someone’s ambition. Since I am a very driven person, I need someone to complement that focus toward the greater good. What do you do in your free time?” They smiled at one another happily.

“Oh, wow. You’re good at this. Well, I guess you could say I enjoy volunteering for the community,” Kara said.

“That’s a…heroic quality. Very selfless. I appreciate that in a woman.” Lena narrowed her eyes and Kara allowed her mouth to drop open in response. If Kara was going to introduce such a playful concept, Lena would never pass up the opportunity to flirt, however frivolously. Kara cleared her throat to continue the banter.

“I do what I can,” Kara winked. “So, I follow what you do, Ms. Luthor, and your work is very impressive and important. Do you maintain a healthy work-life balance?” Kara tilted her head in question. “For me, it’s very important that my partner has enough room in her schedule to spend time with me.”

Lena faltered at Kara’s choice of pronoun and hesitated to respond. She pulled it together to answer. “I work hard, but I will always make time for the person I love. If she is worth it, there would be no hesitation in prioritizing her happiness above all else. I take relationships seriously. I don’t really do casual dating.”

“But you do other things casually, don’t you?” Kara asked, on the edge of a smile. Lena looked at her wide-eyed.

“Kara,” she reprimanded.

“What? I’m just casually asking,” she shrugged.

“I’m supposed to be asking you the questions. You’ve ruined the game,” Lena huffed teasingly.

“I didn’t realize it was a game,” Kara said, suddenly serious. “But go ahead. Next question.”

“Okay,” Lena hesitated. She hummed in thought for a moment. “I know so much about you already. I suppose my interrogations mainly involve your past. I know all of your favorite things and routines and habits.”

“I won’t be able to answer much about my past in public, Lena, but I do want to tell you about it,” Kara said earnestly.

Lena held her eyes, exulting in the sound of her name falling from Kara’s lips. “Later, then.”

“How do you feel about having a family one day?” Kara asked.

“You ask that on the first date?” Lena responded in wonder.

“We’ve fast-forwarded to the second date,” Kara smiled. “The first one went really well, so you asked me out again.”

“I did? Are you sure it wasn’t you who asked me?” Lena laughed.

“Okay, okay. I asked you out again. So what do you think?”

“I still think the second date is a little early to talk about having kids, but we are both women, so it isn’t unheard of,” Lena chuckled. “And yes, I think I would like to have kids one day. Not any time soon, though. I have a lot to accomplish first,” Lena replied. Kara nodded in agreement. “What about you?”

“Same here. Alex has been talking about it a lot lately. That’s why she and Maggie broke up. Maggie didn’t want kids. Alex will find someone who wants it all, though,” Kara said.

“She will. Alex is a real catch,” Lena added. The waiter delivered the wine in the next moment, to Lena’s delight.

“I’m glad you two are friends now. It warms my heart,” Kara grinned.

“I am, too. Remember when Maggie arrested me?” Lena laughed and Kara gave her a look of tender admonition.

“I was so angry,” Kara fumed. “Don’t get me wrong. I liked Maggie, but that night, I almost threw her into space.” Lena let out another laugh, which Kara could join in on. 

“You’re funny. Another quality I enjoy in a lover,” Lena sighed.

“Oh, a lover? This just became the third date,” Kara said playfully.

“Aren’t we moving a little fast?” She blinked from beneath long eyelashes.

“Super-speed dating,” Kara shrugged. “It’s all I do.”

“You are ridiculous,” Lena smiled at Kara and the two shared a moment of affection.

“What’s your love language?” Kara asked, not breaking eye contact. 

“Good question. But unfortunately, ace reporter, I’m the one asking them.”

“Fine, fine. Ask away.”

“What’s your love language?” Lena shrugged a shoulder and smiled. She picked up her glass of wine to take another drink.

“Hey,” Kara groaned. “Fine. I think mine is quality time and devotion. I want to be with someone who respects me. Someone I trust and admire. I haven’t had much luck with that in the past.” Kara’s attention fell to her hands in her lap. “I can’t really date someone seriously, unless they know about, you know. That’s why I think I started seeing Mon-El. Convenience. Plus, he was super strong, so we could – I wasn’t worried about hurting him when we...” 

Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara, who was blushing wildly. “You mentioned the other night that you felt confident in your ability to control your strength in that regard.”

“I do. It’s just been a while,” Kara replied, shifting uncomfortably out of embarrassment.

“No matter,” Lena said, waving a hand in the air, wanting to restore Kara’s confidence. “We all have our things.”

“I think I have a few more _things_ than normal,” Kara grumbled.

“Kara, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known. Whoever gets to date you is the luckiest person on Earth – hell, in the universe,” Lena replied easily. In realizing her proclamation, a flood of regret washed over her.

Before Kara could respond, the waiter delivered the food to the table. Lena praised the gods for good timing. She had ordered a Mediterranean lamb salad, and Kara ordered a veggie pizza and lobster macaroni and cheese. Lena breathed deeply and finished her glass of wine. The waiter poured her another and she nodded her thanks.

“You have to try this! It’s amazing,” Kara said in between bites of food. She prepared a bite on a fork and handed it to Lena.

“Sharing food? Isn’t that fourth date material?” Lena teased. She felt the tension unwind a bit.

“Oh, yeah. Heck, at this rate, we’re celebrating an anniversary,” Kara smiled. Lena laughed in response to her light-heartedness. She was grateful Kara still felt comfortable. Lena was afraid she took it too far and crossed the line.

“I’ve never celebrated an anniversary before,” Lena said.

“What? That’s crazy! I thought you were with Jack for a long time.”

“I have been in a few long-term relationships. I think everyone I’ve been with is too serious for that sort of thing,” Lena shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Too serious? That’s ridiculous! Love should be celebrated!” Kara pressed. Lena thought it was cute how invested she was in the silly idea of an anniversary dinner. 

“I take it you’re quite the romantic,” Lena presumed.

“I am! I enjoy romantic movies and poetry and picnics and flowers and candlelit baths,” Kara listed theatrically. Lena couldn’t help but laugh in response. “I bet it’s more fun doing those things when you’re dating a woman,” Kara said nonchalantly.

“It depends on the person. However, with two women, gender roles fade, giving romance a distinctive sense of equality.” 

“I bet you are super romantic too,” Kara said with a smile.

“I invest in my relationships,” Lena stuck her chin in the air, smiling. “I enjoy treating people to things.”

“You did give me a bunch of flowers. That was sweet,” Kara hummed lightly.

“I wish I could do more,” Lena said quickly, damning herself. “I mean, you helped me so much by writing that story and guiding the public to respect me and my company. I’m so grateful for you.”

“Lena, I would do anything to help you. You know that,” Kara said.

“I do,” Lena nodded. She let herself look over at Kara for a long moment. She looked so beautiful in the soft light of the restaurant. Lena could hardly swallow the deep longing she felt building.

“You know what’s great about anniversary dinners?” Kara asked, oblivious to Lena’s quiet praises. 

“What?”

“Dessert,” Kara smiled mischievously, pulling a laugh out of Lena. Just then, the waiter walked by, and Lena called to her.

“I would like to order everything off of the dessert menu, please,” Lena requested politely.

“Oh. Do you want to see the menu first?” The waiter asked in surprise.

“That won’t be necessary. We’ll have everything. Thank you,” Lena smiled and turned back to Kara, whose jaw was dropped.

“You’re the best friend I could literally ever want,” Kara sang. Lena laughed out loud and took another drink of wine.

“What are friends for?” She said, mainly to herself, in irony.

They finished their food and soon, the waiter brought a cart of dessert over to the table with dishes spread across it. There was an assortment of ice cream, cake, pie, and other more exotic desserts. She dismissed the notion of drawing attention to herself when other patrons looked to see Kara happily rejoicing at every bite. 

“Which ones do you want?” Kara asked excitedly.

“I’m fine, thank you. They’re all yours,” Lena insisted. 

“Here, try this one,” Kara said, ignoring Lena’s negation by handing her a little plate. “It’s blackberry pie. You’ll love it.”

Lena smiled at her and shook her head. She hadn’t ever known someone to insist on her enjoying something as simple as dessert. People didn’t care about her like Kara did.

“Oh my god. It’s so good,” Lena exulted. “I haven’t had pie in twenty years.”

“What? I don’t believe you,” Kara said, licking whipped cream off her lips.

“Dessert was frowned upon in the Luthor house,” Lena shrugged.

“There’s so much wrong with that, it isn’t even funny. In my house, we’ll have dessert after every meal,” Kara declared.

“Not all of us can maintain a perfect body after consuming thousands of calories a day,” Lena regarded, rolling her eyes.

“I cherish my gifts. Don’t you worry,” Kara said, pulling closer the next plate of cake.

“What was food like on – back where you’re from?” Lena asked, speaking quietly so as not to out Supergirl.

“Ugh, I miss the food! I like what we have here, too, but some flavors are missing. Every morning, a table was prepared that we would eat from throughout the day. We had different plants and animals, of course, so the food looked and tasted different. We also prepared meat and vegetables in labs when the harvest didn’t yield effectively. For celebrations, we would eat in the great hall with the entire guild. I have precious memories from that time of my life.” Kara smiled in commemoration. “I hope I never forget it.”

“You should write it down,” Lena suggested, leaning forward to be able to hear Kara speak so softly.

“There are cultural accounts written that I helped develop. I’ve recorded the history, language, agriculture, customs, and all of that. I just hope I never lose the feeling that accompanies those memories. It’s weird to be the only one alive who lived it. It makes it feel like it never happened.” 

“I can’t imagine, Kara. How lonely that must be,” Lena replied. Kara shrugged and smiled.

“It’s okay,” she answered quickly, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Don’t worry about me. I have a family here that I love. You, included.”

Lena noticed the way Kara buried her sadness beneath a smile. She felt a desperation to restore her happiness. “If you consider me family by now, I think we’ve moved onto the next date. What number is this?” It brought a genuine laugh from Kara, which filled Lena with pride.

“We lost track after a while. You finally realized you’d be a fool to let me go, and asked me to commit. I said yes, of course. How could I not, when you’re always making such dramatic, romantic gestures,” Kara replied dreamily, locking eyes with Lena. 

“Hypothetical Lena is lucky,” Lena replied slowly. She let confusion devastate her as she tried to translate Kara’s face of longing into anything other than that. “Kara.”

“Here’s the check when you’re ready. Take your time, ladies,” the waiter interrupted. Lena leaned into her clutch and withdrew her card, handing it over to pay. Kara gave her a rebuking look.

“I can pay, Lena,” Kara objected.

“It’s an imaginary date. Let me,” Lena smirked.

“Who pays when it’s two women, anyway?” Kara asked flippantly.

“The rich one,” Lena replied with a smile. She signed the bill and stood up to leave the restaurant. Kara followed closely. “I’ll have to text Ruby and tell her what we thought of the place.”

“Five stars,” Kara responded in confidence. “Thank you for that, Lena.”

“Anytime, darling. Let me text my driver,” Lena replied, pulling out her phone.

“Would you like to come over to my apartment? I have something for you, actually,” Kara suggested.

“Sure,” Lena said calmly, refusing to react to Kara’s invitation as if it would lead somewhere.

“Great!” Kara replied. She seemed nervous, but Lena wouldn’t let herself overthink things. They waited on the sidewalk for under a minute before Lena’s driver arrived. Kara lived relatively close, so Lena didn’t have much time to pull herself together. It felt like a real date, and that thought in itself was crossing the line.

Still, Lena followed Kara up to her apartment and in through the door. Kara sped around the apartment in a second or two and brought it to life with lights and music. 

“I don’t think I’ll get used to that,” Lena said in awe. “So, what do you have for me? A database to hack? An algorithm to assess?”

Kara laughed. “No, actually. Not quite as exciting, I’m afraid. Come on in. Relax,” Kara urged. Lena took off her coat and shoes and put her belongings by the door. “Alex told me that Supergirl had to take today off.”

“Thank her for me, then,” Lena replied. She smiled at Kara and waited a moment for her to say something else. They didn’t usually have such awkward tension. Lena started to feel herself grow nervous. “Is that it?”

“Oh, no. Sorry. Um – so today, I was just messing around.” Kara walked over to the corner of the apartment where she kept her art supplies. “It doesn’t exactly match anything you have, and I know it’s kind of big. I can fly it by later if you want. You don’t have to take it, of course,” Kara laughed anxiously. Lena’s heart was racing for some strange reason. Kara stepped forward to remove a sheet from a rectangular canvas.

On it, was an incredibly lifelike depiction of Krypton, as seen in their shared dreamscape. It was exactly how Lena remembered it – brooding, craggy, majestic. It was so beautiful she lost her breath.

“I rushed a little. It’s hard not to paint fast when I get excited. I can redo it if you want,” Kara rambled.

“Kara,” Lena stepped forward and looked between Kara’s hopeful eyes and the painting. “It’s perfect. You’re so talented. Is it really for me?”

“Yes! No one has seen Krypton like you have. That means everything to me. It brought us closer together,” Kara shrugged. Her shy demeanor was tearing Lena’s heart into pieces.

Lena stepped forward and took Kara’s face between her hands. “Thank you. I love it so much.” She kissed Kara’s cheek gently, then pulled back to look into her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Lena,” Kara said softly. She placed her hands over Lena’s, holding them there. “I want to kiss you.”

Lena’s heart dropped suddenly. “You mean – hypothetically?”

“No,” Kara whispered, looking at Lena tenderly. Lena felt her pulse quicken.

“Kiss me, then.”

At that, Kara leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lena’s. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, holding them together. Lena reacted by instinct, following the command of her eager hands. She had spent so much time imagining this moment, it seemed more like a memory.

Lena felt herself being pushed backward toward the couch. Their kisses became needy and sloppy and Kara moaned into her mouth, igniting a spike of heat between Lena’s legs. She let her hands drift down Kara’s back until she held her hips, firmly, pulling their bodies closer. She didn’t want to leave any space between them.

Kara buried her hands in Lena’s hair, touching her gently, but with enough force to convince both of them of the pent-up ache she had been suppressing for Lena. Kara lowered them onto the couch and pressed into Lena, sliding a hand from her hip to her knee, situating herself between her legs. 

“Kara,” Lena managed. Kara pressed quick kisses to her neck, moving so fast that Lena could hardly catch her breath. “Are you sure about this?”

Kara slowed her movements and caught up to the moment. She met Lena’s eyes so closely that she could see a reflection of herself. “I’m sure. Are you?”

“Yes,” Lena said heavily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I just want to make sure you don’t regret it.”

Kara kissed Lena again, this time so slowly and passionately that Lena let out a whine. “I won’t regret it. I promise.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Kara,” Lena said, looking up at her. “So long. This is a big deal to me.” Lena’s hands trembled as she held Kara’s face, running a thumb across her cheek. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, so she closed them, shaking her head in frustration with herself. “Sorry.” 

Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. It’s a big deal to me, too.”

“I know. But Kara, I’ve been trying to hide my feelings for you since we met. If I undo all of the…restraint I built up, I have to make sure this is real. I don’t want to ruin what we have,” Lena spoke quietly, her voice breaking.

“It’s real,” Kara whispered, smiling as she smoothed back Lena’s hair. “I didn’t know you liked me.” 

“Love, Kara. I love you. Not like a friend. Way more than that,” Lena said. She felt the stress occupying her chest dissolve into relief. How freeing it felt, to finally honor the truth.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry – it takes me a while to understand myself sometimes. I was denying my feelings for you. I was confused,” Kara furrowed her brow as she continued to run her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“That’s why I want to make sure you’re ready. Trust me, I would have you naked in that bed by now if I weren’t afraid you’d freak out on me,” Lena laughed carefully, resting her hands on Kara’s shoulders. 

“It’s what I want. I want you, Lena. To make you happy, to keep you safe, to make you feel good.” Kara kissed Lena again, this time with more assurance.

“You’re off to a great start,” Lena smirked, pushing Kara off of her so they could switch places. She always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Kara, and as she moved their lips together, she couldn’t have anticipated it being this good.

Every fantasy that ever played through her mind was evolving into a plan. She ran her fingers down the muscles of Kara’s neck, in awe of how soft she felt despite being the strongest person on the planet. She worked slowly, cherishing every inch of Kara. Kara’s breath staggered as Lena moved lower down her body.

She brought her hands to Kara’s thighs and slid them upward. Kara gasped lightly. “As much as I love this dress,” Lena whispered, quirking an eyebrow at Kara. Without a vocal response, Kara lunged forward and picked Lena up off the couch. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and allowed herself to be carried into the bedroom.

Kara removed her glasses and untied her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders. Lena wanted to reach out and bring them back together, but she waited and watched as Kara slowly undressed. When she removed all of her clothes, she stepped behind Lena. 

Pressing against Lena’s back, Kara gathered dark hair in her hands and laid it over her shoulder. She kissed Lena’s neck, reaching her arms around her waist. Lena closed her eyes and let her head fall backward as Kara touched her, held her.

Lena felt Kara undo the buttons on her shirt and lay a hand on the exposed skin of her back. Her hands were warm and gentle, and Lena was eager to see what else they could do. She pulled the shirt over her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Kara withdrew her hands as Lena turned around to face her.

They kissed again as Lena pushed Kara onto the bed, climbing on top of her. She unfastened her bra and tossed it aside. Kara breathed heavily as she looked at Lena in the soft light of her apartment. “Lena, you are so beautiful.”

Lena cupped her face and leaned forward to bring their lips together again, the sensation of their bodies touching without the barrier of clothing nearly brought Lena over the edge. She never expected the night to end this way, to be fulfilled.

Kara moaned as Lena moved against her, stimulating parts of her body that didn’t usually get attention. When Lena traced a hand down Kara’s stomach and between her legs, tearing sounds echoed in the room as Kara tried to ground herself on the sheets. “Lena, wait.” 

Lena slowed her hands and pulled back from Kara. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you,” Kara said, tucking her hands beneath her back.

“I trust you,” she whispered, brushing their lips together. Kara moaned, tensing her muscles uncomfortably. “You can touch me, Kara.”

“I have never felt this – this is just really intense, what if I …”

“I’ll tell you, darling,” Lena reassured, meeting her eyes.

“I could solar flare,” Kara thought aloud. Lena smiled, resting her forehead against Kara’s, planting a kiss on her nose.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Supergirl. Let’s take it slow,” Lena suggested. “Why don’t you let me handle things tonight?” She kissed her again, pulling Kara’s bottom lip through her teeth.

“How are you so good at this?” Kara pushed her head back into the pillows, groaning. Lena let pride motivate her further, feeling more like herself after the nerves subsided.

“I’ve spent nights dreaming of fucking you.” She kissed Kara’s neck, then her chest, dragging her tongue along the toned creases of her abs. She leaned into Kara’s body with her full weight, unleashing an urgency that felt like anger. Lena hated the part of herself that loved Kara, and she was unraveling it, calling it forward, demeaning it.

She brushed her cheek against the soft skin of Kara’s inner-thighs, giving no more time to patience. She pressed her fingers into Kara, who arched her back in response, clenching the ripped sheets in her fists, biding by Lena’s rhythm. She kissed the slope of Kara’s hips before bringing her tongue to her center, which resulted in a delicious little noise.

“Oh fuck,” Kara sighed. She propped up onto her elbows to watch as Lena moved between her legs. She concentrated on the submission of her powers in a desperate need to touch Lena. She reached down and brushed her fingers through her hair, attempting a quiet breath. 

Pleasure brought suffering. Lena felt the despair accompanying every twitch of her fingers, every breath of the blushing blonde beneath her. This is what it was about – the reduction of oneself in loving another. Lena was lost to it, confused by its newness. Kara’s hand in her hair, Kara on her tongue, Kara wrapped around her fingers. She thought it just might ruin her. 

Kara let out a lilting cry as she came. She let it overwhelm her for a moment before it became too much, and she slowed Lena with a hand. She fell back down on the bed, among torn sheets. Lena crawled up beside her and curled into her shoulder. Once they caught their breath, she turned to Lena and kissed her again. 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said between kisses. “And you’re amazing at that.”

Lena smiled, staring up at the ceiling. She was worried that if she opened her mouth to speak, she might cry. Not out of sadness, but perhaps the magnitude of the situation – the change it carried. She cleared her throat instead.

“Will you stay with me?” Kara whispered to Lena. Lena let her head roll on the pillow and look at Kara.

“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Kara,” Lena replied. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

Kara smiled in reply. “Lena.”

“Let me text my driver,” Lena said, sitting out of bed.

“Here,” Kara said, zipping around the room with super-speed and reappearing in front of Lena, sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in pajamas. She held out a pair to Lena. “Get comfortable.”

Lena blinked in surprise and took the clothes, pulling an oversized t-shirt over her head. She walked to the other room to get her phone from her purse by the door. When it lit up, she saw the many notifications she had missed. Ruby tried to call her a few times, and the news was alerting another attack by Reign in the metro system.

“Kara,” Lena nearly yelled across the apartment. 

Kara was walking into the main room, scrolling through her own phone. “Oh, no. I missed like one hundred calls from the DEO,” Kara continued reading her phone. “Reign is back, and there’s another Worldkiller there too. Oh, Rao. Lena, I have to go.”

“Go. Of course,” Lena nodded.

“I’ll be back. You should stay here. I would really appreciate it if you did,” Kara said. She disappeared for under a second and reappeared in her Supergirl suit.

“Be careful. Please,” Lena said, stepping into Kara, who pulled her into a hug. 

“I will be. Promise,” Kara replied. She took Lena by the shoulders and kissed her. Lena leaned into the kiss, trying to memorize the feeling. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes intently. She nodded and stepped away, disappearing in a blur. 

Lena picked her phone back up and dialed Ruby. After one ring, she answered.

“Lena?”

“Ruby, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I woke up to get some water and my mom was gone. I can’t find her anywhere. I’m scared,” Ruby replied nervously. She sounded as if she’d been crying.

“Ruby, don’t worry. She’s probably at the office finishing up some work she forgot about,” Lena falsely speculated. “I’ll send my driver to pick you up and bring you here. That’ll be faster. I’m at Kara’s. Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you, Lena. See you soon.” Ruby hung up the phone. Lena walked to the couch and sat down. She stared out the window, wondering painfully about Kara.

It was strange that Sam vanished again, and at such a time. Her memory replayed a conversation she and Ruby had earlier that day. While Sam was in the bathroom, Ruby disclosed her anxieties concerning Sam’s disappearances. That also brought to mind the warnings she received from Jess regarding Sam’s presence at L-Corp.

It seemed as if she continued to disappear just as Reign surfaced. Lena’s mouth went dry as she connected the two things she was agonizing over as one unbelievable disaster. Her mouth fell open and her body stilled. She pushed the thought away, refused to accept it as a possibility.

“No. No, no, fuck no.”


	6. keep going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena confronts Sam about her theory before they (along with Kara) attend a conference for L-Corp in DC. Kara finds out what Lena has been working on in her own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of a hiatus of my own but decided to bring this back.

Frantic. Lena felt frantic, yet she had nowhere to put her panic. She jumped up off the couch and ran to Kara’s room. She ripped off the pajamas and slipped back into her dress. Pulling her hair into a bun, she grabbed her belongings and left the apartment in a hurry.

Kara asked her to stay, and she understood why, but things had changed. She called her driver to let him know to take Ruby to her apartment instead. How foolish it was, to think of taking her to Kara’s at such a time. What if Supergirl killed Reign tonight? What if it was the other way around?

Lena wasn’t ready to be certain of her lunatic hypothesis that Sam was a murderous super-villain, or that the person she loved was unknowingly trying to kill her best friend. If it were true, it would have to mean that Sam was being possessed. Clearly, she had no control or recollection of Reign.

If she told Kara the truth about the discovery, Kara might try to spare Reign in fear of hurting Sam, which could get Kara killed. She already lost once, and Lena couldn’t be sure that she would survive another battle, especially if there were more Worldkillers. 

Lena felt a vomitus urge creep up her throat. She called her secondary driver to take her home. Luckily, she arrived a few minutes before Ruby did. She waited by the front door until she heard footsteps and a tentative knock. She swung the door open and noticed her driver standing beside Ruby. The idea that he would escort Ruby to her door reassured Lena of her choice in hiring him.

“Thank you so much, David,” Lena said, reaching into her purse and retrieving two thousand dollars in cash. She was hardly able to meet his surprised eyes as she handed him the money. She should give more, but it was all she had in her wallet at the time.

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor. You don’t have to,” he managed.

“It’s the least I can do. Thank you for your help. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiled. He nodded and turned to walk away. She faced Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

“Thanks for letting me come over,” Ruby said, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Any time. You know you have a home here. Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Lena led Ruby upstairs and pulled back her duvet. She didn’t want to give Ruby the choice of sleeping downstairs. If given the option, she would most likely decline sleeping with Lena out of embarrassment. Once Ruby was tucked in, Lena slipped into her closet to change.

It was late. Lena washed up for the night, and climbed in next to Ruby, who was already asleep. She took a deep breath and started to draft a message to Kara. It wasn’t a good time to tell her the truth. She could still be wrong, and it was dangerous. She didn’t want to put Kara in harm’s way.

Would she be upset, though, if she returned home and Lena was gone? It could seem as if Lena left out of regret. Should she tell her Ruby needed a place to stay, or would that give away the truth of things, like it had for Lena? She thought for a long while before making a decision.

_Sam had to leave town for business, so I’m watching Ruby tonight at my apartment. Forgive me for leaving. I hope everything’s okay, xoxo._

Lena gave a frustrated sigh as she sent the message. Lying to Kara felt disgusting. She closed her eyes and ushered on sleep, which she soon realized wasn’t coming. Carefully, so as not to wake Ruby, she got out of bed and walked downstairs to her office.

She rolled up her sleeves and started to do research. Reign’s first attack, Sam’s first blackout. Sam missing a business trip, Ruby being left at the ice rink. Reign appears at CatCo, Sam fails to log in to an international digital conference. Reign kills criminals, Sam misses dinner.

Black glasses balanced on the end of her nose as she feverishly tried to bypass the next generation firewall security system into the DEO database. She could feel bad about hacking their classified files, but now that she had clearance into the labs, she justified her criminal activity as work.

She took notes and started to connect the dots. She had to remind herself to breathe as she compiled the evidence. Once she gathered enough to feel more confident in her assertion, she started to erase her tracks. She stacked the papers and information and put them into a folder, locking them in her safe. 

Disregarding responsibility, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of whiskey. She looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. With all the new information floating around in her head, she started to formulate a plan.

When she turned around, she nearly dropped her glass in shock. Kara was at her balcony door. Discarding her drink into the sink, she leaned onto the counter to catch her breath. She walked over to the door and slid it open. Kara wore a look of guilt.

“Sorry to scare you,” she said as soon as the door was cracked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lena replied, nervous to meet her eyes. Kara knew when she was hiding something. She was intuitive. Lena mustered up the courage to shirk transparency.

“I got your text. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Kara said.

“I’m okay! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Kara stared at Lena for a moment before breaking into a grin. “You look so cute in glasses.”

Lena reached up and adjusted them, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Oh. Thanks,” she shrugged. “So, what happened?”

“Reign and Purity got away,” Kara sighed. Lena felt herself relax. She put a hand to her head, trying to mask her relief.

“That’s too bad,” she lied. “Who is Purity?”

“The other Worldkiller. It was strange, though.”

“How so?” Lena speculated nervously.

“It’s like she has no control over becoming a Worldkiller. We know her true identity, Julia Freeman. She fought against it the entire time. We were almost able to pull her out of it, too.”

“Interesting. How do you think she was chosen to be a Worldkiller?” Lena asked nonchalantly. She didn’t want to seem too obvious in her desperation to know how to save Supergirl’s enemy from death.

“We don’t know how. We have to figure it out. I think we need to discover Reign’s true identity to start piecing things together. But Alex doesn’t think she has one. She thinks she is the leader, and if we defeat her, Julia will be released from what’s controlling her.”

“What makes Alex think that?”

“Well, she emerged first. And she hasn’t shown any signs of a dual-identity,” Kara hesitated. “But there was that one time.”

“What one time?” Lena inched closer to Kara.

“On the spaceship with Psi. Reign was there. It was like she was terrified and confused for a second,” Kara replied, “before she came to and started fighting again.”

“Does Alex know that?”

“I haven’t told anyone. It was confusing. I didn’t think it meant anything at the time.”

“You need to tell Alex! What will you do if you find out she has a human side?” Lena asked in a hurry.

“I guess we’ll have to find the higher source of power and destroy that.”

“And if not? If Reign is responsible for everything?” Lena asked without releasing a breath.

“I have to defeat her,” Kara nodded resolutely.

“What do you mean, defeat?”

“I …” Kara hesitated and pulled on the end of her sleeves. “I – I’ll have to kill her.”

“Supergirl doesn’t kill,” Lena shook her head.

“I don’t want to! Rao, trust me,” Kara replied in frustration. “But if I banish her from the planet, she’ll try to destroy a different one. She almost killed me. No one has come that close. I don’t know how to stop her, but I know the threat has to be eliminated in one way or another.”

“I want to help,” Lena forced.

“Lena, that’s very nice, but I’m not sure how you could,” Kara stepped closer into Lena.

“I’m smart,” Lena started. “I might be able to figure out a way to separate their true identities from their Worldkiller halves.”

“I know you’re smart,” Kara fluttered her eyelids and smiled down at Lena. “So you think Reign has a human identity?”

“I do,” Lena hesitated, staring up at Kara.

“Why do you think that?”

“I am being hopeful,” she struggled. Lena shrugged and Kara rested her hands on her shoulders. “It makes more sense, anyway. Why does she disappear for long amounts of time? Why not continue to fight?”

“That’s a good point,” Kara replied. “Well, we have a while to think. There have been generous stretches of time between each attack. I hope it stays that way,” Kara brought her hands gently up Lena’s neck.

“Me too,” Lena agreed, sighing into Kara’s hold. She closed her eyes and hummed in comfort.

“So, where’s Sam?” Kara asked. Lena’s eyes shot open.

“Oh, well, she had some business to take care of. The leader of L-Corp doesn’t sleep,” Lena smiled. “Ruby is up in my bed.”

“You’re sweet to offer your help. Weird timing, though, don’t you think?” Kara smiled through her speculation.

“Yeah. Sam can be really sporadic,” Lena replied. Kara nodded along to the strangeness of the situation, but thankfully, nothing seemed to click.

Despite Lena’s fatigue, she felt the rampant need to be closer to Kara. Kara, who looked windblown but powerful in her torn suit. The small patch of skin on her side claimed Lena’s eyes, drew her hands forward. She hadn’t kissed Kara as Supergirl yet, seeing as they only shared their feelings hours ago. 

It felt exhilarating to take Supergirl by the hips and pull her close. She leaned forward on her toes and pressed a kiss to her lips. Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and pressed into her. Lena felt herself being lifted off the floor, her hands twisting in Kara’s cape to steady herself. A second later, they were back in the kitchen and she was seated on the counter, Kara between her legs.

Lena moaned at the sudden contact. She put a hand over her mouth, surprised at how easily the noise escaped. “Kara, we shouldn’t. It feels wrong with Ruby upstairs.”

Kara steadied herself on Lena’s thighs and started to nod slowly. “You’re right, Lena,” Kara whispered, pressing a kiss to her jaw, then down her neck. Lena felt flushed and overwhelmed. Kara removed her hands slowly.

“She shouldn’t see you as Supergirl. She might figure out your genius disguise,” Lena winked, tucking her hands into Kara’s skirt.

“Psh, I doubt it,” Kara replied, scrunching up her nose.

Lena lifted her glasses off her nose and squinted at Kara with a smirk. “Recognize me?”

Kara laughed and lunged forward to kiss her. “I can’t be fooled. I have x-ray vision, remember?” Lena continued to lift her glasses up and down to tease Kara.

“Is it Lena Luthor or her evil twin? Or are they one and the same?” Lena recited playfully.

“Stop,” Kara laughed melodically. Lena thought that making Kara laugh might be her greatest accomplishment. “Now you’re definitely going to wake Ruby.”

“Well then, you better get out of here before she sees you,” Lena said, hopping off the counter. She pushed Kara back toward the balcony door, kissing her with every step.

“Really? Right now?” Kara pouted. Lena felt her heart swell at Kara’s puppy-like demeanor.

“You can’t do that! It isn’t fair. You know I can’t say no to you.”

Kara tilted her head and smiled. “I could borrow your clothes and stash my suit in your closet.”

“No use in risking it. Shoo, shoo little alien,” Lena pushed.

“Ahh, come on, baby. I’ll be good,” Kara begged. Lena snapped out of her silly prodding. Baby. She tried to hide her reaction but her heart rate betrayed her.

“We’re going to have to be careful, Kara,” Lena replied. She didn’t want to end the night in seriousness, not when they were having so much fun, but she knew it had to be said.

“I know,” Kara nodded. She took one of Lena’s hands and laced their fingers together. “I’m in this, though. I want you to know that.”

“Are you sure? It’s kind of stupid,” Lena huffed a tired laugh.

“It would be stupid to ignore what’s going on here.” Kara brought their joined hands to her chest and held them close. After a moment passed, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s and unlinked their hands to wrap her in a hug.

“Okay. I’m in this too. But tomorrow we talk about rules,” Lena said against Kara’s neck. She stepped backward out of the hug and gave her a stern look. 

“Yes, boss,” Kara grinned. Lena shook her head and matched the smile.

“I’ll see you at work,” Lena replied. Kara leaned forward and kissed her cheek before stepping out onto the balcony and flying away.

As soon as Lena turned around to go to bed, she was reminded of the hideous situation with Sam. Ten minutes with Kara and she already forgot all of her troubles. She had to keep a good head through all of this if she wanted to come out of it alive.

*

As expected, the morning began with a desperate phone call from Sam. She was practically screaming, looking for Ruby. She was claiming that she woke up and Ruby was gone.

“Sam, calm down honey. It’s all okay. Ruby is with me.” 

“Why the hell would she – what?” Sam replied.

“She woke up last night and you were gone. She was scared, so she came here,” Lena whispered. Ruby was getting cleaned up in the bathroom, and Lena didn’t want her to know the truth. Not yet, at least.

“What? No. I never left last night,” Sam countered.

“You had a blackout. Sam, we need to talk. I think I know what’s happening to you.”

“I’ll come to CatCo.”

“No! No, no. I’ll come to L-Corp. Sam, trust me.”

“I’ll be there in an hour,” Sam agreed.

“I’ll take Ruby to school and be there right after, then.”

“Thank you, Lena. I owe you,” Sam said quickly before hanging up.

With a deep breath, trying to rouse courage amidst her exhaustion, Lena jumped out of bed to start the day. Ruby had packed her school supplies and a change of clothes, so they wouldn’t need to stop at her house.

Once Lena was cleaned up and ready for the day, she crept into her office to retrieve the packet of data she gathered the night before, proving Sam was Reign. She tucked it into her bag nervously, zipping it closed and praying it was never discovered.

Lena checked over Ruby’s homework on their ride to school. Once they arrived, Ruby thanked Lena repeatedly for having her over. Lena reassured her that everything with her mom was going to be okay. She thought back to her conversation last night with Kara about having kids one day. It felt as if she already had one that she loved.

It was still early, so CatCo was most likely still quiet. L-Corp was an earlier rising group of employees. She marched into the building, greeting familiar faces and sustaining a few moments of small talk with acquaintances she had made there. An elevator dinging brought her chin up and she was met with a flustered Jess.

“Thank god you’re here!” Jess nearly screamed, running up to Lena and pulling her to her desk.

“Jess, hello to you, too. What’s going on?” Lena replied in shock.

“If Sam doesn’t go on the business trip tomorrow, L-Corp can say goodbye to our D.C. investors. She missed the last one!”

“That’s tomorrow? I thought it was next week.”

“They moved it up. My guess is because they’re getting impatient and want to withdraw their support of our development projects.”

“Okay, okay. We can figure this out.” 

“You have to go, Ms. Luthor. Sam is not ready to deal with this.”

“Don’t say that,” Lena snapped. She thought a moment before continuing. “I’ll go with Sam, to make sure everything is okay. Is the conference publicized?” 

“Yes! That’s why you need to be there.” 

“Jess, I already agreed to it. You should calm down, sweetheart. It’ll be okay.”

“I’ll prepare your travel arrangements.”

“Prepare arrangements for two. We need a trusted reporter on our side. I will bring someone from CatCo to cover the conference.”

“Kara Danvers, I presume?” Jess smirked. Lena’s head shot up and met her eyes.

“If she has free time,” Lena answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“She always has free time for you, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Enough now,” Lena smiled. “I’m going to talk to Sam. Make sure no one, absolutely no one, enters the office for the next hour.”

“Understood,” Jess nodded and ran behind her desk to start making the arrangements for Lena to leave. 

Lena staggered a breath. It could be a devastating situation. What if Sam became Reign while they were in DC? Part of her motivation in hoping Kara could come was that Supergirl would be nearby and maybe useful, if something bad were to happen. A reporter was indeed needed as well, which was convenient. 

She pushed open the doors to Sam’s office and shut them quickly behind, locking it securely. Sam rushed to her side for a hug.

“Come in, come in. Sit down,” Sam urged.

“Good morning,” Lena smiled. She examined Sam for any signs of injury from the fight the night before. Sam regarded her strangely.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing. Well, actually, I’m afraid there’s something.”

“Tell me. You’re freaking me out, Lena.” Sam sat down on the couch and pulled Lena with her. “What did you find out?”

“You have to promise not to panic,” Lena said carefully.

“I promise,” Sam replied. “Tell me.”

“Do you know Reign? The Worldkiller that almost killed Supergirl?”

“Yes,” Sam answered slowly. “What about her?”

Before answering, Lena reached into her purse and removed the paperwork she collected from the previous night. She shook her head and pushed on. “Last night, just as Reign attacked, Ruby called me, telling me you weren’t home. It was the timing that sparked this realization. I started to gather all the information on Reign’s appearances, and it directly coincides with your blackouts.”

“What are you saying?” Sam was motionless and pale. Lena handed her the stack of paper.

“I know this sounds crazy, but I think you might be Reign. Well, I think you’re being possessed by an outside force that is making you do this.”

“That’s insane, Lena. What the fuck?” Sam took the papers and looked through them. Lena watched her mindfully, starting to feel fear creep through her body. If she was right, she was putting herself in serious danger. Upsetting Sam might trigger her Worldkiller half.

“I don’t want to believe it, either. Let’s rule it out together. Has anything strange happened to you recently?” Lena asked seriously.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Sam choked on a nervous laugh. She continued to read. “This is coincidence. I would never hurt anyone.”

“Sam, I know. It isn’t you that’s doing this. You’re being controlled. They’re using you as a means to kill.”

“Who’s they?” Sam jumped off of the couch and started pacing the room.

“I don’t know yet, but we’re going to find out.”

“You? How will you find out?” Sam asked. 

“Well, Alex works with the FBI, so maybe she can help,” Lena suggested timidly. 

“Please don’t involve anyone else in this,” Sam demanded, turning to face the window. She thought for a moment in silence. Lena walked over to join her.

“I’m sorry, Samantha.”

“Something weird did happen to me,” Sam finally said. “Weird things have been happening to me.”

“Like what?”

“During the attack at the Supergirl statue unveiling, Ruby was stuck under a metal scaffold. I was somehow able to lift it off of her. She thought I had superpowers,” Sam laughed. She turned to face Lena. “Of course I thought it was strange, but I wrote it off as mom-strength. To prove me wrong, Ruby put herself in danger. But instead of displaying any sort of superpower, I cowered in fear. Supergirl showed up and saved everyone. Ruby gave up the idea that I was a hero, then. After that, the blackouts started – not that I noticed them. If it weren’t for Ruby and you, I’d probably have no idea anything was happening.”

“Have you been anywhere lately where you might have been compromised?”

“I don’t know,” Sam answered, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t think so.”

“Do you know who your birth parents are?” Lena asked, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I mean, no,” Sam said, letting the tears stream down her face. “What would that have to do with it?” She paced back to the couch and picked up the folder, this time reading it more closely.

“It might be connected. They know the human counterpart of the other Worldkiller. Her name is Julia Freeman. They were almost able to stop her from becoming Purity,” Lena added.

“How do you know all of this? Who is they?” Sam asked in frustration.

“I – well, I have been looking into things,” Lena answered.

“If you get arrested for hacking the government, I’m not bailing you out,” Sam said.

“It’s not like that,” Lena reassured. “The information is…accessible.”

“If I am Reign, I need to turn myself in,” Sam realized.

“I don’t think that’s necessary. I think we can help you out of it without having to put yourself in danger." 

“But I’m putting others in danger!”

“So you think this could be true?” 

“I don’t want to believe it,” Sam shook her head, spilling tears down her face. “But it adds up. I’m going to the police, Lena.”

“Samantha, no. You have to trust me,” Lena held her from walking any further. “I think we can save you from it.”

“How?”

“By using your humanity against Reign. You may be able to overpower her next time she possesses you. Do you have a memory of being on a spaceship with Supergirl?”

“It was a dream I had. I thought,” Sam replied. “Why? Oh fuck.”

“I’ve been talking to Supergirl,” Lena asked.

“She knows? How do you have contact with her?”

“She doesn’t know that you’re Reign. She and I have had a few interesting encounters. We’ve become acquaintances of sorts,” Lena whispered.

“Tell her to come restrain me.”

“Listen to me, Sam. We can find a way out of this. The time between blackouts, or attacks, is still long. It’s getting shorter every time, but it’s still there. As long as you’re not agitated or triggered, I think we’re safe.”

“You shouldn’t be around me, Lena. If you’re right, I’m dangerous. I might kill you,” Sam said, tears still streaming down her face. “Or Ruby.”

“Honey, you have to remain calm,” Lena said gently.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that?” 

“Just trust me.” The two shared a moment of silence. “We’re going to DC tomorrow. I’m going to bring Kara to report our successes over there. There will be successes. If we focus on work, going about our business as usual, all will be fine.”

“How long do you think it’ll be before it happens again?”

“My guess is a few days. Maybe a week,” Lena speculated. She didn’t have a clue as to the reality of the situation, but based on the research so far, it looked like it was happening in a pattern.

“Why risk it? Why not turn me in now?”

“What if they kill you? You have a family, a life, people that love you. We would be stupid to give up. Not yet,” Lena demanded.

“Fine. But the second something happens, you have to promise to turn me in. Lena, you better fucking promise me,” Sam said, wiping below her nose.

“I promise. We’re going to figure this out,” Lena said. She pulled Sam into a tight hug and ran a hand down her back. After a few minutes, Sam cleared her throat and straightened up.

“Well, if we’re going on a trip tomorrow, we have arrangements to make. Do you think it would be an inconvenience to ask Alex to watch Ruby?” 

“No. I am confident that she would gladly help us out,” Lena offered. Putting herself into the situation made Sam feel less like she was alone in asking favors. “Do you want me to ask?” 

“I’ll ask. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s going to be okay. Okay?” Lena locked eyes with Sam and they nodded in agreement. They had an understanding for now. Moving forward with the other parts of their lives would distract them enough to keep calm.

“So do we really need a reporter, or do you just want to flirt with Kara?” Sam smiled, trying to move past their current horrors. 

“Oh,” Lena replied with wide eyes, realizing the gravity of what it might mean to tell Samantha what happened. “Just some unhealthy flirting. You know me.”

* 

Kara was typing at superhuman speed in her office when an alert came across her screen. It was an email from Snapper, reassigning her article to someone else. She scoffed at the message and slid out of her chair. She went to his office to reply in person.

“Why is Thomas writing my piece on Branding Interplanetary Passports?”

“Because you’re going to Washington, DC tomorrow on a business trip,” he replied, not looking up from his task.

“I am? Oh. I mean, I can’t. I can’t do that,” Kara replied firmly, stomping a foot.

“It wasn’t my choice, trust me. I would have sent Thomas himself if it were up to me. Ms. Luthor needs a reporter to go on the L-Corp Conference with Congress and she requested you. I guess you’re the new teacher’s pet.”

“When did she request me?”

“Twenty minutes ago when her assistant at L-Corp called to tell me. I don’t make the rules here, apparently.”

“I can still write the article. Assign something else to Thomas. I’m already half-way done,” Kara exclaimed.

“Half-way done? I just approved it this morning. How could it be any good if you’re rushing through it?”

“Just let me do both.”

“Then have this article to me by the end of today. I expect full coverage of the event. You’d be smart to avoid distractions, Danvers,” Snapper mumbled. Kara tried to ignore him, but thinking of getting distracted with Lena took her mind elsewhere.

“I will. Thank you. You won’t be disappointed,” she said, backing out of his office. She skipped back to hers and took a seat. When she got back into the swing of the article, she heard a knock at her door. Through the glass wall, she saw Lena. Not the Lena she had confessed her love for the night before, but her boss, the CEO of two major corporations. The Lena Luthor everyone respected out of fear. 

“Ms. Danvers, I hate to interrupt you,” Lena smirked as she pulled the door behind her. Kara stood up to greet her, for some reason, feeling a rush of nerves. “I was just stopping by to check in.”

“Ms. Luthor, good morning,” Kara smiled. They shared a long moment of eye contact, both of them unsure how to proceed as if things were normal. “How are you?” She felt and ignored the urge to pull Lena into her arms and kiss her.

“I’m doing well, thank you.” Lena gave her a knowing smile. “I didn’t get much sleep last night, but I’m feeling fine. So, about tomorrow.” 

“You mean your whisking me away on an adventure? It’s very romantic,” Kara stepped closer to her. Lena backed away for her own good. She took a deep breath and tried to hide her smile.

“I appreciate it. I do not mean to surprise you like that and can assure you it will not happen again. I am going on a last-minute basis.”

“I’m sure you want to be more involved at L-Corp. I understand,” Kara nodded. “I’m glad to help in any way I can. However, I have to talk to Alex.”

“I talked to her. She said she could hold down the fort for a couple days, and if you’re needed, you could hurry back in just a few minutes,” Lena whispered. She looked around the office to see if anyone was watching them. A few people were, but they were losing interest. “I should have asked you first, I know. But I just wanted to make sure it was a possibility. I didn’t want to trouble you with details or stress you out. Everything is taken care of if you agree to join us.”

“Us? Who else is going?”

“Samantha. We’re representing L-Corp together. Since she’s the active leader, and I’m the owner. It makes most sense,” Lena said.

“You said she was already on a business trip,” Kara said, confused. Lena froze.

“Well, it was just up to San Diego. A day trip,” Lena lied. She surprised herself with how easily it came.

“Oh, okay. What about Ruby?”

“Ah, well. Sam’s asking Alex to watch her. We’ll only be gone for two days.” 

“Alex will love that!” Kara cheered, jumping up and down. “Okay, so I have to finish this article. Did you want to talk about…what you wanted to talk about last night?” Lena looked Kara up and down with a hunger. She wanted to bend Kara over the desk and… “Lena?”

“Oh, sorry. Right. We better not talk about that here. I have a very busy day. Would you like to stop by my place tonight to regroup?”

“Sure. It’s a date,” Kara smiled, reaching forward as if to take Lena into a hug, but then letting her hands fall to her sides. She put them on her hips instead, taking a stance of confidence. A Supergirl slant. “It’s going to be hard to resist you.”

Lena’s stomach dropped at the quick change in Kara’s demeanor. “You won’t have to for long,” Lena replied, quirking an eyebrow and pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. She turned around and opened the door to leave. “See you later, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara shook her head and watched as Lena marched all the way out of the office, turning heads and sparking gossip. Something seemed a little off, and she hoped it wasn’t something she did. Kara wasn’t usually the one pining. With past boyfriends, she felt as if she were watching as it happened, accepting it because it was the right thing to do, or so she thought. This was different, and she didn’t want to ruin it.

Finish the article, pack for DC, go to Lena’s. These are the days when she used super-speed to her advantage. Privately, of course.

There wasn’t much research to be done on Interplanetary Passports because it was a new concept. Last month, the United Nations gathered to hold a committee on logistics and support of documenting aliens through means of passport. Power rank, design, galactic region, and so on. The only way Kara could convince Snapper of writing the article was to focus on the branding. In order to appeal to their audience, she had to twist fashion and lifestyle details into the political content.

Most of the world was still vehemently against alien immigration, but CatCo was still able to publish supportive content because of its accepting, progressive CEO, who was doing everything in her power to discredit her brother’s evil deeds. Kara felt a swell of pride for Lena, who might be the most powerful young woman on Earth.

Kara shook her head, demanded she stop thinking about Lena every two seconds and concentrate on her work. Before she knew it, hours had passed, she skipped lunch for the first time in her life, and the article was finished. She walked into Snapper’s office and set it on his desk. He wasn’t in the room, so she left a little post-it note asking him to email her any edits. She felt confident of the piece and left work with a smile.

She returned to her loft and packed a few outfits into a weekend bag. The sun was setting, and she felt a hollowing hunger overcome her violently. Lena had probably been too busy to eat, so Kara flew out to one of her favorite restaurants and ordered something to go.

A few minutes later, she found herself tucking her hair into place at Lena’s door. She heard voices inside and immediately tried to hone her hearing elsewhere to avoid eavesdropping. Lena swung the door open with a smile.

“Kara, so good to see you,” Lena gestured her inside. “Please, come in.”

“Thank you,” Kara replied, smiling at Lena. She wasn’t sure if it would be inappropriate to kiss her. She wanted to, but instead she read Lena’s body language and decided it might not be a good time. When she finally pulled her eyes from Lena, she saw Sam walking toward her for a hug.

“We’re packing and preparing for the conference,” Lena said. She shot Kara a knowing look that seemed a bit like an apology. Kara furrowed her brow and shook her head, trying to reassure Lena quietly.

“I brought you food,” Kara said, standing out of Sam’s hug. “If you already ate, that’s okay, of course, I just figured you might not have, and I’m actually starving, so…”

“Kara, that’s so sweet. Thank you, darling,” Lena said with a smile.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here, Sam. I’m sorry, you can have some of mine. I have plenty,” Kara laughed nervously. She loved Sam, but she simply didn’t know she would be there. That’s all.

“Thank you, Kara, but I went to dinner with Alex and Ruby before I got here.”

“After your business trip? Must have been a quick one,” Kara smiled through her speculation. “Alex didn’t tell me you were getting dinner.”

“It was a last minute decision. She’s watching Ruby while we’re in DC. She’s staying there tonight because we’re leaving so early tomorrow morning.”

“That’s nice,” Kara returned a tight smile. “So, I just came by to be briefed on the conference. I have no idea what I’ll be reporting. A little background information might be helpful, if you two have time.”

“Of course,” Lena and Sam chimed together.

“Here’s a folder of information Jess made for you,” Lena said, leading Kara to her kitchen table, where papers were spread out in an organized mess.

“Wine?” Sam offered a glass to Kara. “Let me top you off, babe,” she said, reaching for Lena’s glass to refill it. Kara’s head snapped up at the smooth way Sam and Lena worked together. And babe? Really?

“On the front page of the packet, you’ll see the schedule. Meetings in the morning, keynote speakers in the afternoon. Samantha will give a speech on our development projects in National City, and I will give a casual talk on our pre-production timeline, fundraising initiatives, and the collateral investments that they’re threatening to withdraw,” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to lead the discussion on the projects?” Sam asked. “I feel it would be more effective if they heard it from the CEO.”

“They were expecting you last time. I want them to know that the person currently leading the company is active and proficient. Just stick to the information you know. You’ll be great,” Lena nudged Sam. “Don’t be nervous.”

Sam looked at Lena and smiled. Kara noticed her makeup was smeared underneath her eyes, as if she’d been crying. It made her wonder. “I don’t know how you do this all the time,” Sam said. “I could reduce derivatives all day, but the second I have to talk to a roomful of people, I freak out.”

“Oh, stop. I rarely address a crowd.” Lena batted off the praise. Her humility was endearing. Apparently Sam thought so too. Kara folded her arms over her chest. Lena continued, “And like I said, you’ll be fine. The investors in DC are so uptight, all you have to do is kiss their asses for ten minutes and they’ll throw money at us. Money for a good cause, of course.”

“Of course,” Sam smiled. “Okay, I feel better. Should we go over the speech again?”

“If you think so,” Lena shrugged, sifting through the pages on the table with one hand and sipping wine with the other. “Although you did have it right the last two times, sweetie.” 

“Okay, this is the last time, I swear.”

“We’ll be your audience,” Lena suggested, taking Kara’s hand and pulling her into a seat. She blushed and followed Lena happily. She had been waiting to touch her all day, and now even a light brush of hand was giving her a thrill.

Sam started to talk about the various projects L-Corp had initiated, from development, to technological advancements in science and engineering, to charity work. In order to build the strategic framework, L-Corp needed other companies and investors to participate. Kara sifted through her paperwork and finally understood her role as a reporter. 

Currently, Lena’s refugee aid program was primarily self-funded. She wanted to avoid establishing another charity so that the participants could eventually generate revenue on their own, securing a more permanent solution to the problem of poverty. Rather than throw money at people who didn’t know what to do with it, she wanted to establish an accompanying educational program on how to use it effectively.

Kara smiled as she started to formulate a plan on how to best communicate the project to CatCo readers. Sam finished talking after a while, so Kara finished writing her ideas and looked up from her paper.

“Well done. I have no notes,” Lena smiled, finishing her glass of wine. She stood up and made her way to where Sam was standing.

“Lena, you have to have notes! That’s unfair.”

“It’s unfair how perfect you are,” Lena replied, standing up and clapping a hand to Sam’s shoulder. Sam leaned into Lena and rested there for a moment. She took a deep breath, finding ground in her presence.

“Okay, you two clearly have this handled. I’m going to go,” Kara stood up and crossed the room, probably too quickly.

“Kara, don’t go. You just got here and we haven’t even eaten yet,” Lena replied in a confused pout.

“Oh, right,” Kara answered, feeling embarrassed. When Sam and Lena were together they were intimidating. And Supergirl rarely felt intimidated. “I’ll get some plates together.”

“I’ll help. Samantha, be a doll and get all of these papers off the table and put away. We’ve prepared enough for the night.”

“Yes, ma’am, right away,” Sam teased militantly.

Kara was reaching for plates in the cabinet when she felt a cold hand meet the exposed skin of her lower back. She smiled as she turned around and Lena’s hand followed the motion. Kara felt a rush run through her. She shifted her eyes between Lena and Sam in the dining area. Kara leaned forward to kiss Lena, but she pulled away.

“I assume we’re keeping this a secret, then,” Kara said in a whisper.

“For now, if you don’t mind,” Lena said, taking a few steps back from Kara. It broke her heart to deny Kara and herself a kiss. “Just give me some time.”

“No problem,” Kara responded, pushing her glasses up her nose. Lena let out a laugh, at which Kara seemed confused. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just – to tell you not to kiss me,” Lena laughed again, “it feels stupid.”

Kara smiled from ear to ear. “I get it, though. Boss, employee. Luthor, Super.”

Lena leaned forward to whisper. “There are legalities involved. I don’t want to show favoritism at work and compromise how far you’ve come as a journalist. I don’t want you to suffer from this professionally.”

“I understand. Plus, I think Sam still has feelings for you.”

Lena jerked away from Kara in a surprisingly volatile reaction. “Are you kidding me?”

“No! I know it sounds silly, but you two are always flirting. Are you sure you don’t have a thing?”

Lena let her mouth hang open in disbelief for a few seconds before replying. “I’m sure. She’s just a friend. Well, no, actually, she’s my family.”

“You two used to…”

“That was so long ago. Sam and I are close, yes, but no feelings of romance are there. I assure you,” Lena said firmly.

“Okay. I believe you. I just wanted to make sure. You can always be honest with me,” Kara said, taking Lena’s arm just to hold her.

“I know. Let’s eat. You’re starving, I can tell,” Lena cracked a smile, which made Kara light up with excitement.

The three of them ate in a tired silence, Kara’s silence more a result of the velocity at which she ate rather than a lack of something to say. The moment came for the three of them to go to bed, and there appeared some hesitation on everyone’s part.

“I’ll sleep in the guest room,” Kara insisted.

“Don’t be crazy, Kara, please. You should sleep with Lena. I’ll take the guest room,” Sam offered, hiding a smirk.

“That would be fine with me. Are you okay, Sam?” Lena asked.

“Sleeping alone? I’ve been sleeping alone for a long time. Well, when Ruby doesn’t crawl in with me in the middle of the night,” Sam laughed.

“Why don’t we all share Lena’s bed? It’s big enough,” Kara suggested with a shrug. Lena looked at her in surprise and confusion. She wondered if she should laugh to ease the tension. 

“Don’t be silly,” Sam answered, “you two take her bed. I’ll sleep down here.”

“Oh, come on. Sleepover!” Kara bounced on her toes. Lena was genuinely wondering why Kara would invite Sam into the bed when they could be having a night together. Alone. 

“Fine, you asked for it,” Sam smirked. “Let’s go upstairs, then.”

Kara and Sam whipped around to go upstairs, leaving Lena to watch them in a confused fright. She tried to tame her mind. It was all innocent, she knew. She chuckled to herself at how she would have pursued such a situation if it were college. 

“You two go ahead. I need to make a phone call,” Lena said, turning around toward the kitchen and dialing Jess. 

Once upstairs, Kara turned to Sam and smiled. “Which side?”

“Left, always. I assume you’ll be in the middle.”

“Interesting. I thought Lena would be,” Kara smirked.

“Okay, well then.” Sam cleared her throat. “I’ll let you get cleaned up first.” Sam gestured to the bathroom and Kara nodded, disappearing behind the door. Lena walked into the room, pocketing her phone and giving a shy smile to Sam.

Sam started in a whisper, “Thank you for letting me stay. I just don’t want to put Alex or Ruby in danger. Guess what?”

“Shhh, please, not here. We shouldn’t talk about this here.”

“Why not? She can’t hear us. Listen,” Sam failed to hide a smile. “Alex kissed me.” The two stared at each other with wide eyes of surprise.

“And?”

“What do you mean _and_? It was amazing!” Sam laughed. “I can’t tell Kara, though, that’d be weird, right?”

“It’s weird enough that we’re all sharing a bed, Samantha.”

“I thought it might help you two get more comfortable with each other. You know, scoot a little closer than normal. Feel more relaxed with someone nearby.” 

“Quite the opposite. She thinks I still have feelings for you.”

“She asked that? She’s interested, then,” Sam smiled devilishly.

“Who cares – what I mean is that there can’t be any fucking around, okay?”

“Fucking around?” Sam laughed. “Lena, you can trust me. Maybe this will make her see that she wants you.”

“Forget that. Forget all of it, please,” Lena glanced toward the bathroom door, hoping Kara wasn’t listening in. “We have one thing to focus on right now, and it’s getting you better.” 

“I’m trying my best not to be thinking about that, obviously! I’m nervous enough about the conference. Me murdering innocent people certainly isn’t making my life any easier. I thought this would be a nice distraction. Alex certainly is. Thanks for your support,” Sam replied sarcastically.

“Samantha, stop. I’m glad you and Alex kissed and I want to hear more about it tomorrow. Don’t get yourself worked up,” Lena said, putting a hand out to calm Sam. Lena hesitated, not able to meet Sam’s eyes.

“You’re scared of me,” Sam whispered.

“I’m not scared.” 

“I would be too. You should be, I guess,” Sam replied coldly. “It just doesn’t feel real yet. I don’t believe it.”

“Get ready for bed. Please, let’s not talk about it here.”

“Fine. I’m sleeping downstairs,” Sam said. “If you can’t muster up the courage to make a move, I’m not going to hold your hand through it.”

“Sam. Stay. It’s better to be together,” Lena offered. “In case something happens.”

Kara walked out of the bedroom and hovered awkwardly. “Is everything okay?”

Sam and Lena moved apart instantly and looked at Kara. Sam, still frowning, Lena faking a smile. “Of course! Let’s go to sleep,” Lena said, pulling them both by the wrist into her big bed. She felt the need to orchestrate a situation that kept everyone level-headed and functional.

“I’ll sleep in the middle,” Lena offered. Sam and Kara made immediate eye contact, sharing small, knowing smiles. “Come on.”

They crawled into bed one by one, scooting across the expanse of sheets. Lena felt like a kid again, taking off her socks and throwing them onto the floor before crawling into bed with two girls. She let out a small giggle.

“That was cute,” Kara smiled. “What’s so funny?” 

“You two are telling me that you honestly don’t think it’s funny that we’re all sharing a bed like kids?” They erupted into laughter.

“Kids? When I’ve shared a bed with two women, it certainly wasn’t innocent,” Sam asserted.

“Big talker,” Lena quipped. “Don’t listen to a word she says, Kara.”

“She’s right. I’ve never had a threesome. Have you, Kara?”

“No!” She laughed awkwardly. “I’ve barely had a twosome.” They laughed again.

“Don’t listen to her, Sam. She’s less innocent than she lets on,” Lena said. Kara nudged her gently.

“We have to leave in four hours,” Sam groaned.

“Goodnight,” Kara chirped happily. Sam and Lena replied in kind. Lena reached across Kara and pushed a button, turning off all the lights and drawing the curtains closed. Darkness overtook the room. Lena laid on her back, unable to fall asleep because of her amusement.

Two women she has slept with on either side of her. Sam’s breathing fell into an even rhythm. Lena was surprised she fell asleep so quickly, or at all. Accompanying her amusement was the sheer panic that she still held knowing that she was sleeping between Supergirl and Reign, enemies trying to protect and destroy the world. Two of the most powerful beings in the universe. If Sam fell into her alternative role, Lena would be in a terrible position. She took a deep breath to calm her thoughts.

Kara rolled onto her side to face Lena in the pitch-black room. She felt Kara’s hand on her side, pulling her forward. She inched closer, trying not to stir Sam awake. She kept her eyes closed, gently feeling around for Kara’s face. Cupping her cheek in the darkness, she leaned into her for a quiet kiss. At the simple touch of their lips, Lena felt her stomach drop. They were so close to one another, but Lena couldn’t see anything. It was exciting and distracting and she needed it. 

Kara started tracing soft circles along Lena’s arm. Dragging her fingertips lightly across Lena’s skin, she moved to touch her back, pulling up her shirt. Lena breathed heavily as Kara moved her hand lower. What started as tender and comforting, became exploratory and needy. Lena spread her legs for Kara’s wandering hand, trying not to make any sound with their movement.

Kara leaned up on one elbow to get a better angle and brought her hand between Lena’s legs. She continued in the gentle pattern with which she started, making Lena wait patiently. First along her thighs, and slowly further up. Lena hadn’t anticipated anything happening when the three of them laid down together, but she now felt the frantic need for release.

Lena brought her hand over Kara’s to pull it higher, urging her on. Kara leaned her face closer to Lena’s and whispered against her mouth. “You have to be quiet, baby.” Lena felt a strain in her throat as she kept herself from making a sound. She buried her head into Kara, nodding in agreement. Kara brought her hand up to Lena’s center and started to rub in slow circles.

Lena struggled not to move her body along with the motion. To help keep her still, Kara wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. Lena could completely relax in Kara’s restraint as she touched her. Lena brought her hands up to Kara’s hair and anchored them there. Kara picked up the pace and intensity of her movements, making it harder for Lena not to react vocally.

When Kara stopped for a brief moment, Lena tried to protest, but then felt Kara’s hand pass the waistband of her shorts, reaching down to touch her again. “You’re so wet,” Kara whispered, almost in surprise to herself.

“Faster,” Lena begged quietly. Kara obeyed with enthusiasm. She pressed in to kiss Lena with more urgency.

Beside them, Sam sighed gently and rolled over. Kara stopped moving, both of them holding their breath. Sam muttered something indistinguishable and Lena silently prayed she was still asleep.

After a few seconds of stillness, Lena whispered, “Kara, please.” Kara nodded and kept going.

Lena tried to hold off the inevitable to enjoy Kara’s touch a bit longer, but she felt herself climbing toward relief. Kara was gentle but firm in her movements, strong but tender. It was a perfect union of Supergirl’s strength and Kara’s love. When she changed her pace and angle again, Lena grasped Kara’s shoulders, digging her fingers into Kara’s skin, knowing she couldn’t hurt her if she tried.

Only a small groan escaped her mouth as she came in Kara’s arms. Kara slowed down as Lena enjoyed the last few seconds of her orgasm, still trying not to move. Kara laid her flat on the bed and pulled the covers up around them. Lena was trying to steady her breath quietly while Kara kissed her. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered happily. 

“Shhhh,” Lena replied sheepishly. “You surprise me, Ms. Danvers.”

“I know you like taking risks,” Kara replied. Lena let out a soft laugh.

“Apparently I’m not alone,” Lena sighed. “Oh, and, I love you, too.” About thirty seconds later, she was asleep.

*

The plane ride to DC was spent hunched over technology. Kara received a few edits on her story from Snapper, which she quickly amended and sent back to be published. Lena and Sam prepared further for the conference, and all three of them enjoyed the sunrise from above the clouds. It was Kara’s first time on a private jet.

“Thank you again for joining us,” Lena said, leaning over to Kara’s seat. “I hope that my abrasive nature at the conference doesn’t lead you to believe that I’m upset with you. When conducting business, I often tend to forget pleasantries.”

“I enjoy the formality, Ms. Luthor,” Kara winked.

“Do you, though?” Lena lifted an eyebrow at Kara and gave her a once-over.

Kara looked back at her work and smiled. “Okay. Admittedly, you can be a little scary.”

“Scary?” Lena reacted in disbelief.

“You’re…intimidating,” Kara met her eyes again and smiled.

“Good,” Lena nodded. “That means I’m ready.” Lena kept staring at Kara’s smile until she was interrupted by Sam.

“Okay, so if anyone asks about the anti-trust laws, I _should_ explain the motivation and security behind the initiation.”

“Yes, and avoid any topic that corners you into addressing my proprietorship. This is all about collaboration,” Lena responded sternly.

Kara zoned them out as she folded her laptop closed and tucked it into her bag. She reclined in her chair, resting her head. What felt like a deceivingly short amount of time later, she felt lips against hers, pulling her out of sleep. 

“We’re here, Kara girl.” Kara opened her eyes, slightly startled and disoriented. Lena was leaning above her, smiling. She kissed her again. “Wake up, sleeping beauty. You’re going to make me late.”

“You’re so pretty,” Kara replied. They shared a moment of eye contact before Kara looked around at the empty plane. “Did Sam already get off?”

Lena nodded her head. “She’s very nervous. Let’s go, let’s go,” Lena prompted, pulling Kara out of her chair.

“I’m ready! Don’t worry!” Kara packed up her bag and followed Lena out of the plane into the hotel where the first part of the conference was being held. People were starting to file in. Kara shook hands with Lena and Sam, parting ways for the day.

Kara was fascinated as she watched Lena speak to the crowd of business people. Because she was starting to know Lena very intimately, experiencing the powerful, commanding performance was amazing. Any question poised to diminish Lena’s credibility was carefully enlightened to the truth. Her intentions were pure. Kara was confused as to why some people still doubted her motives. How much would she have to do to prove that she was good? 

Kara felt the desperate need not to disappoint Lena. She took thorough notes, got interviews from attendees, and even prompted a small debate during a coffee break to help formulate an unbiased perspective. Privately, she also served as a security guard. She scanned the room for threats, finding nothing suspicious whatsoever. The gossip behind the Luthor name must be less tenacious on this side of the country.

Sam did well during her speech, with the exception of a few long, nervous pauses. She cleaned up the tension by answering the questions with confidence. By the end of her discussion on the project, Kara had enough notes to write an entire magazine on the ordeal. It was now in her best interest to find a way to spin the article so as to draw in CatCo readers. It would be far simpler to write this particular piece for a science journal, but Kara tucked that zeal aside. 

The end of the work day came sooner than she expected. She wasn’t much of a business person, but the content and success of the conference involved her personally. If the investors decided to continue their contributions, her girlfriend would be thrilled. Kara twirled a pencil between her fingers as she suddenly thought about the official relationship language Lena would want to use. She shrugged the thought aside. They could deal with that later.

Assuming Lena and Sam would be a while, she decided to dial Alex when she got to her hotel room door. Alex didn’t answer, but she received a text right afterward saying she was in a movie with Ruby. Kara smiled down at her phone, entering her room. She was impressed that Lena booked her the suite.

When she kicked off her shoes, she heard someone stirring in the other room. Before she could use x-ray vision to check for a threat, Lena appeared around the corner.

“Lena? I didn’t expect to see you in here,” Kara said in surprise. “I thought you would still be down at the conference.”

“I needed to step away to unwind,” Lena answered, rubbing the back of her neck. Kara put her things down on a table and took a few tentative steps forward.

She smirked at Lena, who was now rolling her head back to stretch. Kara felt herself blush. “How did you get into my room?”

“We’re sharing a room. Are you comfortable with that?” Lena asked sternly, then broke into a smile.

“I thought you would want to be discreet,” Kara replied. Lena took a few steps closer to her.

“Discretion can be bought,” she whispered, inches from Kara’s face. “You’ll just have to be quiet, darling.” 

“I’m not the one who’s so lou…” Lena cut off the end of Kara’s sentence by crashing their lips together. She grabbed Kara by the collar and pulled her toward the bedroom on the other side of the suite. Kara followed, trying to quickly get her powers under control. It often took great concentration or even meditation to be able to dull her senses. 

Kara stopped in her tracks. “Wait.” Lena backed away from her, suddenly looking hesitant and unsure of herself. “Give me a second to calm down. I don’t want to hurt you,” Kara said in a low voice. Lena bit back a smile. 

“Yes, Supergirl,” she replied. Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She uttered a Kryptonian prayer to help center herself. She felt tension leave her body as she exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she found Lena and lunged forward. She cradled her head in her hands to kiss her passionately. She had wanted to hold her all day, but being unable to even look at her for much longer than a second was driving her insane.

Kara started to unbutton her shirt slowly. At the sudden impatience she felt wash over her, she used a mild amount of super-speed to finish the job. Both of them were naked in under a few seconds. Lena let out a little cry of excitement, but Kara responded only to her need to please Lena.

She pushed Lena back against the bed and held her there, looking at her for a moment before bending back down to kiss her. This time, when they reconnected, it was smooth and familiar. They were establishing a rhythm, which left Kara to focus on multi-tasking. She drove her hips down into Lena, moving against her to feel some much-needed stimulation.

Straddling one of Lena’s legs, Kara slid against her own arousal. Without giving Lena any more time to ease into things, she pushed two fingers inside of her, matching her current pace. She bit Lena’s neck, sucking on the skin there as Lena breathed heavily into her ear. Kara concentrated on the warmth and purpose of her fingers as she fucked Lena harder and harder with every thrust of her hand. She varied her motions until she found a pattern that was most pleasing to Lena. 

“My god, oh my god, my god, Kara,” Lena cried. Kara only intensified her movements, knowing what Lena meant when she said she needed to unwind. She needed to feel out of control in the midst of all her responsibilities. Kara swallowed Lena’s moans with a needy kiss, Lena’s hands in her hair holding her down against her.

Kara continued to grind down on Lena, the constant pressure and rhythm driving her forward. She pushed another finger into Lena and laid a hand against her chest. Kara let her head fall back as she continued to ride her, feeling herself near the edge. Her vision became darker and spotty, and her breath came in patches.

Lena reached up to touch Kara. She ran her hands down her neck and over her nipples, squeezing her chest. She lightly traced her fingers over her abs then back up to her face, pulling her down again for a kiss. At that, Kara slowed her motion inside Lena and stiffened up for a few seconds, whimpering into Lena’s mouth. 

“Did you just come?” Lena asked in sudden surprise.

“Oh, rao. Yes, I did,” Kara said, a slight laugh on her lips. In the next motion, she was pulling Lena further up the bed, pressing her hands into the mattress, tracing her tongue down her body to finish her off.

Without missing a beat, she slid her fingers back into Lena and licked her tenderly. The taste wasn’t necessarily new, but Kara hadn’t ever gone down on a woman before. She did not let her hesitation show as she licked in circles, then over a more concentrated area, trying not to be too direct. She wanted to find the perfect balance that Lena seemed to have mastered over the years.

Kara thoroughly enjoyed the new activity, savoring it. She felt Lena clenching around her fingers and sped up her motions in excitement. Lena reached down to put a hand in Kara’s messy hair, communicating a rhythm through her hold. Kara used her free hand to roam up over the soft, exposed skin of Lena’s stomach and thighs, juxtaposing the gentle motion with the forceful one of her other hand.

Too soon, Lena was unwinding at Kara’s carefully measured touch. Kara smiled at the loud noises Lena used to vocalize her contentment. She didn’t think to urge her to be quiet. If someone heard them, so be it. She slowed her motions and climbed back up Lena’s body to kiss her. Lena opened her eyes and sighed.

“Thank you, Kara,” she managed. Kara snorted a laugh. Lena reached up to cup her face. “So good.”

“I really like that,” Kara smirked. “You taste great.”

“I probably should have showered first,” Lena smiled, pulling a sheet up over herself. 

“Not at all,” Kara shook her head. She snuggled into Lena and rested her head on her shoulder. “You did so well today at the conference.”

“No way to know yet. Tomorrow is all of the financial discourse. I hope you’re not too bored by it.”

“I admit, finances aren’t that interesting to me, but I enjoyed myself today, so I’m sure tomorrow will be just as good,” Kara replied.

“And tonight will be intolerable,” Lena muttered, rolling her eyes.

“What’s tonight? I thought we would just relax.”

“I wish, dear. But, unfortunately, I have more schmoozing to do during cocktail hour and a business dinner with Sam.”

“Oh. Okay!” Kara chirped.

“I was wondering if you’d let me buy you a ticket to a show or museum passes. DC is a very cool city. You ought to look around tonight while I’m occupied,” Lena offered, whispering into Kara’s hair.

“Don’t worry about me. Thanks for the offer, but I’ll entertain myself. I’m really good at it,” Kara said, twirling a piece of Lena’s hair. “Plus, I’ve been here before and seen everything. Class trip.”

“Okay. Well, let me know if there’s anything you want to do. It’s on L-Corp. Or CatCo. Well, it’s on me regardless,” Lena chuckled.

“Thank you,” Kara replied. She started to think of what she would like to do to pass the time while Lena was occupied. “I couldn’t come with you?”

“Oh. Well, I guess you could,” Lena said. There was a moment of silence. “Yes, I don’t see why not actually. I figured you wouldn’t want to. Again, it’ll be intolerable. It’s up to you.” 

“You don’t seem so sure,” Kara laughed wryly.

“I am sure. I want you there. But I also want you to have fun. That’s the thing, the two are mutually exclusive.”

“I want to go.”

“Okay, then you’ll join us. I’m going to shower. Can you be ready in forty-five minutes?”

“I can be ready in under a second,” Kara reminded Lena with a laugh. 

“Right,” Lena laughed loudly. “Sometimes I forget.”

“No problem.” Kara kissed her shoulder. “Let’s go schmooze. You’ll find I’m quite good at it.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Lena smiled.

The two of them got up and got ready for the evening together. It felt very natural and domestic, and Kara was so charmed she couldn’t stop smiling. Everything felt perfect. Once they were ready, Lena wearing a tight blue dress, and Kara buttoning up her nicest business shirt, they walked down to the lobby to meet Sam.

“Hello beauties. Did you two have a nice little rest?” Sam winked at them both. Kara awkwardly smiled, wondering how much Sam knew about them.

“I had a nice power nap. What about you, Kara?” Lena smiled, completely serious and undetected.

“I just organized my notes. Sam, you did an amazing job today,” Kara smiled at her, changing the subject. Sam’s phone started ringing. She looked down at it. 

“Oh, it’s your sister, Kara,” Sam said, smirking. “Hey, Alex.”

Kara reacted in suspicion to the scenario. Alex should be calling her back immediately after her chat with Sam. Lena looked down into her clutch. “Kara, I’ve forgotten my phone. I’ll be right back.” 

“I can go get it for you,” she whispered.

“Are you sure? That would be great,” Lena said. 

“No problem. I’ll be back in a flash,” Kara smiled. She turned quickly toward the door, almost knocking someone out on her way. She heard Lena stifle a laugh behind her, but ignored it to accomplish her task. She flew up the stairway and into their room on the top floor.

She found Lena’s phone on the counter, sitting on top of a stack of paperwork. It lit up just as she reached it. Kara couldn’t avoid looking because of such timing. Lena had just received a text from Jess that read, “Everything is ready, Ms. Luthor.”

Kara scrunched up her nose at what the message could mean. She pushed her curiosity aside to respect Lena’s privacy. There would never be a day when Kara could fully grasp everything Lena did for both L-Corp and CatCo. Kara may be a secret genius in science, math, and technology, but again, business wasn’t her forte.

By sheer accident, she made eye contact with a sheet of paper that had the word kryptonite written on it, visible from beneath a bended journal cover. Kara tried to walk away, but she gave in to her curiosity, leading her to flip back the cover of the book and read the page.

On it, were chemical compound sketches and equations all calculating the required molecules to create kryptonite from scratch. Kara’s hands started shaking, confused as to what she was reading. Surely, Lena didn’t intend to create the one thing that could kill Kara. She flipped the pages and discovered more. Mass spectrometry estimates, electron configurations, atomic weight measurements. Plutonium, Tantalum, Dialium…Kara felt herself grow sick.

She knew that if she stayed up here too long, Lena would get suspicious and maybe even worry, so she closed the notebook and slammed it back down on the counter. She grabbed the phone carefully, so as not to break it in her rage, and headed down to the lobby.

Lena was smiling at her from across the room, but Kara didn’t reciprocate it. Instead, she felt Lena notice her anger and return a look of fear. She looked down at her feet, not meeting Kara’s eyes. Without a word, Kara handed her the phone.

“Thank you,” Lena managed weakly. Kara didn’t respond.

Sam hung up the phone and whipped around to greet the two of them again. “Shall we?” She smiled excitedly.

“You guys go on without me. I just remembered I have somewhere I need to be,” Kara replied without emotion. From her pocket, her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and saw that Alex was calling. She didn’t feel the relief she thought she would earlier. Instead, she felt confusion and anger toward Lena. She needed an explanation, but not there. She looked up and made eye contact with Sam. “I’ll see you guys later.”

She turned away from Lena and Sam, putting her phone up to her ear as she walked out of the swiveling hotel door. “Alex, I’m on my way back to National City. We need to talk.”


	7. confrontation and preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's truths are revealed as the story moves toward defeating the Worldkillers. The crew stations at the Luthor Mansion to get ready for battle.
> 
> I'm sorry there's soooo much plot, but it ends in a bang, I promise. Also, the science of this is complete buffoonery! I got carried away.

“Hey Ruby, do you mind if I step out for a second? I’ll be back, I just need to go make a phone call,” Alex said. Ruby was seated on the couch, scrolling through her phone.

 

“Yeah, no problem,” Ruby mumbled, not looking up from her screen.

 

Alex tossed her the remote. “You choose what we watch next,” she said, smiling. As soon as she shut the door, she felt the muscles in her face slacken. Usually, after work, Alex would open a beer and relax, but with Ruby around, she had to be responsible.

 

She jogged down the steps of her apartment and around the street corner to the alley Kara used as a landing strip. She spotted Supergirl behind the dumpster, pacing back and forth.

 

“What’s going on?” Alex said, coming to a stop in front of a very worried Kara. “You’re making me nervous.”

 

“Lena is making kryptonite,” Kara said, squaring her shoulders and gesturing dramatically with her hands.

 

“What do you mean making it? That’s not possible,” Alex replied, confused.

 

“I accidentally read one of her notebooks and she has successfully calculated a way to create raw kryptonite her lab. I read it!”

 

“You _accidentally_ snooped?” Alex questioned. Kara returned a face of shock.

 

“Aren’t you mad?” She nearly yelled. The two looked around the alley to make sure they were alone.

 

“I’m surprised that she’s making it, but I am not surprised she figured it out. She’s a genius,” Alex smirked.

 

“Well you’re handling this better than I thought,” Kara speculated.

 

“Well, Kara, Kryptonite has come in handy before. The DEO used it to dull your powers to train you. But…I also see why it’s concerning.” Alex sighed. “Did she explain herself?”

 

“No. She didn’t tell me anything!” Kara took a step closer to Alex. “She doesn’t even know I know!”

 

“You should take a deep breath, Kara. I’m here for you, and I’m listening. But take a breath,” Alex insisted gently. Kara closed her eyes and obeyed. “What happened?”

 

“We were in our room,” Kara started.

 

“You’re sharing a room at a business conference?” Alex asked in shock.

 

“Oh, Rao. So much has happened. I forgot to tell you. We’re…together now,” Kara said, unsure of her own phrasing.

 

“Kara, what? That’s amazing! Tell me everything!” Alex’s face lit up and she reached in to hug her sister. Kara put her arms forward to stop her.

 

“Wait, though. Lena’s making kryptonite. I thought you would be upset,” Kara said, holding Alex’s forearms steady.

 

“You trust her. I trust her. We all do. She must have a reason. You really came all the way here to talk to me about it instead of confronting her? Kara,” Alex chastised.

 

“I know. I trust her, and you’re right. I should have talked to her first, but we were just about to leave for a business dinner. It wasn’t the right time and I needed to talk to someone,” Kara strained. She dragged Alex into a hug, breathing in her familiar scent and counting the waltz of her heartbeat.

 

“I understand. Honestly, I’m selfishly relieved I’m still your go-to person.” Alex leaned out of the hug and looked Kara in the eyes. “But you forgot to tell me you’re together now? Forgot, Kara, really?”

 

Kara sighed. “I didn’t forget. It’s just been so crazy, and she wants to keep it to ourselves for now. So don’t tell anyone!”

 

“I’m pretty fucking good at keeping secrets. You of all aliens should know that,” Alex winked. “So did you kiss?”

 

“Yes. We kissed,” Kara replied, laughing a little. “We did a lot more than that.”

 

“Okay, I don’t want to hear anything else,” Alex cringed. “I’m happy for you, blah, blah.” The two shared a look of fleeting bliss. “I kissed Samantha. Only kissed, though,” Alex smiled.

 

“I knew it!” Kara pointed, finding relief. “Does Ruby know?”

 

“God, no, and I’m not going to tell her. It isn’t my place. Talk about awkward. Sam is a great kisser, though.”

 

“She probably learned from Lena. Remember, they…”

 

Alex burst out into laughter. “Shit. I remember, Kara. That’s weird.”

 

Kara took a deep breath to steady herself. “Anyway, I’m happy for you, too. How is Ruby?”

 

“She’s good,” Alex nodded. “I want to be exciting and entertaining, but she just misses Sam. I’m trying my best.”

 

“I’m sure she loves hanging out with you. You’re the most fun babysitter there is!” Kara smiled.

 

“I’m also a DEO agent that loves to drink whiskey. It’s a good insight to how life will change with kids, though. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

 

“You’ll be great.” Kara beamed at Alex. “Sam is grateful for you. I can tell.”

 

“I’m just trying to help,” Alex replied.

 

Kara’s face lit up and her jaw dropped. “Lena told me the same thing the other night after I told her about the Worldkillers. I think she’s making the kryptonite to help defeat Reign.”

 

Alex’s expression twisted to match Kara’s. “Well, they are Kryptonian, I guess.”

 

“They would demonstrate weakness to kryptonite. Why wouldn’t she come to the DEO first?”

 

“Again, you need to ask her. But knowing what I know about Lena, she would be more likely to come with a conclusion than a theory. Do you know if she has been successful?”

 

“No. I think she just knows how.” Kara shook her head. “I know, I know. I need to talk to her. Do you think it would work?”

 

“Using kryptonite against them? Yes. But then you wouldn’t be able to fight them.”

 

“Right. And I don’t want anyone else putting themselves at risk. There has to be a better way,” Kara decided.

 

“I agree, but we’re running out of options. We need to be trying everything we can at this rate,” Alex said, shrugging. “Let me know what you find out.”

 

“I will. Can you talk a little while longer?” Kara pleaded.

 

“Yes, but Ruby thinks you’re in DC with Sam and Lena, so we have to talk here. We have time. Ruby is totally content up there. Tell me about everything and then get back to Lena. Figure this shit out. She might just save us all,” Alex said sincerely.

 

Kara nodded in agreement and started to quietly but enthusiastically discuss what happened between her and Lena.

 

*

 

“You’ve had enough, Luthor. People are starting to stare.” Sam slyly pulled the martini glass away from Lena.

 

“Anybody wanna make a bet on this game?” Lena slurred, sloppily gesturing to the basketball playing on the television above the bar. Sam put the glass up to her lips but Lena stopped her. “No, Samantha. You shouldn’t,” she said, attempting a whisper. She leaned too far forward and fell into the crook of Sam’s neck.

 

“That’s it. We’re going upstairs.” Sam wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist and walked her from the hotel bar to the elevator. Luckily, it was nearing the end of the night, so most people had retired to their rooms to sleep.

 

It was just the two of them in the elevator, Sam physically holding Lena as she failed to stand properly.

 

“How did I let this happen?” Sam said between gritted teeth. “It’s like we’re in high school again, sneaking back into the Luthor Mansion after one of Sinclair’s parties.”

 

“Oh, Samantha. I love you,” Lena gushed, wrapping her arms around Sam’s neck, whining. “And Ruby. And Kara. Isn’t she p – pretty and strong?”

 

“You should tell her this, not me. Where is she, anyway?”

 

“She’s mad at me,” Lena suddenly found energy and jolted upright, into the corner of the elevator, where she let her head fall back against the steel wall with a loud thud.

 

“Oh my god, you’re a mess! What do you mean she’s mad at you? What happened?”

 

“I have a sneeeeaky suspicion but I’m…” Lena hiccupped, “not sure!”

 

When the elevator doors opened, Kara was standing right in front of them, arms folded in scrutiny. She took in the situation and the surprised faces of Lena and Sam. Lena let out another hiccup and clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

“She’s drunk,” Sam said, leading them both out of the elevator.

 

“I am not,” Lena defended. “Kara, where were you?” Lena stepped forward and fell into her arms. Kara held her gently. Her mouth watered at the smell of Lena’s perfume and their close proximity. She remembered she was supposed to be mad, but she was quickly forgetting why. Instead, she was overwhelmed by the peace that accompanied Lena’s presence.

 

“I’m sorry. I was, uh, sightseeing,” Kara replied uneasily, looking at Sam, who was trying to hold back laughter as she watched Lena.

 

“Bullshit,” Lena said, putting both hands on the sides of Kara’s face. “Let’s go home.”

 

“We’re in DC, but I’ll take you to your hotel room,” Kara swept her off of her feet to carry her, trying not to be charmed by her foolish behavior.

 

“You got it from here? I’m gonna go call Ruby to say goodnight,” Sam smiled, lingering in the elevator door.

 

“Oh, no you’re not. You’re helping me with this first,” Kara said, gesturing down at Lena, who was curling up into Kara comfortably. Sam watched her with compassion.

 

“She’s going to want club soda.”

 

They marched into the suite together. Kara gently laid Lena down on the couch while Sam got a glass from the kitchenette.

 

“I can walk myself,” Lena said, unprompted. “Kara, are you mad at me?”

 

Kara sat across from her on a coffee table, careful not to break it. “No, I’m not.” She looked at Sam, who was eyeing her suspiciously. “Can we talk about this later?”

 

“Just say it,” Lena whined as if to cry, but no tears built up in her eyes. She took her hair down out of a bun and ruffled it into a mess. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her hands, surprised to find them covered in black mascara and eyeliner.

 

“She hates sleeping in makeup. I’ll get a washcloth,” Sam groaned. She returned a few seconds later with makeup remover. Kneeling in front of Lena on the couch, she held the back of her neck and wiped her face clean.

 

“Lena, I’m not mad at you. How was your night?” Kara tried to keep her voice chipper and cheery so Lena would follow her lead. She realized it sounded like she was addressing a child, instead of the smartest woman on Earth.

 

“Drink this, honey,” Sam said, handing Lena a glass of club soda after she finished taking off her makeup.

 

“Disgusting. I don’t want it.” Lena suddenly laughed then grew serious again.

 

“It’s not water,” Sam insisted. Lena took the glass and started chugging. When she was nearly done she stopped and gasped for air. Sam looked at Kara, rolling her eyes. “She hates plain water when she’s drunk.”

 

“This is good,” Lena nodded. She looked at Kara as if she was just seeing her for the first time that night. “Kara, you’re – came back? Are you mad?”

 

“Please fucking reassure her that you’re not mad,” Sam begged.

 

“I’m trying!” Kara sat beside them on the couch and Lena immediately leaned into her. Kara ran her hands through Lena’s hair to comfort her. She clung to Kara desperately. “Alex needed me so I had to step out. That’s all. I’m not mad.”

 

“Alex needed you? Is everything okay? How’s Ruby?” Sam prodded, getting nervous.

 

“Oh, no. No, don’t worry. It was just – nothing. She needed to know my…Netflix password.”

 

Sam gave her a strange look. “Okay.” Sam let her chin fall and decided to remove Lena’s shoes. She carried them into the other room and brought out a pair of her pajamas. “You think she can change herself?”

 

Lena sat off of Kara abruptly and hiccupped again. “I can change myself, obviously. I don’t need help like a fucking,” another hiccup, “child.”

 

Sam and Kara connected eyes, seeing if the other would crack first. They both decided to stay just on the verge of laughter. They stood up as Lena did, holding hands out to steady her.

 

With surprising grace, Lena removed her dress and bra, suddenly naked in the middle of the room. Kara looked at Sam, who wasn’t fazed by her nudity. She felt a pang of jealousy as to why it would be so normal, then shook off the feeling, knowing better. Kara was not possessive, and she was grateful Lena had Sam and Ruby as her family. Once Lena was changed, she laid back onto the couch.

 

“What happened tonight?” Kara asked Sam, gently.

 

“After you left, Lena started drinking. We had a god-awful business dinner with these two men from a local tech company. They were relentless in their pursuit to know how Lena accomplished everything she has. It’s like they were trying to find a way to expose her as a fraud. They were obviously jealous of her success. After that, we went to the cocktail hour and these two idiots were pestering her about buying CatCo. She was stressed and I think she just had enough. I didn’t drink anything tonight just because I want to be fresh for tomorrow,” Sam explained tensely.

 

“I’m sorry I left. I hope she’ll feel okay tomorrow,” Kara said, looking at Lena, who was lying on the couch in her pajamas.

 

“Oh, she’ll be fine. I set an alarm in her phone earlier and left some medicine on the counter over there. You could say I’m used to this. Although, she hasn’t been this fucked up in a long time. Not since she met you, actually.” Sam looked at Kara thoughtfully.

 

“Really? Wow. That’s good, I guess.”

 

“She wants to be good for you, Kara,” Sam whispered.

 

“She’s already good!” Kara defended.

 

“Of course she is. But she didn’t grow up being good _enough_. I mean, look at all that she’s done…and she still doesn’t think she’s accomplished anything substantial.” Sam let out a disbelieving laugh. “She loves you, Kara.” Sam winked. “But you know that, don’t you?” Kara searched Sam’s light brown eyes, trying to interpret her words.

 

“What do you mean…?”

 

“She hasn’t talked about you in almost a week. If I know Lena, that means she finally acted on her feelings.” Sam smiled slowly. “Am I wrong?”

 

Kara fidgeted with her glasses and took a sharp breath. “No. You’re not wrong.” She tried and failed to hide a smile.

 

“God, I knew it! Why didn’t that bitch tell me? It’s fine, it’s fine,” Sam said, already coming to terms with it. “There’s usually a logical explanation for everything when it comes to Lena Luthor.”

 

Kara smiled in response, feeling more comforted. “Thanks for showing me the ropes here,” Kara said as she motioned to Lena, giggling. “I’m glad Lena has you.”

 

“Likewise,” Sam replied.

 

Kara bent over to pick up Lena, but stopped halfway and turned back to Sam. “I know about you and my sister.” She glared playfully.

 

It was the first time she saw Sam scramble. “I promise I won’t do anything to…”

 

“Oh, I trust you. I’m just saying, I know.” Kara raised her eyebrows earnestly. “She’s going through a lot right now. Please be gentle with her heart. She’s my favorite person.”

 

Sam smiled gently, reaching out and laying a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know she is.” Sam pulled Kara into a hug, which surprised her at first, but then she felt entirely grateful for the comfort and affection. Sam kissed her on the side of the head. “Goodnight…little sis.” Too quickly, Sam pulled away and was nearly out the door.

 

Kara dismayed at the affectation. She could hear Sam laughing under her breath. Brushing it off, she picked Lena up and took her to bed. Sam peaked her head around the door to say one last thing in an exaggerated whisper. “Hey, Kara. Lena was right. You are strong as fuck!”

 

Kara stood frozen after the door closed and reprimanded herself at the display of strength in carrying Lena with such ease. “Well, geez,” she said to herself. Shrugging, she walked into the other room and laid Lena in their bed. She readied herself for sleep and climbed in next to her minutes later.

 

Lena stirred when Kara adjusted the sheets up and around them. “I love you,” she whispered to Lena.

 

“I love you too. Let me explain tomorrow,” Lena replied, somehow finding composure. Kara wondered how much of her delirium and drunkenness was an act. It was useless to try to fight her urge to hold Lena as they slept. Their romantic relationship was still new, and even if she was wary of Lena’s honesty and intentions at the moment, she couldn’t resist touching her, breathing in her scent, kissing between her shoulder blades as they fell asleep.

 

*

 

When Kara woke up, Lena wasn’t in the suite. She panicked, looking at the time, but realized she could still be early for the second day of the conference. She scanned the room to note any changes in scenery that might clue her in to how Lena was feeling. The medicine on the counter was gone, Lena’s clothes were neatly folded, and there was light condensation on the shower door. This told Kara that Lena woke up with enough time to prepare for the day.

 

Kara sighed in relief as she fell back down onto the pillow. Some days, she waited to get ready until the absolute last second, using super-speed to enjoy the comfort of bed as long as possible. She balanced her phone above her head, reading through notifications and the news. Nothing crazy happened in National City the previous night, so she felt more comforting relief. Supergirl wasn’t missed.

 

The sun peaked through the window and over to her skin like it was reaching for her. She let the patch of light recharge her, feeling a surge of energy. Spinning around the apartment like a tornado, she landed seconds later at the door, buttoning her shirt cuffs.

 

The day mostly consisted of small presentations given in various ballrooms around the hotel. She would be lucky if she even ran into Lena, who planned to spend the day negotiating. Instead of sitting through meetings that didn’t pertain to her article, Kara set up at a small table in the café and started organizing her notes.

 

“Can I sit down?” A woman’s voice interrupted her concentration. She was trying to sit directly across from her at the small table. Confused but too polite to refuse, Kara nodded.

 

“I’m writing a story on the conference. How’s it going in there?” Kara asked, conceding to small talk.

 

“Honestly, I’m so bored. I needed a break,” the woman said, smiling at Kara. She took a moment to look her up and down. Kara felt herself falter beneath her gaze.

 

“Are you an investor?” Kara asked, cautiously intrigued.

 

“No. I’m a doctor. L-Corp tech directly involves my practice. I specialize in prosthetics,” the woman replied. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her dark eyes scanning Kara.

 

“That’s great,” Kara nodded, unsure of what else to say.

 

“Excuse me, ma’am.” A waiter approached the table and took Kara’s cup of coffee. “A few guests have fallen ill. We currently believe that it is a result of food poisoning. As a precautionary measure, we must take your beverage. Your stay will be compensated by the hotel. I suggest you go up to your room to relax.”

 

Kara stiffened slightly, looking across the table at the woman, waiting for a reaction. The woman cooed, “that’s terrible. I hope the issue is cleared up soon.”

 

“You’re a doctor,” Kara gestured. “Perhaps you could go help them.”

 

The waiter chimed in, “No, ma’am, the guests are currently under quarantine. We have it under control.”

 

“Quarantine?” Kara laughed. “Isn’t that a bit extreme for food poisoning?”

 

Suddenly, the door to a ballroom burst open and a group of people spilled out into the lobby. Two people were wailing in pain as they crawled across the floor. Other people started running toward the exits. Kara stood up and pulled her glasses down her nose, scanning the hotel for a threat. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked across the table for the doctor, but she must have left in all the confusion.

 

She felt a desperation to find Lena. Closing her eyes, she listened intently through all the commotion to find her heartbeat. Her own was so loud that she had trouble singling Lena’s out. When she did, she started running. Lena was in one of the back rooms that hadn’t disbanded yet.

 

Kara heard distant screams of objection as a SWAT team barred the hotel doors closed. She cursed under her breath, wondering if it would be inappropriate to have Supergirl visit DC. Deciding against it, she opened the door to the room where Lena was speaking to a small group of investors. Everyone inside looked startled at her entry.

 

Lena spoke to her through gritted teeth. “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“I need to speak to you,” Kara insisted quietly.

 

“Now isn’t the best time,” Lena gestured to the crowd, giving a half-hearted laugh, attempting to find camaraderie with the investors in the strange situation.

 

“This can’t wait. The hotel is quarantined. Apparently, a nasty streak of food poisoning is going around,” Kara said with a heavy subtext of doubt.

 

Before Lena could reply, a man doubled-over and collapsed in the middle of the room. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his skin went ashen white. Another person fell down beside him seconds later. Lena stood, awestruck, before looking back at Kara.

 

“Follow me,” Kara told her, turning and walking out of the room. More and more people were keeled over in the hallways, sickness all around.

 

“What’s going on?” Lena called after Kara once she caught up to her amidst the crowd.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing it has something to do with me,” Kara stated. She took Lena’s hand and turned a corner, pulling her into a broom closet.

 

“I don’t think now is the best time to fool around, Kara!” Lena said, shaking with nerves.

 

“I need you to stay in here, please,” Kara begged.

 

“I will not hide,” Lena defied. “I have to find Sam.”

 

“I’ll find her, Lena.”

 

“Why are we under quarantine?”

 

“I don’t know, but I don’t believe it’s food poisoning. You saw those people. This is spreading like wildfire. If you get it, I’m getting out of here and flying you to the DEO,” Kara insisted, holding Lena’s hands. She leaned forward and kissed her, Lena throwing her arms around Kara to deepen the kiss.

 

“If I get sick, do not leave without Samantha,” Lena said under her breath. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“What?” Kara asked as Lena sat frozen in shock. “What, Lena?”

 

“Is it just the hotel, or has it spread outside?” Lena asked, pulling her phone from her pocket and updating her news app. Kara took off her glasses and looked around, using long-distance x-ray vision and super-hearing to see if the city was infected.

 

“It’s just inside. That means whatever or whoever is causing this is still in here. I need to find out,” Kara replied, fidgeting with the top button of her shirt, contemplating Supergirl’s arrival.

 

“Kara, when you found Purity, was she searching for Reign?”

 

“What? Why?” Kara asked. She looked at Lena and noted the gravity of her expression. “Um, she – she wasn’t. Julia was sitting in her house listening to music. When she became Purity, though, she did leave to find Reign. I think they’re more powerful together,” Kara answered. “Why?”

 

“Go find Sam.”

 

“What? Why do you ask that?” Kara begged, genuinely confused.

 

“Go find Sam or I will,” Lena threatened. Kara stood up without another word and left the closet.

 

She listened for Sam’s heartbeat in the crowd and discovered it nearby, beating so rapidly she thought it might explode. When they locked eyes, they ran to each other.

 

“Where’s Lena?” Sam asked, shaking violently.

 

“She’s safe. Come with me. We have to get you two out of here,” Kara insisted.

 

“But no one can leave.”

 

“We’ll see about that,” Kara said, leading her to the closet where she left Lena. She swung open the door and discovered it empty. She groaned loudly in frustration.

 

“I’m right here,” Lena said from the corner across the hall, lurking in a shadow. “I wasn’t going to sit around by that bucket of filth.”

 

Sam ran forward into her arms. “Thank god. I was afraid you’d be sick too. Are you okay?” Sam rocked her back and forth quickly.

 

“I’m going to be sick if you don’t stop swaying me,” Lena said. “Sam, we have to leave.”

 

“What’s the big deal?” Sam asked. Lena looked to Kara in distress. “What’s going on.”

 

Kara cut in. “I think I know,” she declared.

 

“You do?” Lena and Sam both chimed, each confused for different reasons.

 

“I have a suspicion. I will help you two leave through the back, and you have to fly back to National City. Immediately. Lena, call your driver.”

 

Sam reacted in exasperation. “Kara, why would you stay back? You need to leave too. You might get sick.”

 

Lena and Kara met eyes, each unsure of how to respond. Kara spoke first. “I’ll come on another flight. No big deal.” Her voice lilted conspicuously.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go,” Sam said, gesturing for Kara to lead the way. Kara charged through the crowd, looking back every couple seconds to make sure Lena and Sam were following. Lena was talking on the phone and Sam was staring at the sick.

 

When they got to a long hallway near the back of the hotel, all the guests had faded away and they were alone. There was a double-door at the end of the hallway, marked as an emergency exit. Before they could reach the door, a woman came out of the shadow and stepped toward them. The three of them stopped walking immediately, Lena startling at the sight.

 

“What are you doing back here?” Kara asked. It was the woman she had talked to earlier at the café.

 

“You’re not sick,” the woman speculated curiously at Kara. Lena nudged Kara’s arm.

 

“Who is that Kara? Do you know her?”

 

“No. I mean, she’s a doctor. We met earlier,” Kara whispered back at Lena. She turned to the woman. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Grace Parker. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, smiling. She extended a hand to Sam.

 

“Don’t shake her hand, Samantha,” Lena threatened. Sam turned to her.

 

“Why not? What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

 

“Grace, I know why you’re here. Let them go. I’m who you’re looking for,” Kara said bravely.

 

Grace drew out a chilling laugh. “That’s so cute, sweetheart, but I’m not here for you. I’m here for my sister.” Grace extended her hand to Samantha.

 

Kara looked at Sam and then to Lena.

 

“What’s going on? Don’t touch her,” Kara said weakly. She saw Sam’s face fall, as if in realization, before Lena pulled on her shoulder.

 

“Run!” Lena yelled. They started running back down the hallway toward the crowds of people, but didn’t get far before Grace appeared before them.

 

“I am Pestilence. I have arrived to cleanse the world of its depravity. Join me, Reign,” Grace spoke, arm extended to Sam, her eyes glowing yellow.

 

Kara felt the earth move beneath her as she stumbled toward the wall, attempting to catch her balance. It couldn’t be. Sam was innocent – a mother, Lena’s best friend, and she already meant so much to Alex. She steadied herself against the wall and took deep breaths. She felt a hand on her back.

 

“Kara, I can explain everything. Just get us out of here,” Lena whispered as fast as she could.

 

“You knew?” Kara asked in disbelief. “You could have been killed, Lena!” Kara let out a frustrating scream, tearing marks through the drywall.

 

Sam was looking rapidly between Lena, Kara, and Grace. Her eyes flashed red for a moment before she shook her head and took a staggering breath. “What is happening to me?”

 

“Fight it, Samantha, fight it,” Lena growled.

 

Grace laughed and took another step toward Sam. “Join me sister, and we will save the world.”

 

“You won’t save it, you’ll destroy it!” Lena yelled. Kara stood upright and sped in between Grace and Sam.

 

Sam leaned over onto her knees and struggled to take a breath. She screwed her eyes shut and went still. When she opened them again, they were blazing red and a wicked smile spread across her face. “Let’s go.”

 

She took Pestilence’s hand and they disappeared together through the door.

 

“I have to follow them,” Kara shouted.

 

“Don’t leave me, Kara, please,” Lena said, tears streaking down her face. Kara studied her worried eyes, wondering how much she wasn’t telling her. Kara’s phone interrupted them with a loud ring.

 

“Alex? I have … what?” Kara’s mouth fell open in disbelief. “She did? I’m on my way back to National City.” Kara hung up and turned to Lena. “Purity is on the move. Let’s go.”

 

“I – Kara,” Lena choked, starting to cry again. Kara pulled her into her arms for a hug.

 

“We have to go, Lena.”

 

Lena took a deep breath. “Okay, fine. How long is this going to take? I haven’t flown with you for longer than two minutes!” Her hands were still shaking.

 

“I won’t let anything happen to you. And we’ll get Sam back. I promise,” Kara assured. Lena cleared her throat and shook her head, gathering composure and strength. She wiped sweat off her forehead.

 

“Fly as fast as you can,” Lena said as they marched out the door. A security team was scattered on the ground, blood pooling around them. Reign and Pestilence must have run them down to escape. “Are they dead?”

 

“I don’t know. Olivia will figure this out,” Kara decided, changing into her suit in an instant.

 

“Olivia the President?” Lena asked, tucking her shirt into place for flight. Kara nodded.

 

“We’re good friends. This is her territory – she’ll protect her people.” Kara leaned into Lena, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “Don’t tell anyone, but she’s an alien.” At that, Kara burst into the sky and started toward National City.

 

Lena did her best to keep her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed as they flew. She clung to Kara, relieved that the truth was finally out in the open, however undiscussed. She dreaded their coming conversations. Mostly, she agonized over Sam’s loss of control to Reign. She supposed she was naïve for thinking she could save her from it that easily.

 

A while later, they touched down at the DEO. Lena stood up and took a breath. Her weight shifted suddenly and she caught herself on the railing. Hunching over, she whispered, “I’m sorry,” before she collapsed. Alex ran to the scene.

 

Kara scooped Lena up in a panic. She turned to Alex and started to explain. “The third Worldkiller appeared at the conference in DC. Her name is Pestilence. She inflicts a plague. I think Lena’s sick!” Kara screamed. The DEO fell silent in shock. “Do something!”

 

At Supergirl’s command, the agents started moving as fast as they could, which was not fast enough in Kara’s eyes. She looked to Alex. “You have to save her, Alex.”

 

“I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again.” She turned from Kara. “Everyone get suited up for an Airborne Emergency! I’m taking Luthor to the lab to figure out a cure to this plague. Winn, where’s Purity?” Alex gave orders as they raced through the DEO.

 

Winn called out from his work station in response. “J’onn was on her trail, but we lost her. She’s off the map.”

 

“Shit!” Alex yelled. “You saw the third Worldkiller?”

 

“I saw Reign, too. Alex…we need to talk privately,” Kara said.

 

“Follow me, then.” Alex led them into the lab, Lena already on a stretcher. When they were out of earshot, Kara started spewing the truth.

 

“Sam is Reign. Samantha Arias is Reign,” Kara said, her face twisting into fear. “Lena knew.”

 

Alex’s face went pale and she had to force herself to swallow. “No.”

 

“We have to save her. Now we know that they Worldkillers have human halves,” Kara forced. “We can separate them and save Sam. We have to. Alex, we have to,” Kara’s lip quivered when she looked at Lena.

 

Alex joined hands with Kara and looked at her so intensely, with such passion, that she felt herself grow stronger. “We will figure this out. We are strong and we can handle this together.” Kara shook her head in defeat. “You have to stay strong, Kara! We will lose this fight without you.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Kara nodded, taking a Supergirl stance.

 

“Brainy left some…sophisticated medical tools that might be of use. We need to take her vitals, get a blood sample, and run tests. Let’s do this,” Alex nodded, jumping to action.

 

Half an hour later, Kara was peering into a microscope as Alex combined materials into a conical flask.  

 

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Alex said, looking up from the liquids. “The Bubonic plague was cured with aurum vitae, which consists of gold, mercury and antimony complexes. This should show the expected cytotoxic and TrxR inhibitory properties, but something isn’t right. Could this be a strain from Krypton?”

 

“I was just about to say that I was surprised when you said mercury! When I used to work with my father in his lab, I never saw that material on the shelf. But I do remember seeing…arrhoakp,” Kara replied in a hurry.

 

“I’ve never heard of that,” Alex replied.

 

“It’s a Kryptonian word. I don’t know the English equivalent, but it looks like that when it’s melted.” Kara pointed to the mercury. “But it’s not as smooth. It’s lighter in color, too,” Kara thought, crinkling her forehead in remembrance.

 

“That sounds like gallium.” Alex disappeared into the other room. She came back holding a sample.

 

“That’s it!” Kara said, jumping up and down.

 

“I have to melt this down and add it to the mixture to be sure,” Alex said, focusing on the task. Once achieved, she carefully poured the material into the flask, adding the other elements together to create a serum. “Get me a blood sample.”

 

Kara prepared a sample under the microscope while Alex tested the combination. They both waited in anticipation.

 

“It’s not working,” Kara said in dejection. Seconds later, the machine showed the bacteria being swallowed by the liquid treatment.

 

“Yes! Okay, we’re good to go. I’ll administer this to Lena. Go get a lab technician,” Alex ordered. Kara flew back seconds later.

 

“She’s coming,” Kara said as Alex poured the material into a syringe. She carefully injected Lena with the medicine while Kara held her other hand. The lab technician ran through the door panting.

 

“Hannah, I need you to write up a formal report on the antidote we just created for Pestilence’s plague. Send it to the agents in DC. They will give it to the infected population. You have to be fast, this plague moves quickly,” Alex said.

 

“Right away, Agent Danvers.” Hannah ran to the lab station where Alex calculated the cure.

 

While they were waiting for Lena to wake up, Alex walked over to the technician. “Create an antimicrobial medicine with tetracyclines, chloramphenicol, or streptomycin to give to the people who were exposed to the plague. When you’re done, everyone currently in the DEO will need to take it, including you and me.”

 

“Of course. I will do so immediately and check with you before I finalize everything,” Hannah said, bowing slightly to Alex. Alex smiled in return, thankful for the trust she built with everyone in the DEO, not just other agents.

 

“Thank you, Hannah.”

 

Kara was wiping Lena’s forehead of sweat, waiting patiently by her bed when Alex rejoined them.

 

“Brainy gave me a protein that might be able to speed up her healing process,” Alex offered. “I used it when I broke my leg. It felt like a miracle.”

 

“Let’s use it, then,” Kara insisted. Alex led her to a locked room where they kept supplies. She located the vial and held it to the light.

 

“I want to leave a small amount so we can study it,” Alex said. They ran back into the room to give it to Lena. Before long, she was waking up.

 

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked as her eyes flitted open. She drew in a sharp breath when she realized where she was.

 

“What happened?” Lena asked in a panic, sitting up on the bed.

 

“You should lie down and rest,” Kara urged, leaning forward to steady her with a hand.

 

“I feel great. Stronger than I have in a while. How long have I been sleeping?” Lena asked, wiping at her face and hair.

 

“Only a couple hours. You were infected by Pestilence’s plague,” Alex replied.

 

“I knew I was sick when we left DC. I just didn’t want to worry you, Kara, while we flew back here,” Lena replied. She turned to Alex. “Thank you for helping me.”

 

“Thank her,” Alex smiled, nodding to Kara.

 

“Should we get the cure to the rest of the sick?” Lena asked quickly, jittery. “Can I take a look actually? That seems very interesting.”

 

“The formula for the inoculation has already been sent to DC. No doubt it will be spreading further still, with Pestilence on the move. You can take a look later, Lena,” Alex offered.

 

“First, we need to talk,” Kara said, standing tall in the room beside Alex.

 

“You are probably wondering why I didn’t tell you about Sam,” Lena said, hopping off the bed to stand across from the sisters.

 

“You’re damn right we’re wondering,” Alex replied. Kara gave her a look of surprise. It was almost entertaining how quickly she turned from loving concern to intense scrutiny.

 

“As you know, Sam has been having blackouts. She will disappear for small amounts of time, returning only to claim she was never gone. It has confused her family and interfered with her work. The other night, after our…dinner, Kara, when you left to fight Reign, Ruby called me. She couldn’t find Sam. It was nearly the middle of the night. It was in that moment that I realized Sam was being possessed by Reign.

 

“I didn’t want to tell Sam, or anyone for that matter, until I was sure. I did some research, and I put everything together on a timeline. It made sense. I approached her the next morning, and at first, she thought I was insane. Then fear settled when we realized the truth. She wanted to turn herself in to you – in to Supergirl. But I didn’t want her to be trapped here. I didn’t want to put her in danger. I thought I could fix her myself,” Lena’s head fell into her hands. She stopped pacing and made eye contact with Kara and Alex.

 

Kara interrupted the silence. “You should have told me.”

 

“I thought you would lock her away in one of the cells downstairs. It was a foolish decision to keep it from you. I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said sincerely.

 

“I can’t believe it,” Alex trembled.

 

“What about the kryptonite?” Kara asked, her face stone cold.

 

“I’m not stupid. I didn’t think I would be able to subdue a murderous Kryptonian without a physical restraint worthy of her biological composition. The past few days, I’ve been setting up a lab to contain Sam and Reign while we run tests.”

 

“I’ve been with you the past few days!” Kara objected.

 

“I have people working for me that I trust. I transformed my private lab in L-Corp for this…project. My assistants Jess and Eve helped. Those are the only people that know.”

 

“What else?” Kara said calmly. Lena felt a chill up her spine at Kara’s icy tone.

 

“I can, indeed, make kryptonite. I can create it naturally in my lab. I didn’t want to tell you because I wasn’t sure if it was possible. I know you saw my notebook, and I think subconsciously, I left it out so you would find it. I hate keeping secrets from you, even if I think they’re best for you and everyone involved.”

 

Alex cut in. “Secrecy is never protective. Not at the DEO. You can trust us with sensitive information that pertains to us. We are all working together to stop this, you should have told us.”

 

“You have to be kidding!” Lena replied, losing patience. “Kara, your ex-boyfriend told me you were Supergirl! I didn’t even give you a hard time for it. Because I understood why you would keep that from me. I tried to understand. Can’t you try?” Lena said, desperately.

 

Kara’s gaze fell to her feet. “I already apologized for that. This is different. This could kill me.”

 

“But it could save the world,” Lena said softly, walking forward to finally touch Kara. The three of them stood in silence for a while until Kara shifted on her feet. “Isn’t that what we’re trying to do here? Save the world?”

 

“Yes,” Kara breathed. “Okay. I understand. I’m sorry to react in such frustration, but Rao, this is not something to keep to yourself. You could have been killed.” Kara groaned at the tears that suddenly gathered in her eyes. “Please stop putting yourself in danger.”

 

“I knew you would protect me,” Lena replied softly.

 

“That’s too much pressure on me! If you were hurt, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I can’t handle that. I’ve lost enough,” Kara choked, her bottom lip quivering. Lena pulled her into a hug. Oddly enough, she felt stronger than usual. Her recovery time seemed phenomenal.

 

She whispered into Kara’s hair. “To be fair, I just figured out how to create kryptonite yesterday morning. I would have come to you sooner if I knew it would work,” Lena defended herself. She stepped out of the hug, fought the urge to kiss Kara that came with their close proximity, and turned to Alex. “Would it…work to use kryptonite against the Worldkillers? At least to subdue their power so we can run tests.”

 

“In theory, yes,” Alex replied, clearing her throat. “But we need Supergirl to be able to fight them.”

 

“That brings me to my last secret,” Lena said with a smirk. Alex and Kara grumbled in unison, bringing their hands to their hips in the same motion. “Wow, you two really are sisters. Cheer up, this one is good. Hardly a secret, even,” she shrugged. “But we’ll have to go to my lab in L-Corp.”

 

“Lead the way.” Kara nodded.

 

Before leaving, Alex took a preventative shot with the rest of the crew so they wouldn’t contract the plague. Afterward, the three of them entered the elevator which took them to the ground floor of the skyscraper. A black car pulled up as they felt a warm breeze greet them.

 

L-Corp was bustling in the middle of the day, with businessmen and scientists running around the halls in a motivation to create new technology for the world. At the illustrious clack of Lena’s heels, everyone in the room slowed their motion. The lobby fell silent, turning attention toward Lena, who seemed to tower over the crowd. Many eyes fell to Supergirl, standing tall beside Lena in support.

 

The silence demanded to be broken. Lena took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “I am sure that by now, you have all heard that the DC conference was interrupted by a breakout of the flu. Ms. Arias and I are unaffected. The investors will make a decision based on the information we were able to dispense before it concluded. Until then, thank you for continuing your hard work,” Lena announced.

 

As she moved forward to continue walking, the crowd faded into a blur. Kara looked at Lena from the corner of her eye with pride. She was respected here. Even if it was partly in fear, the employees recognized her genius and let it guide them. When her private elevator doors closed, Lena pulled back a metal plate and pressed her hand onto a scanning device. A short dinging noise sounded, prompting Lena to say her full name.

 

“Lena Kieran Luthor.”

 

“Voice detection, too?” Alex started, impressed. “It looks like the DEO needs a security update. Any chance you’d be willing to work with us on that?”

 

Lena smiled slyly. “Of course. Anything to help.” She couldn’t help but triumph at the situation. The DEO probably exerted so much effort trying to expose her before she befriended Kara, earning her trust and most recently, love. It felt right to finally be a part of something good. Due to past circumstances, her initial reaction was to distrust and doubt someone’s intentions, but she didn’t have to worry about that now – not with her new family.

 

The doors opened to Lena’s lab and she tried to hide her shock at its transformation. In the middle of the room was an area that she designed to contain a test subject, except Jess and Eve had actually followed her conversion plans. It now appeared to be optimized for a fully functioning electromagnetic cell. She silently clapped a hand over her mouth.

 

“Someone’s in here,” Kara warned, looking at Lena. Lena broke into a smile, walking further into the lab.

 

“Jess? Hello?” Lena called out, sending an echo around the lab.

 

Alex appeared astonished, walking around the room, controlling her urge to touch everything. “This isn’t a lab, Lena, this is a lair.”

 

Lena laughed, still looking around for Jess. “I’ve been continuously upgrading the technology down here. You won’t find anything like this elsewhere…on Earth, at least.”

 

Kara looked over and saw a small cot in the corner with a neatly folded blanket on top. “You sleep here?”

 

“Oh. Well, not anymore,” Lena replied, fidgeting. “I used to sometimes, when I worked late.”

 

Kara gave her a disapproving look, which faded into a teasing smirk. Lena felt a wash of relief in realizing that she and Kara were going to be okay. She wasn’t mad anymore. She sighed and held Kara’s gaze. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but not in present company.

 

Jess came running into the room a second later, startling all three of them. “Ms. Luthor! I didn’t expect you this soon. I’m so glad you’re okay.” She ran to Lena’s side, looking her up and down to fully assess her wellbeing. “Supergirl, Agent Danvers.” Jess nodded a greeting.

 

A couple seconds later, Eve bounced into the room, fastening the top few buttons of her shirt. She smiled wide, smoothing out her skirt and joining the group. Lena looked at Jess, whose face was bright pink with embarrassment. “I’m glad you two are enjoying the lab. You know, keeping it cozy for me,” Lena taunted, raising an eyebrow in speculation.

 

“Thank you for having me, Ms. Luthor. This is so much nicer than your office at CatCo! Plus, I’ve really enjoyed assembling the vector field. Is it patented yet?”

 

Lena studied Eve’s face, surprised at how much she knew about the technology already. “Um, no, not yet. I haven’t properly tested it. I’ll need a…Kryptonian.” The end of her sentence was lost to hesitation.

 

“Wait,” Alex began, “is that what I think it is?”

 

Alex was standing by the containment cell, gazing up at the edges, noticing the energy ducts. Lena cleared her throat. “It’s a conservative force field, yes. Thank you for your help, Jess and Eve. Did you run into any obstacles during assembly?” Lena asked, walking over to her work station and picking up a tablet.

 

Eve giggled. “Admittedly, it was difficult to connect the power source to the solar unit in the ceiling. Jess is afraid of heights.”

 

“Well, Eve couldn’t conceptualize the contour integral of the field along the path. Apparently she skipped that chapter in physics,” Jess replied haughtily.

 

“Boo hoo, Faraday is rolling in his grave,” Eve retorted, prompting a laugh from Lena and Jess. Alex and Kara looked to each other to bond over their ignorance.

 

“I’m worried the scalar field isn’t going to be strong enough for someone with, say, superhuman strength or laser vision,” Lena said to Jess, peaking at Kara in the corner of her eye.

 

“We tested it on ourselves. It functions well with ordinary humans,” Jess quipped, looking at Supergirl.

 

Kara chimed in. “As long as the volume density of the outward flux of the field is greater than the curl. Right?”

 

“Right,” Lena said, feeling her stomach drop at the notion that Kara understood the science. She blew out a bit of air to cool herself down. “I calculated the divergence to represent the rate of change for this particular flow. In theory, it will contain the subject.”

 

“Let’s test it out,” Kara offered with a shrug. The room fell silent as they all looked around at each other.

 

“It’s not like it’ll hurt Supergirl,” Alex said, joining in. “The worst thing that happens is she burns a hole through the ceiling, right?”

 

“Well, ordinarily, yes. But this current isn’t stationary. It’s time-varying. That’s the difference in the gravitational potential. It won’t absorb the energy. On the contrary, it’s interactive, I guess you could say.”

 

“So if I use laser vision in there, it’ll return to the source. I’ll be harming myself.”

 

“Yes,” Lena said, hesitating. “It won’t kill you, but it will hurt.”

 

“If it can contain the Worldkillers, we have to consider using it,” Kara stated. “Purity escaped from the holding cell at the DEO.”

 

Alex groaned. “I don’t like this. If we enter the force field to run tests, can’t the Worldkillers use their powers against us?”

 

Lena nodded, accepting the question. “That’s where kryptonite is needed. Just enough to placate their ability to attack us.”

 

Alex nodded her head in agreement. “Okay, but how are we going to get Reign in here? It’s unrealistic.”

 

Lena and Kara met eyes. Lena took a deep breath. “I think we can figure out a way to lure her here.”

 

“Unless she’s permanently being taken over by Reign,” Alex countered. “Do you think they’ll separate again? Now that we know who she is.”

 

Jess spoke up in surprise. “You guys know who Reign is? She’s a human?”

 

“She’s an acquaintance who’s being possessed by Reign,” Lena answered, refusing to disclose any more of the truth. “I’m very grateful for your help. Both of you. But henceforward, we’ll need privacy in the lab. Jess knows the protocol for contacting me and keeping things afloat upstairs. Focus on that.”

 

“Will Sam be back soon? If you’re going to be occupied, L-Corp needs a point person,” Jess noted impatiently. Kara looked at Alex, who seemed stunned. Lena didn’t falter.

 

“She’s on her way back. However, I want her to take a break. I’ll make myself available if I’m needed. Otherwise, clear my schedule,” Lena said.

 

Jess nodded in agreement. “Yes, Ms. Luthor. Anything to help.”

 

She spun on her feet and grabbed Eve’s hand, leading them out of the lab. After they left, Lena started to calculate something on her tablet. Alex and Kara joined her, peaking over her shoulder. When she turned to face the containment cell, they turned with her. All of them waited in anticipation as she touched a button on the tablet. A light buzzing sound echoed through the lab as the electromagnetic field came to life around the cell.

 

“It works,” Lena said quietly. “Wow.”

 

“All right. Let me inside,” Kara insisted. Alex took her arm, squeezing in support.

 

“Tell us if you’re in pain, please,” Alex begged.

 

Lena deactivated the field and stepped inside with Kara. She reached up and touched Kara’s face gently, running a thumb across her cheek. She leaned forward in her heels and whispered into Kara’s ear. “I love you, Kara. I’m sorry to do this.”

 

Kara cradled Lena’s face in her hands. She leaned forward with a smile and kissed Lena slowly, savoring the taste. Lena deepened the kiss and ran her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip.

 

“Really?” Alex called from across the room. “I’m right here. Can you please make out later?” Kara smiled, pulling away from Lena. “Thank you.”

 

Lena wiped at her mouth, making sure her lipstick was still in place as she exited the cell and stood beside Alex, who she assumed heard about their relationship from Kara. She gave a low, taunting laugh. Alex nudged her hard in the ribs. “Ouch,” Lena whined.

 

“You’re lucky I haven’t kicked your ass yet, Luthor,” Alex teased, bringing her hand up to grasp her shoulder. She rubbed her back tenderly, surprising Lena. They made affectionate eye contact before Lena reassured her.

 

“She’ll be okay, I promise,” Lena said, pushing the button and watching as the force field lit up around Kara. Without hesitation, Kara walked up to the side of it and put her hands forward. She pushed into the field. When her hands met the current, she was shocked, stumbling backward.

 

Alex and Lena both gasped. Kara spoke up, her voice muffled. “I’m fine, I’m fine. It seems to work, though. I don’t feel weak, but it’s resisting my strength.” She paced around a little in the container before squaring her shoulders to the transparent wall of energy. “I’m going to try heat vision now.” She stepped forward and squinted her eyes, shook her head a few times, gathering strength, and activated the lasers.

 

Just as Lena predicted, the lasers bounced off of the wall and ricocheted back to Kara, knocking her flat on the floor of the cell. Alex and Lena ran to the edge. Lena deactivated it and stepped inside, scrambling next to Kara on the ground.

 

A few seconds later, she took a deep breath and looked around the room wide-eyed, like she was being startled awake. “I’m okay! I’m okay,” she repeated, bringing her hands to her head to examine herself. “It works!”

 

“It works,” Lena replied, looking at Alex, who was sighing in relief. “Step two, kryptonite.”

 

“God, this is so barbaric,” Alex said.

 

“We have to be able to fight our enemies,” Lena explained. “This is the least cruel way. It doesn’t even kill them.”

 

“You’re right,” Alex admitted. “And I guess I’m glad you aren’t trying to do this alone.”

 

“I have officially come around to the plan and want to help in whatever way I can,” Kara settled, standing up off the floor and walking to the workstation. She put her hands on her hips, exposing the side of her suit. Lena saw her skin through the tears in the fabric and slapped a hand to her head.

 

“I forgot the reason we came here in the first place. Follow me,” Lena ordered, jumping to action. She raced down the hallway to another room, Kara and Alex in tow. In the center of the room, there was a glass case. Hanging inside, was a Supergirl suit.

 

“Kara, this is your new suit.” Kara and Alex looked at it in the light, unable to respond. It was red and blue, just like the original, but it had long pants and sleeves that would cover her knuckles. The cape seemed to be made of a scaly substance that resembled alligator skin. “What do you think?”

 

“I love it,” Kara replied, looking in awe.

 

“Alex knows about most of it, but let me give you a run-down. It’s fire-resistant, tear-resistant, and bullet-proof, just like your current suit. It is made of intelligent fabric, which will measure a weapon’s threat-potential, creating an analysis that will be sent to the DEO immediately upon attack. Now, I love your sexy little skirt, but in fighting someone of equal or greater strength, like the Worldkillers, you must protect more of your skin. When we defeat them, we can revisit the design if it is, in fact, easier for you to change into the skirt.”

 

“It looks awesome! Winn is going to freak out!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Winn helped me make it, Kara,” Lena said, smiling. “There’s one last thing. I haven’t yet tested this out, but it should be resistant to kryptonite.”

 

“What?” Alex faltered in disbelief. “It is?”

 

“Well, it should repel small doses of green kryptonite, giving you the ability to use it as a weapon alongside other agents.”

 

“How?” Alex asked.

 

“It will have no resistant effect if kryptonite is injected directly into your skin, or you are cut with a kryptonite-laden blade. However, the material contains a magnetic sail, which inflates the magnetic field using a plasma in the same way that the plasma around the planet stretches out the Earth’s magnetic field in the magnetosphere. There are currents that run through the plasma that will scatter and repel the substance, sort of like the vector field around the containment cell. It’s optimized to deter kryptonite in the air. Well, in theory.”

 

“Amazing, Lena. Amazing,” Alex crooned. “Let’s see if this shit works.”

 

“Would you like to try it on, Supergirl?” Lena offered with a smile.

 

“Heck yes!” Kara cheered, unhooking her cape. Lena removed the suit from the case and held it out to Kara. Before the old one could hit the ground, Kara was standing proudly in her new suit. “It fits!” She ran a hand along the crest of the House of El proudly.

 

“Well, I know your body pretty well,” Lena bragged. Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“It looks awesome, Kara,” Alex agreed.

 

“Alex, would you like to help me try to make kryptonite?” Lena asked.

 

“You’ve already absolutely piqued my curiosity. At this point, I will follow you into the dark, Luthor,” Alex joked, provoking a laugh.

 

“Okay, let’s go to the wet lab,” Lena said, exiting the room. Kara followed behind, running her hands over the new suit. She stretched her arms out and wiggled around, feeling powerful and prepared.

 

Alex and Lena started to create kryptonite according to Lena’s notes while Kara tested out the new suit in the other room. She tested her powers in every capacity, accidentally breaking something that she hoped wasn’t too important. The fabric was lighter and easier to conceal, yet stronger, and could protect her from her one weakness. She couldn’t keep a grin off of her face over the next few hours that they worked.

 

Eventually, Lena and Alex came back to the main room of the lab in white coats, rubbing their eyes and stretching out their arms. They had spent a long time hunched over chemicals. Alex was growing more and more tired, having done the same thing earlier, when she concocted the cure to the plague.

 

“We did it,” Alex proclaimed. “It is ionized and ready to be converted into different forms.”

 

“I can’t feel the effects, yet. Bring it closer,” Kara said. Lena and Alex obeyed, slowly bringing the substance in the box closer to Kara. Kara still couldn’t feel the typical weakening effects it had on her. She reached out to hold it. Still nothing.

 

“Either the kryptonite isn’t effective, or the suit is,” Lena commented.

 

“There’s one way to find out.” Kara disappeared into the other room. After a few seconds, she returned in her old suit. As soon as she stepped closer to them, she felt herself grow nauseous. Still, she walked further. Just as she was about to pick up the box, she doubled over, falling to her knees.

 

“Incredible,” Alex whispered in awe. Lena ran away with the kryptonite, taking it far from Kara.

 

“Okay. Both the suit and the kryptonite are effective. Trials complete,” Lena noted, trying to hide a proud smile.

 

“You did it!” Kara congratulated, fighting the immediate flu-like symptoms she was experiencing by simply being around kryptonite. “I’m going to go change back into my new suit.”

 

The three of them gathered together seconds later. Everyone was feeling content and accomplished, poised for battle, yet there was an uncertainty as to what came next.

 

“What now?” Kara asked, breaking the silence.

 

“I need to go report all of this to the DEO, update J’onn and the team, and go pick up Ruby from a friend’s house,” Alex said, looking down at her watch.

 

“Before we leave, I have something for you too, Alex.” Lena bent down and grabbed a bag off of the bottom shelf of her workbench. The side of the bag read, _Danvers_ , which roused Alex’s interest.

 

“What is this?” Alex wondered, hiding a yawn.

 

“Supergirl doesn’t get to have all the fun. Winn and I made you a suit too. The designs are in the bag, and he’ll explain how everything works once you get back to the DEO,” Lena instructed. Alex lunged forward and gave her a tight hug. Lena inhaled sharply in surprise, laughing a little to herself, then finally hugging Alex back.

 

“Aww, my two favorite people in the universe,” Kara trilled, joining in on the hug.

 

“You’re crushing us, Kara,” Alex groaned.

 

“Oops, sorry,” she replied, smiling happily.

 

“Soon, we will find Reign and bring her here. Tonight, we all need to rest,” Alex necessitated. “Rest, you two. _Rest_.”

 

Lena broke into a smile. “Yes, Agent Danvers,” she replied, saluting.

 

Lena stored the kryptonite in a safe room and locked everything, shutting down the power to the lab. Kara changed back into regular clothes, and the three of them were parting ways in front of L-Corp moments later.

 

“My place or yours?” Lena asked, turning to Kara. Kara blushed slightly and pushed her glasses up her nose. Lena shook her head at how shy Kara was when she removed her cape. It was so endearing. Lena felt her chest tighten in response.

 

“It might be safer at my place,” Kara noted.

 

“Lead the way,” Lena replied, nodding in agreement.

 

Kara lived relatively close to L-Corp, and they enjoyed the walk in the cool night air. They didn’t often get to stroll together anymore. Recently, it had been all about rushing from one place to another to defeat the impending danger. Lena wondered if they would ever get back to a normal pace.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara asked, looking over at Lena with a soft smile.

 

“Hmmm. Well, I was just wondering if it will ever settle down. All of this,” Lena said quietly, a break in her voice.

 

“It will. You deserve it to,” Kara replied.

 

“We deserve it,” Lena corrected, taking Kara’s hand. Kara looked back in uncertainty.

 

“What if someone sees?” Kara whispered carefully.

 

Lena shrugged. “I don’t care. Do you?”

 

“No. I’m proud to be with you. If anyone insists that our relationship is giving me an unfair advantage at work, I’ll prove them wrong. I’m not afraid of flimsy accusations.”

 

“Good,” Lena replied, smiling adoringly up at Kara. She leaned her head onto her shoulder as they walked.

 

When they arrived at Kara’s apartment, they fell into a familiar rhythm. Coats were hung, shoes were removed, a bottle of wine was fetched from the cabinet that Lena stocked for her own use. “Oh no,” Lena refused, “I’m not letting myself drink for a couple days.” They laughed. “But thank you.”

 

“It was a test and you passed,” Kara teased. She placed the bottle back into the cabinet and stepped closer to Lena, putting her hands down on either side of the counter around her. She pushed herself against Lena, prompting a sweet hum of approval. Kara lingered there, brushing her lips against Lena’s neck.

 

Lena drew an unsteady breath, wrapping an arm around Kara’s lower back and pulling her close. As she exhaled, she felt herself relax for the first time that day. Her body sank closer to the floor, weighed down by the exhaustion of recovery.

 

“Hey, Kara,” she whispered, hardly able to distract her from what she started. Kara’s hands snuck beneath her shirt and grazed the skin of her stomach lightly. Lena started to heat up, her body desperately trying to produce enough energy to perform. She slung her arms around Kara’s neck and accepted defeat. “I’m dying.”

 

Kara shot back and grasped at Lena’s body, throwing her glasses off of her face and onto the counter. “What do you mean? Are you okay? I’ll take you back to the DEO.”

 

“No,” Lena practically yelled. “I was exaggerating, Kara. I’m just…so tired. I can’t.”

 

“Oh, thank Rao,” Kara relaxed, her head falling into Lena’s neck. “Alex was right. You need to rest.” Without another word, Kara swooped Lena off of her feet and started to carry her to bed. Lena let out a loud laugh, Kara’s favorite music.

 

“I can walk, thank you very much,” Lena noted. “It’s only twenty feet away!”

 

“Hey, don’t make fun of my small apartment,” Kara teased, tickling her as she walked. “It has high ceilings, you know.” Kara flew up a few feet in the air, causing Lena’s stomach to drop instantly. She let out a girlish scream.

 

“If you drop me, I swear to god,” Lena threatened playfully.

 

“I would never, my love.” Kara gently lowered her onto the bed, positioning herself close. She stroked Lena’s hair out of her face and pressed a kiss to her lips. Lena kissed back tenderly. “When we kiss, my mouth waters,” Kara observed, smiling.

 

“That’s cute,” Lena said, trying to keep her eyes open. “Do you mind if I sleep naked?”

 

“Do I mind? Are you kidding?” Kara asked, kissing her again, somehow unable to stop. “It would be my pleasure. I’ll even join you.”

 

The two removed their clothes, Kara in a flurry, and Lena, more sloppily, struggling under the restraint of gravity. They met each other in the middle of the bed, coming together again with a long kiss.

 

“Thank you for everything today,” Lena managed to say, losing the strength to stay awake. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara breathed. “So much.” Lena rolled over onto her side, Kara scooting against her in the same motion. Lena heard Kara swallow and take a deep breath.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked in concern, turning her head to meet Kara’s eyes.

 

“Yes, just extremely turned on. But I’ll get through it,” Kara explained, running her hands gently down the curve in Lena’s side. Lena gave a breathy laugh in return, grinding back against Kara to make matters worse. Kara whimpered in response. “This is still new for me, you know.”

 

“What is?”

 

“This…this feeling.” She kissed Lena’s shoulder, still running her fingertips across her skin. Kara put her head back onto the pillow and fell asleep to the rhythmic beating of Lena’s heart.

 

*

 

“We cannot use a child as bait!” Alex stressed.

 

“It’s not exactly bait. It’s more of a red herring than anything,” Lena started. “I love Ruby. She’s my family. I obviously don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

“There has to be another way to bring Reign here,” Kara said with a sigh. “I want to say that I’ll be able to protect Ruby, but what if all three Worldkillers show up instead of just Reign?”

 

“She has a point,” J’onn replied to the group. “We could be getting ourselves into more trouble with this plan.”

 

Lena sighed into her hand and cleared her throat. “What has been keeping Sam resistant to her Worldkiller half?” Lena asked. The DEO fell silent. “Her love for Ruby. That’s where she derives her strength. Logically, then, Reign would want to destroy Ruby. We know she’ll be looking for her, so if we find a safe way to lure Reign here, using Ruby as the…draw, we can capture Reign and start to find a way to separate them for good.”

 

“I don’t like this plan,” Alex countered. “It isn’t safe. She’s a child. Why wouldn’t Supergirl be just as much of a draw?”

 

“I could be,” Kara replied. “But they’re hiding from us. Why would they walk into enemy territory? They want to destroy the world. According to them, I’m barely even a threat.”

 

“Exactly,” Lena concluded. “We have to be one step ahead in order to win. Reign is going to be looking for Ruby. We need to be prepared for that anyway. All the better if the other two show up. We can take care of the problem entirely.”

 

The room fell silent for a moment before J’onn spoke up. “We need to keep Ruby safe regardless of the plan to use her to attract Reign. There might not be another way to capture the Worldkillers unless we have something they want.”

 

“Fine,” Alex agreed. “But we must maximize our security and find a good place to do this.”

 

“We have to do it in L-Corp, don’t we? That’s where the containment cell is located,” Kara said.

 

“My building would be destroyed if we had _four_ Kryptonians battling in the basement. I’ve only been planning for one. Alex is right, we have to find a better place. I can’t take the risk.”

 

“Okay, right,” Kara replied. “Then it’ll have to be at the DEO.”

 

“I share a similar hesitation in yet again rebuilding the DEO. We’ve just finished repairing the damage from the White Martians,” J’onn noted.

 

“Could we move the containment cell elsewhere? To a warehouse on the outskirts of town,” Alex suggested.

 

“I own a few warehouses by the bay, but they’re close to apartment buildings,” Lena mentioned. “I can disassemble the cell and rebuild it elsewhere, but it will take a full day with help.”

 

“I’ll help with that,” Winn jutted into the conversation after trying for too long to pretend like he wasn’t listening in as he worked. “I would love to see how you did that in the first place,” he said, grinning. “Quite impressive, I hear.”

 

Lena smirked and let her eyes fall to the floor. She was not used to praise. When she accomplished something in her life, her mother would act so indifferent that Lena eventually mirrored her response. The group sat in thought for a while.

 

“We need somewhere spacious but not too open, and far from civilians,” J’onn replied.

 

Winn nodded in agreement. “We don’t want them dropping from the sky and plucking Ruby up like an eagle collecting a mouse.”

 

Alex punched him in the shoulder and he winced away, whining. “Have a heart, Schott.”

 

“So we need to lure the Worldkillers somewhere spacious but contained, far enough away from other humans, and meaningless enough to be potentially destroyed,” Kara repeated in a skeptical tone.

 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Alex said flatly. She made eye contact with Kara and shared a moment of shared frustration.

 

“Actually, I think we have access to the perfect place,” J’onn replied. They exchanged looks, but when Kara tried to connect eyes with Lena, she didn’t bring her glance up from the floor. She took a deep breath.

 

“Fine,” Lena mumbled quietly.

 

“What’s fine?” Kara asked quickly, paying close attention to every move Lena made.

 

“We can use my house,” Lena agreed.

 

“No offense, Lena, but your apartment doesn’t exactly fit those requirements,” Kara said gently. Lena finally met her eyes with a challenging tone.

 

“Not my apartment, Supergirl,” Lena smirked.

 

“The Luthor Mansion,” J’onn clarified for her. He met her eyes and held them tenderly. “Sorry to intrude.” Lena shrugged, already having accepted the fact that nothing was sacred at the DEO. At least now she practiced restraint when it came to her thoughts of Kara. Almost on cue, Lena’s mind helplessly betrayed her and began replaying filthy memories from her past. Thankfully, Kara interrupted.

 

“No. That’s your childhood home. We can’t destroy it,” Kara objected.

 

“I don’t exactly have the best memories there,” Lena replied, letting her eyes fall to her feet again. She tried to mask the rising hesitation she felt about even stepping foot onto the premises. It had been years since she had been back. It was just before her father died, and Lex went crazy, followed by her mother.

 

“We don’t have much time,” J’onn replied, urging them on. Lena seemed to snap back to reality.

 

“Let’s not waste time being sentimental,” Lena said. “I’ll start rebuilding the necessary equipment in our labs at home. I’m the only one with access.” Lena didn’t mean to say home so naturally. She felt Kara’s eyes on her, pitying and comforting. She didn’t want the attention.

 

“You’ll have a team to help you, of course,” Alex told her. Lena looked at her and nodded. Her warm, brown eyes conveyed more compassion than she could handle. “Would it be okay if I told Ruby the plan? The truth of everything?”

 

Lena felt relief that Alex would ask her permission, respecting her relationship with Ruby as family. “Yes, that would be best. Bring her to the house. Bring everyone. We will all be safe there tonight.”

 

The team had come to an agreement, and there was finally a plan of action. It was a risky one, Lena knew, but it had to be done. The entire world was relying on her technology and science. It was almost too much. She turned on her heels and started to walk out of the DEO.

 

The morning started off in ignorant bliss. She woke up wrapped in Kara, Kara’s warm skin beneath her lips, Kara moving against her, both of them letting go of the tension that built overnight. They let themselves forget the damning realities they faced in favor of release. Afterward, they enjoyed a slow morning, catching up on everything they had been missing. But all too soon it was over, and they found themselves at the DEO, debating the best way to avoid an apocalypse.

 

“Lena, wait!” Kara called after her, catching up to her with no effort.

 

“I have a lot to do, Kara. You heard my orders,” Lena replied sternly.

 

“I just…want to make sure you’re okay with this,” Kara said timidly, reaching out for Lena’s hand. She let it fall by instinct, never one to show affection in a time of distress. When others needed a support system in a crisis, she had always preferred to be left alone.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Lena stuck her chin in the air, a blank expression on her face.

 

“Lena, we can find somewhere else to station ourselves for the fight. It’s your childhood home,” Kara strained.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I couldn’t care less,” she replied coolly. “It’s one of many houses in the family, anyway.”

 

“But it’s the one where you spent most of your life! Come on, Lena. It’s okay to object to this. We still have time,” Kara said, tugging at her sleeve. Lena pulled her arm away and looked at Kara closely.

 

“I said I’m fine with it,” she replied through gritted teeth. “For all I care, the Worldkillers can burn it to the fucking ground.” Lena felt instant regret at the tone she used with Kara, who was only ever trying to help. Kara took a step back from her and gave her a concerned once over.

 

“I’m leading the transportation crew,” she mumbled, “so I’ll see you there.” Before she could turn and walk off, Lena grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place.

 

“Kara, I’m sorry. I’m – you know I’m not used to this…” Lena gestured to the space between them. “No one has ever cared about me like you do. I’ve always dealt with things on my own. Just – I’m sorry. Please,” Lena said, reaching out to her, letting the fear of losing her take control of her speech.

 

“You’re frustrating,” Kara replied, trying not to crack a smile. “You can’t be so apathetic about this. I just don’t believe you are. The truth matters. Stronger together.”

 

“I know, I know. I’m…learning how to let someone in,” Lena replied, averting her eyes from Kara’s bright, beautiful blue ones. “Thank you for being patient.”

 

“Even though I’m kind of mad at you, I still really want to kiss you,” Kara said in a huff. She held eye contact with Lena, delighting in the depth of their connection. “But I should get going.”

 

“I’ll see you soon. Be careful, Kara,” she whispered, turning to approach the door.

 

She heard a whistle and fast footsteps as she walked. Suspiciously, she turned around to see J’onn approaching. He threw a bag at her, which she struggled to catch.

 

“What is this?” Lena asked, puzzled.

 

“Your tactical gear. You are a member of this team, it is time you start protecting yourself effectively.”

 

“Oh,” Lena replied, looking down at the bag.

 

“Suit up, Agent Luthor.”

 

*

 

The Luthor Mansion looked more like a castle than a house. The gates to enter the grounds were far from the main road, and a tall, brooding forest enveloped the path leading to the welcoming gardens. It was well-kept despite its vacancy. The lawn was a sprawling green, and the mansion stood stark against it with craggy, stone walls.

 

As the sun set, the tall windows reflected an auburn glow, casting a façade of mystic splendor. Lena, still getting used to the DEO uniform she was given, fidgeted with her sleeves, leaning her head against the window of the van. She remembered all the times she arrived to the house in pride, but after everything that happened with her family, she felt foolish for feeling even a shred of nostalgia for what used to be. She filed the oncoming swell of emotion away, unwilling to let anyone see her display of weakness.

 

Alex must have sensed her inner-struggle, because Lena felt a hand steady hers, which she hadn’t realized were shaking. She smiled, not looking at Alex, afraid that if she were to commit to the release of her sentiment, it would overcome her. She channeled the Luthor composure as she entered the grounds of where she was raised.

 

“Okay, wow,” Winn said, breaking the tense silence. “Is anyone else impressed? Lena, you lived here? This is insanely cool! Did you ever get lost looking for your own room?”

 

Lena rolled her eyes then smirked back at him, playing along. “There are lots of places to hide.”

 

“I feel like we just traveled back in time,” he said in awe. Lena was used to similar reactions when she had friends over whose families weren’t as affluent. The place was far too big for the Luthors, but they often hosted galas and events that would fill the place with people from all over the world. Lena greatly enjoyed the festivities because it meant she could sneak off without being noticed by the staff, who were busy serving a very demanding crowd.

 

She could tell Alex was trying to mask her reaction so as not to make Lena uncomfortable. When they pulled up and got out of the van, everyone broke into private conversations. Lena took a deep breath, looking around for her girlfriend in the sky.

 

Kara and J’onn were responsible for transporting supplies in the air, while the rest of the DEO carried equipment and team members by van. Ruby was in a car behind them, which was safer for a passenger. Ten agents packed into a vehicle, strapped with various weapons, didn’t seem like a good place for a child. She was going to be in the line of fire soon enough.

 

Lena struggled with the guilt of proposing the plan, but everyone reluctantly agreed that it might be the only way to capture the Worldkillers and defeat them once and for all. She loved Ruby and was determined to keep her safe despite the precarious circumstances.

 

“Lena!” Ruby cried out, running to her from the other car. “I didn’t recognize you in this outfit. It’s pretty badass.” Lena noticed tear streaks down her face and pulled her into a hug.

 

“How are you?” She asked quietly, wanting to keep some semblance of privacy between them.

 

“A little scared,” Ruby mumbled truthfully.

 

“Everything’s going to be okay, Ru,” Lena said, giving her a quick kiss on the head. “Follow me.”

 

“This place is like a Disney villain’s house,” Ruby mentioned as they walked to the entrance. Lena laughed, taking her hand as they walked.

 

With the other agents in tow, she approached the front doors with apprehension. A metal panel rose up from below the stone parquet of the veranda. She pressed her hand to it, feeling all of the attention from the crew behind her. The doors creaked open when the metal box signaled its approval. She turned to address the group.

 

“You will not be granted access inside unless I am with you. Therefore, do not leave the house unless you don’t plan on coming back tonight. Of course, it can be broken into in an emergency. I will disassemble the alarms once inside,” Lena said. The agents took orders extraordinarily well, which Lena wasn’t used to, seeing as she usually worked with scientists and technicians who worked according to their own agendas, or fervently obeyed her out of fear.

 

However, when she led the group inside, she lost all attention as fascinated eyes scoured the entryway. She heard a small whinny of excitement from Winn as he bound to the front of the group. The agents started spreading out, filling the hall, running their hands along handrails and pillars. Lena felt Ruby slip out of her hand and start to wander as well. The entrance was grand, warmly lit, and amusingly extravagant. Lena always hated the mid-eighteenth century design. It seemed pretentious, as if the Luthors thought themselves to be royalty.

 

She continued her instruction. “The east wing,” she pointed, “is where you will find bedrooms available for use. There is more than enough space for everyone. Ruby and Alex together?” She suggested in the tone of a question. Alex and Ruby looked at each other and nodded. “The west wing consists of offices, kitchens, libraries, family bedrooms, the galleries, the dining hall, and a variety of different spaces for entertaining. But we will not be stationed there.”

 

The group waited for further explanation, somewhat jilted at her sudden change in demeanor. Lena’s hands fidgeted, but she cleared her throat to speak. “Lex had a…well, there’s a space for…”

 

A knock sounded at the door, startling almost everyone. Alex spoke first. “That must be Supergirl and J’onn with the rest of the equipment.”

 

Lena went to the door and peered through a small hole which allowed her to see that it was indeed Kara and J’onn. She swung the door open slowly, surprised by its weight. Usually the doors were opened for her as she came and went. Kara wore a look of excitement and amazement, while J’onn’s furrowed brow was all business.

 

“Lena, you didn’t tell me you lived in a freaking castle!” Kara said as she opened the door. Suddenly, Kara’s face went blank and her mouth opened the slightest bit. Lena felt Kara appraising her entire body, no doubt surprised to see her in tactical gear. She stifled a small whimper, and Lena felt her cheeks heat up in response. She cleared her throat, lightening the mood.

 

“Right this way to the throne room,” she joked, and thankfully everyone laughed in response. She often teased guests in this manner to make the mansion less daunting. By noting the outlandish assets, it became more reasonable, in a way. She ran a welcoming hand down Kara’s arm, hoping to convey her relief at her presence. Kara smiled at her, recognizing the gesture. “I was explaining to everyone that we will set up downstairs in the labs.”

 

Everyone nodded, waiting to follow her, but she made no attempt to move.

 

“What is it, Lena?” Kara asked, trying to comfort her as much as she could without showing an inappropriate amount of affection.

 

“I…well the last time we occupied this space was before Lex…the labs downstairs aren’t exactly welcoming. You all know of my family and their aversion to extraterrestrial life.” She paused.

 

Alex cut in. “Lena, it’s okay. We won’t hold anything we see here against you. You have our trust, our secrecy, and our protection. You are a member of this team like anyone else.”

 

Lena let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Okay. I haven’t been here in a long time, so I don’t know what we’ll see. Just be warned, be careful, and don’t touch anything that you don’t recognize,” she said, turning to look at Winn.

 

“I promise I’ll be good,” he said, holding his hands up innocently. Lena cracked a smile.

 

“Follow me,” she said again, leading them down a long hallway, followed by another long hallway, which ended almost abruptly as they turned a corner. Against the blank wall sat a small table with two chairs. The top of the table was a chess board, which Lena approached slowly. Turning to the side so everyone could see, she pressed a succession of tiny squares on the board. Everyone watched in silence, bewildered.

 

Lena took a few steps back and waited. Winn started to voice his curiosity when the wall parted down the middle, revealing a small metal room, which Lena stepped into.

 

“It’s an elevator. Get in,” she ordered. They followed, Winn covering his mouth so as not to react so obsessively. “I’ll disassemble all of the house codes so we won’t have to trouble with this again.”

 

The wall closed as the floor started to lower into the ground, eventually coming to a smooth stop. Ruby scooted closer to Alex, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lena had to admit that it was a chilling place for a child. She hadn’t been allowed into the labs until she was a bit older, after having proved her scientific worth.

 

The steel doors opened to reveal a bare, concrete hallway. Lena led them to the end of it and yet again pressed her hand against a scanning device, which disassembled the alarms and traps used to fend off an intruder. Lena shook her head, having mostly forgotten all of this. Seeing it again as a grown woman was sickening.

 

A gate opened to reveal one enormous room, which was illuminated slowly as the overhead lighting units sparked to life. Lena heard a few stunned gasps from behind her, stifling one herself. After so much time in her lab at L-Corp, Lena had forgotten how magnificent the one at home had been. There were stretches of work stations and all the lab equipment imaginable. It was clear to Lena, though, that most of the supplies had been confiscated or hidden after Lex’s arrest.

 

J’onn led the group deeper inside. “Let’s start to load everything in. Supergirl and I will reassemble the containment cell.”

 

“Well, shouldn’t I help with that?” Lena asked suddenly. “Since I made it.”

 

“I also wanted a hand at it,” Winn said, nudging his way to the front of the group.

 

“Supergirl and I learned while we retrieved it from L-Corp. You can oversee us, but we will be using an increased speed to expedite the process,” J’onn replied. Lena couldn’t help but be surprised that they had time to do that already, and with success, but sometimes she forgot Kara was a genius. J’onn turned to Winn and a smaller group of agents. “Set up the tracking devices and computers here. Lena, how long will it take you to disassemble the security system so this process goes smoothly?”

 

Lena looked down at her phone and started typing rapidly. With a final click, she made eye contact with J’onn. “Done,” she confirmed. The house made a prolonged, lazy whirr, similar to a machine being powered down.

 

“Let’s move,” he ordered, everyone jumping to their task.

 

Hours later, as it was nearing midnight, everything was ready to go. Lena was surprised to watch such an efficient, practiced team work so quickly. It had taken Jess and Eve almost two days to set up the cell, but it only took Kara and J’onn an hour. She figured as much, but it was still an impressive sight.

 

Everyone gathered around as things settled. They glanced at each other, waiting for direction. Lena powered up the external security system to keep them safe for the night. Ruby was already asleep in a chair near Alex’s artillery table, where they were keeping the kryptonite. Alex gently woke her up, guiding her to the door where everyone else was gathered.

 

“Get some sleep,” J’onn said. “Tomorrow we will meet back here at sunrise to prepare for the fight. If all goes according to plan, we will be housing three Worldkillers tomorrow. Retrace your steps if you wander, but don’t go far,” he warned, looking again at Winn, whose arms were outstretched as he yawned.

 

“Oh, come on,” Winn defended.

 

“When all of this is over, I promise I’ll give you the full tour, Winn,” Lena offered. Kara stood close beside her, smiling at everyone in the group.

 

They all walked upstairs together, back to the east wing of the house, each filing into a guest room. When everyone seemed situated, Lena led Kara by the hand toward the other end of the house. It was dark in the west wing, and there were loud echoes as they walked through the halls. Lena would typically be afraid of being in the dark at night, but she felt safer next to Kara than ever before.

 

“Where are we going?” Kara whispered after her, happily following along, but trying to get a look at everything as they passed.

 

“Shhh, just follow me,” Lena said, turning back to her as she ran down the hall. She felt foolish for being excited, given the circumstances, but she couldn’t help it. Now that they were here, and she was alone with Kara, she wanted to share everything with her.

 

When they approached a winding staircase, Kara picked Lena up by the waist and flew them up, sharing the thrill. They came to a halt in front of a door on the third floor. Lena took a deep breath and pushed open the door, shutting it behind them once Kara came through. The lights powered on and immediately dimmed to accommodate the night sky.

 

It was Lena’s bedroom. It was the room she slept in many nights of her life, where she studied, and read, and hid, and made foolish decisions. It felt surreal to be there again after so many years. It was untouched; clean, but untouched. She was surprised her mother hadn’t converted the room into another study or guest bedroom. It still had a few of her personal touches, like the abstract impressionist paintings that boldly contrasted the rest of the décor.

 

Her desk was organized just as she left it, which was also unexpected. She walked over to it and ran her hands along the dark wood, picking up a thin layer of dust, which she quickly rubbed away. Kara stood silently in the middle of the room, nodding to herself.

 

“What do you think?” Lena asked quietly.

 

“This is your room, huh?” Kara asked softly.

 

Lena nodded. “It was.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Kara whispered, looking at Lena. Lena pulled the tie out of her braid and ruffled her hair, getting comfortable. She walked over to the corner and flipped a switch, bringing the fireplace to life.

 

Kara stood behind her and placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, squeezing gently, releasing the tension from the day. Lena let her head roll back in response, bringing her hands up to cover Kara’s. Kara leaned in closely and pressed a kiss to Lena’s neck. Lena wasn’t sure if her sudden spike in temperature was from Kara or the fire now sparking before them. She didn’t mind either way.

 

“You look so hot in this,” Kara said, moving her strong hands from Lena’s shoulders down her torso, resting on her hips. Lena pushed back against her, bringing Kara’s hands together around her waist. She laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

 

That’s when Kara’s hands started to roam, examining every inch of Lena in uniform. Lena brought a hand up to anchor in Kara’s hair as she was being touched, praised. She felt Kara’s breath pick up against her neck, which prompted a similar response in herself. Turning suddenly so that she was facing Kara, she ran the back of her fingers against Kara’s cheek.

 

Deep blue eyes peered into hers, searching for something. For initiation, Lena thought. Kara broke her gaze to look down at Lena’s lips, parted slightly, drawing a sharp breath. They remained close like that for a few moments, with the fire crackling and Lena’s heart beating loudly. Kara brought her hand to cradle Lena’s face, tipping her head back slightly and brushing their lips together.

 

Lena thought it was interesting that Kara still hadn’t kissed her. She knew she was waiting for Lena to start, which was unique to the other times they had been together. Perhaps it was an issue of territory. Testing out her theory, she pulled Kara to the ground, hovering above her, rubbing her body against Kara’s. Kara closed her eyes and took steady breaths, touching Lena but not capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

As she ran a hand down Kara’s chest, she remembered something about the engineering of Supergirl’s new suit. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s, pushing her hips forward, letting out an exaggerated, sensual moan to taunt her even more. Pulling away, she carefully ran her index finger down the left side of the suit. A short beeping sound echoed in the room, and Lena smiled wide as the suit began folding in on itself, undressing a very startled Kara.

 

“What in the world?” Kara said, now lying naked atop her suit. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. “What did you just do?” She squealed, pulling Lena against her to cover herself, feeling exposed.

 

Lena sat back on her knees, taking in the perfect sight of Kara below her. She stifled a laugh. “I programmed your suit to respond to my touch, and my touch only,” she quirked an eyebrow, “so that if I want it off quickly, this happens.”

 

Kara’s mouth dropped open as she stared at Lena. “You…” She laughed through a beaming smile, letting her head roll across the floor. Lena thought it was perhaps the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

 

“I can remove the feature if it makes you uncomfortable,” Lena adds just in case. “And I promise next time I’ll ask first.”

 

“No, leave it. Just…don’t touch me in battle,” Kara noted. Lena laughed in response. “I think to be fair, it’s time your clothes come off too. You owe me,” Kara said, narrowing her eyes.

 

Lena was careful, taking her time to remove her new uniform, which she quite liked. Kara propped up on her elbow and watched in admiration. The fire light danced across Kara’s toned body, reflecting in her eyes. Lena couldn’t look away as she removed her clothes. Once bare, she climbed on top of Kara and finally brought their lips together.

 

Kara rolled them around, positioning herself on top, kissing Lena with a hunger. They were closer to the fire, maybe too close, Lena thought, as she felt herself start to sweat. She took a deep breath and pushed Kara away slightly, giving her more room to run her hands along her chest, up her neck. Kara situated herself between Lena’s legs, a hand on each of her thighs, pulling them up around her hips. Lena bit her lip, needing Kara close again. She pulled her back down by the wrists.

 

Kara planted kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, licking between her breasts and across her soft stomach. Lena moaned, grabbing a fistful of Kara’s hair as she settled between her legs, biting her thighs, running her hands gently up and down the sides of Lena’s body. She kissed her hips, panting against her skin.

 

Lena arched her back and rested her eyes on the ceiling of her old room, its intricate design still alive in her memory. She used to spend sleepless nights staring up at it, counting the lines and shapes, holding her hands above her head to compare the creases in her palms to the elaborate patterns above. She used to ache for freedom, and she made a promise to herself that she would never come back to this room. But she was a different person. She was finally free.

 

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Kara pushed her fingers inside Lena, overwhelming her for a few seconds before she found a rhythm. Lena squirmed above her, feeling the course rug rub against her shoulders as she moved, knowing it would leave a burn. Kara brought her mouth to Lena, licking in slow circles around her clit like Lena had done to her the last time they had sex. However, Lena couldn’t use superhuman speed to her advantage like Kara was at the moment.

 

The intense stimulation made Lena struggle to breathe. She thought she may temporarily go blind. She rocked her hips against Kara’s mouth, a burning sensation spreading across her back from the friction on the rug. She welcomed the pain, letting Kara completely ravish her. She was learning. She could discern Lena’s vocal responses, the ones that meant _don’t stop_ from the ones that meant _harder_.

 

She opened her eyes and looked down between her legs, blonde hair spilling to one side, Kara truly savoring her. With a slight twist of her fingers, Lena felt herself clenching around Kara.

 

“Yes, Kara, yes. Please I’m …” The end of her sentence was lost to a high-pitched moan that she freed, assuming no one would hear them. Kara was gentle after that, slowly pulling her fingers out of Lena and sucking them clean. She climbed up and kissed Lena deeply, resting their foreheads together.

 

It was an overpowering feeling, lying with the woman she loved in the place that tried to shape her against those desires. She found it harder and harder to draw a breath as the fire got hotter. Kara must have noticed, because she stood up, offering Lena a hand that she took gratefully.

 

She walked her over to the bed and pulled back the duvet, revealing white sheets that hadn’t been slept on in years. Lena hesitated before climbing in, but she met Kara’s eyes, and they held so much trust and love that she became confused at her own caution. Perhaps it was out of habit of being caught and berated.

 

Kara – beautiful, perfect, innocent Kara in her bed. Something she could now delight in whenever she pleased. And Lena wanted to please. As if waking from a dream, a primal flip switched in Lena. An almost violent urgency ripped through her as she smirked at Kara, dragging her onto the bed.

 

“I have a proposition,” Lena said, pushing her down into the sheets and kissing her.

 

“Anything,” Kara said sincerely.

 

“Would you be opposed to using…toys?” Lena asked with confidence. She needed to be brave for the both of them, because clearly it made Kara blush and fumble.

 

“I haven’t before, but I want to try,” Kara admitted. She was so cute Lena almost decided against it.

 

“Then let me just…” Lena hopped out of the bed and went into one of her closets, rummaging around in a few drawers before reappearing in the room with a strap-on in her hand. Kara’s eyes went wide and she giggled like a teenager.

 

“Okay, how do I put it on?” Kara asked, not afraid to delight in the humor of the situation, which she now seemed to be intrigued by.

 

“Oh no, this one’s mine,” Lena said, wagging a finger at her. “And you had your fun. Now it’s my turn.” Kara’s face went bright red. Lena stood at the edge of the bed, trying to measure her reaction. “Unless you don’t want to, of course.”

 

“I want to,” Kara said, nodding, afraid to miss out.

 

“All right, then,” Lena said with a devious grin. It had been a while since she had used a strap-on, and it required skill. She was also a bit smaller the last time she used that one in particular, so she loosened the straps and slid it over her waist, already wet again from simply wearing it.

 

“Wait,” Kara said, stopping her mid-motion.

 

“Okay, we don’t have to,” Lena reassured, immediately stepping out of it and putting it aside.

 

“No, it’s not that,” Kara smirked. “I just – will you wear your uniform too?” Lena’s mouth fell open a bit in surprise. Without missing a beat, she ran over to it and started to dress, finishing up by pulling the strap-on around her waist like a utility belt.

 

Kara situated herself in the middle of the bed as Lena crawled toward her. She began kissing her sloppily, letting the toy rest against Kara’s toned abs. Lena let out a low groan as she brought a hand between Kara’s legs, shocked by how wet she was. It was relieving, and she didn’t want to waste any more time in preparation.

 

Kara spread her legs and pulled Lena against her. “I need you to fuck me hard.” Catching her breath, Lena obeyed.

 

She slid the toy deep inside Kara, eliciting a pleasant, approving cry, and began thrusting against her, looking down occasionally for a visual. Leaning on her forearm, she wiped away the sweat dripping down her face, overheating in the uniform, but she refused to stop. As she slammed against Kara’s body, she noticed cum rubbing off on her suit, slick on the black fabric.

 

She didn’t try to control her breathing, instead unleashing a wild performance that Kara seemed to be enjoying. She shook out her wrists, already sore from holding her own body weight, and kept going.

 

Suddenly, she felt Kara’s hands on her shoulders, bringing her close and then using her strength and speed to flip them over. She smiled down at Lena with dark eyes and straddled her hips, sliding the toy inside of herself and leaning forward to kiss Lena.

 

“Is this okay?” She asked, her hands balancing on Lena’s chest.

 

“Um, fuck yes,” she answered. As Kara started to ride her, holding nothing back, she held her hips firmly and tried to match her pace. They found an easy rhythm, which Kara continued to intensify, Lena hardly able to keep up. She used every ounce of strength she could gather to satisfy Kara.

 

Kara mumbled an indistinguishable string of Kryptonian obscenities, leaning up off of Lena’s chest to run her hands through her hair, massaging her own breasts, pinching her nipples through her fingers. As the base of the strap-on continued to rub against Lena’s clit, she felt herself racing toward another orgasm. The sight above her was the sexiest, most glorious thing she’d ever witnessed. Was she putting on a show or is this how she always fucked?

 

Unexpectedly fast, Lena felt herself start to come, losing Kara’s rhythm for a second as she let out a cry and spread back against the pillows. Kara noticed, leaning forward to kiss Lena as she ground down against her. “Oh, Rao, did you just come?”

 

“I did,” Lena replied weakly, pulling Kara’s hair back to look in her eyes. Kara picked up her pace and let out heavy breaths, creating enough friction to rub her clit against Lena as they fucked. She held Lena’s eyes, not letting up as she clenched around the toy and dove into a powerful orgasm.

 

Lena covered Kara’s mouth as she screamed, wanting to exercise a small amount of caution in being caught. “Shh, Kara. I love you, I love you,” she repeated, holding her close as she settled down. Lena carefully pulled out and removed the harness and suit so she could lie beside Kara and coax her through her pleasure. Lena used the sheet to wipe the sweat from her face and neck.

 

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kara asked, practicing even breaths, reaching a hand out to cup Lena’s face.

 

“I’m perfect. That was…fucking unbelievable,” Lena replied, trying to keep the memory fresh in her mind so she’d never forget it.

 

“Do you have food here?” Kara asked abruptly. Lena busted into laughter. “What? I’m hungry!”

 

“Yes,” Lena said, still laughing. “There’s probably food here. Let’s go check.” She hopped out of bed and retrieved two sets of matching pajamas for each of them, returning the toy to its drawer.

 

Lena led them back down the stairs, tiptoeing around even though no one was nearby. When they got close to the kitchen, Kara stopped in her tracks. “Someone’s in there,” she whispered. Lena felt a chill down her spine and crept closer to Kara, who concentrated for a few seconds. She sighed and relaxed, Lena following suit. “It’s Alex and Winn. Let’s scare them.” Her face lit up and Lena nodded in agreement.

 

They crept around to the other entrance of the kitchen, crawling across the floor and behind an island in the middle of the room. They had switched on a dim lamp, and Lena could see that they had also found themselves a nice bottle of scotch from the cellar. She shook her head, amused. When there was a lull in their conversation, Kara rattled a cupboard door. Lena saw them both freeze in fear.

 

“What was that?” Alex asked.

 

“This place is haunted, I knew it,” Winn squeaked. Kara rattled it again, trying to mask her laugh. They gasped and looked at each other in worry.

 

“Shut up. I told you we should have brought guns. I’ll go see,” Alex said in a low whisper. She slowly crept toward them, Kara waiting for the perfect moment to jump out. When she was a few steps away, Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and jumped from behind the counter, roaring playfully.

 

Alex nearly fell onto the ground as she jumped back, screaming at the top of her lungs and then immediately lunging at Kara, trying to take her down to no avail. “You bitches! You scared the shit out of us,” she said, putting Kara in a fruitless headlock. They laughed and Kara converted Alex’s weak attack into a hug.

 

“I came down for food. Looks like you guys found a treat,” Kara said, joining Winn at the table.

 

“We got thirsty and assumed this place would have something good,” Winn admitted, holding up his glass. “Cute pajamas, you two. You’re like an old, rich couple.”

 

“Old? These are from high school,” Lena replied in defense, looking down at her jewel-toned, silky pajamas. Kara’s were teal and hers, a deep purple.

 

“Okay,” Winn amended, “a young, rich couple!”

 

“We are one,” Lena responded. They all laughed together, happiness swelling in Lena’s chest. She went to the butler’s pantry to fetch a snack for Kara. There wasn’t much, seeing as no one was living in the house anymore, but they wouldn’t leave the place unsupplied. She started to whip up a stack of pancakes.

 

“Who wants some?” She offered, and they all chanted affirmations together. Lena smiled back and moved through the kitchen, realizing she still knew where everything was. It was an immense relief to be there without her mother looming nearby, especially with friends gathered. Lena used to feel like she always had to be on guard, but now she felt completely unrestricted.

 

Kara insisted on speeding things up with heat vision, so not much later, they were all eating pancakes, drinking scotch, and chatting about their lives outside of the forthcoming disaster. It felt normal and safe. Lena only hoped that after all of this was over, they could do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am eternally grateful for feedback, precious readers. Thank you.


	8. the golden hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO battles the Worldkillers from the Luthor Mansion, ending the threat once and for all. Lena makes a life-changing discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave this unfinished, so here's the rest, wrapped in a bow, happy ending and all. Enjoy!

When Lena’s alarm went off the next morning, it brought a great sense of dread. Just as she noticed she was alone in bed, she spotted Kara in the middle of the bedroom floor, in what appeared to be child’s pose. Lena watched her for a while, moving and muttering something to herself. She quietly approached, kneeling next to her. Kara brushed the hair from her face as she sat out of the position to greet Lena.

 

“Good morning,” she said with a grin.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I was praying. Well, sort of meditating,” Kara replied, meeting Lena’s sleepy, speculative eyes. “I know you think it’s weird.”

 

“I don’t,” Lena cut her off sternly, eager to reassure her. “It’s beautiful to hear you speak your native language. Will you do it again?”

 

Kara furrowed her brow, unsure of herself. “Well…”

 

“You don’t have to. Sorry, I don’t mean to trivialize it.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Would you like to do it with me?” Kara asked, unsure of herself, but full of hope. Lena’s heart ached at the thought of Kara feeling embarrassed to share a part of her life with Lena.

 

“I would love to. What do I do?” Kara perked up, sitting across from Lena with folded legs. Lena mirrored her position as Kara joined their hands and closed her eyes.

 

“Just take steady breaths,” Kara whispered. Lena opened her eyes in shock when Kara started to softly sing a Kryptonian prayer. It was beautiful and chilling and Lena almost felt as if her participation was undeserved. Still, she closed her eyes and listened to Kara’s voice, lilting gradually, her lips forming words Lena had never heard before. It was immensely calming. Lena finally understood why prayer could bring comfort, if only in settling one’s fears and gaining strength.

 

As Kara finished the song, she squeezed Lena’s hands and released them, quickly pulling one up to her face to wipe away a tear. She leaned forward to kiss Lena, slow and with purpose. “Thank you.”

 

Lena didn’t believe in gods or spirits, but she was no stranger to worship. “I love you, Kara.”

 

Kara smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. “I love you, too. And after all of this is done, I’m going to teach you to speak Kryptonian.”

 

“I would love that,” Lena said, genuinely.

 

They stood up together and started to get dressed, Lena following Supergirl out the door and toward the laboratory. They joined a few straggling agents on the way, and by the time they entered the lower level, everyone was gathered together with determined faces.

 

J’onn stood at the front of the room, where Lena and Kara joined him. He cleared his throat and began instructions. “Ruby, did you go over the plan with Alex?”

 

Ruby, brave and steady, stepped forward and nodded. “Yes. I understand the plan.”

 

“Good,” J’onn continued. “Everyone else, arm yourselves and go to your stations.”

 

“Wait,” Lena interjected as they all started to move. “I know that you have DEO-issued weapons, but we might want to take extra precautions today, to perhaps arm ourselves with kryptonite bullets or something of the sort.”

 

J’onn and Alex made eye contact, and without verbally communicating, J’onn turned back. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“Well…just follow me,” Lena said, directing the whole group to the south side of the lab. “There might be a few extra tools lying around that could come in handy in the case of an emergency.” Lena approached a wall with a latch down the middle. With all her strength, she pushed up the handle and struggled to slide the doors apart. Kara and J’onn stepped in to finish opening it with ease.

 

Instead of looking into the armory, Lena watched the agents’ faces fall one by one. The room lit up to reveal a collection of weapons so vast and excessive that it alone should have jailed the Luthors for life. She finally looked through squinted eyes and sighed when she noticed her section of the arsenal was intact.

 

“Lena…” Alex finally broke the silence.

 

“I know. I promise it’s the last surprise. The guns, bullets, grenades, and other weapons belonged to Lex. He was a fanatic, as you all know.”

 

“Agent Luthor, we are going to have to confiscate all of this when we are finished,” J’onn ordered.

 

“I assumed so and would happily help get rid of it,” she replied lazily, trying her best not to sound shrewd.

 

“What!” Winn shrieked, finally seeming to wake up. “What are these?” He ran over to Lena’s section of the wall and pointed up at a rack of swords and daggers. Hanging at the top, was a long bow with its arrows stacked neatly above it.

 

Lena’s head fell a little, trying to mask her guilty pride in ownership. “Those are mine. I had them personally designed and hand-crafted by a woman in Croatia.”

 

“Can I touch?” Winn peeped, grabbing at a sword like a hungry toddler. Everyone looked to J’onn, who nodded his consent.

 

“Those aren’t going to do anything against the Worldkillers,” Lena said, stepping forward to her collection of weapons. “Wait. Something is…different,” she whispered. She picked up her favorite, a Slavic sword with a braided-cord handle, and tossed it around in her hand. She held it up against the light and sighed. “Fucking Lex…”

 

“What’s wrong?” Kara said, stepping closer, bringing the entire group with her.

 

Lena tried to suppress a stunned laugh. “The anatomy of these swords has been altered entirely. This never used to have an emerald jewel on the pommel. Emerald. What am I thinking? I think this blade emits kryptonite on contact.”

 

“What the hell,” Alex reacted breathlessly. “Supergirl, would you get that for me?” She asked, gesturing to the bow, too high on the wall to reach. Kara obeyed, shocked into silence. Alex examined the weapon and the tips of the arrows. “It looks like these hold trace amounts of kryptonite in the arrowheads. Fascinating.” Lena noticed Alex trying to keep a smirk off her face. They made eye contact and failed miserably to withhold appeal.

 

“I had no part in the alteration of these weapons,” Lena assured them. “I simply admire old-fashioned weaponry that requires some skill in use. They were fun to look at, is all, like art.”

 

Alex gave her an admonishing look. “So you’re saying you never used these? You never shot this bow?”

 

“Well,” Lena shrugged. “Only a few times…for sport!” Winn and Alex laughed.

 

“Please, everyone, this is a serious matter,” J’onn interrupted. “Lena, there is no reason to feel badly for possessing these. I do admit, they are quite attractive.” He joined them, picking up the largest sword in the collection and turning it in his palm. Everyone seemed thoroughly entertained by his reaction. “However, we must not use these today. We aren’t trying to kill the Worldkillers, even though that is their intention toward us. We must favor science over war, and this would lead to bloodshed far beyond DEO regulation.”

 

“Of course not,” Lena agreed. “Sam is my best friend. I would do nothing to hurt her. I figured if we needed anything else in here, I would offer it up. And I didn’t want to feel as if I was hiding anything,” she rambled.

 

Alex put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. We’re going to succeed.” They shared a look of determination. She leaned into Lena and whispered, “Did you say a _woman_ in Croatia?”

 

“You’d obsess,” Lena exaggerated quietly.

 

“If we fill these grenades with kryptonite vapor, it should weaken the Worldkillers enough for capture. We will then immediately transport them to the containment cell. Supergirl, you will protect Ruby while we do this. Avoid inhaling the kryptonite. Your new suit doesn’t protect you from airborne exposure.”

 

“Right. Okay,” Kara replied. She locked eyes with Ruby and nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

 

“Just keep my mom safe, please,” Ruby said. Lena went to her and pulled her into a hug.

 

“We won’t let anything happen to her,” Lena whispered into her hair.

 

“Let’s get ready,” J’onn ordered. Some agents took guns from the wall and loaded them with kryptonite bullets as a precaution. Lena guessed that it made them feel more protected against a Worldkiller who could kill them in one second.

 

Alex had her alien gun fastened to her belt, but she didn’t put the bow and arrow back on the wall. Instead, she stepped inside it and strapped it around her body, positioning the quiver comfortably. She caught J’onn’s eye.

 

“Agent Danvers,” he warned.

 

“It’s just a precaution,” she said steadily. He held her challenging gaze for a thick moment.

 

“Be smart,” J’onn replied, acquiescing. Alex’s face lit up and she found Lena across the room, biting her lip to hide a smile. She walked over to her.

 

“Um, Lena. Do you mind if I – “

 

“You can use it, Danvers, but be careful. It doesn’t shoot like a gun, and the site isn’t all that accurate. It shoots low and to the left. Your gun will be better.”

 

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex replied, bouncing on her toes. Kara joined them with a look of warning.

 

She finally spoke up. “First of all, you never told me about your little collection, Lena. And secondly, I don’t trust you with that, Alex.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Alex groaned. “It’s badass.”

 

A loud clang sounded across the room and the three of them looked over to see a guilt-stricken Winn standing over a dagger that fell from its sheath. “Whoopsies,” he said, quickly bending down to pick it up. Lena laughed and crossed the room.

 

“It’s okay. These won’t break easily. They’re combat-ready. You’re welcome to wear this, but I don’t recommend it. There’s a high risk that you might only end up hurting yourself.”

 

“Right,” he said, putting it back on the shelf. “Probably a good call. I’ll stick to long-range munitions.”

 

Lena looked around the room, and while no one was watching, she strapped a dagger to her back. She had always secretly hoped there would be a need for them, but now that one had arisen, she resented the thought of using it. Lena wasn’t given a gun, though, so she figured she better be safe than sorry. It clicked into its sheath and Alex shot her an impressed look, while Kara’s face fell into worry.

 

Once everyone was in full gear, they started to run through the plan again. Lena prepped the containment cell and kryptonite injection units. Her role in capturing the Worldkillers was to hold them prisoner and run medical tests on them while calculating a way to split the humans from their evil Kryptonian counterparts. Lena took a long breath to steady her hands.

 

“We got this, Lena,” Kara said from behind her. Lena whipped around and found her eyes, soothing and reassuring.

 

“Listen, Kara, if anything happens today…”

 

“Don’t,” Kara cut her off instantly. “Everything is going to be fine.”

 

“But if not, I need you to know that I love you,” Lena said quickly, before Kara could stop her.

 

“Lena,” she stressed in protest.

 

“And you’ve made me happy. You make me so happy, like I never thought possible. Thank you for loving me.”

 

Kara brought her into a long hug. She kissed her forehead. “Always.”

 

Suddenly, a thunderous rumble shook the house. Quickly after it, was another, followed by another. Everyone slowly turned their attention upward, to the roof.

 

“It’s go time,” J’onn ordered. Everyone began running in such a blur that Lena lost track of Kara and Ruby and Alex. She focused on controlling her panic. She hadn’t ever felt such fear, not even in surviving multiple assassination attempts. There was something terrifying in knowing evil was coming, but not knowing from which direction.

 

Winn ran over to Lena and took her hands. “I’m with you. We’re gonna be buddies, okay?”

 

She nodded, unable to form a verbal response. She imagined Ruby upstairs, facing three Worldkillers alone, Kara and J’onn lurking close behind. The thought made her weak in the knees. All of this was her idea, her plan. If anything went wrong, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself. That’s all she knew.

 

*

 

It was a shame that even though the front door was unlocked, the Worldkillers entered the Luthor Mansion by slamming through the roof. Kara watched the debris settle in the air as the house shook from impact. In the middle of the now dilapidated entryway, stood Reign, Pestilence, and Purity, forming a small, but deadly, trio.

 

“Ruby,” Reign coaxed gently. “I know you’re here, honey.”

 

“It looks like we have company,” Pestilence stated. If they had similar powers to Kara, then they would realize that the DEO agents were nearby, ready to attack at any second. Kara stilled at the thought.

 

Ruby appeared to be sitting on the entryway steps, covered in dust from the fractured ceiling. Kara kept a close distance.

 

“Ruby, dear. Mommy just wants to talk,” Reign whispered, getting closer. Kara watched Reign move with the imitated grace of Sam. She never would have believed Lena if she told her about Reign’s possession of Sam, but looking at her now, it was an obvious conclusion.

 

The Worldkillers were a few steps below Ruby, and just as Reign was about to lunge an attack, Ruby stood up and transformed into J’onn J’onzz, who sent Reign flying backward into the pile of wreckage. The true Ruby appeared seconds later around the corner.

 

“Over here, mom!” Ruby spun on her heels and started running toward the laboratory. When three Worldkillers flew toward her, Kara stepped in and blew a wall of ice, which was quickly shattered by a tap of Reign’s finger. Kara did all she could to slow them down, but their combined power knocked her down. Luckily, she was able to hold them off while Ruby escaped down the elevator to the lower level.

 

Realization of her disappearance flashed across Reign’s face. Like observing a group of dogs hunting, Kara watched as they all three came to the same conclusion at once. Glancing to their feet, and then to each other, Kara stood up to prepare for more destruction.

 

“Ruby hasn’t done anything wrong. Aren’t you supposed to be cleansing the world of evil? Is that not your purpose?” Kara yelled. “She’s innocent!”

 

“We must first eliminate anything preventing us from our duty,” Reign replied, sneering.

 

“She’s a child,” Kara countered. “How could she hold you back? Are you that weak?” She didn’t typically taunt her opponents, and definitely not three at once, but she needed to stall.

 

A flash of uncertainty crossed Purity’s face. Kara jumped at the opportunity. “Julia, please. You can still resist this. There’s time!”

 

“Shut up!” Pestilence screamed. “I’m tired of your whiney fucking voice.” She looked to Reign and nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Kara tried to attack them one more time, shooting a scattering beam of heat vision their way. It was so quickly diverted that before Kara could register the rebuttal, she was flat on the ground, wincing in pain. She hovered beneath the giant hole they created in the floor. It was up to the DEO now.

 

*

 

Lena couldn’t comprehend how the DEO agents did this all the time. Of course, the current threat was much more damning than anything they had dealt with in a while, but still, anticipating an attack of this caliber was terrifying. Everyone was completely silent and still as the crashing sounds boomed above them. No one was interacting, they were simply staring at the doors, waiting. Lena fidgeted with her tech, adjusting things needlessly, testing things obsessively.

 

Suddenly, the doors to the lab opened and Ruby sprinted through. On cue, Lena programmed the containment cell to open in the middle of the room. Lena’s heart simultaneously broke and inflated for Ruby as she ran into the cell and waited for Lena to secure it. Everyone sighed in relief as it did, knowing she was safe.

 

Alex looked to Lena and nodded. They shared a quick smile before Alex moved closer to the front of the lab with a few other agents. Everything was suddenly quiet upstairs. A minute passed slowly, and another, everyone exchanging looks of uncertainty. Lena tried to steady her breath, begging Rao to keep Kara safe.

 

A powerful splitting sound echoed down the hall. More breaking wood. More debris falling around them like ash in a fire. Maybe the house would come crashing down around them. There was no way to be sure of anything.

 

The doors were still open, according to plan. At the end of the hallway, three Worldkillers appeared, Reign leading the pack. They walked slowly but surely down the concrete hall. Lena programmed her tablet to set off the alarms one by one. First fire, then bullets, then freezing ice. The Worldkillers walked through it like it was a light rain.

 

As soon as the Worldkillers entered the lab, the kryptonite gas grenade was supposed to be activated as a means of capture. Lena steadied her shaking hands around the tablet and pushed the button to galvanize the weapon, but the grenades didn’t go off. She pushed the button again, harder. She tried again, frantically, but nothing happened. Everyone looked to her slowly. She nearly broke the tablet trying to force the button down, but it failed to respond.

 

“I can’t – it’s not working!” She finally screamed, breaking the silence. A second later, she was knocked to the ground, the tablet skidding across the concrete floor. Pestilence stood above her, bringing a foot to her chest. The pressure took the wind out of Lena, who grasped her ankle, trying to break free of the hold.

 

The Worldkillers spread through the lab, Reign trying to break into the cell to get to Ruby. As she touched the outside of the cell, she was jolted backward onto the ground. She got up and tried again, screaming in frustration. Purity fought the rest of the DEO, her violent screeches knocking most of them backward. Alex and Winn remained standing, adjusting the tool in their ears at the same time. The device he made to prevent Purity’s disturbance worked, which also meant that he became a standing target.

 

Alex jumped in front of him and shot at Purity with her stun gun, which was quickly knocked out of her hands as Purity lunged at both of them, sending them sprawling across the ground. Seconds later, J’onn reappeared in the lab with a vengeance. Winn went for the tablet while Alex tended the other agents.

 

Pestilence stepped harder onto Lena’s chest. She knew that any second her sternum would crack, puncture her heart, and kill her. Tears helplessly fell from the corner of her eyes as she tightened her grip on Pestilence’s ankle, squirming beneath her. “So you’re the one who cured my plague,” Pestilence said as she twisted her foot on Lena’s chest.

 

Lena, unable to draw a breath, just smiled and shook her head. A look of confusion washed over Pestilence’s face before Lena pulled her arm up and pointed to the other side of the room. Pestilence whipped around to see Alex nocking an arrow to her bow. In a swift motion, Lena unsheathed the dagger from her back and sliced Pestilence’s leg. She retracted suddenly, clutching at her now bleeding wound. The pressure on Lena’s chest lifted and she took a deep breath.

 

Alex mumbled something to herself before releasing an arrow through the crowd of people. A split second later, Pestilence staggered backward as an arrow plunged into her chest. Lena rolled over before Pestilence fell to the floor, blood pooling around her. Alex’s face was white as she approached. Lena jumped onto her feet.

 

“I shouldn’t have killed her, but she was going to kill you. I shouldn’t have done that, god, what have I fucking done,” Alex muttered in shock. Lena, still struggling to catch her breath, took her by the shoulders and shook gently.

 

“You were doing your job, Alex,” Lena said, reassuring her. “You saved my life.” Alex’s wide eyes left Pestilence’s body and met Lena’s. She nodded in agreement.

 

“Um, a little help over here,” Winn cried out as J’onn was thrown to the ground by Purity. He brought a hand to his head, concentrating on the expanded white of Purity’s eyes. By reading her mind, he was able to anticipate her next movement and block her attack.

 

The other agents started to gather their composure as Lena ran to the computer, Winn close behind. “I can only assume Purity’s scream carries a frequency altering component which shut down the use of this technology. The computer should be fine, though, it’s connected to a direct line,” she explained, breathing heavily as she typed her way past the security walls she enabled on the device.

 

“They aren’t near the entrance anymore,” Winn screamed through the loud battle sounds around them. “If we activate the grenades, we have to direct them there first!”

 

“That’s not going to be possible. They’ll destroy the cell if we leave our stations. I have a better idea,” Lena declared, typing furiously. Suddenly there was silence around them.

 

Winn looked back to see Reign pinning Alex to the wall on the far side of the lab. Purity had J’onn in a chokehold, the other agents surrounding them were on the floor.

 

“Hurry, Lena,” Winn growled under his breath.

 

Like a boom of thunder, Kara flew into the room and knocked Reign onto the ground, freeing Alex from her hold. Alex ran to the other side of the room to escape their fight. Kara squared up to Reign as she stood, ready to combat her attempts to defeat her again.

 

“Got it!” Lena screamed in hysteria. Seconds later, the sprinkler system lowered from the ceiling and released a stream of airborne kryptonite into the lab. Purity, Reign and Kara simultaneously collapsed onto the floor like they had been unplugged.

 

“Supergirl!” Alex screamed, running to Kara and struggling to drag her out of the room.

 

“I didn’t know she was here!” Lena screamed in a panic.

 

“Open the containment cell, Agent Luthor!” J’onn demanded. She snapped out of her panic and obeyed instantly, running to the computer and hitting buttons. Ruby ran out to safety as J’onn brought the two limp Worldkillers over and flung them into the cell. Lena reactivated the vector field.

 

Everyone coughed the gas out of their system as they gathered around, anxious to see if the cell would indeed keep them all safe. Lena looked through the green mist in the air to see if Kara was okay, but Alex had already pulled her out of sight.

 

Everything was settling, but Lena could hardly concentrate on her task knowing that she may have inadvertently harmed Kara. She mumbled curses to herself as she entered the containment cell and hooked the Worldkillers to a kryptonite IV, subduing their power and gathering blood samples before they gained consciousness.

 

When she finished with Purity, she realized she had an audience of DEO agents watching her work. She wasn’t used to being observed. She had the privilege of privacy in her own labs. Despite the discomfort she felt under their gazes, she continued to work. When she came to a standstill, she addressed the small crowd.

 

“This machine will analyze the DNA we collected and we’ll know more information soon. Until then, we have to wait.”

 

“Agents,” J’onn cut in, “Get the lab cleaned up. Start loading the arsenal of Lex’s weapons into the trucks. We can head out. I’ll keep one team here for security. The rest of you must return to defend National City.”

 

Lena walked back to her workstation, trying to ignore the blood spreading across the floor of the laboratory. Someone led Ruby upstairs. They tried to shield her eyes from the sight of her mom, possessed by an evil force, hooked into a machine, but she was already a witness. Lena pitied the coming trauma she would have to endure. She silently vowed to be there through it all.

 

After a thorough explanation of how everything worked, Winn agreed to take over monitoring the Worldkillers while Lena went in search of Kara. Luckily, the DEO had built safe exit paths out of the house so that people wouldn’t have to walk across the unsteady, broken floors.

 

Lena was once again impressed by how quickly the team worked. She was, however, shocked to see the damage to her house. Even though it was unoccupied, it would need to be repaired, and that was going to be a lot of time and money.

 

What was far worse, though, was finding out that Alex and Kara were already on their way back to the DEO. Kara needed acute medical attention and the revival of a sunlamp to fully recover. Lena was frustrated beyond belief, but she understood. She would have to put the fate of the world above her relationship for the time being.

 

“Lena, are you okay?” Lena was drawn from her fractious musing, looking out the window as the DEO agents moved in and out of the house. She found Ruby across the room.

 

“I’m okay. What about you?” Lena asked calmly and quietly.

 

“I’m…fine,” Ruby said. “What do I do now? I’m going to miss school,” she inquired weakly. Lena let her head fall into her hands. How sickening it felt, to watch Ruby go through this without someone devoting their time to caring for her. Suddenly, Lena remembered something.

 

“Is Grandma Pat still around?”

 

“I think so. Mom doesn’t really talk to her, though. We stopped going over when I was little.”

 

“I remember. But does she still live out in that house in the country?”

 

“As far as I know,” Ruby said, still slightly unsure.

 

“Would you be comfortable staying with her until your mom recovers? She can take you to and from school. I’m going to need Alex and Kara to help me here. We all want to make sure that you’re safe.” Ruby took a deep breath and thought for a moment. “Ruby, you don’t have to, we can figure something else out.”

 

“That would be great, actually,” she finally conceded.

 

“Really?” Lena asked, surprised. “Are you sure?”

 

“It’s a good idea, I mean, if grandma will take me. I’ll go get my stuff. Can we leave now?”

 

“Yes, I suppose. If that’s what you want.”

 

“I need you to save my mom. I’ll do whatever it takes, even if it means begging my grandma to babysit me for a few days,” Ruby said, somehow managing a small smile.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Bee. You’re so much like your mom; smart and strong. We’ll figure this out,” Lena promised. “I’ll go get a car.”

 

Ruby ran upstairs to grab her bags while Lena went to the garage. There were a dozen cars in a line. Some were antiques, and some had only been driven once. Lionel loved an impressive collection, so naturally, Lex procured his own fleet as well.

 

She pulled a few covers back until she found the one she was looking for; a black Bugatti that she and Lex suped up one summer. It was a gift from her brother, and even though she was convinced that he forgot her birthday, and just gave her one of his cars, she loved it regardless.

 

As it revved back to life, she couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle. It felt good to be behind the wheel again. She hardly drove herself, and when she did, she didn’t want to stand out in the city. She wouldn’t dare take a car like this around and expect people to consider her charitable.

 

When she pulled up to the roundabout in front of the house, everyone stopped to admire it. Ruby opened the door and hopped in, smirking at the impressed agents.

 

“Will you get me a car when I turn sixteen?” She asked, teasing.

 

Lena thought for a moment. “You can have this one if you like it.”

 

“Really?” Ruby asked excitedly.

 

“Consider it yours,” Lena agreed. After a few minutes of silence, she added, “just…don’t tell your mom until your birthday. We’ll pretend like it’s a surprise.”

 

It was a long drive to Patricia’s house. Lena was relieved she remembered the location. She had only ever been there in high school, before Sam moved out in an equitable rage. She didn’t know what to expect going into the situation, but she had hope.

 

Ruby nodded off on the drive. When she was a baby, Lena often drove her around to get her to fall asleep. She and Sam did it in shifts, which grew to be ridiculous. Eventually, Ruby was able to fall asleep on her own. Lena smiled over at her, shocked by how time had passed so quickly. She wiped a tear away at the thought of losing Sam.

 

She was pulled out of her worried cry when her phone rang. She reached for it quickly, hoping to answer before Ruby startled awake. It was Kara.

 

“Thank god you’re all right, Kara,” Lena said in relief.

 

“It’s Alex, actually. Sorry,” she replied in a whisper.

 

“Is she okay? What’s going on?”

 

“Sorry, I lost my phone. Kara’s okay,” she said, “she’s awake and stable, under the sunlamps. Very weak, but she’ll recover soon. I was thinking that Sam and Julia might be awake as well. How are they?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Alex. I didn’t know Kara was in …”

 

“Of course you didn’t. Don’t apologize. I just need an update,” Alex nearly demanded.

 

“Okay,” Lena replied flatly.

 

“Sorry, just, I don’t feel great. I got pushed around pretty hard.”

 

“Alex, you need to lie down. Can someone else help with Kara?”

 

“How is Ruby?” Alex asked, ignoring Lena’s question.

 

“I’m taking Ruby to Patricia’s,” Lena said, waiting for a reply.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Sam’s mom,” Lena said, whispering back.

 

“Oh. I didn’t know they still talked.”

 

“They don’t. It will be interesting. I left Winn in control of the Worldkillers, but I doubt they’re going to be awake yet, without sunlamps and hooked to kryptonite. He’s going to call me with updates.”

 

“Okay, thanks. Tell him to patch me into every call.”

 

“I will,” Lena said, adapting her voice to business mode. She was starting to feel worthy of her new title of Agent. “When will you be back?”

 

“Once Kara has regained strength, she’ll fly us over. I’ll let you know,” Alex replied.

 

“You need to get a medical exam, Alex.”

 

“I’m fine,” she sighed.

 

“God fucking dammit, if I have to worry about you, too…” Lena threatened through gritted teeth.

 

“Whoa, okay,” Alex said in surprise. “I’ll go get myself checked out while Kara’s recovering.”

 

“Good. Talk soon,” Lena replied tersely.

 

“Love you,” Alex said, perhaps by mistake. Lena felt little hairs on her neck rise. She was so unaccustomed to affection.

 

“You too,” she managed, then slammed the phone down into her lap, smiling to herself.

 

“Are we almost there?” Ruby asked, having slowly woken up from Lena’s phone conversation.

 

“Almost,” Lena coaxed, trying to urge her to fall back asleep. She secured her hands on the wheel and pushed the gas further into the floor. It was a strange time to be having a little fun.

 

*

 

An older woman was hunched over in a garden, wearing a wide-brimmed hat. When Lena pulled up into the driveway, Patricia jumped up from between the plants. She leveled her shovel as if to defend herself from the visitors. Lena got out of the car to reassure her that they came in peace. Patricia looked perplexed before her face fell in realization.

 

“I’ll be damned,” Patricia whispered to herself, clearing her throat. She stared at Lena and Ruby as they approached her in the front yard.

 

“Patricia,” Lena greeted in an even tone, crossing her arms.

 

“Hi Grandma,” Ruby said, and Lena could swear she made herself sound younger, more innocent. Lena smirked at Ruby, aware of her intentions.

 

“What happened?” Patricia drawled. She let her gardening tools fall to the earth.

 

“Not even going to say hello to your granddaughter?” Lena gestured to Ruby.

 

Patricia hobbled over to them in the grass. She held out her arms to Ruby, inviting her into a timid hug. Patricia wasn’t an affectionate mother. Lena and Sam had that familial coldness in common. “Hello, Ruby. It has been a few years, hasn’t it?”

 

Ruby stepped into the hug and gave her a squeeze. She looked again to Lena. “What happened to her, Lena?”

 

Lena wasn’t ever a fan of Patricia, but she knew she loved Sam regardless of her inability to house Ruby as a baby. She looked worried, shaking slightly. Lena figured that could be from growing older, but guessed otherwise. “She’s sick. Ruby needs a place to stay until she recovers.”

 

Patricia nodded and let her eyes fall to her feet. “What’s wrong with her?”

 

Lena looked tentatively at Ruby and replied. “She has a genetic disorder. I’m helping cure her, which is why I’m unable to properly care for Ruby.”

 

Patricia held her eyes intensely. She nodded in understanding to herself and took a deep breath. “Why don’t you come inside for something to eat,” she suggested. They followed her into the small house. “Sit down at the table, girls. I’ll reheat some chili.”

 

They sat at the circular table as Ruby looked around curiously. She didn’t remember much of her grandma’s house, but the smell did bring back some memories. There were a few photos of Sam and Ruby on the mantle, which made her smile. But the atmosphere also brought back a hollow feeling, one invaded by memories of her mother screaming and crying.

 

Patricia moved through the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and buttering bread. Lena was starving, so she was happy at the offer of food. When the meal was ready, Patricia joined them at the table. “You can be honest with me, Lena Luthor.”

 

“I am being honest,” Lena responded quickly. She blew on her spoon and took a bite, never breaking eye contact with her.

 

Patricia scoffed. “So you came here after all this time to drop the kid with me and run? Is this a settlement on my failures?”

 

“It’ll only be a few days,” Lena said gently. She looked at Ruby with pity. “If you can’t manage, we’ll find another way.”

 

The room fell silent except for the rhythmic ticking of a clock shaped like a rooster. A sleeping cat purred nearby. Lena remembered Sam feeling isolated when they were younger. Living so far from people made it hard to spend time with friends. She wondered if Patricia still got out much, if she was lonely.

 

“Has she done something terrible?” Patricia nearly whispered, not raising her eyes from her bowl.

 

Ruby finally cut in. “It isn’t her fault. Lena’s going to fix it. I just need somewhere to sleep so she can.” Patricia seemed impressed by Ruby’s assertion.

 

“I don’t need to know the details,” Patricia said, waving the air as if to quiet her. “You can stay here as long as you need. I wasn’t there for you when you were younger, and I regret that every day of my life.” Lena and Ruby stilled. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes but remained silent. “I hate myself for how I treated your mother. And now it’s too late.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Lena broke, laying a hand gently on Patricia’s forearm. She pulled away suddenly and they stared at each other for a long time. Lena knew something was off. “What do you know?”

 

“I knew this would come back to me one day,” she said to herself, standing abruptly out of her chair, wagging a finger. “But I wanted a child, and like the young fool I was, I didn’t think of the consequences of taking something that wasn’t mine.”

 

Lena stood to meet her eye line, refusing to be talked down to. “It isn’t too late. You can still help. She needs you.”

 

Patricia laughed at that. “She never needed me. Perhaps to feed her, yes, but that girl hasn’t needed anyone since she could walk. If she learned anything from me, it was stubbornness.” She pointed to Ruby. “You’ll be wise to avoid that, unless you want to end up alone.”

 

“Patricia, please,” Lena said. “Sam is an amazing woman and mother. We work together in National City. We run L-Corp together. You would be so proud of what she has accomplished.”

 

“I know what happened with your family, Lena. I watched it unfold on the news, and I prayed every night that they’d let you off the hook for what he did.”

 

“I had nothing to do with Lex’s crimes,” Lena defended immediately.

 

“I know you didn’t,” Patricia replied just as quickly. “I know. But the law doesn’t care about truth.”

 

“What is the truth, then?” Lena said in a biting tone, growing angrier by the second.

 

“The truth is that I loved Samantha as soon as she fell into my life. There was nothing in heaven or hell that would take her from me. But I knew something was coming and I ignored it. I was afraid of it. I lied to myself for years,” Patricia wiped at her mouth, shaking slightly. She turned around and left the house through the back door.

 

Ruby and Lena looked at each other with wide eyes. Lena sparked to action and ran to the door, Ruby close behind. When they walked across the yard to the barn, Patricia was struggling to unlock the doors. Lena offered help, but she was pushed away.

 

Once she unlatched it, she slid the barn door open slowly. There, in the middle of the hay-covered floor, was a small, Kryptonian pod. Sunlight shone in through slats in the wooden walls. Lena approached it carefully. The outside was smooth, almost like a matte finish, with a glass ceiling that had been opened long ago to reveal its passenger.

 

There was a small leather seat, one just big enough to carry a child. Lena felt a chill run down her back in realizing that this was how Sam and Kara arrived on Earth. If Kara’s pod was anything like this one, Lena was finally able to conceptualize that Kara was stuck in a box for 24 years. She rested her hands on her knees, trying to control her breath.

 

“This spaceship crashed into my yard 25 years ago,” Patricia began. “Samantha was inside, just a baby. A helpless little thing. I thought God sent me a gift,” she laughed. “I wasn’t ever interested in a romantic relationship, and I thought that my brokenness doomed me to be childless. And then a baby fell from the sky, unscathed.”

 

“Why didn’t you turn her in?” Ruby asked, shocked by the story.

 

“To who? The mayor? City hall? I walked to the hospital and claimed that I had given birth to her weeks earlier at home. It wasn’t unusual back then. Lots of women had home births. And then life went on and nothing ever happened. Until now, I’m afraid,” Patricia said, sighing.

 

“Do you know about the Worldkillers?” Ruby asked. Lena stood up suddenly, surprised that Ruby would offer the truth.

 

“I saw it happening on the news. I didn’t want to believe it, but I had a suspicion,” Patricia replied quietly. “When you showed up today, it was confirmed.”

 

“Has Samantha seen this?” Lena asked. Patricia shook her head.

 

“I kept it locked in here for years,” Patricia replied. She ran a feeble hand across the front of it, brushing away dust. “I almost burned it once, but I wanted Sam to eventually know the truth.”

 

“You shouldn’t have kept it from her,” Lena nipped.

 

“Don’t you think I know that? Especially now that aliens are integrated into society. Consider my inadequacies dictated by fear. Loneliness does that to you,” Patricia admitted. Lena understood.

 

Ruby walked over to hug Patricia while Lena continued to examine the pod. She climbed up close to the seat to peer inside. There was a very advanced control panel, reminiscent of the Legions’ ship. She could probably get the thing up and running. There would be no point, though, because of its size. Regardless, she should notify the DEO.

 

She stopped her inspection when she noticed a small crystal lodged into the central port. All around it lay small black rocks. Parts of Krypton? She pulled the gloved sleeves of her tactical gear over her fingers before picking up a few pieces. She examined them, rolling it in the palm of her hand.

 

It was heavier than it appeared, and it gave Lena an eerie feeling. It could be useful in tying together Sam’s story. She swept as much of the rock as she could into her combat suit pockets, and carefully secured the crystal as well. When she felt that she had completely examined the ship, she climbed down.

 

Ruby gave Lena a small smile. “You can leave, Lena. I’m fine here.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked both Ruby and Patricia. They nodded, slightly unsure, but hopeful.

 

“Ruby has my number if you need anything. If I don’t answer, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” Lena promised.

 

“Tell Samantha that I’m sorry,” Patricia said. “If you see her, send my love.”

 

“You can tell her yourself when we get back,” Lena replied shortly.

 

They locked the barn behind them and walked to the driveway, waving Lena off from the porch. It all seemed to happen so quickly. Lena was already on the road back to her house, but this time with more motivation than ever to figure it out.

 

*

 

Lena Luthor was a chess prodigy. She held six national championship titles, and was yet to be defeated. She also had a knack for assembling puzzles. Spending holidays alone in a wine cellar often called for intellectual stimulation of the jigsaw variety.

 

Despite this cerebral agility, she could not begin to understand the mysterious symbols suspended around them. In the depths of the disheveled Luthor laboratory, the crystal harvested from Sam’s ship was positioned over an upward surge of blue light. It acted as a prism, projecting geometrical symbols throughout the room.

 

“This is Kryptonian,” Lena said in awe.

 

“Either that or we just found a map to the lost city of Atlantis,” Winn replied with enthusiasm. Lena looked at him as they circled the crystal and gave him a smirk. “It’s definitely Kryptonian.”

 

“We need Kara,” she concluded. “I could stare at this for hours and get nowhere.”

 

“Or, we wake up one of the Worldkillers and ask if they’ll read it,” Winn suggested, looking over at the containment cell.

 

“I think it’s best we keep them sedated for now. Plus, I doubt they would comply, and I’m not going to torture them into submission. Sam is still in there somewhere,” she decided, looking over at her friend. She hummed in thought. “Sam can’t speak Kryptonian. You don’t inherently know the language of your birthplace.”

 

“I know, I just thought that…”

 

“No, Winn, it was a good idea. I just realized something else,” Lena said quietly. She crossed her arms and continued to study the symbols in the air.

 

“Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess?” Winn asked, waving a hand in front of Lena’s concentrating gaze.

 

“I’m thinking,” she replied apologetically. “Okay. The Worldkillers were sent here as infants. Whoever sent them must have known that they would be raised without Kryptonian influence. Unless this is an act of god, so to speak, they’re still being controlled by something. Someone.”

 

“What makes you think it’s not part of their maturation? Once they reach a certain age, they inherit their powers and language and try to…you know, kill everyone and destroy the planet,” Winn said, punching the air.

 

“It doesn’t add up. Why create something…subtractive that will never benefit you personally?” Lena posed.

 

“For the greater…evil, I guess. If I made a human that could travel the universe, curing people and solving problems, I would do it whether or not I reaped the glory.”

 

“That’s because your hypothetical creation it’s curative, not destructive,” Lena concluded.

 

“Sometimes fulfilling a belief system is selfless whether or not it’s good,” Winn added. “Whoever created the Worldkillers must have believed their creation to be necessary despite their own survival.”

 

“Good point. But how often do you see a villainous martyr?” Lena asked, hands on hips.

 

“In reality or fiction?” Winn grinned. “I understand what you mean. But why does it matter?”

 

“It’s important because we might not be able to stop the Worldkillers without defeating who is controlling them.”

 

“If they are being controlled,” Winn added with a pointed finger.

 

“If they are being controlled, yes. But don’t you think they are? I have a reason to believe their creator is still out there.”

 

“You think they survived Krypton’s explosion?” Winn asked.

 

“Kara did, and she was what, 12? How many pods do you think escaped? Wouldn’t they fill any available pod to continue the race?”

 

“I see what you’re saying. Superman, Kara, and the Worldkillers each had pods. That’s five. If five pods survived a collapsing planet, couldn’t fifty? Couldn’t a ship?”

 

“Exactly! And don’t you think evil scientists would have saved themselves?” Lena asked. Winn nodded in anticipation.

 

“How do we find them?” He asked.

 

“I have no idea,” Lena replied, her excitement coming to a halt. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, looking at each other and the Kryptonian symbols. “I guess we wait for Kara.”

 

“But…who knows how long that’ll be. I can do something! I can. I can scan space for…what would I be scanning for?”

 

Lena perked up when she remembered the contents of her pockets. “I have rocks from Krypton.”

 

Winn whipped his head over to meet Lena’s eyes so quickly he nearly spun in a circle. “You what?” Lena pulled her gloves over her hands and removed the rocks from her pockets.

 

“Lena. Lena, where’d you get this?”

 

“Sam’s pod, where I found the crystal,” she answered quickly.

 

“And you forgot to mention it before? To J’onn?”

 

“The crystal seemed more important,” she replied in uncertainty.

 

“Right. No worries. It’s just that…what you’re holding is black kryptonite.”

 

“How do you know? It could be any rock.”

 

“We have a database at the DEO. I know forms of kryptonite when I see them,” he noted.

 

“Okay, well what are its properties?” Lena inquired, studying it in her palm.

 

“No one really knows, actually. Not yet, at least,” he stared at her in wonder.

 

“Get gloves on,” Lena ordered.

 

“Meh, I’ll be fine. Gimme,” he chirped. Lena quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Not in my lab, Schott. We can’t afford foolish injuries right now. Gloves and glasses and follow me.”

 

After hours spent hunched over a pile of rocks, Lena and Winn had come to a conclusion.

 

“So, we have no idea what this does,” Winn drawled, stretching his arms over his head.

 

“We have its chemical properties. We have converted it to a liquid and a gas. We have safely contained it. I’d say we made real progress!” Lena concluded in defense of her own work ethic.

 

“It could be a waste of time. We should focus on the Worldkillers’ DNA.”

 

Lena sighed. “It doesn’t hurt to investigate all evidence. Besides, the DNA samples just completed sequencing.”

 

“I’m starving,” Winn whined.

 

“You’re like a child,” Lena groaned, immediately regretting her tone. “I’m sorry, Winn. I’m used to working through hunger. If you want to go upstairs and get food, please do. You’re not the prisoner. I’ll start looking this over,” Lena said, moving to her station near the containment cell to look at the DNA.

 

“I’ll bring us food from the DEO supply. Be right back!” He said, jogging away.

 

Lena squinted at the computer, instantly shocked at what was displayed on the screen. It was as if she were watching a time-lapse of DNA replication. The rate at which the structures were splitting was alarming.

 

Additionally, there was rampant mutation present. Unrecognizable proteins were being developed, and the enzymes splitting the DNA were alien. She had to stop the maturation of cells. Lena’s jaw dropped and remained open until Winn returned with food.

 

“You’re not going to believe this,” she whispered.

 

“What?” Winn asked through bites of sandwich. When he saw the computer screen, he nearly dropped his food. “Shit.”

 

“At 37 °C, the mutation rate was over 20,000 nucleotides per second,” she continued to whisper, as if voicing the truth made it any more real.

 

“We need to stop the duplication right now,” he replied monotonously.

 

“I know,” Lena replied. “We have to locate a termination site sequence.”

 

“How do we know where that is?” Winn asked in a panic, pulling up a chair, shoving the rest of the food in his mouth.

 

“It should work anywhere along the mutation. We need a protein which will bind to the sequence to physically stop replication, but I have no idea what to use in this locus. What will constrain the forks to meet within the termination region of the chromosome?” Lena spouted quickly.

 

“A terminus site-binding protein. What can we use?”

 

“That I’m not so sure about,” Lena replied skeptically.

 

“Won’t this kill them?”

 

“Well…no,” Lena said, scrambling. “In theory, if we target only the mutation, I believe it will eliminate the Worldkiller DNA. The human DNA should continue to replicate at a normal rate.”

 

“And how sure are you?” Winn asked seriously.

 

“Sure enough to try,” Lena replied confidently. “On Julia.”

 

“Lena,” Winn warned. Lena met his eyes sternly.

 

“This could be our only chance,” she forced.

 

Winn mulled it over and sighed into submission. “Where do you keep the biomolecules?”

 

“Follow me,” Lena said. They turned quickly and started marching across the room, when Lena stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We are idiots,” she replied, unmoving.

 

“I don’t appreciate that, myself, but…”

 

“It’s right here, Winn. We can use black kryptonite,” Lena insisted.

 

“But that’s not a protein,” he countered.

 

“And those aren’t typical nucleotides. They don’t even contain adenine!” Winn looked at her in doubt. She groaned. “It’s different here. So the solution is different.”

 

“I agree. Okay, let’s do it!” Winn said, finally catching up to Lena’s plan.

 

“And what is it that we are doing?” J’onn asked from the doorway of the lab. Lena and Winn startled at the sound of his voice.

 

“Just read our minds!” Winn asked in a fury, hand on chest.

 

“Okay,” J’onn replied. A few seconds went by. “Analyzation complete. I approve of this plan. However, Lena, the remainder of the black kryptonite must be handed over to the DEO.”

 

Lena felt slightly violated by the sudden intrusion. Winn’s insistence on J’onn reading his mind must have been motivated by sheer innocence. Lena had a few ideas floating around in the back of her mind that were now regrettably out on the table. With a long sigh, she nodded at J’onn in acceptance. “Very well.” It didn’t matter. All that mattered was saving Samantha.

 

Winn began to scan the outer reaches of space for traces of black kryptonite as Lena began assembling the necessary equipment for the procedure. She busied her hands with the machinery, getting lost in making sure everything was perfect for the experiment. She struggled to reach a tool, placed high on a shelf.

 

“Need a hand?” A voice whispered close behind Lena. She turned around with a smile.

 

“Kara, thank god!” Lena said, lunging forward into her arms. “Are you okay? I was so worried. I am so sorry for hurting you,” Lena said, near tears.

 

“I’m completely fine. Stronger now, even. I’m happy you’re okay. Alex told me what happened with Pestilence. Your nerdy weapons came in handy after all,” Kara said, smirking down at Lena. She cradled Lena’s face in her hands and brought her forward for a slow kiss. Lena didn’t realize how tense she had been until she relaxed into the woman she loved. She wrapped her arms around Kara and breathed.

 

“Where’s Alex?” Lena said, standing upright. “Is she okay?”

 

“She’s lying down upstairs. I think I flew a little too fast and made her dizzy. I was just excited to see you.”

 

“I missed you. Winn and I figured it out, though. I think,” Lena said.

 

“J’onn told me everything on the way over,” Kara replied, tapping at her ear. “I was hoping to take a look at that crystal.”

 

“Oh, right! Before or after we try to fix Julia?” Lena asked, fatigue catching up with her.

 

“Um…after I guess. It’s probably just Worldkiller doctrine,” Kara said with a shrug. Lena nodded in agreement and finished assembling the scopes and supplies.

 

Lena, Kara, Winn, and J’onn stood around the containment cell in silence.

 

“Okay, so,” Lena started.

 

“If anything happens, we’ll pull you out right away,” Kara assured her. Lena met her eyes and nodded. She took a deep but quiet breath and walked into the containment cell, which was promptly reactivated when she got inside.

 

“I’m going to remove the green kryptonite fastener and replace it with the black,” Lena said, talking them through the procedure. “I will now activate the black kryptonite by connecting the injection point to the husk.”

 

As it clicked into place, Lena took a couple steps backward to observe. A few minutes passed. Suddenly, Julia started violently convulsing on the table. Lena gasped, but didn’t step forward to intervene.

 

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Winn asked in surprise.

 

“I…I don’t,” Lena started. Before she could conjure up a reply, Julia stilled. A second later, the monitor started beeping loudly.

 

Lena rushed forward and yanked the wires from her skin. “Get Alex!” Lena turned to Kara and screamed. She was gone and back in an instant.

 

“What’s happening?” Alex asked in distress.

 

“She’s in cardiac arrest. The black kryptonite must have reversed the effects of the Worldkiller DNA, but now it has affected her human cells and stopped her heart.”

 

Alex wobbled over unsteadily. “Open the cell,” Lena demanded.

 

“I need a defibrillator,” Alex yelled.

 

“I don’t have one,” Lena replied uneasily.

 

“Dammit,” Alex mumbled, climbing on top of the bed, straddling Julia’s motionless body. She started heavy chest compressions as everyone waited in anticipation.

 

Seconds later, the monitor beeped, displaying a normal heart rate. “She’s back,” Alex said with a sigh, climbing off of the bed. “Thank god.”

 

“Did it work?” Kara asked from the other side of the cell.

 

Alex and Lena stared at Julia, still clad in Worldkiller garb. “There’s only one way to find out.”

 

“Let me in so I can protect you,” Kara demanded, and they obeyed. Alex removed all of the wires and unplugged the monitor. She inclined the bed and waited. “Julia, it’s me, Supergirl,” Kara coaxed, sitting beside her on the bed. “You’re safe now.”

 

“Can’t we hurry this along?” Winn asked impatiently. “Throw some water on her or something,” he added. Alex shot him an irritated look.

 

“Shut up, Winn,” she replied dryly.

 

Julia opened her eyes slowly. When her vision cleared, she took a deep breath and started to panic. “Where am I?” She screamed.

 

Kara held out her arms to calm her. “It’s okay, Julia. You’re safe. We’re at L-Corp headquarters outside of National City. How do you feel?” She asked, everyone staring at her, studying her reaction nervously.

 

“I feel tired,” she responded, relaxing back onto the bed. Suddenly, her face twisted and she began to cry. “What happened?”

 

“Let’s get her out of the cell and into a bedroom to rest,” Lena said. “Alex, let’s roll this bed out of here.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Kara suggested, already making moves. The four of them exited the containment cell and resealed it. Alex left with Kara and Julia, explaining everything that happened on the way.

 

“I can’t believe it worked,” Winn said in relief.

 

“Me neither,” Lena replied in equal measure. She let out a surprised laugh and got a high-five from Winn. They both turned back to Sam. “I need to find the perfect time to remove the black kryptonite. If I remove it too early, we risk incompletion. Too late, and her heart won’t be able to handle it.”

 

“I can help with that,” J’onn cut in. “I will listen for her thoughts. Once I detect Samantha Arias’ mind, I will alert you so that you can remove the black kryptonite.”

 

“Perfect,” Lena said with a hint of a smile. “Let’s wait for Alex, just in case.”

 

Before long, there was movement inside the cell. It started in Reign’s hands, just a twitch. It quickly moved up her body until she jolted upright in the bed and screamed.

 

The three of them covered their ears in shock. “What’s happening?” Winn asked.

 

“She must have inherited Purity’s powers when she was released from her Worldkiller half,” J’onn yelled over the screams.

 

Reign ripped the tubes from her arm and the kryptonite husks from her chest, turning toward them slowly. She walked to the edge of the cell and took a deep breath. Lena felt her piercing gaze send a chill down her spine. Reign let out a slow laugh.

 

“Oh, you’ve really pissed them off now,” she said in a low voice, much lower than Samantha’s. Lena held her gaze.

 

“We aren’t afraid of them,” she replied. Winn looked at her in confusion.

 

“Who?” He whispered. “We aren’t afraid of who?” Lena nudged him away and stepped closer to the cell.

 

Reign held her hands up in front of her. “I’m getting stronger.” A second later, Alex and Kara reappeared behind them. Kara took a step forward, joining Lena.

 

“We’ve already won, Reign. Give up,” Kara demanded, hands on hips.

 

“Okay, sweetheart. You’ve convinced me,” Reign said with a wicked smile. “You two,” she gestured between Kara and Lena. “You two are close.”

 

“Don’t listen to her, Kara,” Alex insisted from the back of the room. “Don’t let her get in your head.”

 

“Agent Danvers, you were easy to break. These two, though…very interesting,” Reign chuckled. “One so pure and light of heart. And the other…dark,” she turned to Lena.

 

“Do something, Lena,” Alex interjected.

 

“I can’t perform the procedure unless she’s sedated,” Lena mumbled through clenched teeth.

 

“If we get close enough, sure we can,” Alex countered.

 

Lena ignored her and took a step even closer. Reign looked back at Lena and continued. “You honestly think you deserve her?” Reign gestured to Kara with a laugh.

 

“Stop it!” Kara screamed.

 

“Of course not, Reign,” Lena replied, exaggerating her name dramatically.

 

“You are corrupting her. You are disgusting. You don’t deserve love,” Reign spat.

 

Lena laughed, surprising the whole room. “You think you can do this alone? I have you trapped in a box like a bug. Do you think I’ll pity myself and let you out?”

 

“You and I are more alike than you think,” Reign offered.

 

“We are, actually,” Lena replied easily. She brought her hands together in front of her face. “Except you are under my control,” Lena stressed.

 

“Um, Lena,” Winn called from across the room. “My scanner located something in space.”

 

“Supergirl, could you take a look at that?” Lena asked Kara, not breaking eye contact with Reign. Kara marched over and looked at the screen.

 

“I never thanked you, by the way,” Reign said eerily. Lena faltered a bit under her gaze.

 

“Whatever for?” Lena asked, picking her chin up, pride intact.

 

“For finding my crystal. For bringing them to me,” Reign said.

 

“What does she mean?” Alex asked impatiently. “Lena, who are _they_?”

 

“Now that the crystal is activated, they’ll know exactly where to find me,” Reign whispered with a smile.

 

Winn ran to the center of the room from his computer and disengaged the crystal from the port. He tossed it onto the counter as if it were burning him.

 

“We will destroy you,” Lena warned.

 

“I can’t be destroyed,” Reign replied lightheartedly. “My power can only be transferred, not eliminated.”

 

“She’s lying,” Alex groaned.

 

A deep, echoing boom sounded above them from outside the mansion. Little hairs on the back of Lena’s neck rose, her flesh prickled. They all looked toward the ceiling slowly.

 

“They’re here,” Reign announced.

 

“We need to move, now,” J’onn ordered.

 

“No!” Kara screamed. Everyone stilled. “We wait here.” J’onn returned a challenging glare before backing down. He nodded sternly to Kara.

 

“Everyone in your positions,” he ordered. Lena, slightly confused by the order and her lack of instruction, grabbed the tablet controller and a vial of black kryptonite.

 

Alex located the bow and wrapped it across her body, clicking her gun into her holster. The small, but potent group of them waited in formation for the visitors to arrive. Lena had no idea what to expect, but she was slightly comforted in knowing that her theories were correct. The Worldkillers were being controlled, and she was about to meet the maker.

 

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and just as Lena noticed her pounding heartbeat, she felt Kara’s hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said, trying to comfort Lena. Lena couldn’t understand how Kara was at all composed.

 

From the shadows, a group of people appeared in the lab, lead by a single figure.

 

“I love what you’ve done with the place, darling.”

 

“Mom?” Lena asked in shock. She turned toward Kara. “Did you know about this?”

 

Kara looked back at her with a small smile. “She owes me one.”

 

Another crashing sound thundered outside, this time shaking the ground which they stood. Everyone caught their balance and gathered together.

 

A horde of a hundred agents flooded the room, dangerously armed and brutishly knocking over anything in their path. They lacked the finesse that the DEO had perfected, making them the obvious weakling of the two groups. Lena didn’t know whether to feel safer or in more danger in their presence. But she trusted Kara, and if she called for backup, she wouldn’t have done so carelessly.

 

“Lena, dear, I hear you’ve done something outstanding with this machine,” Lillian declared, joining Lena beside the containment cell. Lena rolled her eyes in response. “And who do we have here?” Lillian asked, looking down at Reign. “A little Worldkiller. Lena, you know better than to keep a pet in the house.”

 

Lena tried to hide a smirk with the back of her hand. She turned to her mom. “You shouldn’t be here.”

 

“It’s rude to turn down an invitation, Lena, have you forgotten all sense of tact? Oh, I do miss hosting parties here. The place is alive again,” Lillian said, taking a deep breath as if relieved.

 

“Alive with impending mass murder,” Lena replied, refusing to play into her mother’s schemes. She didn’t trust her, and she would not be made a fool again for trying.

 

“Not anymore. We have united against a common enemy, and we will win,” Lillian said with more confidence than Lena had heard in weeks, which was regrettably soothing.

 

“How did Kara find you?” Lena asked privately.

 

“She didn’t find me. I was…notified of the house’s affairs and volunteered,” Lillian replied.

 

“You were notified? Really?” Lena rolled her eyes.

 

“Honestly, Lena, did you expect to use my house as a refuge for aliens and go undetected? This could have gone very differently. You’re welcome for the help,” Lillian said with a smug twist of lip.

 

“When I saw you, I thought you might have finally come to your senses,” Lena said with a sigh. “Guess I was wrong.”

 

“You weren’t,” Lillian replied. She walked away, leaving Lena confused and frustrated.

 

After a stretch of anticipated silence, Kara spoke up.

 

“They are gathered outside. It seems like they’re waiting,” she said, looking off into the distance.

 

“Let’s send a team up. Supergirl, lead the way,” J’onn ordered. “Let’s hope they’re up for peaceful negotiation.”

 

Lillian scoffed from the corner of the room. “Don’t be daft. They sent Worldkillers here to destroy humanity. What makes you think they’d agree to back down in the name of peace?”

 

“Hope,” Kara spoke up. “It’s all we have.”

 

“We also have an army and weapons to protect ourselves. Take some of us up with you,” Lillian demanded. J’onn searched her eyes. She stepped forward and peered back intensely.

 

“Fine. We’ll take five of your agents. Agent Danvers and I will join you as well, Supergirl. Agent Schott and Agent Luthor, stay here and monitor Reign.”

 

Everyone nodded and suddenly it was a sea of people swirling through the room. Lena watched as red and blue faded from sight. “I need to be up there. I need – I need to go with them. Winn, take this,” Lena said as she shoved the tablet into his hands. He shoved it back.

 

“No – J’onn said to stay here,” Winn declared with his arms folded. “You have to follow orders.”

 

“I’m not even a real agent.”

 

“Yes, you are! Do you know that I went to another planet?” Winn asked.

 

“Now isn’t the time to exchange stories,” Lena replied, watching as her mother arranged the agents into formation.

 

“I was terrified. I didn’t think I was ready. I assumed I wasn’t essential to the team, but I learned my worth. You have done more for this fight than anyone at the DEO. You are leading us,” Winn said in seriousness.

 

“Which is why I don’t need to listen to J’onn,” Lena stated.

 

“You are so stubborn!” Winn whined.

 

“Fighting won’t get you anywhere,” Reign said from the cell. Winn and Lena snapped to attention, forgetting that she was very much awake.

 

In anger, Lena strode over to the cell and stood face to face with Reign. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

“To fulfill my purpose, to cleanse the world of its depravities, to wipe out sin,” Reign stated.

 

“You will destroy humanity. For what purpose?” Lena spat.

 

“To…cleanse the world of its depravities, to wipe out sin.”

 

“Where are the survivors of Krypton?” Reign stared at Lena. For the first time, she saw hesitation in her eyes. “You don’t know anything. You’re possessed. You’re a vessel. You are a hypocrite. A parasite!”

 

Red light flickered in Reign’s eyes like a siren. Lena studied her, gripping the tablet between shaking hands. Reign closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were chestnut brown, soft and unoffending, and Lena remembered who was beneath the mask. She looked down at the tablet and took a deep breath before tapping a button.

 

The electromagnetic walls on the containment cell powered down. Heads in the room turned slowly. Screams of protest rang mutedly in Lena’s ears as she was knocked backward onto the ground, Reign pining her to the concrete floor.

 

“No!” Winn screamed in panic. Lena was trapped beneath Reign, whose hands were gripped firmly around her neck.

 

Slowly, Reign loosened her grip and repositioned herself to support her body above Lena. She swayed to the side, and with a thud, collapsed beside Lena and began seizing rapidly. Winn saw an empty syringe of black kryptonite stuck in her chest.

 

“You did it, Lena!” Winn cried out, but she was unresponsive. Lillian ran to her side.

 

“What happened?” She asked in a fury.

 

“She used black kryptonite to reverse the mutation of Worldkiller cells,” Winn said in a high-pitched, nervous voice. He leaned forward and checked her pulse. “She hit her head when she was attacked, but she’ll be…”

 

Beside them on the ground, Reign stopped shaking. “Oh, no,” Winn murmured, “her heart is going to stop if I don’t do something.”

 

“Then do something, for fuck’s sake!” Lillian shouted. Winn yanked the syringe from Samantha’s body and carefully removed the mask. He rolled her onto her back gently and started administering steady, strong compressions to her chest.

 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he chanted. Finally, Sam coughed and took a deep breath. Winn stopped immediately and wiped his forehead of sweat. “Sam.”

 

She pulled a hand up to her stomach and pressed the spot where the needle had been. Blinking slowly, she opened her eyes and winced under the harsh light of the lab. Her head rolled to the side and she saw Lena lying on the floor.

 

“Oh, no, Lena. What did I do?” She asked in agony, crawling onto her hands and knees. “Lillian, don’t touch her,” she demanded.

 

“ _You_ almost killed her,” Lillian retorted in an icy tone.

 

“No, you didn’t, Sam,” Winn assured her. “Reign did, and Reign is gone. We fixed it. Lena fixed it.” Winn eased her into a relaxed position. Her hands fell into her lap as she burst into tears. Winn gave Lillian an angry look.

 

“Where’s Ruby?” Sam asked in a desperate hesitation.

 

“She’s with your mom, and she’s safe,” Winn answered quickly.

 

“My mom?” Sam speculated. “Who – What?”

 

On the other side of the room, the crystal illuminated a bright red. An agent noticed and approached it. “Mrs. Luthor, this little stick is glowing.”

 

Winn walked over quickly and saw the crystal. “No one touch it!” The group backed away in one swift motion. Lena was awakened by the sound of Winn’s scream. She panicked, clutching her neck, checking to see if she was intact. Lillian held her upright, rubbing her back.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Lena demanded. Lillian backed away obediently, standing up off the floor. She offered a hand to Lena, who refused it. “Samantha,” she said with a sigh. “Thank god.” She let out tears of relief and pulled her into her arms.

 

The two of them stood up together. Lena brushed the hair out of Sam’s face. “I did terrible things,” Sam muttered in fear.

 

“You did not. Do you hear me? All that matters is that you and Ruby are safe,” Lena said, looking her firmly in the eyes. “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Sam whispered. “Thank you.” They held each other closely, reveling in relief and comfort.

 

Winn spoke from across the room. “Lena, I know you’re busy reuniting and all, but we have a problem.”

 

Lena pulled out of the hug and looked at him. “What?”

 

Lillian chimed in, “Well, for one, there’s a group of aliens outside who want to destroy the planet.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, astonished.

 

“The creators of the Worldkillers,” Lena replied. “We found a crystal in your pod and accidentally activated it, which brought them here. We need to get you to safety.”

 

“If anyone leaves, whoever is outside might kill them,” Winn answered. “She needs to stay right here.”

 

“There’s always the other exit,” Lillian said under her breath, looking at Lena from the corner of her eye. Lena stared back at her and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Do tell.”

 

“When you betrayed the…let me start over,” Lillian said, cutting herself short. “There were a few years before Lex attempted to kill Superman, that we spent preparing for an event similar to this. There is another way out of the house.”

 

Winn and Lena made eye contact. Lena crossed her arms. “How do we access it?”

 

“It’s right over here,” Lillian said, leading them to the far side of the room where they kept Ruby during the first encounter with the Worldkillers. Lillian found a plate in the wall and pressed her palm to it. A series of panels lit up in the steel wall and scanned Lillian’s palm and heat signature. “Lillian Luthor,” she said into the device. “It’s made of lead.” She turned to the group and winked.

 

What they thought was the back of the wall, and the edge of the house, opened from the side and revealed a long, steel tunnel. Lena peered inside, but couldn’t see where it ended. She felt a chill crawl up her spine in never having known it was there.

 

“Any other secrets that you’d like to share?” Lena asked Lillian.

 

“Should I have kept this to myself and put Samantha in danger? Will you ever be grateful?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. Where does this go?” Lena asked, hands on hips.

 

“If you go straight, it leads to a safe house two miles from here. It’s an unassuming, barn-like structure. A car stored there. It’s a…Honda Civic,” Lillian said in disgust.

 

“Sam, can you go alone? I need to stay here with Kara and Alex,” Lena said. Winn cleared his throat a few feet away. “And Winn, of course.”

 

“Yeah, I can do it. Two miles,” Sam said, bouncing on her toes. “Wow.”

 

Winn ran across the room and came back with a bag. “Here’s a change of clothes. It’s DEO-issued gear, like Lena’s wearing.”

 

“Thanks. It looks hot, Agent Luthor,” Sam managed to tease through the crushing weight of stress.

 

“On the contrary, it’s very unbecoming,” Lillian whispered under her breath. They all shot her incredulous looks. “Sorry, sorry. You look…handsome.” She held her hands up innocently.

 

“I’m going to get Ruby,” Sam said with a small smile.

 

“Be safe. I’ll see you soon,” Lena said. A loud crash echoed above them. Another one quickly followed. “Go, go.”

 

“Good luck,” Sam said, turning away to walk down the long tunnel.

 

When she was out of sight, Lillian spoke up to the group of agents. “Okay, follow me.”

 

Winn made a halting gesture. “But J’onn said…”

 

“House rules,” Lillian said with a raised chin. “We’re not the type to wait and die. The tunnel has forks.” She made a swinging signal with her hand, and the group of agents filed into the tunnel one by one. “See you on the other side.”

 

The wall sealed behind Lillian and the room fell deadly silent, until another loud crash echoed outside. “What is happening?” Lena asked in fear.

 

“Come look at this,” Winn said, leading her to the crystal on the far side of the room. It was glowing a deep red, unearthly color. “Why do you think it’s doing that?”

 

Lena stared at it for a while with a disbelieving expression. More booming sounds echoed around them. “I assume it signals the death of the Worldkillers.”

 

“Is it dangerous?” Winn asked, mesmerized by it.

 

“How am I to know?” Lena replied easily. She reached out to touch it, but decided against it when her fingertips neared it. “Reign said her power can’t be destroyed.”

 

“It can only be transferred,” Winn whispered back. “Is this…”

 

“I think it is,” Lena confirmed. “It is concentrated Worldkiller power. Whoever created the Worldkillers did so by using this specific substance. We could reverse engineer its parasitic effects, but we couldn’t eliminate it altogether. It’s like energy. It can’t be created or destroyed. It can only be transformed from one form to another.”

 

“So…we have a magical killing potion right here in the Luthor lab and we…what exactly?” Winn asked.

 

“I don’t know, but if we can repurpose it for good…” Lena thought aloud.

 

“Um, do you remember what the Worldkillers tried to do to Earth? We have to get rid of it. Do you need me to check your head? You hit it pretty hard,” Winn insinuated.

 

“I’m fine, Winn. I’m just going to…” Lena grabbed a secure container from below the table. She stretched gloves over her hands and locked the crystal into the box. “For safe keeping.”

 

Winn gave her a suspicious look, but was interrupted when another boom sounded. “That’s getting louder,” he said. “Do you think the house could…collapse?”

 

They locked eyes and whispered, “Julia.”

 

*

 

Kara expected the creators of the Worldkillers to be godlike, or at least a bit taller. Instead, they surfaced the Luthor mansion to find three hooded, older women in a circle.

 

As they approached, Alex nudged Kara and leaned in to say, “Looks like the Salem Sisters are back.”

 

Kara returned a look of confusion. “Who?”

 

“Oh, I failed you,” Alex replied. She put a shaking hand on the grip of her gun.

 

“Don’t say that,” Kara said with a frown. She steadied Alex’s hand with her own. “It’s going to be okay. See? We aren’t even being attacked yet.”

 

As if on cue, the Kryptonian witches blasted the group with heat vision, but Supergirl was fast enough to dodge it. Protecting the agents with her cape, she retaliated in the same manner. The witches were just getting used to their powers, whereas Kara had spent years perfecting it.

 

“May we help you? You look a little lost,” Kara suggested in a lively tone.

 

“We are the Daughters of Juru. We have come to restore peace to this planet. Show us to the Worldkillers and we will spare you.”

 

“No,” Kara replied. “On the contrary, we’re going to need you to leave.”

 

“Oh,” the leader said in true surprise. “You…you’re Alura’s girl. Come, ladies, come closer. Would you look at this? Little Kara, all grown up. And on Earth, of all places.”

 

“Wh-don’t speak of my mother,” Kara growled back. Alex and J’onn stood tall beside her.

 

“And she has a new family. Alura will be proud,” the leader of the group replied.

 

“What? My mother is alive?” Kara asked in a small voice.

 

“My name is Selena. I serve on a court in Argo City with your mother, Alura,” Selena declared.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Kara answered. Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed.

 

“She’s messing with you, Kara,” Alex whispered.

 

“I’m not lying, if that’s your implication,” Selena said to Alex. She sized her up. “I’ve seen you in my transactions with Reign. You’re very…spritely, aren’t you?”

 

“What do you want?” J’onn interrupted.

 

“We are here to rebuild. But first, we must eradicate the human race and terraform the planet for our use. You will be spared, Kryptonian, and reunited with your mother very soon.”

 

“My mother has nothing to do with this,” Kara spat.

 

“Oh, she doesn’t have a choice. She’s a prisoner. And after enough torture, prisoners obey,” Selena hissed.

 

Kara lunged forward at super speed and slammed Selena into the Earth with such force that it shook the ground.

 

When Selena was pinned beneath her, she only laughed. Kara grew more infuriated by the second.

 

“Little one, so easily angered,” Selena choked out between laughs. “The Champion of Light.”

 

“We defeated the Worldkillers. You’ve lost this battle. Return to where you came from and never come back to Earth,” Kara demanded through gritted teeth.

 

Selena, with unsuspecting ease, pummeled Kara back into the ground. She stood up, brushing her hands free of dirt and smoothed out her hair. “We don’t need your weak little friend Samantha Arias. We only need to reassign the power she was unrightfully given. If she dies in the process, that’s a non-issue.”

 

J’onn focused on the other two witches, who were standing guard nearby. They awaited a cue from Selena, but were otherwise unconcerned with their new surroundings. He took the opportunity to attack, using strength and speed to catch them by surprise.

 

Selena huffed and rolled her eyes. “So this must be violent? Typical humans,” she growled, rearing back and sending a bout of radiant energy at Kara.

 

Kara was knocked back into the Earth again. Alex gasped, never having seen her take such a hard hit. “No!” She screamed, running toward her.

 

Selena held her hands up to Alex as she ran. “Such a slow target,” she howled. Kara flew to Alex and pulled her out of Selena’s line of fire.

 

“Dark magic,” she shouted between breaths. “It must be killing you.”

 

“I’m stronger than ever,” Selena replied, sending another stream of energy at Kara. Once she was smashed into the Earth again, Alex pulled her gun and started shooting at Selena. The DEO agents followed suit, releasing green kryptonite bullets into the air.

 

The three witches were wounded by the attack, but only staggered back for a second. They reared in unison, launching toward the group, taking hits as if unaffected.

 

“We need backup,” J’onn screamed, taking the brunt of the attack to spare the human agents.

 

Suddenly, they stopped. Selena spoke for the group. “Honestly, we’re wasting time. If you’ll kindly move,” Selena demanded, and with a flick of a wrist, everyone but Kara was sent flying in various directions. “We have slowly built an immunity to green kryptonite, Kara, dear, and we will help you do the same. It’s all a part of our plan.”

 

“I refuse to be a part of your plan!” She screamed. Quickly, she used x-ray vision to ensure the agents were still alive. They all stirred slowly, clutching injuries, but finding ground.

 

“Your mother said the same thing,” Selena hissed, looking at the other witches, who returned amused glances. The witches marched toward the house, a clear path before them, sending currents of power at its stone walls. Kara grew more nervous with each step they took, knowing Lena and Winn were going to be their next target.

 

Kara’s ears began picking up a low frequency sound below the ground. It was like a group of ants running toward their hill, but the sound was growing heavier and louder. As the witches marched toward the mansion, Kara turned toward the noise and noticed Lillian and a group of agents surfacing from a metal plate in the ground, now running toward the house.

 

They were still far-off, and she knew that the witches would notice at any second. She flew forward to urge them away. Kara knew she was the only one who stood a chance against them.

 

“Move, Supergirl!” Lillian demanded as she approached.

 

“No, Lillian! You need to turn around. It isn’t safe!” Kara yelled.

 

“Supergirl, if you don’t get out of here, I’ll make you leave!” Lillian yelled back.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kara screamed in confusion. “You’ll never survive a – “

 

Suddenly, Kara felt a bullet hit her shoulder. A throbbing pain brought her to her knees.

 

“I told you to get out of here!” Lillian screamed again. Kara stared back with blood on her hands. The agents kept running, passing them by.

 

“I should never have trusted you, Lillian,” Kara groaned.

 

“Get out of here, Supergirl,” Lillian said nervously. She was angry, but there was concern in her eyes. “It’s Lena – she’s, she’s hurt!”

 

“What?” Kara asked in a sudden fear.

 

“Reign escaped. She attacked Lena!” Lillian said with more enthusiasm. “She needs your help.”

 

Kara’s mouth went dry. “I would have known – I, I would have heard her heartbeat, I would have known.”

 

“Go, Kara,” Lillian urged, with more compassion.

 

Kara closed her eyes and let out a frustrated scream. She ripped into her skin, screaming, and removed the kryptonite bullet. As she let it fall to the ground, she disappeared so quickly that Lillian startled at the illusion.

 

Alex picked up her gun and started running at the house. With a hurt ankle, she was slightly slower than the rest, but Lillian’s group of agents quickly caught up. Lillian wasn’t far behind. “Where’s Supergirl?” Alex asked.

 

Lillian cleared her throat. “She didn’t need to be here for this,” Lillian answered timidly. “Fire!”

 

“Wait!” Alex cried, but she was cut short by the piercing sound of bullets being released from the agents’ guns. Instead of green bullets or shelled ammo, an arcing stream of gold was released from the line of weapons. Alex and the rest of the DEO watched in shock.

 

The air sparkled before them, clouding their site with an illustrious wall of misting ammunition. It knocked the witches forward onto the ground like an explosion.

 

J’onn ran to Alex, screaming over the harsh sounds. “It’s gold kryptonite!”

 

“What?” Alex yelled, hardly able to hear herself.

 

“Gold kryptonite! It removes a Kryptonian’s power permanently! It never existed before on Earth!”

 

Alex’s mouth fell open as the agents neared the coven of witches, now folded onto the ground like deflated yard decorations. Alex searched for Kara in a panic. Lillian made a halting motion with her hand and the agents stopped firing.

 

Everyone watched to see if the witches moved. Silence overcame them, and Alex saw Selena twitch slightly. “Let her rise,” Lillian commanded.

 

Selena stood, shakily, and removed her hood. She turned around, wiping blood from her lip. “Enough of this!” She threw her hands forward and took a hard step, only to realize that nothing was released from her palms. Confusion and panic flashed in her eyes.

 

“Sisters, stand up,” Selena commanded. They obeyed quickly. “Fight with me.” The three of them tried to summon their powers, but failed almost comically. “What have you done to us?”

 

Lillian began to step forward, but was cut off by J’onn. “You have been stripped of your powers by the use of gold kryptonite. You will now be taken into custody by the Department of Extranormal Operations.”

 

J’onn signaled to his group. The DEO quickly filed into order and surrounded the witches, cuffing them and loading them into a correctional unit van.

 

Lillian turned to Alex. “Agent Danvers,” she began.

 

“Where’s Supergirl?” She yelled.

 

“She’s …”

 

“You should have warned us!” Alex screamed. “We had the right to know you were in possession of this substance!” Alex felt tears forming in her eyes.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lillian replied with an eyebrow raised. Alex felt stunted, unable to process a single thought.

 

“If Kara was affected by this I will personally see to it that you nev – “

 

“I’m fine,” a voice echoed softly from behind them. Alex turned to see Kara very much intact. “I still have my powers. I’m still Supergirl.” Alex ran into her arms, limping slightly. “Oh, what happened?”

 

“Just twisted it. Is Reign still awake?”

 

“Everyone’s gone. I couldn’t find Lena, or Winn, or Sam. But I did find her mask and an empty syringe of black kryptonite,” Kara replied, almost sadly. “They did it.”

 

Lillian cut in. “Samantha went to a safe-house not too far from here. She’s going to get her daughter. Lena and Agent Schott saved her life.” Alex and Kara locked eyes, shocked by the news. “Could I speak to you alone, for just a moment, Supergirl?” Lillian asked.

 

Alex took the cue and went to aid the rest of the agents in cleanup. Kara squared her shoulders to Lillian’s. “Why’d you do it?”

 

“The people of Earth deserve to be kept safe,” Lillian stated. “If the DEO can’t protect – “

 

“No. Why did you spare me? My powers would have been stripped away if I had been there when the gold kryptonite was released. Why?” Kara asked desperately. Lillian ducked her head, a gesture Kara wasn’t used to.

 

“You could have turned me in the night of Edge’s gala. Why didn’t you?”

 

“Well, because, obviously because – “

 

“You love Lena, and you thought it would hurt her to watch me being carried away in chains,” Lillian presumed.

 

“I do love Lena,” Kara started. “But that’s – “

 

“Consider our motives similarly inspired,” Lillian stated quickly. “Anyway, I need a favor.”

 

“And what is that?” Kara asked flatly, rolling her eyes.

 

“Tell my daughter that I have legally and completely removed myself from every piece of property the family owns, even those offshore. I have written myself out of every page of L-Corp communication. Everything is in her hands. Additionally, I have disassembled Cadmus. If there should be any uprisings, I have left documentation of every person who was ever involved in the organization in a warehouse under the ownership of McCarthy Construction Co. The DEO will want to investigate the property. Do so carefully, and please do not accompany them, as it may be perilous to your _alien_ biology.”

 

“Lillian, why are you doing this?” Kara interrupted.

 

“Oh, Supergirl. Don’t you ever get tired?” Lillian asked, rubbing her temples. She gave a dispirited laugh. “I suppose not.”

 

“Well.” Kara shrugged. “Thank you.” She turned and started to walk toward the house.

 

“And Kara,” Lillian added quietly. “Tell her that I’m proud of her.” Kara stared back, to learn the moment. She nodded and kept on.

 

J’onn approached Lillian with two other agents. “Lillian Luthor, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…”

 

*****

 

TEN MONTHS LATER

 

Alex wasn’t used to public speaking. Since she had been promoted to Director of the DEO, she had conducted largescale meetings, but still hardly dealt with the press. She always assumed working for a covert operation would spare her such moments.

 

“You’re nervous, I can tell,” Samantha whispered, squeezing Alex’s hand across the center console of the car.

 

“Just a little,” Alex replied, returning Sam’s smile. Sam leaned in and pressed a slow kiss to her lips.

 

“What did I say?” Ruby impatiently asked from the back seat.

 

“Sorry, Ru,” Sam said with a small laugh.

 

“I’m glad you two are in love and everything,” Ruby muttered, “but please warn me next time.”

 

“That’s fair,” Alex agreed. A few minutes passed, only the soothing hum of the highway filled the car. “Hey Ruby, get ready, because your mom is about to kiss me real good.”

 

Sam laughed and leaned in to give Alex a big kiss on the cheek. Ruby looked out the window and situated her earbuds more snugly. “Thanks a lot,” she replied, trying to hide a smile.

 

They were anxiously early, which ended up being best because the stage manager couldn’t figure out the wireless microphone setup, which Winn had to walk him through three times. When he saw Alex, he jogged up to her excitedly. “Are they here yet?”

 

“Not yet, but soon, I hope,” Alex answered, glancing at her watch. “Those two always cut it so close.”

 

“I wonder what they were doing,” Sam added with a suggestive tilt of her head. Alex nudged her ribcage gently, immediately bringing a comforting hand to her side. “You don’t have to keep babying me, baby. I might not be made of steel anymore, but I’m tougher than ever,” Sam said with a wink.

 

“I know, I know,” Alex said in concern. Sam ran her fingers through Alex’s freshly chopped hair.

 

“It’s almost time,” Winn said, urging Alex to the stage. “They just pulled up out back.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be in the audience,” Sam said soothingly. She turned back around quickly to add, “Remember, it’s just every news outlet in the country. You’ll do great!” She disappeared behind the curtain and Alex shook her head.

 

“I’m ready,” she said to Winn. Alex walked on stage to a wall of flashing camera light. Reporters lined the packed room, microphones and recorders poised and ready. She tried not to focus on the large crowd gathered before her, and instead on the teleprompted speech in the distance.

 

“Good evening everyone, and welcome to the National City Academy of Science and Technology. I am Federal Agent Alex Danvers. Today, I have the privilege of announcing this year’s winner of the Nobel Prize in Innovation and Medicine.

 

“This year’s recipient is the youngest woman to receive the award in this category and division. After years of rebuilding a crippling family empire, she helped defeat two global, catastrophic invasions, and wrote the patent for the Advanced Electromagnetic Vector Field Mechanism, which has been allocated to facilities in need across the world. Her plan for reconstructing National City was considered one of the most outstanding achievements in economic development this country has ever seen.

 

“After helping eliminate the Worldkillers, she created the Cell Mutation-Reversal Technique, which has saved countless lives, and will continue to do so in the future. She took something that was intended to destroy, and discovered a cure humanity has been searching for since we first diagnosed the disease.

 

“In August of 2018, Lena Luthor published a scientific journal titled, “Domestication and immunization of extraterrestrial substances on carcinoma and sarcoma.” By reprogramming alien cells found during the invasion, she successfully created a treatment that attacks cancer cells at any stage in their mutation, therefore eliminating the threat of cancer to humankind.

 

“Please help me welcome the 2018 Nobel Prize winner, Lena Luthor,” Alex concluded. An uproarious applause filled the room. Everyone stood to welcome Lena, who marched confidently onto the stage.

 

“Thank you. It seems Agent Danvers failed to mention her own involvement in the study. Without her tireless efforts, there would be no cure. I must also credit my business partners, Samantha Arias and Winn Schott. Let’s give the team a round of applause…” The speech was muted when Alex walked offstage, smiling, to find Kara.

 

She mumbled quietly to herself, “I know you’re back here.”

 

“Right here,” Kara whispered, stepping around a corner. She pulled Alex into a hug. “Congrats.”

 

“Congrats to you, too,” Alex replied. “I feel like we can all relax, now.”

 

“Thank, Rao,” Kara said with a long sigh. “Well, actually, about that…”

 

“What?” Alex asked in speculation. “Oh, no. What now?”

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Kara whispered, making a shushing sound. She took Alex’s hand and pulled her around the corner to watch the rest of Lena’s speech from the side of the stage.

 

“My family doesn’t have the best reputation,” Lena continued, pausing for the crowd to laugh, and some people to even boo, “but if I have learned anything from their wickedness, it is to resist hatred, to resist ignorance, and to resist fearing what we don’t know. This project is the result of that resistance. We are taking something that was intended to kill us and we are using it as a way to save people. Without this resource, without the Worldkillers, I wouldn’t be up here today.

 

“My fiancé, Kara, taught me how to always find the light. She is the sun in the sky, and I am so grateful for her love and support. So, let’s keep moving forward. Let this discovery inspire you. Let the pushback radicalize you, because this is just the start of what we are going to do. Life is fragile, and it’s precious, and too many people suffer due to inequality and a lack of resources. We are taking the treatment to people around the world who don’t have access to medical care, or don’t have the opportunity to travel to be seen. Everyone deserves the benefit of hope. That’s something Supergirl taught me,” Lena said with a smile. Random cheers echoed around the room.

 

“I will continue to dedicate my time, company, and resources to transforming bad situations into good outcomes. Thank you so much for this honor. Everyone have a great night. Thank you,” Lena finished, waving and smiling. She walked off stage and found Kara immediately.

 

Kara picked her up and spun her around, planting kisses all over her face and neck. “Good job, Lena, you were amazing,” Kara sang.

 

“Congratulations, Lena,” Alex said. “Kara, don’t make her sick!”

 

Kara immediately lowered her to the ground. Lena took a deep breath. “I’m getting used to that, unfortunately,” she glowered at Kara with a smirk.

 

“Let’s go celebrate!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“I could use a drink,” Lena agreed.

 

“Where should we go?” Alex asked.

 

“I’d offer to reunite at the Luthor Mansion, but it might be too soon. It’s still a few weeks away from being restored,” Lena said with a shake of her head. “Took forever to get everyone to sign off on everything with my mother in prison.”

 

Alex hummed in thought. Just then, from the other side of backstage, Sam came running toward them. “Hell yes, Luthor! They are going wild!” Sam laughed, extending her hand for a high-five. Winn ran up to join in on the excitement as well.

 

“We can all go back to my house to celebrate,” Sam offered. “Should we invite everyone? J’onn? Julia? Eliza and Patricia?” The group nodded in agreement.

 

Winn let out a loud cheer. “After party!”

 

They exited through the back of the building and into Alex and Sam’s new car, which the DEO upgraded when Alex took her new job. Kara and Lena snuggled together in the back, sitting close and enjoying the raucous of their family.

 

A few hours later, after an assortment of wine bottles lay empty on the counter, Lena noticed that Kara wasn’t in the kitchen with the rest of the party. She hummed to herself and started to look around. She grabbed a coat and left through the sliding glass door in the back.

 

She found Kara in the middle of the yard, looking up at the stars. Lena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, which drew a happy hum from Kara. “It’s a beautiful night. A clear sky.”

 

“It is,” Lena agreed, turning Kara in her arms. “I love you, Kara. So much.”

 

She looked down at Lena and gave her a bright smile. “I love you too, Lena.” She leaned forward and cradled Lena’s face between her hands. “Oh, you’re cold.”

 

“It’s freezing out here. Call it human weakness,” Lena said with a wink. She pushed forward into Kara and captured her lips in a kiss. Kara brought her hand to the back of Lena’s head and met her rhythm. “Kara.” Lena pulled out of her arms and stood upright.

 

“What is it?” Kara asked, taking her hands. She fumbled with Lena’s engagement ring, which was becoming a habit after a few weeks.

 

“When are we going to tell everyone we’re going to Argo City?” Lena asked. The two of them looked through the glass door to the kitchen, where everyone was gathered, laughing. Kara let out a pained expression.

 

“Let’s not tell them tonight,” she decided. “It can wait. We still have time.”

 

“True. I do need to brush up on my Kryptonian," Lena said with a smirk. Kara let out a musical laugh. "Tomorrow?” Lena asked, eyes fixed on Kara as she watched the house with a sad smile.

 

Kara wrapped her hand in Lena’s and nodded. “Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. It was a delight to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
